La sacerdotisa y el principe youkai
by Heels and Fun
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda de una sacerdotisa que ganó el corazón de un frío príncipe youkai, ella era más que una princesa, el era más que un frío príncipe, sus destinos estaban entrelazados, y su historia sellada en el tiempo. Un Sesshomaru /Kagome
1. Chapter 1

En las lejanas tierras de oriente, en otros tiempos, donde aún había príncipes y princesas, reinos enteros se levantaban en las colinas, luchando unos con otros por territorio, reyes surgían y reyes morían, pero sobre todas las cosas, la guerra entre humanos y demonios estaba en pie, siempre alerta, siempre vigente, soldados se enlistaban solo con el propósito de matar unos a otros, de lograr algo lo suficientemente grande como para ser recordado en leyendas con el paso del tiempo.

Es en estos tiempos que nació de entre una raza de sacerdotisas y monjes una niña, una niña que se suponía debería de ser la sucesora de su linaje, mantener las tradiciones de los de su clase, ser la sacerdotisa más importante y poderosa desde su bisabuela, cuando nació Kagome el pueblo entero se reunió en las inmediaciones de la casa del señor feudal, trajeron regalos desde los más sencillos, hasta las sedas más exquisitas para futuros kimonos. Kagome tenía todo lo que predecía una sacerdotisa poderosa, la piel de alabastro, el cabello negro como la noche, ojos que predecían sabiduría y fiereza.

Kagome creció en un hogar lleno de amor y sabiduría, los mejores instructores le mostraron el camino, herbologia, primeros auxilios, remedios medicinales, geografía, política e historia. Al cumplir doce años fue dirigida hacía la instructora mas importante de todas, la sacerdotisa Kaede, quien le mostraría como usar los poderes sagrados que le habían sido otorgados.

Al llegar los doce años, le fue presentada la sacerdotisa que la guiaría hacía el camino de la iluminación. Kaede le instruyó en las artes que toda sacerdotisa debería saber, generalmente los poderes salían a relucir en el primer mes cuando eran prodigios, aunque generalmente se podía sentir el poder innato desde el principio.

El problema fue que al conocer a Kagome no sintió nada. Ni una leve indicación de un poder sagrado.

Podían ser dos cosas. La primera es que Kagome mantuviera su poder sagrado tan bien sellado que se requeriría de tiempo y paciencia para desatar tal poder. La segunda y la que más temía que fuera verdad, que la niña no tuviera poderes sagrados.

Comenzó con los entrenamientos con fe en la primera situación, esperando cualquier indicio de poder. Lo que fuera.

Al paso de los meses la esperanza fue decayendo, no había nada, ni indicios, ni leves chispas ni nada. Kagome se esforzaba, meditaba, se levantaba temprano, tenía el temperamento indicado, el alma pura y el corazón de una verdadera sacerdotisa, pero simplemente no había poderes sagrados en ella.

El señor feudal, Tsukomi sama sabía de la verdadera naturaleza de su hija, podía verlo, desde los inicios. Su hija era diligente, pero no tenía talento como sacerdotisa, no poder sagrado. Su esposa tenía la esperanza y quiso continuar con los entrenamientos, más sin embargo él sabía que eran inútiles, quizás en la próxima generación saldría el poder sagrado que necesitaban, mientras tanto su querida hija Kagome serviría como otros propósitos.

Lamentablemente las princesas tenían que seguir reglas, y sus vidas no eran propias, sus vidas servían al pueblo, se les instruía para servir, para ser siempre un ejemplo y su querida Kagome no podría ser diferente. No podría permitírselo. Cuando llegará el tiempo, cumpliría con su destino como hija del gran Tsukomi.

…

Era el día. Su doncella, Kaoru vino a levantarla desde temprano, trayendo consigo a otras dos doncellas para prepararla. Lavarían su cabello con flores recogidas del jardín de su madre, jazmín y lavanda, la secarían con toallas perfumadas y cepillarían su cabello, aplicándole aceites en toda su piel para dejarla suave y tersa, sin ser demasiado perfumada, todo tenía que ser sutil, sus invitados no permitían aromas muy acentuados.

El kimono que usaría era nuevo, con sedas de la mal alta calidad, blanco con el emblema del clan, y un obi rosado, su color favorito.

-Kagome-sama, su baño esta listo – dijo Kaoru, su doncella principal.

-Gracias Kaoru-san – dijo Kagome sonriendo. Estaba nerviosa, pero su madre confiaba en que el entrenamiento de toda su vida saldría a flote.

Entró en la bañera y dejó que su doncella le limpiara y le dejara caer el agua perfumada. Sentía como el agua tibia relajaba sus sentidos, si se concentraba lo suficiente podría relajarse, dejarse ir y mostrar el lado suave y tierno que su padre quería que mostrara. No era realmente ella, su personalidad era más fuerte, menos sabe y menos tímido, aunque sabía que no era bien visto a veces no podía evitarlo, además sabía que era una parte de sí misma que le gustaba, esa fuerza interior le hacía prevalecer cuando otros no podían, había pasado por los entrenamientos toda su vida con esa parte de si misma. Enfrentó las habladurías de la gente cuando no demostró sus poderes como era esperado, y sobreviviría a esto, sin dudarlo.

Había recibido la noticia hacía un año. Participaría en los festivales de Tanabata del gran general Taisho, festival en el que se elegiría la esposa de su hijo mayor, Sesshomaru. Tendría que demostrar que era de gran valía para el clan Taisho, podría ser humana, pero tenía amplios conocimientos de las leyes humanas y de los demonios, de geografía y de los asuntos de sacerdotisas y monjes, era su lado fuerte, era un ramo en el que el clan Taisho tenía problemas, y ella podría ser la carta fuerte. Quizás no tuviera poderes sagrados, pero podía detectar quienes tenían poderes y quienes no, sabía cómo romper una maldición y los secretos más profundos que podían tener los diferentes clanes de sacerdotisas y monjes.

Estaba decidida a ser elegida. Como decía su madre, sus modales y artificios femeninos eran sus poderes más fiables.

Se dejó vestir con la fina seda del kimono elegido para la ocasión. Su cabello fue recogido con pasadores adornados con piedras preciosas, esmeraldas y zafiros en pequeños pedacitos.

Cuando terminó, se vio al espejo, y no pudo ver rastro de la Kagome que ella conocía, frente a ella estaba una desconocida, con suave y piel tersa, vestida como una muñeca de porcelana, tan frágil que pudiera llegar a romperse al más leve rose.

-¿Kagome? – entró su madre a la habitación. Al verla sonrió con dulzura – Estas preciosa cariño, verás que todo sale bien.

-Gracias mamá – dijo Kagome tan seria como le fue posible.

-Kaoru – dijo su madre al voltear y ver a la sirviente - ¿Ya está listo el equipaje de Kagome?

-Ya está listo Mizuki-sama – dijo la doncella inclinando la cabeza.

-Perfecto – dijo la madre de Kagome – Vamos Kagome, tenemos que estar en el recibidor.

Kagome siguió a su madre por la casa que ya le era tan familiar como la palma de su mano, casa que si tenía suerte no volvería a ver, esos pasillos por los que había corrido y resbalado, esas paredes que le habían escondido cuando no quería practicar con el arco, los bellos jardines que tanto amaba su madre, la sala principal, de la cual se enorgullecía su padre. No volvería a pisarlo con esa familiaridad que solo tiene alguien que habita ese lugar, si tenía éxito visitaría esta casa como un amigable visitante, ajena a la naturaleza de la casa misma.

Entraron a la sala principal, donde ya estaba esperando su padre ataviado con su traje principal, su hakama azul sobresalía en toda la habitación, haciéndole ver importante, como el gran señor que era. A su lado estaba su pequeño hermano, Sota, con su impecable hakama verde y con el ceño fruncido, posiblemente apenas entendía la importancia de todo esto, estaba segura que estaba haciendo lo posible por verse serio y maduro.

-Hola hermanito – dijo Kagome sacudiendo el cabello de su pequeño hermano. Sota le alejo las manos.

-¡Kagome! – dijo tratando de peinar su alborotada cabellera.

-Hija – dijo Tsukomi – Estas preciosa, dudo mucho que Sesshomaru sama pueda resistirse.

-Estarán compitiendo otras dos doncellas, demonios si mal no recuerdo – dijo Kagome

-Tonterías – dijo su padre seguro de lo que decía – Tu tienes lo que ellas carecen, inocencia y un corazón de oro, no necesitas más.

Kagome suspiro, dudaba mucho que el gran general se conformara con un corazón puro y una chica inocente, tendría que demostrar más habilidad si quería ganar.

Uno de los guardias anunció la llegada de la caravana del gran general. Tsukomi se colocó en su lugar al mismo tiempo que Kagome se paraba justo a lado de su madre.

Estaba nerviosa, nunca había visto a Sesshomaru pero los rumores decían que era apuesto, de una gran belleza y un porte sin igual. Ella no estaba tan segura que fuera así, ¿Cómo medir esas cosas que eran tan subjetivas? Miraría por ella misma si realmente era cierto, y aunque no tenía la mayor relevancia, ya que tendría que ganar su lugar aunque fuera realmente feo.

Escuchó los pasos acercarse por el pasillo y la fuerte risa de un hombre. "El general" pensó al instante.

Se abrieron las puertas de par en par, dejando entrar a un hombre de gran estatura, ataviado con un traje de las telas más exóticas que había visto, pero era su cabello lo que mas sobresalía, blanco como la nieve, con una maravillosa caída, tan largo como el suyo mismo, y su mirada, de un ámbar tan intenso que era incomodo verlo a los ojos.

Seguido de él estaba Sesshomaru, tan alto como su padre, de una complexión atlética, su cabello de un plateado que podría rivalizar con la luna, suponía que realmente le quedaba esa descripción, una luna menguante adornaba su frente y las líneas de sus mejillas solo demostraban su linaje. Su mirada de un ámbar igual de intenso que su padre, más sin embargo su mirada era analítica y menos amigable que la de su padre, que trataba de demostrar amabilidad. Aunque sospechaba que estaba registrando cada detalle, cada aroma, como buen demonio perro.

-Tsukomi – dijo el gran general con una familiaridad que no debería de existir – Espero no te moleste la familiaridad, pero si todo sale bien seremos familiares pronto.

Su padre, sonrió orgulloso y agradecido, inclino levemente su cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Taisho-sama – dijo con un tono seguro – Es un honor tenerlo a usted y a Sesshomaru-sama en nuestra humilde casa.

-Humilde – dijo el gran general sonriendo – Tus jardines podrían rivalizar con los de mi esposa y eso ya es mucho decir.

Su madre pareció brillar con orgullo, el comentario había sido hecho para alabarla.

-Eso es obra de mi querida Mizuki- dijo su padre presentando a su madre.

-Es un honor tenerlo en casa, Taisho-sama – dijo su madre con el tono perfecto de una doncella.

-Y esta debe ser la princesa Kagome – dijo el general dirigiendo su mirada hacía ella.

Sintió la mirada de Sesshomaru en ella, analizando cada movimiento, cada expresión facial. Inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto, y dejo que su invitado tomara la iniciativa.

-Pero que joven es – dijo el general asombrado – Es todo una belleza Tsukomi, puedo ver como mi muchacho podría tener una gran aliada en tu hija.

-¡Pero por supuesto Taisho-sama! – dijo su padre orgulloso – Mi hija ha sido instruida en las artes de las sacerdotisas, y tiene amplios conocimientos de nuestras tierras.

-Es un placer conocerlo, Taisho-sama – dijo Kagome, para después voltear a ver a Sesshomaru – Sesshomaru-sama

-Pasemos al comedor, podremos estar más cómodos, vamos – dijo su padre señalando el comedor.

Siguieron al comedor, y se sentó en su lugar de siempre pero sintiéndose rara, ajena al lugar que hasta la fecha había sido su hogar. Sesshomaru analizaba la habitación, su mirada era fría e indiferente.

-Debe ser difícil para ti separarte de tu hija Tsukomi – dijo el gran general – Pero ten ´por seguro que la trataré como a mi propia hija, es después de todo la postulante más joven de todas, vamos Tara, tiene casi 200 años, como mi hijo.

-Puede que mi Kagome sea joven, pero tiene un alma vieja – dijo su padre.

Y Kagome se sorprendió al encontrar verdad en las palabras de su padre.

-Por supuesto – dijo Taisho viéndola con algo parecido a la ternura, aunque podría estar equivocada.

-¿Se quedarán para cenar? – preguntó su madre sonriendo.

-Partiremos mañana por la mañana – dijo el general sonriendo- Podrán disfrutar de su pequeña esta noche.

-Kagome – dijo su padre - ¿Por qué no le muestras a Sesshomaru-sama los jardines?, estoy seguro que le gustarán.

Kagome volteo a ver a Sesshomaru, y estaba segura que pasear por los jardines con ella era lo que menos quería, más sin embargo se vio obligado a inclinar la cabeza y levantarse, ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse.

Kagome la tomó y se levantó con dificultad.

-Por aquí, Sesshomaru-sama – dijo en un tono cordial.

Dejaron atrás el comedor y caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al jardín trasero. La luz del sol podía verse, estaba iluminando todo en su esplendor, y las flores de cerezo volaban sutilmente, dejando a su paso un sabe color rosa en los pastos verdes.

-Parece incomodo Sesshomaru-sama – dijo ella después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Demasiados humanos – dijo sin importarle que pudiera ofenderla. Kagome sonrió amable.

-El olfato de los demonios es sin duda mucho más poderoso que el de nosotros – dijo sonriendo – Mi padre creyó que llenar la casa de aceites de jazmín haría todo un poco más llevadero.

-¿Así que es este hedor el que llena toda la casa? – preguntó el frunciendo el ceño.

-Ese y otros más, quizás mi padre se sobre paso con los aceites – dijo Kagome sonriendo de verdad. Su padre tendría un ataque si se enterara que la semana de preparativos había sido en vano. – Puedo ofrecerle la habitación mas alejada de todo esto, tengo entendido que hubo una o dos habitaciones que no fueron perfumadas.

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza y Kagome instruyó a la doncella más cercana para que preparara estas habitaciones.

Era raro al fin conocerlo. Parecía que los rumores eran ciertos, era apuesto, demasiado si es que le preguntaban, pero también era frío, y demasiado serio, su porte era majestuoso, pero exudaba advertencias de peligro, todos sus movimientos eran sutiles pero dejaban la impresión que podría ser fatal si es que lo deseaba.

-¿Qué se siente que tres doncellas compitan por ser su compañera?- Kagome preguntó sin pensarlo demasiado. Era una pregunta sincera, ella tenía que esforzarse, pero el tener que elegir de esa manera su compañero de vida hubiera sido más estresante.

Sesshomaru se paró demasiado recto, y Kagome supo que lo había ofendido. Estaba por decir algo, por disculparse cuando Sesshomaru volteo a verla.

-¿Qué se siente el ser vendida? – preguntó sin miramientos.

Kagome se sorprendió por la fría sinceridad. En esos dos minutos habían dejado de lado toda cordialidad y fueron groseramente honestos, si su madre le descubriera le reñiría por su atrevimiento.

Mas sin embargo su naturaleza rebelde sobresalió. Encogió los hombros y fijo su vista al frente, hacía los jardines.

-Mi vida nunca ha sido mía para vivirla – dijo sincera – Y me parece Sesshomaru-sama que la de usted tampoco.

Sesshomaru pensó en corresponder tal insolencia, pero después se dio cuenta que todo era verdad, su vida no era suya para vivirla, se casaría por alianzas políticas, desarrollaría su papel como heredero, sería un general algún día, y no había tenido elección en esto. Y por increíble que pareciera, esta humana tampoco había tenido una elección en su estilo de vida, fue entrenada para este momento, y estaba dolorosamente consciente de lo que representaba, y de lo que se jugaba con todo.

Fue quizás por esto que su sinceridad le sorprendió. Había más que la fría cordialidad que mostraba. Un fuego que parecería más honesto de lo que esperaba, y no estaba seguro de querer eso en su vida.

Más sin embargo tenía que reconocer que Kagome era mucho mas interesante de lo que había llegado a esperar.


	2. Camino Peligroso

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Hace mucho que no escribía un fic de Inuyasha, aunque debo de admitir que es uno de mis animes favoritos, y por los viejos tiempos, dije ¿Por qué no? Y heme aquí, espero les guste este capítulo!**

Era incómodo. Muy incómodo de hecho. A pesar de haberse cambiado por un kimono más sencillo, viajar en un palanquín con un kimono y un obi que restringía sus movimientos era un lío, no podía sentarse bien, no podía recargarse en el respaldo, y a pesar de que era el mejor palanquín que había visto, la incomodidad del viaje le hacía estar de malas, tenía hambre pero no quería comer mucho, no hasta llegar al castillo, viajar después de haber comido era de lo peor que podía hacer, el movimiento de los caballos era desastre seguro, prefería quedarse con hambre por unas horas hasta poder estar realmente cómoda.

Kagome volteo a ver el paisaje. La nieve cubría gran parte de la tierra, dejando con un manto blanco todo a su paso, era un bello paisaje invernal, en otras temporadas los pastos eran verdes, se podía diferenciar las diferentes flores silvestres que echaban raíces en el campo, los campesinos pasaban por el camino y sonreían amables, pero en invierno era un paisaje muy bello y también solitario. Los campesinos no viajaban a menos que fuera realmente necesario, el frío calaba hasta los huesos, podía sentirlo a través de la gruesa capa de tela del kimono, y aunque llevaba una frazada abrigadora, de vez en cuando sentía un escalofrío pasar por toda su espalda.

Trataba de convencerse que era por el frío y no por la despedida que tuvo hacía unas horas con sus padres, pero sería mentirse a si misma.

Su madre había compuesto una máscara de fría cordialidad para despedirla, por la mañana solo se podía ver una sonrisa y una agradable despedida, más sin embargo una noche anterior había ido a su habitación y llorado por su partida. A pesar que ambas sabían que era su deber, su madre quedaría sola, su padre tenía obligaciones y salía de viaje constantemente, y su madre se quedaría en el palacio, sola. La extrañaría, y ella a su madre. En el que esperaba fuera su nuevo hogar, no tenía a nadie, razón por la cual había insistido en llevarse a Kaoru, era una doncella, si, pero habían crecido juntas, Kaoru solo le llevaba dos años y podía decirse que era como un pedacito de casa, un pedacito que se permitía llevarse.

Kaoru por supuesto viajaba en otro palanquín, con el poco servicio que llevaba Lord Taisho. Hubiera querido que viajara con ella, así al menos no se sentiría tan sola.

Kagome soltó la tela que cubría la ventana del palanquín al sentir que se detenían. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, a tiempo para ver el rostro de Sesshomaru asomarse por la pequeña puerta del palanquín.

-Llegamos – dijo con un tono frío y cortante. Kagome estaba por dejar la frazada pero Sesshomaru la detuvo – Lleva la frazada.

Kagome tomó la frazada y se la puso en los hombros, al bajar.

Se alegró de haberlo hecho, el frío le quemaba la piel del rostro, atravesaba por sus pies hasta el centro de su cuerpo, el kimono de invierno que llevaba no era suficiente, ni tampoco la frazada. Volteo a ver alrededor y pudo ver una posada que se extendía en el camino, ofreciendo calor y seguridad a los viajeros.

-Kagome-san, entra a la posada, iremos enseguida – dijo Lord Taisho.

Kagome asintió y se dejó llevar por uno de los guardias hacía el cálido interior de la posada.

En el interior una mujer vestida con una yukata los saludo. Entendía que en el interior el uego calentaba el lugar y que la mujer quizás no sabría del frio del exterior, más sin embargo al verla Kagome tuvo escalofrío.

-Buenas noches, Lord Taisho pasará la noche aquí, con su servicio, enviamos un mensajero para avisar – dijo el soldado.

-Por supuesto – dijo la mujer sonriendo. – Por favor síganme, les serviré el té, se esta terminando de acomodar las habitaciones.

Kagome siguió a la mujer a través de los pasillos, donde escuchaba las voces de otros huéspedes reír mientras tomaban. Por las siluetas dibujadas en las puertas de arroz sospechaba que había más de una mujer de poca reputación en la posada, quizás se disfrazaban de meseras, o tenían la doble función. Volteo a ver a Lord Taisho que venía detrás, sonreía y conversaba con su capitán, aunque Kagome sospechaba que estaba al tanto de todo a su alrededor.

La mujer les acomodó en un par de salas de té. Una doncella, totalmente decente, les esperaba ya con tazas de té y bocadillos. Kagome agradeció el calor que emanaba del fuego en medio de la habitación y tomó asiento en una esquina. Levantó la vista para ver a Kaoru entrar, su pobre doncella lucía un poco saludable tono azul de piel, pero al verla sonrío.

La doncellas le sirvió té y ella tomó la pequeña taza entre sus manos y de inmediato el calor se extendió por ambas manos. Miró disimuladamente a su lado. Sesshomaru acababa de tomar asiento a un lado de ella, suponía por órdenes de su padre.

-Kagome-san – dijo Lord Taisho sonriendo – Luces ya una piel un poco más rosada y menos azul.

-No tenía idea que estaría haciendo tanto frío Taisho-sama – respondió tratando de nivelar su tono de voz. Logró que su voz no temblara.

-Una disculpa por las molestias Kagome-san, pero el clima de las montañas es una defensa natural de nuestro palacio – contestó el general amable.

-¿Esta muy llena la posada? – preguntó el capitán de la guardia.

La doncella le sonrió y bajo la cabeza mientras le servía el te, dejando sin habla por unos instantes al pobre hombre. Kagome comenzaba a sospechar que la doncella no tenía mucho de decente.

-Si mi señor – contestó en un tono suave. Kagome se llevó la taza a los labios y de reojo pudo ver a Sesshomaru tenso en su asiento.

Kagome dejó la taza en su lugar y se inclinó levemente hacía el frío príncipe.

-Sospecho que el capitán de la guardia no pasara tanto frío en la noche – dijo en tono normal, mas sin embargo vio como Sesshomaru se tensaba más y ella sonrió.

-Es impropio de una dama hacer ese tipo de comentarios – contestó Sesshomaru tensó.

-Lo lamento Sesshomaru-sama, pero he escuchado a sus hombres hablar de la posada, parecía más un paraíso a mitad del invierno, quizás malentendí los comentarios – se disculpó Kagome por su comentario tan audaz.

-Lo que hagan o no hagan los soldados en la noche no es de mi incumbencia siempre y cuando cumplan con su trabajo – dijo Sesshomaru bebiendo su té.

Kagome comenzó a comer algunos bocadillos, a su alrededor todos estaban enzarzados en alguna conversación, incluso su doncella parecía estar relajada conversando con otra chica. Volteo a ver a Sesshomaru y suspiro.

Si quería ganar la contienda por la posición de compañera del hijo del general tenía que comenzar a conocer a Sesshomaru, pero parecía tan frío, tan distante, quizás esa era la razón del por qué su naturaleza rebelde luchaba por hacer comentarios impropios, para hacer reaccionar al demonio de alguna manera.

Su madre hubiera estado muerta de vergüenza si la hubiera escuchado.

-¿En el palacio hace igual de frío en esta temporada? – preguntó Kagome. Sesshomaru no mostro reacción alguna, pero ella estaba segura que aunque hubiera susurrado la pregunta en el otro extremo de la habitación, Sesshomaru la hubiera escuchado. - ¿No es molesto tanto ruido alrededor teniendo un oído tan sensible?

-Qué sabe una humana de oídos sensibles – dijo Sesshomaru terminando su té.

-En casa nos entrenan para saber las características de los diferentes youkai – dijo Kagome serena – Los Inu son las mas sensibles de oído y de olfato, así que supuse que un lugar como este debe ser desagradable, aunque debo de admitir que Taisho-sama luce despreocupado.

Sesshomaru estaba en conflicto, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de entablar conversación con la humana, pero su padre le lanzaba miradas desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Le había advertido que fuera cordial con la princesa, y las largas horas de estudio de modales en la habitación de su madre le obligaban a mantener una conversación superficial con la mujer.

-Entrenamiento – respondió después de unos minutos – Nos enseñan a manejar nuestros sentidos.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, todo tenía sentido, un entrenamiento era seguro, Taisho lucía relajado, y conversaba con su capitán y otros dos soldados.

-En mi casa no parecía tan cómodo Sesshomaru-sama – dijo sonriendo. Sesshomaru levantó el mentón orgulloso.

-El hedor de los diferentes aromas era demasiado – respondió con un tono duro y ofendido.

Kagome estuvo a punto de preguntar otra cosa cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose muy de prisa sonó. Siguieron gritos de alarma y los hombres del general se pusieron en alerta de inmediato.

El general se levantó y le hizo una seña a sus hombres. Parecía mover la boca, dando órdenes pero Kagome no pudo escucharlas, supuso que solo eran para los sensibles oídos de sus hombres. De pronto volteo a ver hacía donde estaba ella, ya de pie, y a su hijo. Asintió con la cabeza y salió de la sala seguido de un par de hombres.

Por un pequeño segundo todo se detuvo, pudo ver el rostro pálido de su doncella, y aunque hubiera querido decir algo, no tuvo tiempo, Sesshomaru le tomó de la muñeca y le jalo de inmediato hacía fuera de la habitación.

Fuera reinaba el caos, al parecer una revuelta de hombres estaba atacando la posada, había gritos de hombres, querían entrar, seguramente robar, el séquito del clan Taisho llamaba la atención, así que no dudaba que esa fuera la razón. Sesshomaru doblo en una esquina y abrió la primera puerta a la derecha.

El sonido se vio amortiguado por las débiles puertas de papel de arroz. Kagome se llevó la mano a su pecho en un intento para calmar su agitado corazón.

En casa había llevado una vida demasiado tranquila, si había tenido entrenamiento, pero nunca un combate real, sus padres se habían asegurado de mantenerla segura e inocente de cualquier problema que tuvieran. Y ahora estaba en medio de un ataque sorpresa, y no tenía nada con lo que poder defenderse, busco en la habitación pero estaba vacía.

-No necesitas un arma – dijo Sesshomaru sin verla, alerta, con una mano en su espada – Mi padre acabará con todos ellos en un instante, y si alguno llega a cruzar esa puerta no sobrepasara a este Sesshomaru.

Kagome nunca había visto ni al general ni a Sesshomaru en acción, aunque había escuchado los rumores, eran impecables en batalla, no tenían piedad de sus enemigos, y usaban sus capacidades al máximo. Era una de las razones del porque su padre buscaba su alianza, tener su protección, los Inu eran demonios fuertes, y el general y sus dos hijos eran lo mejor de lo mejor.

Sesshomaru parecía tratar de reconfortarla con sus palabras, mas sin embargo los sonidos de furia y dolor le evitaban sentirse tranquila y segura.

La chica exudaba miedo, podía oler su miedo desde donde estaba. Aunque tenía que darle crédito, no se había paralizado, ni siquiera había gritado, solo siguió instrucciones, y el primer instinto que había tenido era el de buscar un arma. Eso era bueno.

El grupo parecía demasiado entrenado como para ser unos simples ladrones, posiblemente eran rebeldes en contra del mandato de su padre, lo cual no era raro, los humanos siempre buscaban derrocar a su padre, pero esta vez les habían tomado por sorpresa. No es que fuera un problema, pero esta vez llevaban a dos humanas, dos chicas sin experiencia que estaban en medio de todo.

Proteger no era su trabajo, no era bueno, no tenía experiencia, podía hacerlo, si, pero era un mejor asesino, un buen explorador, pero el papel de proteger nunca había sido muy atrayente, esta vez, su padre había dejado muy clara la instrucción. No dejar sola a la chica.

Volteo a verla, parecía haber disminuido un poco su miedo, su vista no se despegaba de la puerta, pero su pulso se estaba normalizando, lo cual era bueno, tratar con una princesa histérica no entraba dentro de sus habilidades.

Pólvora.

Podía percibir el picante aroma de la pólvora. Estaban a punto de explotar algo, y cerca de su ubicación. Podía salir y acabar con los intrusos, pero dejaría sola a la chica. No, tenía que quedarse, pero no sabía la extensión de la bomba que habían puesto.

Tomó la decisión.

Kagome vio el cambio en la postura de Sesshomaru. Parecía estar sopesando algo, pero de inmediato, volteo a verla, y sin previo aviso la tomo de la muñeca, y la jalo hasta ponerla sobre su espalda.

-Sostente – dijo de prisa. Kagome contuvo un grito de sorpresa cuando a velocidad inhumana salieron de la habitación.

Sus manos rodearon el cuello de Sesshomaru con toda su fuerza, fue cuando escucho una explosión que quedaba detrás de ellos. Podía sentir el calor abrazador del fuego en su espalda. El frio había quedado atrás y aunque no hubiera fuego de cualquier manera la adrenalina le brindaba calor.

Pudo ver como varios hombres se arremolinaban tratando de detenerlos. Sesshomaru levantó su mano derecha y un haz de luz, parecida a un látigo salió de la punta de sus dedos. Los hombres cayeron al piso con un leve movimiento de su muñeca, Kagome pareció haber olido carne quemada pero no estaba segura.

Llegaron a la entrada de la posada, Sesshomaru la bajo de su espalda, mientras se dirigía a su padre.

-Están planeando un golpe mayor – dijo su padre. – Ya mande a un grupo de scouts para enviar tropas al clan Higurashi.

-Tengo que avisarle a mi padre – dijo Kagome nerviosa buscando a Kaoru.

Pudo ver a su doncella corriendo hacia ella.

-Kagome-sama – dijo la chica completamente asustada.

-Taisho-sama, ¿podría usted…- comenzó Kagome con la voz temblorosa.

-Shinta irá con tu doncella, Kagome-san, es un buen soldado, la chica llegará segura – dijo el general.

-Tienes que correr Kaoru-san, avísale a mi padre – dijo Kagome de prisa.

-Pero Kagome-sama…

-Es una orden – dijo Kagome segura – Corre Kaoru, yo estaré bien.

La doncella asintió con la cabeza y salió disparada con un soldado del clan Taisho.

El general se había quedado solo con un par de guardias, la posada estaba en llamas y estaban tratando de sacar a la gente que corría desesperada, algunos rodaban en la nieve para apagar su ropa en llamas. Era una vista realmente horrible.

-Tienes que llevártela – dijo el general a su hijo –Tomaremos diferentes caminos, yo esperaré a los hombres, fingiremos que llevamos a Kagome-san en el palanquín, pero tu la llevarás por el camino de la montaña.

Sesshomaru se temía que su padre dijera eso.

-Kagome-san, mi hijo te protegerá con su vida – dijo el general con una voz extrañamente tranquila – Es después de mi, el youkai mas poderoso de estas tierras, llegarás con bien al palacio.

Kagome realmente no tenía otra opción, volteo a ver a Sesshomaru quien, le tomó de la muñeca y de manera idéntica se le echo a la espalda, esta vez sosteniéndola con una mano. De inmediato le paso sus brazos por los hombros y le rogo a Kami que su protector fuera tan buen guerrero como su padre presumía, porque su vida acababa de quedar en sus manos.


	3. 3- Modales y Conversación

**Buen día! Primero que nada, gracias por leer, y por dejar comentarios, me encanta saber que la historia les está gustando, así que ya saben, siempre son bienvenidos, así como sugerencias y críticas constructivas**

 **Trataré de subir capitulo cada semana, entre jueves y sábado, conforme vaya terminando el nuevo capítulo, espero poder cumplir al pie de la letra las actualizaciones, se lo que es no poder terminar de leer una historia…es tan triste, y frustrante, así que daré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

 **Para quien les guste esta historia, les puedo decir que tengo otro perfil en fanfiction, es antiguo, pero también tiene dos que tres historias de Inuyasha. Esta bajo el nombre de tomoeandikr. Por quien guste pasar a visitarlo, son bienvenidos.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo!**

Hacía frío, mucho. Había salido de la posada portando únicamente su kimono y eso era todo. Trataba de no temblar, ni castañear los dientes, pero le era difícil, sus piernas estaban tan frías que apenas las sentía, sus brazos estaban entumecidos, y estaba segura que sus labios eran de un azul no muy atractivo.

Volteo a ver a Sesshomaru, parecía no estar sufriendo del frío, caminaba seguro, delante de ella, parecía bastante alerta, con una mano en su espada, aunque con las habilidades que le había visto tener, dudaba mucho que realmente la usara.

Se preguntaba que es lo que pensarían sus padres de su situación. La habían entrenado, si, pero sospechaba que nunca hubieran creído que realmente fuera hacer uso de todo su entrenamiento, y menos caminar por la montaña nevada, en compañía de un hombre, por que demonio o no, Sesshomaru era un hombre, y sin dama de compañía. No, a su madre le daría un infarto, seguro.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, no tendría que estar pasándola mal si al menos Sesshomaru le mostrara los modales adecuados. Se supone que estaba educado para ser un aristócrata, mostrar los más finos modales, y hasta el momento no había visto ni el más mínimo asomo de finos modales, no se había preocupado por si ella pasaba frío, solo seguía caminando sin preguntar como estaba, en esos momentos ella era su responsabilidad, y no parecía estar consciente de todo lo que significaba.

Bien, quizás ella tendría que intervenir, estaba segura que no aguantaría otra hora caminando entre la nieve.

-Tengo frío – dijo Kagome muy seria – Quizás Sesshomaru-sama no sufra de frío pero yo sí, no puedo seguir caminando así.

Sesshomaru se detuvo, ya lo había visto venir, tenía que admitir que la humana había resistido bastante, pero era de esperar que tarde o temprano se quejara, el frío era mucho para la débil complexión de la chica, y sin duda los atrasaría mucho más de lo previsto. La otra opción era incuestionable, no se rebajaría a cargarla en su espalda, o en los brazos, la chica tenía dos piernas, y bien podría seguir caminando. Punto.

Con movimientos lentos, Sesshomaru se quitó su protección, la esponjosa tela era caliente, y en su caso era símbolo de su estatus, más sin embargo, en esta ocasión tendría que servir como abrigo para la humana.

-Póntelo – dijo al dárselo, viéndola despectivamente. Kagome tomó la tela y se envolvió en ella lo mejor que pudo.

-Aún así, no voy a poder seguir – dijo Kagome segura.

-¿No tienen las mikos un entrenamiento físico? – preguntó Sesshomaru en tono que si Kagome no se equivocaba tenía un ligero toque de burla.

-¿No se supone que como heredero del clan Taisho debería de tener modales impecables? – preguntó de regreso Kagome.

Sesshomaru levantó una ceja sin creer la insolencia de la chica. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era al hablarle así al gran Sesshomaru Taisho? Nadie había tenido tal insolencia, mas sin embargo aquí estaba una humana, de no más de 19 años, reclamando su falta de modales. O era muy tonta o muy valiente, aún no sabría decir, pero de alguna manera se inclinaba por la primera.

-Dudo mucho que la heredera del clan Higurashi deba quejarse tanto – dijo finalmente, no se disculparía, el nunca se disculpaba.

-No me conoces – dijo Kagome olvidándose del trato formal – Puedo ser resistente, pero esto sobre pasa mis capacidades, me has traído caminando por la nieve, con no más que un kimono, no he dormido nada, si bien se que no es tu culpa, tampoco la mía, y tengo hambre, pienso que moriré de frío antes de llegar al palacio, y dudo mucho que a tu padre le agrade…

-Silencio – dijo Sesshomaru harto. Hablaba demasiado, la chica hablaba demasiado, podía sentir su corazón agitado, el enojo le había brindado un poco del calor que le hacía falta, sus mejillas volvían a estar ligeramente sonrojadas y su voz ya no temblaba tanto. – Hablas demasiado

-Hablo demasiado porque tengo que encontrar algo que hacer, hemos caminado por horas- dijo Kagome sintiendo como sus piernas volvían a entumirse un poco – Y para distraerme del frío.

Se avecinaba una tormenta, podía verlo en el cielo, el aire estaba ligeramente más húmedo, y la brisa bajaba cada vez más su temperatura, la miko no aguantaría mucho más, eso era cierto. Si no se equivocaba había una caverna vacía más adelante, y tendría que reunir leña para una fogata, el calor sería imprescindible cuando la tormenta cayera. Volteo a ver al cielo y decidió que no tenía mucho tiempo. Si estuviera el solo, no habría problema, hubiera llegado al palacio hace horas, la tormenta no sería problema, y si estuviera a la intemperie tampoco moriría de frio, pero siendo su situación actual, tenía que actuar, y rápido.

-Hay una caverna más adelante, nos quedaremos ahí – anunció comenzando a caminar, y pudo ver de reojo el alivio en el rostro de Kagome.

La cuesta se volvía más pronunciada, pero al final pudo ver la entrada a la caverna, Sesshomaru ya estaba en la entrada, y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Adentro si bien no era cálido al menos la brisa se había dejado de sentir, el viento ya no chocaba contra sus mejillas, dejándolas insensibles. Era una caverna pequeña, pero suficiente para los dos.

-Quédate aquí – le instruyó Sesshomaru y se dio la media vuelta.

Antes que ella pudiera decir algo, ya se había ido.

Pero volvería ¿no? No es que le tuviera mucha fe, pero era la única persona a la que podía aferrarse por el momento. Tenía que creer en que volvería.

Se sentó en el frío piso de piedra y se froto las manos unas con las otras, Kami, si que tenía frío, cuanto daría por un baño caliente y una cómoda cama. Quizás Sesshomaru tenía razón, su cuerpo a pesar de haber pasado por entrenamientos que en su momento considero duros, no estaba listo para un viaje como este, sus piernas se cansaban con facilidad, sus manos se volvían torpes con el frío y en lo único que podía pensar era en su cama y un baño caliente.

Vaya heredera que era.

Tendría que mejorar para poder ganar la contienda, eso era un hecho.

Su idea de casarse enamorada se había evaporado en cuanto se enteró de loa noticia, pero realmente nunca se había enamorado, así que no sabía de que se perdía. Esperaba poder tomarle afecto a Sesshomaru, poder tener una sana convivencia, pero hasta ahora solo habían discutido, y ni siquiera había podido entablar una conversación decente.

¿Es esto lo que le esperaba?

Una fría convivencia, con conversaciones superficiales y reproches ocultos.

Por otra parte tenía mucho más que otras chicas. Estaba segura que un lord era un partido que cualquiera querría. Y no solo un lord, un demonio de la más alta categoría, tenía propiedades, su padre demostraba ser un ser gentil y honesto, el clan de la familia era poderoso y estaban formando una alianza que perduraría por generaciones. Kagome se repetía lo mismo cada vez que entraba en conflicto, esto lo hacía por todos los aldeanos que dependían de su padre, evitaría futuras guerras, que harían que esas familias perdieran a hijos y padres, tendrían abundancia en alimentos, guerreros que les protegieran, y a cambio ella solo tenía que sacrificarse.

" _Tu vida no es tuya para vivirla, perteneces al bien común"_ le había dicho su padre. El se había casado con su madre por compromiso, por una alianza que fortaleció el clan y era su lugar, que ella hiciera lo mismo. Su madre había sobrevivido, y parecía bastante satisfecha con su vida. Ella podría hacer lo mismo.

Encontraría placer en ayudar a la gente, en criar a sus hijos, en hacer el bien. El amor no lo era todo. No podía ser todo en la vida.

Un trueno interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Con dificultad se puso de pie y pudo ver como la tormenta comenzaba a caer. Los copos de nieve que al principio parecían inofensivos, se convertirían en una tormenta en la que sería difícil ver y avanzar.

Se mordió el labio pensando en Sesshomaru. Si, era un youkai pero una tormenta no era un juego. Su padre había estado durante la gran tormenta de Hiseido, una tormenta que paso a la historia como la peor, pueblos enteros desaparecieron, la gente moría de hambre o frío, había insuficiente leña seca para calentar los hogares y la comida escaseaba. Durante esos tiempos tan terribles, su padre vio como youkais caían muertos al igual que los humanos.

Sesshomaru no era invencible.

Aunque parecía bastante cerca de serlo.

\- La cena – dijo Sesshomaru al entrar en la cueva con un conejo muerto en su mano derecha y leña en la mano izquierda.

Kagome se puso de pie en un saltó y tomó la leña, después vio al conejo muerto y prefirió ignorarlo. Se agachó y preparó la fogata, poniendo perfectamente la leña y comenzó a friccionar un par de piedras para poder encenderla.

Sesshomaru vio con atención como la humana prendía la fogata, al parecer no era totalmente inútil. Tomó al conejo de una pata y con la garra de su dedo índice limpió al conejo, sabía que la chica había recibido entrenamiento, pero dudaba que le enseñaran a jóvenes mikos a destazar conejos.

Después de unos momentos tenían una agradable fogata y un conejo asándose. Kagome e sentó cerca de la fogata satisfecha.

-Hace mucho que no lo hacía, encender una fogata es una de las cosas que normalmente ya no te enseñan, pero mi padre insistió, decía que siempre tenía que estar preparada – dijo Kagome sonriendo - ¿Puedo dejar los honoríficos a parte? Es incomodo, solo estamos nosotros dos.

Sesshomaru mantenía la vista fija en la fogata y no reaccionó a lo que decía Kagome, por lo que ella lo tomó como un si.

-No hablas mucho ¿verdad – preguntó Kagome volteando a ver al demonio que le lanzó una mirada de reojo.

-No cuando no es necesario – contestó finalmente Sesshomaru.

Kagome le vio enfadada, ¿no cuando no era necesario?, ¿y entonces que ella le estuviera tratando de hacer conversación no era una razón suficiente? ¿Qué era lo que le enseñaban a los herederos del clan Taisho?, su padre parecía bastante decente, pero Sesshomaru hasta el momento no había demostrado sacar el carácter afable de su padre.

-Seguro eres un éxito con las mujeres – dijo sarcástica Kagome.

-El éxito que tenga o no con las mujeres no es de tu incumbencia, quizás la razón de mi comportamiento es que no eres de mi agrado.

Kagome alzó la vista hacía el techo de la caverna exasperada.

-Tengo el presentimiento que nadie es tu agrado – dijo Kagome seria. – Yo lo lamento por las otras dos pretendientes, quizás esperan un apasionado romance contigo.

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer que no sea hablar? – le preguntó Sesshomaru exasperado.

Kagome suspiró y recargó su cabeza en sus rodillas dobladas, abrazándolas.

-Si no me distraigo en algo solo puedo pensar en si Kaoru habrá llegado a tiempo para avisarle a mi padre – contestó sincera Kagome. –Mi padre tiene soldados, si, pero no esta alerta todo el tiempo, no entiendo por que querrían atacarnos…

-Una alianza entre humanos y demonios siempre tendrá enemigos – dijo Sesshomaru. No por intentar calmar los sentimientos de la humana, después de todo no tenía experiencia en el asunto, pero sospechaba que la chica se pondría a llorar si no hacía algo. – Mi padre cuida a sus aliados, tu padre estará bien.

Kagome vio con sorpresa al príncipe demonio y asintió.

-Eso fue muy amable…e inusual de tu parte – dijo Kagome sonriendo levemente.

-Me disgustan las lágrimas, es ciertamente molesto – contestó Sesshomaru en tono ofendido. Kagome suspiró.

-Me quedaré con la idea que querías consolarme, gracias – dijo revisando el estado del conejo.

….

Les tomó menos tiempo del esperado llegar al palacio. No tuvieron ningún contratiempo como el lo supuso, se necesitaba más que un grupo de hombres para derrotarlos. El sabía que el problema sería la alianza con los Higurashi. Una alianza con humanos siempre sería mal vista, entre demonios y humanos. Si recibía ataques sería de demonios, estaba seguro, pero de igual manera estaba preparado, sus soldados eran los mejores, cada uno de ellos valía por dos o tres demonios, sus generales eran eficientes y valientes, sus dos hijos estaban entrenados para tiempos difíciles en caso de llegar. Una guerra no le preocupaba.

Lo que le preocupaba era que Sesshomaru encontrara algo, o mejor dicho alguien que rompiera esa coraza de hielo alrededor de su corazón. Desde pequeño había sido extremadamente reservado, y algo inclinado hacía la superioridad de carácter e introspección, más de lo saludable para un niño.

Ahora de adulto su hijo era un modelo de guerrero, todo lo que un heredero debe ser, más sin embargo su corazón era frío y su padre dudaba que pudiera ser feliz tomando como pareja a otro youkai, más frío que él.

Kagome era una brisa de primavera, podía verlo desde el principio, su padre, Tsukomi, le había comentado del difícil carácter de su hija, se negaba a ser controlada, no era sumisa, y mostraba más rebeldía de la que debería mostrar la heredera del clan Higurashi, más sin embargo quizás era lo que necesitaba su hijo, alguien valiente que no temiera el decirle lo que pensaba.

-Taisho-sama – entró un guardia a su cámara

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó viendo al guardia, parecía agitado, un poco pálido.

-Se han divisado grupos armados en el camino, Sesshomaru-sama y la princesa no han regresado, Jaken-sama me ha pedido que se solicite un grupo de búsqueda…- el demonio parecía perder valor conforme avanzaba su discurso, su señor parecía molesto por la intromisión.

-Sesshomaru no necesita ser rescatado – dijo molesto – Puede con un poco de acción, le hará bien.

El soldado palideció y tragó saliva.

-¿Y la princesa? – preguntó en un tono tembloroso.

-Un poco de acción no le hará daño, Tsukomi la ha mantenido muy protegida, tiene que entender que la vida de los Taisho no es así, mi hijo la protegerá, llegarán bien.

El soldado inclinó la cabeza y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Lord Toga era por mucho el padre más estricto que había visto. El entrenamiento para soldado de la ciudad del oeste era uno de los peores, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que el entrenamiento que habían recibido los herederos del clan era mil veces peor, Sesshomaru había entrenado directamente con Lord Toga, que su señor estuviera tan seguro que su hijo no tendría ningún problema solo demostraba el infierno de entrenamiento que seguramente pasó su hijo.

No, no envidaba a Sesshomaru en nada.

Toga vio desaparecer al soldado, era como todos los demás, le respetaban pero al mismo tiempo le temían, justo como a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, que quizás mostraba un carácter mas explosivo y los soldados tenían miedo de ser víctimas de uno de sus arranques, más el conocía a su hijo, nunca le haría daño a nadie sin razón alguna.

Volteo a ver el cielo, esperaba que Sesshomaru mostrara un poco más de modales que de costumbre. Su hijo tenía cierta inclinación a ser demasiado frío y Kagome necesitaba un poco más que eso para sobrepasar la montaña y llegar a salvo.


	4. 4- Carrera contra el tiempo

**Hola a todos!**

 **Gracias por leer, lamento la tardanza, semana de exámenes finales, pero soy libre por una semana o algo así (aplausos) así que espero actualizar a tiempo el próximo capitulo, mientras tanto, espero disfruten este.**

 **Saludos!**

Todo comenzó con una sensación de quemazón en el pecho, el aire caliente entraba por sus pulmones, convirtiendo el respirar en una difícil actividad. El resto de su cuerpo que había estado frío entró en calor conforme avanzaban, sin embargo sabía que la sensación se convertiría en una muy desagradable si se acercaban demasiado. Conocía bien la sensación.

Cuando tenía 6 años había estado en un incendio en un templo familiar, estaba jugando cuando todo comenzó, la primavera en ese año había llegado con una ola de calor demasiado intensa, algo había salido mal y el fuego comenzó, dejándola atrapada dentro del templo.

La sensación de quemazón le produjo pánico, tosía y tosía pero no podía inhalar aire, solo más humo. El calor se volvió insoportable y poco a poco comenzaba a asfixiarla. Uno de los soldados de su padre fue quien la saco y después de eso sus pulmones padecieron con cada invierno.

Kagome vio con aprehensión hacía delante, donde podía verse la aldea en llamas.

Sesshomaru parecía molesto por la vista. Su mirada estaba fija en la aldea, pero su mano se mantenía en el mango de su espada. Esperaba un ataque, comprendió Kagome, lo cual la puso mas tensa, ella no tenía ningún arma, nada con lo que defenderse, y de nuevo, tendría que depender en Sesshomaru para poder salir ilesa.

-Es el mismo grupo – dijo Sesshomaru tenso – Su forma de atacar es el fuego, para crear caos y hacer su trabajo más fácil.

-¿Hay sobrevivientes? – preguntó Kagome viendo algunos cuerpos en la nieve. No era la primera vez que veía un cadáver, pero siempre era una vista que impactaba en su ser.

-Algunos heridos – dijo Sesshomaru escaneando el área con su mirada – Los autores ya no están.

Kagome se relajó visiblemente. Soltó el aire que no sabía mantenía, y pudo sentir la restricción ya tan conocida en su garganta. Si no llegaban pronto al palacio comenzaría con problemas, lo sabía. Lo que menos quería era que Sesshomaru la viera como más débil de lo que realmente era. Para el un problema en las vías respiratorias sería una terrible debilidad, y ella necesitaba la alianza, su clan necesitaba este matrimonio.

-Revisa a los heridos – le indico Sesshomaru mientras caminaba a través de la aldea.

Los pocos que estaban conscientes soltaban alaridos, lloraban desconsolados, atendían a sus familiares y parecían en un estado de shock permanente. Kagome podía ver su dolor en sus rostros. El dolor era algo que se emanaba desde el interior, todo su cuerpo se mantenía tenso, y en estado de alerta por lo sucedido.

Se acercó a un par de hombres tirados en la nieve, parecían haber sido abrasados por las llamas sin oportunidad alguna. Trató de tomarles el pulso, pero era tan débil que sabía de antemano que no sobrevivirían.

Un par de lágrimas escaparon hacía sus mejillas. Nunca había visto una escena como la que tenía ante sus ojos. Caminó hacía una pequeña niña que parecía haberse desvanecido en medio de su escape.

Al voltearla Kagome dejó escapar un gemido, su rostro estaba completamente quemado, llagas rojas recorrían su rostro, desfigurándolo. La niña estaba muerta, y Kagome dio gracias a Kami por eso, de lo contrario estaría sufriendo de un dolor indescriptible.

Sabía que como miko tendría que poner las necesidades de la gente sufriendo primero que su dolor y su rabia, pero era difícil, tenía en brazos a una niña de no más de cinco años, muerta por venganza de algunos hombres, nadie merecía una muerte como esta.

Sufrirían por esto. Atacar una aldea nunca era un acto heroico, se hacía para mandar un mensaje, mientras más dolor y destrucción mejor era el mensaje. No podía decir que él nunca lo había hecho, porque en la guerra esto era parte de una estrategia, pero ahora, como parte responsable de las vidas de estas personas, su furia era inevitable.

Esta aldea estaba bajo las órdenes de su padre, todos estos humanos confiaban en la ayuda de su señor, y al parecer la ayuda llegó tarde. Muchos de los heridos estaban muriendo, podía oler a la muerte acercándose, sus heridas eran en parte por el incendio y otros fueron asesinados mientras huían del fuego.

Exterminación total.

Podía ver como algunos de los edificios principales habían sido cerrados desde afuera para quemar a la gente dentro de ellos.

Quien había hecho esto lo hizo con saña, para crear dolor, y el mensaje había sido efectivo.

Se acercó a una pequeña niña que respiraba con dificultad. Se hincó para poder sostenerla, aún estaba con vida, y aunque herida si se le atendía sobreviviría. La tomó en brazos y se levantó con el pequeño cuerpo en brazos.

Volteo y vio a la miko de pie, parecía estar en shock, posiblemente nunca había visto una escena de destrucción como esta. Se acercó a ella y esta levantó la vista.

Estaba sufriendo, y Sesshomaru podía ver por qué. Para esta humana la vida era algo precioso que preservar, era una sacerdotisa, les instruían para salvar vidas, ella encontraría esto como una aberración.

-Revisa sus heridas, puede sobrevivir – le dijo a la miko mostrando a la niña.

Kagome se asomó y vio a la niña. Parecía tener problemas para respirar, con eso difícilmente podía hacer algo, pero con la herida en la pierna podría vendarla hasta que llegarán al castillo.

-Necesito algo con que vendarla – dijo de prisa, concentrándose en su pequeña paciente.

Sesshomaru cortó un pedazo de la manga de su traje. Kagome le vio sorprendida.

-No moriré de frio – le indico Sesshomaru y Kagome asintió, tomando la prenda en sus manos.

La venda era provisional, pero podría durar hasta que llegasen al castillo. Podría hacer el ungüento para quemaduras que le habían enseñado, pero necesitaba hiervas, y el tiempo era oro en esos momentos.

-Necesito hiervas, ¿crees que el castillo puedan proporcionármelas? Se dé un remedio, de igual manera necesita atención inmediata…- dijo con preocupación.

Sesshomaru sabía lo que tendría que hacer, al principio no había querido rebajarse a esto, pero las cosas habían cambiado, esta era una situación de vida o muerte, una niña no tendría por qué sufrir, y en sus manos estaba que la pequeña dejara de sufrir lo antes posible.

-Tómala en brazos – le indico a Kagome, pasando el peso de la niña al de los brazos de la princesa.

-¿Qué vas a…

-Quiero dejar claro que esto es debido a las circunstancias, no esperes que se repita en un futuro cercano – dijo Sesshomaru antes de tomar en brazos a Kagome, con la niña.

Kagome soltó un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, y de inmediato se sonrojo ante el contacto íntimo con el demonio.

El frio dejo de ser un problema, entre el cuerpo de la niña y el calor que emanaba de Sesshomaru el frio había desaparecido. No podía negar que el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Sesshomaru era muy reconfortante, a pesar de su personalidad fría, la simple acción de llevarla en brazos le decía que se tomaba muy en serio sus responsabilidades. Estaba haciendo lo posible por salvar a la pequeña.

El paisaje comenzó a tornarse borroso mientras más avanzaban, el viento era frío, pero su cuerpo permanecía caliente y trataba de pasar ese calor a la pequeña que estaba inconsciente en sus brazos.

No es que estuviera disfrutando de esta actividad, en su mente la idea de ayudar a la pequeña, dar aviso a su padre, y hacer los arreglos necesarios eran los que reinaban, mas sin embargo, una pequeña, muy pequeña parte de él agradecía el contacto del femenino cuerpo de la miko en sus brazos. Era pequeña, pero sus curvas estaban bien definidas, podía sentir su débil respiración, y como su cuerpo paso de estar frío a entrar en calor.

Sabía que la sacerdotisa comenzaba a tener problemas de algún tipo con sus respiración, tendría que atenderse de igual manera, y estaba seguro que ella lo sabía, era un punto a su favor que no se quejara y que estuviera haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para atender a la pequeña humana.

No todo era malo en los humanos. Solo que no eran de su agrado, fallecían con una facilidad pasmosa, aunque su voluntad era fuerte en algunos, estaban atados por una línea de tiempo en sus vidas demasiado cortas. De pequeño el tuvo una niñera humana, fue su primer contacto con una humana, y de ella aprendió lo fácil que era herirlos con sus pequeñas garras en ese entonces, como a pesar de ser un niño tenía que tener cuidado con su fuerza. Su niñera murió cuando él aún era un niño, vio por completo su decaimiento, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que era solo un pestañeo la vida de un humano.

Con la sacerdotisa sería diferente. Si quedaba electa como su pareja, entonces después del ritual, su línea de vida se extendería hasta compararse con la suya, era uno de los pocos beneficios que habían encontrado en las pocas relaciones de este tipo. Su padre, experimentando una de primera mano, con la madre de su hermano, aún viva después de más de 150 años.

No fallaría, la vida de ambas humanas estaban en sus manos, y un Taisho no fallaba.

…..

Su señor se acercaba, el scout lo acababa de informar, corrió a abrir las puertas, su compañero le ayudo, al parecer veían en una situación de emergencia, llevaba a una niña humana, herida, y a una mujer humana. Habían mandado traer al médico, pero tardaría, no había un médico para humanos en la redonda.

-¿Le han avisado a nuestro señor? – preguntó uno de los soldados.

-Viene en camino – contestó el capitán de la guardia. – Esta cerca.

El mismo podía olerlo. El príncipe venía de prisa, su usual olor se veía afectado por fatiga, humo y sangre de otros humanos. Algo había pasado, algo grave.

-¡Abran las puertas! – gritó la orden.

De inmediato las gigantes puertas se movieron lentamente, empujadas por los guardias, encargados de la puerta oeste.

Un minuto después, Sesshomaru, príncipe del oeste, entró en el terreno del palacio, agotado pero aún lo suficientemente bien como para mantenerse en pie, con ambas humanas en brazos.

Dos soldados corrieron a asistir, cada uno de ellos con una manta.

La humana, la chica, se puso de pie y tomó la manta entre las manos. La pequeña seguía en brazos de su príncipe.

-Necesito algunas hiervas- dijo la chica de prisa – Un lugar caliente, agua caliente, vendas…

Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar hacía uno de los salones que tenían listos. El fuego estaba ya encendido y calentaba la habitación, dejando el inclemente frío fuera.

Colocaron a la pequeña en un futón y la mujer se inclinó a ver su estado. Los soldados estaban confundidos, creían que tendrían que atender a dos humanas, pero una de ellas parecía bastante versada en la medicina.

Sesshomaru le extendió a uno de los soldados una lista con las hierbas que eran necesarias.

-Asegúrate de traer todo lo de la lista, de prisa – dijo serio.

Los materiales no se demoraron en llegar, mas sin embargo estaban en una carrera contra el tiempo. Habían perdido tiempo en el trayecto, tiempo en el cual la pequeña había perdido sangre, Kagome preparaba la crema necesaria para las quemaduras, limpiaba y desinfectaba lo más rápido posible, aprovechaba que la pequeña se encontraba inconsciente para evitarle dolor, pero la vida de la pequeña se le escapa de las manos.

Con desesperación vio como la sangre no dejaba de salir de una de las heridas, suturaba con rapidez, pero temía que hubiera lesiones internas, volteo a ver con desesperación a Sesshomaru, era la única que estaba capacitada para labores médicos, esperar a alguien mas tardaría demasiado, pero quizás la pequeña necesitaría de algo mas que sus manos apenas expertas.

Podía ver el miedo y la desesperación de la sacerdotisa, luchaba por salvar la vida de la pequeña, pero de alguna manera sus heridas fueron haciéndose mas y mas graves, podía ver como la muerte se acercaba a la pequeña y dudaba que Kagome pudiera detener su avance.

¿De que había servido la carrera si no había logrado salvar a una pequeña? Su deber era proteger las tierras y sus habitantes del oeste, su padre le había mencionado en muchas ocasiones sus responsabilidades. Una aldea entera había sido masacrada y nadie había estado ahí para evitarlo, y sospechaba que sería peor de ahora en adelante. Si la pequeña sobrevivía podría darles algunas pistas, podría decirles datos de los hombres responsables de la masacre.

Mas sin embargo dudaba que sobreviviera, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, podía verlo.

-Está muriendo – dijo su padre desde la entrada de la habitación.

El señor del castillo volteo a ver a su hijo, lucía aún entero, pero podía oler el cansancio en él, se mostraba estoico y frío ante la situación, pero que se mantuviera en la habitación era prueba suficiente de cuanto le importaba el asunto, quiera o no, Sesshomaru siempre había tenido una debilidad por los niños, eran las criaturas mas indefensas, pero las que tenían mas posibilidades de llegar al corazón de su hijo, si es que este lo permitía.

-Tiene que morir – dijo decidido.

Sesshomaru lo volteo a ver sorprendido por un segundo para después ocultarlo en esa mirada distante. Después pudo notar su mano en la funda de su espada milagrosa. Tenseiga.

Ahora lo había entendido todo.

Kagome no.

-No puede hacer esto, ella puede sobrevivir – se quejó ella ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

El señor del castillo hizo caso omiso de la queja de Kagome. Se acercó a la pequeña y se hinco a su lado, percibiendo el aroma de la muerte acercándose a ella.

Kagome estuvo a punto de interferir, pero la voz de Sesshomaru la detuvo.

-No lo hagas – le advirtió sin decir más- Y ella se vio obligada a mantenerse ahí, de pie, con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños, con el corazón en vilo por ver a una pequeña morir, y por ver la frialdad de la decisión de los demonios a su alrededor.

Pero de cualquier forma había algo raro en todo esto. Taisho se movía con delicadeza con la pequeña, con compasión, y su mirada era serena, pero cálida, sostenía a la pequeña, y sospechaba que lo haría hasta su último aliento.

Pudo ver como la pequeña suspiro débilmente para después dejar caer su pequeña manita sin vida a un lado.

Kagome ahogo un sollozo.

De pronto Toga Taisho se levantó, y desenfundo su espada.

Kagome no podía entender que es lo que intentaba, la pequeña estaba muerta, una espada no sería útil, ¿Qué buscaba? ¿partir el pequeño cuerpo en pedazos?

Taisho agitó su espada una vez en el aire oara después volverla a enfundar.

Quizás era un rito de los demonios, pensó Kagome.

Pero no fue así. No era un rito.

Si lo fuera sería muy raro, ya que con mucho asombro pudo ver como la pequeña se levantaba, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño y veía a su alrededor confundida.

Lord Taisho volteo a ver a su hijo.

-Mandaré provisiones para ambas chicas – dijo en un tono mas jovial – Kagome, espero encuentres el palacio a tu gusto, en un momento te mostrarán tus habitaciones, sugiero descanso y comida para recuperarte ¿necesitas algo para tus problemas de respiración?

Kagome le vio sorprendida, acababa de devolverle la vida a una niña, y preguntaba como si nada si requería algo así.

Así que solo atinó a negar con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces espero verte muy pronto deambulando por los pasillos –dijo para darse la media vuelta pero una idea le detuvo – Tu padre fue avisado con tiempo, y todo esta bien.

Kagome agradeció profundamente sus buenas noticias. El alivio la inundo al igual que el cansancio y el agotamiento.

Cayó de rodillas al piso de madera, y Sesshomaru la vio de pie.

-No pienses que te voy a cargar de nuevo – le dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Tienes mucho que explicar – dijo Kagome desde el piso, apenas despierta.

Sesshomaru ni siquiera se digno a darle una respuesta, sabía que la sacerdotisa se la merecía, había demostrado valor y perseverancia. Cualidades no muy comunes en los humanos, y tenía que aceptar que era una grata sorpresa que su padre hubiera regresado la vida a la pequeña.

Aunque claro, nadie tenía por que enterarse que estaba complacido. No al menos con la seguridad de un par de humanas.


	5. 5- De víboras y demonios

Habían pasado dos días desde su llegada. Durmió la gran parte del primero, y el segundo se dedicó a dar un paseo por los jardines, recorrer parte del palacio. Se encontró con que los terrenos eran grandes, demasiado como para recorrerse en un día, los sirvientes le eran obedientes, pero podía ver su mirada de desprecio, no les causaba gracia que ella fuera una humana, de hecho vio a dos o tres guardias, volteando su rostro para no verla. Resistiría todo esto, no es como si no lo hubiera esperado.

Pero esta mañana, todo era diferente. Los sirvientes parecían mas concentrados en otra noticia como para tomarla en cuenta. Desde la mañana, cuando la doncella le llevó su desayuno, parecía estar concentrada en escuchar algo lejos en el pasillo, le dejo la bandeja en la mesa de la habitación y se dio la media vuelta a toda velocidad.

Kagome desayunó en paz, más sin embargo el ruido en el exterior le hizo darse prisa después del desayuno y vestirse. Usar kimonos formales todo el día era agotador, pero había pasado por un entrenamiento para eso, así que lo resistiría.

Salió de la habitación, y siguió el rastro de doncellas alborotadas y guardias en estrés.

Llegó a la sala del trono, el general Taisho estaba sentado en una gran silla, y enfrente de el estaba un demonio más joven, un par de orejas sobresalían de su cabeza, y su largo cabello plateado, resaltaba tanto como el de Sesshomaru, o el del mismo general.

Este, era Inuyasha, el hermano menor de Sesshomau. Un hanyou.

Taisho levantó la vista y vio a Kagome en la entrada. La chica se veía mejor, sus mejillas ya no lucían pálidas, y se movía con mayor facilidad.

-Kagome – dijo en un tono serio – Pasa por favor.

Kagome paso a la sala, sintiéndose una intrusa. Quizás debería de haber esperado, pero la curiosidad le había ganado. Ahora que caminaba hacía el frente podía ver los ojos ámbar de Inuyasha, y su rostro confundido, quizás un poco enfadado.

Junto a él había una mujer, otra humana. Mantenía el cabello largo escondido entre una capucha, pero podía ver su atuendo, rojo y blanco. Una miko.

-Kagome, permíteme presentarte a Inuyasha, mi segundo hijo – dijo el general extendiendo la mano hacía Inuyasha. – Inuyasha, te presento a Kagome Higurashi, heredera del clan.

Inuyasha le dio una mirada a Kagome, para después ver a su padre de nuevo.

-¿Y qué hace una miko Higurashi en el palacio? – preguntó molesto.

-¿Es que eres bruto o solo finges serlo? – preguntó Sesshomaru entrando a la sala – Mi padre mencionó el evento para elegir a la que será mi esposa, la miko Higurashi, es parte de las candidatas.

Inuyasha entonces la vio sorprendida y ella se sintió molesta. ¿Qué no era suficiente para ser parte del clan Taisho?, ¿De entre todos los demonios, el que era mitad humano, la iba a juzgar y menospreciar? Bien, por lo menos ya sabía que esperar.

-¿Una humana? – Preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido -¿Tu casado con una humana?

Bien, era suficiente.

-Estaría casado, con la heredera del clan más poderoso de sacerdotisas – dijo Kagome con orgullo. Volteo a ver a Inuyasha – Y disculpa el atrevimiento, pero la persona que te acompaña es una sacerdotisa, una del clan Yashio.

Todo el lugar volteo a ver a la recién llegada, bajo la capucha no habían detectado nada. La aludida, se bajo la capucha, y dejo ver un rostro delicado, y una piel tan blanca como la nieve.

-La costura de tu traje es del clan, pero no llevas el collar que te identifica como una sacerdotisa del clan, ¿entones que es lo que eres? – preguntó Kagome.

-Veo que Tsukomi-sama te ha entrenado bien- dijo la aludida – Pero escuché que tus poderes sagrados aún no se han presentado, ¿será que no se presentarán?

Kagome se puso tiesa como una tabla, sabía que vendría esto, no tenía poderes sagrados, pero podía sentir la enemistad de la mujer a kilómetros de distancia. La mujer esperó ser la única sacerdotisa, y ahí estaba ella, obstaculizando su camino.

-Kagome es una invitada de honor, por lo que no permitiré malos tratos hacía ella, ¿entendido Inuyasha? – le dijo su padre a Inuyasha – Debiste haber preguntado antes de traer a una sacerdotisa al palacio, ¿Qué estabas pensando?

-¿No dices siempre que sería de utilidad una sanadora? Kykio es una sanadora muy hábil, y tenemos exceso de gente, el trabajo no sobra, pensé que sería de utilidad, después de todo es raro encontrar una sacerdotisa que no evada a los demonios.

-Tan imprudente como siempre – dijo Sesshomaru – Traer a una sacerdotisa sin avisar puede poner nerviosos a los soldados, puede ser una espía…hay una rebelión por si no te has dado cuenta y tu…

-¡Kykio no es una espía! – gritó Inuyasha.

-¡Basta! – gritó su padre – Inuyasha, tu invitada se quedará en el área este, con guardias en su puerta, una falta y yo mismo me encargaré de matarla.

-Pero padre…

-Te reunirás con nosotros en el estudio para discutir los asuntos urgentes, ya te has perdido demasiado por tus caprichos, serás parte activa del ejército, como es tu deber, o tu invitada se va, ahora ¿entendido?

Inuyasha estaba rojo del coraje, Kagome podía ver como cerraba los puños para evitar contestarle a su padre. El general le veía con dureza, retándolo a decir algo más.

No lo hizo.

Poco tiempo después, la corte se disperso y Kagome quedo a solas con el general, que después de haberse visto estoico, y frío, ahora lucía cansado, emocionalmente al menos, Kagome dudaba mucho que algo como esto pudiera llegar a cansarle físicamente a un demonio de su nivel.

-Lamento las imprudencias de mi hijo – dijo el general – Me temo que mi esposa y yo lo hemos consentido demasiado.

-No es de importancia, Toga-sama – dijo Kagome dejando que la calma se apoderara de ella. Esa mujer le causaba una mar de sensaciones muy raras, sabía que era una enemiga, pero no sabía por qué – Le pido me disculpe por mi comportamiento, no hay excusa que valga, si mi madre me viera…

El general le vio, y después sonrió divertido. Colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de Kagome y la guió hacía los jardines reales.

-Si su madre la viera, estaría muy orgullosa, esa sacerdotisa son malas noticias, no es que no me de cuenta, en cambio mi hijo, parece pensar lo contrario – dijo el general – Me disculpo por futuras discusiones y problemas, que estoy seguro mi hijo y su invitada traerán, pero estoy seguro, que como heredera del clan Higurashi sabrás como lidiar con esto.

Kagome le vio sorprendida, el general sabía que habría problemas, pero esperaba que ella lo solucionara, está bien podría ser una prueba importante para el matrimonio con Sesshomaru. Su hijo no podría tener una pareja débil. No, aunque fuera humana, debería de tener fortaleza de carácter, y pedir que intervinieran por ella, para salvarla, sería una muestra de debilidad.

-Por supuesto Toga-sama – dijo Kagome segura de si misma - ¿Sabe que es lo que sucedió con la pequeña?

El general agradeció el cambio de tema y comenzó a caminar por los jardines. Kagome le siguió.

-La pequeña está bien, me han dicho que no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, pero parece bien – le dijo el general – Sesshomaru, lleva a Kagome con la pequeña.

Sesshomaru salió detrás de un muro, donde había estado descansando, y vio a Kagome, como solo podía verse a una pequeña molestia, algo parecido a una piedra en el zapato.

Caminaron por los interminables pasillos en silencio. Tenía el presentimiento que Sesshomaru estaba tan molesto como su padre por la visita inesperada. Parecía que ambos compartían ese instinto para saber cuando las personas eran de confiar o no, pero al parecer Inuyasha carecía de este, y ella también si no fuera por esa cualidad que quizás le habían inculcado desde pequeña.

Se preguntaba que veían o sentían Sesshomaru y su padre para despreciar a Kykio.

Llegaron a la habitación, Sesshomaru abrió a puerta y se hizo a un lado. Kagome entró a la habitación, donde se encontraba una pequeña niña, jugando, con dos doncellas que parecían totalmente encantadas con la pequeña, aún siendo humana.

-Kagome-sama – dijo una de las doncellas – Nos dijeron que vendría en cualquier momento, hemos estado esperándola, la pequeña está bien, pero nos gustaría que la revisara.

-No ha dicho una sola palabra – dijo la otra doncella. Kagome volteo a verla y con sorpresa se dio cuenta que era humana – Pero parece no tener problemas.

Kagome asintió y se arrodillo para ver a la pequeña, quien le veía con miedo y confusión.

-Me llamo Kagome, y quiero revisar que estés bien princesa ¿me dejarás? – preguntó Kagome viendo a la niña quien asintió lentamente.

Parecía no haber nada malo con la pequeña, parecía estar completamente bien, si no hablaba seguramente era por cualquier otra cosa.

-De salud parece estar bien – dijo Kagome- Supongo que los eventos la sobre pasan.

-La única que puede revisar a la niña es esta mujer, nadie más puede entrar a menos que mi padre, o yo vengamos – dijo Sesshomaru – Cuando se recupere podrá decirnos que es lo que paso, y darnos algunas pistas.

Kagome supo que dio la orden instantáneamente por Kykio. Mas sin embargo las doncellas parecían confundidas.

-Hay otra sacerdotisa, no sabemos si es de confianza – dijo Kagome sintiéndose rara dando explicaciones, en un lugar que no era el suyo.

-No tienes por qué darles explicaciones, son órdenes y como tal las tienen que seguir – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Si les das más información sabrán a que nos referimos – dijo Kagome.

Al parecer ese pequeño dialogo surtió el efecto contrario. Ahora no solo las doncellas le veían sorprendidas, si no confundidas. Cayó en la cuenta que tanto Sesshomaru como ella habían hablado libremente, informalmente, como cuando estaban de viaje. Había salido tan natural que no recordaba que en el palacio la forma de hablar tendría que ser más formal.

Los colores se le subieron a la cara, y Sesshomaru pareció detectar su incomodidad, ya que le lanzo una fría mirada, exasperado, estaba segura.

-Vendré por la tarde – dijo Sesshomaru. Se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Kagome suspiro, y le sonrió la pequeña.

-Luce muy bien – dijo Kagome a una de las doncellas.

-Solo sonríe, pero no dice nada – dijo la chica que era humana – Nos dijeron que usted era una sacerdotisa.

-Lo soy – dijo Kagome sonriendo - ¿Cuáles tu nombre?

-Sango, Kagome-sama – contestó la chica – Y ella es mi compañera, Sayo.

-Solo dime Kagome – dijo la chica – Sé que no soy lo que los guardias y el personal espera para poder darme el categórico de sama.

-Oh no, Kagome-sama – dijo Sayo – Lo que sucede es que los guardias y el personal le teme.

-¿Me teme? – preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

-Es una sacerdotisa, y nosotros somos demonios – explico la doncella. Kagome abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¿Sabes Sayo? Puedes decirles que sería de extrema mala educación purificar a alguien estando de visita – dijo Kagome sonriendo. No sin agregar, que aunque quisiera, no podría purificar a nadie.

Las doncellas sonrieron y se relajaron. Esperaban a una sacerdotisa mucho más seria que la chica que tenían enfrente.

-No te preocupes – dijo Sango – Yo tenía el mismo efecto, soy una de una familia de exterminadores de demonios.

Kagome le vio sorprendida.

-Ya sé, pero en realidad los Taisho son honorables, nuestra familia se dedica al espionaje, nos infiltramos en ciudades humanas, donde hay demonios ocultos, y nos encargamos de ellos – dijo Sango orgullosa.

-¿Y entonces que es lo que haces aquí? – preguntó Kagome mientras le daba una muñeca a la pequeña que la tomo feliz.

-Me infiltró en ciudades humanas bajo la protección del clan Taisho y me aseguro de deshacerme de los demonios que estén creando problemas.

-Vaya, debe ser difícil ser la única humana entre demonios – dijo Kagome, recordando su propia situación.

-Te acostumbras, yo he vivido entre demonios toda mi vida, de pequeña jugué con Inuyasha, y hay otro hombre humano, es un monje, viene en ocasiones, trae información.

Kagome estaba aliviada de saber que había otra chica humana dentro del complejo. De hecho se le ocurrió una idea, que la haría sentir más tranquila.

-Sango, la doncella que venía conmigo tuvo que irse, me gustaría que me acompañaras cuando te fuera posible – dijo Kagome sonriendo. Sango le vio sorprendida para después sonreír.

-Por supuesto, debes sentirte sola estando en esa ala – dijo satisfecha.

-De acuerdo, le comentare a Toga-sama para hacer los arreglos necesarios…

Un estruendo en la puerta les interrumpió. La puerta se abrió de dos en dos, dejando pasar a Inuyasha y a la sacerdotisa que venía con él.

-¡Déjenme pasar bastardos! – decía Inuyasha viendo a los guardias enfadados. Uno de los guardias se adelanto.

-Tenemos órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie – dijo valiente, aunque Kagome podía ver su nerviosismo, y estaba segura que Inuyasha también.

-Déjelos pasar – dijo Kagome dispuesta a ver que era lo que necesitaban. La pequeña Rin corrió a refugiarse detrás de las piernas de Sango.

-Kykio se enteró que hay una niña humana, es sanadora, así que quiere revisar la salud de la pequeña – dijo Inuyasha en un tono que no dejaba dudas que creía que Kykio lo hacía todo por ser una buena persona. Pero Kagome no estaba tan segura.

-Yo también soy sanadora, ya la revise yo, gracias por tu preocupación Kykio, pero yo me haré cargo – dijo Kagome firme.

Kykio sonrió y dio un paso adelante.

-Estoy segura que has hecho lo mejor, pero es mejor que una sacerdotisa experimentada la revise, tengo entendido que tus entrenamientos no han sido prácticos.

Kagome le vio furiosa. Trataba de verla como una novata, como si no supiera nada. Su padre no había criado una inútil, su madre se había asegurado que los modales de una dama estuvieran presentes en todo momento, aunque en ese momento lo que mas le apetecía eran los modales de un guerrero para poder deshacerle esa sonrisa a Kykio.

-No tengo por qué dar explicaciones, yo me haré cargo de la pequeña, gracias por su extrema preocupación, tus servicios no son necesarios –dijo Kagome, haciendo especial énfasis en el "no son necesarios".

Kykio borro su sonrisa del rostro y se envaró en su lugar. Le lanzó una mirada llena de veneno a Kagome, e Inuyasha le vio furioso.

-Solo quería ayudar – dijo después que Kykio saliera del cuarto – No te des atribuciones que no te corresponden.

Kagome le vio confundida por un momento.

¿Se había dado atribuciones que no le correspondían? Pensó en las últimas palabras, pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar. Suspiro, por eso odiaba los asuntos en la corte, era demasiado complicado, todo era andar sobre puntitas, cuidando que decir, a quien decirle y como lo decía. Su ventaja era que al tener un alto rango había menos personas a las que dirigirse con extremo cuidado y precaución, pero esta era la corte de los Taisho, apenas conocía las costumbres de los demonios, y temía dar un paso en falso.

-Vamos Kagome, la pequeña princesa tiene que comer, podemos traerle algo – dijo Sango notando su preocupación.

-Gracias Sango – dijo Kagome sonriendo levemente. Se agacho al nivel de la pequeña – Te traeremos algo de comer, Sayo se quedará contigo.

La pequeña solo le vio con esos grandes ojos color marrón y Kagome se levanto para salir en busca de alimento.

Temía que esto empeoraría cuando llegaran las otras pretendientes de Sesshomaru, tendría que tener mucho cuidado y ser lo mas astuta que había sido jamás para poder mantener su lugar.


	6. 6- Las otras dos pretendientes

**Lamento la tardanza! Estoy estudiando y trabajando, y me dejan un mundo de tarea, mucho trabajo, viajes** **pero bueno, todo vale la pena, aquí les dejo el capítulo 6, en el cual han aparecido las contrincantes, y el enemigo que todos conocemos, de alguna forma lo tenía que incluir y creo que esta fue la forma mas natural que encontré.**

 **Espero les guste!**

Las noches dentro del palacio eran silenciosas, por lo menos en el área en la que estaba, los guardias apenas hacían ruido al pasearse por los pasillos, las luces de los pasillos se atenuaban, y a veces apenas podía ver en los rincones más oscuros, aunque sospechaba que mantenían las luces solo por ella, los guardias y los demás residentes no tenían necesidad de las luces en ningún momento de la noche.

Esa noche agradecía la tenue luz. Camino por los pasillos hasta dar con el hermoso jardín del palacio. Uno de ellos. No podía dormir, el lugar aún era raro para ella, extrañaba su cálida habitación, sus doncellas que eran más sus amigas que sirvientes, el desayuno con su madre que aún le agradaba fingir que tenía cosas que corregirle cuando en realidad su crianza había sido tan efectiva que sus modales eran impecables.

Eran en noches como esa que no sabía en que momento el destino de su vida había quedado en manos de todos menos de ella. Lo que más deseaba era regresar a casa de su padre, atender a sus viejas obligaciones, y quedarse con ellos. Pero el regresar significaría un fracaso, la caída de su casa, y la decepción de su padre. Esos días jamás regresarían, su vida pasada ya no volvería, ella tendría que acostumbrarse a este palacio, a estas personas que le eran extrañas y violentas.

El aire frío de la noche le hizo bien. Pensar en el frío y no en el vacío en su corazón le hizo bien.

-Normalmente no diría nada, y no es que me importe, pero tengo entendido que el clima frío no es bien tolerado por ti, ya hemos pasado por esto – dijo Sesshomaru que se encontraba sentado bajo un cerezo de enorme tamaño.

Kagome le vio y nunca le pareció tan hermoso como en esa ocasión. La luz de la luna hacía brillar su cabello de una manera sobrenatural. Su piel lucía más pálida y suave que nunca, tenía un aire melancólico pero sabía que era más fuerte de lo que podría llegar a pensar.

-Me conmueve tu preocupación – dijo cerrando mas la yukata de algodón.

-La pequeña necesita de tus cuidados, tengo entendido que tuviste un encuentro con mi hermano y Kykio – dijo Sesshomaru sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Ella trama algo- dijo de repente Kagome. No supo por que, pero de alguna manera sabía que podía confiar en Sesshomaru – No la conozco, pero no confío en ella.

-Si tu puedes ver eso, el inútil de mi hermano debería de poder verlo también – dijo Sesshomaru fastidiado.- Dudo mucho que su mitad humana tenga algo que ver.

-Puede ser que si –dijo Kagome alzando los hombros – Puede estar enamorado de ella.

Sesshomaru levanto una ceja incrédulo.

-Encaprichado – corrigió – Mi padre le ha dado todo, no tiene disciplina, y ahora piensa que podrá hacer su voluntad.

Kagome le volteo a ver sorprendida de la cantidad de información que le estaba dando Sesshomaru en esos momentos.

-No es como si no lo hubieras podido deducir tu – dijo Sesshomaru viendo hacía el frente.

-Hoy estas muy conversador – dijo Kagome sintiendo el aire frío entrar por su delgada yukata.

Sesshomaru no respondió ante el comentario de Kagome, mas sin embargo si se levantó y dio un último vistazo hacía el cielo.

Kagome tuvo la impresión que Sesshomaru sería más feliz siendo libre, sin obligaciones de ningún título, esa mirada llena de anhelo hacía el cielo era mas que elocuente, y en ese aspecto le entendía.

¿Cuántas veces ella había deseado ser libre? Poder decidir con quién casarse, de que vivir, y en donde. Cosas tan simples que estaban garantizados para otras personas ella no las tenía, y al parecer él tampoco.

-Mañana llegan el comité del norte y el sur – dijo Sesshomaru. Y Kagome lo entendió. Llegaban las otras dos pretendientes.

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya a dormir – dijo resuelta – Nos veremos mañana Sesshomaru-sama.

Sesshomaru rodo los ojos al escuchar su nombre formal en sus labios y se dio la media vuelta. De alguna manera, la sacerdotisa y él estaban más allá de los tratos formales, era raro escucharle decir así, casi llegando al punto de la incomodidad.

Era raro.

Por la mañana Kagome se despertó cuando Sango entró en la habitación, cargando una bandeja con el desayuno.

-Buenos días Kagome –dijo Sango sonriendo. – Me pareció que es mejor que desayunes en tu habitación, afuera es un caos con la llegada de las dos pretendientes.

Kagome se sentó en el futon y agradeció a Sango por pensar en lo horrible que sería tener que salir y ver los preparativos de dos mujeres que competirían con ella por un marido al que aún no conocía, y que no terminaba de descifrar.

-Aún no puedo creer que este compitiendo por un marido – dijo Kagome saliendo del futón. – Cuando era niña soñaba con casarme, pero ahora que estoy en edad creo que preferiría no hacerlo.

-No comprendo cómo es estar en tu lugar – admitió Sango – Pero si entiendo lo que es el deber, y esto es parte de tu deber, haz lo mejor que puedas, además, Sesshomaru-sama puede no ser el ideal de una chica, pero no es precisamente cruel con sus compañeros.

-No, solo extremadamente frío – dijo Kagome suspirando – Bien, no voy a ganarme nada quejándome aquí.

Se levantó y miro la apetitosa comida que le había llevado Sango. Aún así se le revolvió el estómago por los nervios.

-¿Podrías prepararme mi kimono azul celeste por favor? Tengo que comenzar a vestirme, no voy a dejar que dos pretendientes me intimiden.

Sango sonrió y asintió. Kagome era una mujer fuerte, formaba parte de la aristocracia, y podría pensarse que era como las demás, orgullosa, superficial, y poco merecedora del lugar en el que estaba, pero para sorpresa de ella, resultaba que era una persona humilde, buena y se preocupaba por los demás. De verdad esperaba que se quedara en el palacio.

Kagome apenas comió, mas sin embargo se dedico con ayuda de Sango a vestirse. El kimono era el mas favorecedor que tenía, su piel lucía impecable y su cabello recogido con una peineta de esmeraldas realzaba la belleza del vestido. Se miró en el espejo y asintió complacida, no era una belleza, pero al menos no quedaría en mal frente al cortejo.

-Antes de ir a la ceremonia, necesito ir a ver a nuestra pequeña invitada, ¿sabes como sigue? – preguntó Kagome saliendo de su habitación en compañía de su doncella.

-Me parece que ayer tuvo pesadillas – dijo Sango – Pero lo mejor será verla en la habitación que se le asignó.

Kagome asintió y comenzó a hacer una lista de los ingredientes que necesitaría para una mezcla para dormir mejor. Conocía los ingredientes, había visto algunos en los jardines, quizás si podía podría ir y recolectarlos ella misma.

La pequeña para sorpresa de Kagome estaba bien, parecía estar de maravilla, de cualquier forma prepararía una mezcla para dormir, y se la dejaría por si se presentaban pesadillas de nueva cuenta. La visitaría después de la ceremonia, y recolectaría los ingredientes.

Los guardias la encontraron recolectando hierbas en el jardín, parecía tener ya casi todo para la mezcla que le prepararía a Rin. Cuando se levantó notó una pequeña mancha en su kimono, pero al ver a los guardias acercarse suspiro, ya no había tiempo de cambiarse.

-Si es tan amable de seguirnos, Kagome-sama – dijo el guardia.

-¿Esta seguro que no hay tiempo para cambiarme?- preguntó Kagome sonriendo.

-La ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar Kagome-sama- dijo el guardia contrariado – No creo que sea una buena idea.

-Lo sé- dijo Kagome sonriendo – Si pongo mis manos cruzadas quizás no se note.

-Usted se ve perfecta Kagome-sama- dijo el guardia sonrojado – Si me permite decirlo.

-Gracias…¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yashiro, Kagome-sama – dijo el guardia orgulloso.

-Bueno Yashiro-san, será mejor que marchemos a la sala del trono a paso veloz – dijo Kagome tratando de no verse nerviosa.

La sala de trono estaba repleta, todos los lores, y familias estaban ahí, de hecho, si Kagome no se equivocaba sus padres deberían estar ahí, presenciando todo. Su padre estaría usando sus ropas reales, majestuosas, tratando de no sentirse amenazado por los demonios a su alrededor. Su madre, mas calmada, por fuera, como le había mostrado anteriormente, una mujer nunca debe mostrarse asustada, o estresada. Una princesa debe mantener la serenidad todo el tiempo.

El guardia la guio a través de toda la multitud, las otras dos pretendientes estaban enfrente, caminando, orgullosas, con sus sequitos vestidos majestuosamente, tratando de verse lo mas majestuosas posibles. Kagome se preguntaba si no había hecho una mala elección de vestuario.

Se colocó al final de la línea. Las tres mujeres alineadas, mostrando su belleza ante los demonios presentes. Kagome levanto la cabeza, aunque en vista trataba de encontrar a sus padres, pero no podía verlos, tendría que esperar a que ellos contactaran con ella.

La primer pretendiente, Sakura Uchimura, una demonio pantera, con el cabello negro, lustroso, tan largo que le llegaba a las rodillas, con una gracia felina, y unos ojos que demostraba su herencia, Kagome temía que en esas manos escondidas en el kimono había garras tan afiladas como las de Sesshomaru.

La segunda demonio no tenía idea de cual era su herencia, quizás era una mezcla, más sus ojos escarlata demostraban sus herencia, sus orejas puntiagudas como las de Sesshomaru, demostradas con orgullo, con un kimono rojo con blanco, en curiosa coordinación con los de Sesshomaru. Kagura Yanaka.

Ambas pretendientes lucían seguras, orgullosas y confiadas en que serían elegidas. Kagome cruzo con determinación las manos en frente de su kimono ocultando la mancha, no sería intimidada ni humillada, ella podría ser elegida tanto como ellas.

Toga, dio un paso al frente y con los brazos abiertos saludo a la audiencia, el cortejo de cada pretendiente y su gente.

-Me da gusto recibir a mis tres aliados más poderosos, con sus tesoros más preciados, sus hijas – dijo sonriendo – Como saben, mi hijo Sesshomaru está en edad de comprometerse, y hemos decidido elegir entre las tres princesas mas poderosas, para al final formar una alianza que durara toda la vida, con el matrimonio de ambos primogénitos.

Kagome pudo ver a su madre entre la multitud, lucía tranquila, pero conocía bien sus gestos, estaba nerviosa de estar entre todos estos demonios, pero su educación y su orgullo le impedirían demostrarlo. Su padre, lucía sonriente, orgulloso, y satisfecho, y Kagome sonrió por dentro, les había extrañado.

-El proceso durara de tres a seis semanas, Sesshomaru pasará tiempo con cada pretendiente y al final elegirá a una de ellas – prosiguió Toga – Las tres tienen las mismas posibilidades, y la decisión será irrevocable, lo único que me queda es desearle suerte y que el final sea un matrimonio feliz.

La multitud comenzó a murmurar y a dispersarse. Inuyasha y Kykio estaban en un extremo de la sala, y por lo que Kagome podía ver Kykio no estaba contenta, y creía saber por qué, ella nunca podría ser pareja para Inuyasha, no como ella lo era para Sesshomaru, y aunque no estaba enamorada de él, podía decir con orgullo que podría ser elegida, ella no lo sería, y no por que no valiera lo mismo, porque tenía el presentimiento que el padre de ambos cedería si cualquiera de sus hijos se enamoraba, si no por que sospechaba que no tenía un corazón puro, no tenía buenas intenciones.

-¿Qué escondes detrás de tus manos? – preguntó su madre al llegar junto a ella.

Kagome sonrió y quitó las manos.

-Tenemos una niña enferma, y tuve que hacerle una mezcla especial – dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-Lo sospechaba – dijo su madre negando con la cabeza.

-Tan hermosa como siempre, mi princesa – dijo su padre orgulloso – Eres la más hermosa de las tres.

-Eso lo dices porque eres mi padre – dijo Kagome riendo - ¿Vino Kaoru con ustedes?

-Por supuesto, es la doncella de tu madre, está ansiosa por verte, estaba nerviosa después de que te dejo, pero su aviso nos dio el tiempo de prepararnos – dijo su padre.

-Lo sé – contestó Kagome.

La pequeña princesa estaba por agregar algo cuando sintió una presencia muy fuerte detrás de ella. Volteo y vio al que supuso era el padre de Kagura. Un demonio con la piel tan blanca que resplandecía, cabello largo, ondulado, y mirada penetrante. Los demás demonios mantenían a raya sus poderes si es que eran poderosos, era cuestión de modales, demostrar el youki era territorial, y estar en una mansión y demostrar el nivel de poder de esa manera podía ser considerado grosero, y violento. Este demonio no lo ocultaba, no le importaba.

Toga Taisho, se acercó con la mirada afable, pero en ese instante soltó su youki, demostrando su poder, el otro demonio frunció el ceño por un instante para después mantener su youki a raya y en ese instante Toga hizo lo propio.

Para los demás se vio como un intercambio amigable, Toga saludando al padre de Kagura, sonriendo, pero Kagome sabía que hubo una demostración de poder que fue muy clara, Toga estaba en su territorio, era más fuerte que el otro demonio y no temería en demostrarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Kagome? – le preguntó su madre al ver a su hija.

-Nada – mintió Kagome sonriendo. Su padre regresó su mirada, también lo había sentido, pero se negó a decir nada.

-Vamos, hay refrigerios, Toga tiene unas cocineras excelentes, para no cocinar comida humana seguido, las veces que he venido han sido excelentes – dijo su padre – Ya saludaremos a Toga cuando acabe con el clan Yanaka.


	7. 7- Enfrentamientos

**Hola a todos!**

 **Gracias por los comentarios, tomo en cuenta todas las sugerencias.**

 **En cuanto a la madre de Inuyasha, tomemos en cuenta que es la pareja de Toga, quien al enlazar su vida y su alma con ella su línea de vida se extendió tanto como la de él, por lo menos en esta historia.**

 **Aclarado el punto. Comencemos**

Sesshomaru estaba de mal humor.

Primero Kagura acechándolo por el palacio como si fuera su vil presa, seguido de Sakura expandiendo su aroma por los pasillos, como si necesitara un recordatorio de su presencia en su palacio. Las dos demonios habían tenido un par de enfrentamientos verbales, apenas con dos días y ya podía ver los problemas que tendrían.

Nadie le había dicho que conseguir una madre para su futuro heredero sería tan complicado. Si bien había previsto algunos contratiempos, nada como lo que estaba viviendo. Fue un error el haber escuchado a su padre y dejar que tres pretendientes le siguieran al palacio, como si de un vil concurso se tratará. Sakura y Kagura eran muy competitivas, estaban acostumbradas a ganar siempre, eran las campeonas de su clan, las princesas, tenían las máximas habilidades de su clan, y sus padres se enorgullecían de ellas, y cualquiera de ellas sería una madre de un heredero excelente. Aportarían genes importantes, aunque para soportar su actitud tuviera que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y si eso no era suficiente, un poco de fuerza bruta no sería mala idea, después de los dos últimos días esa idea parecía cada vez más atractiva.

En cambio Kagome era otra opción muy diferente. Sus genes no solo degradarían a la casa Taisho a tener híbridos, y sus capacidades militares eran nulas. Mas sin embargo una miko en una familia de demonios era algo que nunca había pasado, una unión entre un demonio y una miko podría traer cachorros de naturaleza única, y su personalidad era más llevadera que las otras dos mujeres.

Sesshomaru volteo a ver hacía abajo y pudo ver a Kagura en sus ejercicios matutinos. Esta tarde se llevaría a cabo una demostración de habilidades. Algo amistoso había dicho su padre.

Dudaba mucho que fuera amistoso.

Kagura parecía muy segura de sus movimientos en la extraña kata que parecía estar ejecutando. Sabía de buena fuente que era hábil con el viento, y sus movimientos gráciles demostraban una maestría que muy pocas veces había visto en una mujer.

Al terminar el último movimiento la mujer levanto la vista y sonrió de manera seductora al verle sentado en la rama más alta del árbol.

De improvisto saltó de rama en rama hasta estar una rama más debajo de la de él.

Adiós tranquilidad.

-¿Estás espiándome Sesshomaru? – preguntó sonriendo. Sesshomaru no se dignaría a contestar una pregunta tan estúpida. – Veo que no hablas mucho, ya había escuchado de tu "cálido" carácter.

Kagura se sentó y columpio sus pies en la rama.

-Desde aquí puedes vernos a las tres, si estas en la posición adecuado – dijo viendo hacia abajo – Eres de los que les gusta estar en control ¿no es así? Verás que mis habilidades son más…

Cansado de escucharla Sesshomaru dio un saltó hacía el piso, y escucho desde abajo el grito de protesta de la mujer.

-¡Hey! – dijo Kagura bajando del árbol – No vas a escapar de mi, cuando seamos pareja no huirás de mí.

-Yo no huyo de nadie mujer – dijo Sesshomaru molesto. – No lo necesito y mucho menos de una mujer que cree que puede vencerme.

Kagura estaba por decir algo más cuando vio al general acercarse hacía ellos. Toga Taisho parecía sonreír desde donde estaba, su amable carácter le antecedía, claro, siempre y cuando estuvieras en buenos términos con él. Como enemigo era el peor, su propio padre decidió hacer una tregua con él en lugar de pelear, no era conveniente, no como estaban las cosas en el clan.

-Ya veo que se están conociendo – dijo amable – Me disculpo por el carácter tan huraño de mi hijo Kagura-san.

-Es todo un reto Toga-sama – dijo Kagura sonriendo – Y a mi me gustan los retos.

Toga soltó una carcajada.

-Ya lo creo que si, tu padre ya me había comentado algo así – dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hijo.

-Iré a entrenar a los hombres – dijo Sesshomaru.

-No – dijo su padre – Necesito que entrenes con tu hermano, pasó mucho tiempo fuera, no quiero que sus habilidades mermen.

-Sus habilidades nunca fueron muy grandes – dijo Sesshomaru exasperado.

-Ve – dijo su padre.

Cualquier cosa por separarse de la molesta mujer que estaba sonriendo como si estuviera segura de ganar. Quizás había olvidado que sería él quien eligiera la mujer, no su padre. La mayoría creía que el general sería quien eligiera al final, pero su padre le había asegurado que la decisión final estaría solo en sus manos.

Llegó al dojo donde estaba su hermano y la otra sacerdotisa que lucía molesta por los guardias que le acompañaban día y noche.

-No esperes que te haga caso – dijo Inuyasha al verlo – Esto fue idea del viejo.

-No esperes misericordia por ser mi medio hermano – dijo Sesshomaru sacando a su espada.

Inuyasha sacó su espada de su funda de prisa, viendo que su hermano no tomaba ningún tiempo muerto. Sesshomaru atacó con fuerza e Inuyasha apenas bloqueo los movimientos de su hermano.

-Eres muy lento – dijo Sesshomaru – La espada debe ser una extensión de tu brazo.

-¡Cállate y pelea! – dijo Inuyasha sosteniendo su espada con ambas manos. El maldito de Sesshomaru era el mejor después de su padre, nunca había podido ganarle, pero ahí enfrente de Kykio no se dejaría vencer tan fácil.

Inuyasha cada vez bloqueaba menos los ataques de su hermano, podía sentir sus piernas temblar con la velocidad auto infringida. Su hermano comenzó a atacarle con sus garras de veneno y sus posibilidades de ganar disminuyeron.

Aún recordaba como dolían las heridas por esas garras. Cuando era más pequeños solía recibir tratamientos de manera continua, su hermano el encargado de su entrenamiento consideraba que la misericordia era algo que él no necesitaba, y aunque su madre le rogó a su padre que detuviera esos entrenamientos, su padre, un general en toda la extensión de la palabra consideró que necesitaba endurecerse, el cómo medio demonio tenía que ser más fuerte que la mayoría, demostrar que si bien su sangre no era pura, su fuerza era grande.

No perdería.

Kagome llevaba su arco y flecha, tenía que practicar si no quería hacer el ridículo frente a todos esa tarde. Hacía meses que no practicaba con su arco y flecha. Tenía una buena puntería, no excelente como a su padre le hubiera gustado, pero era buena, muy buena de hecho.

Llegó al dojo solo para encontrar a Inuyasha en el piso y a Sesshomaru a punto de rematarlo.

En el instante que estaba por dar el último golpe una barrera protectora apareció. Kykio que estaba detrás de Inuyasha era la causante de esa barrera. La miko volteo a verla, sintiendo su presencia y sonrió orgullosa.

-Me parece que es suficiente – dijo con un tono de voz seguro.

Sesshomaru bajo la espada, pero de un momento a otro, se movió tan de prisa que no pudo verle, tomó a Kykio del cuello y la levantó del piso.

-¡Hey! – dijo Inuyasha desde el piso, levantándose a duras penas.

-No vuelvas a decirme que hacer, eres una mera invitada de mi hermano, no eres bienvenida, así que no colmes mi paciencia – dijo Sesshomaru enfadado.

Abrió su mano y Kykio cayó al suelo tosiendo, tomando el aire del que había sido privada. Levantó la vista furiosa.

Inuyasha empujo a su hermano furioso.

-¡Imbécil! – gritó agitando su espada en el aire.

Sesshomaru esquivó el torpe golpe de su hermano.

Un nuevo enfrentamiento comenzó entre los hermanos, pero Kagome no perdía de vista a Kykio, quien parecía estar ansiosa por entrar al enfrentamiento. Pudo ver como dio un paso hacía enfrente y no dudo.

Levantó el arco, puso la flecha y tensó la cuerda. No fallaría.

Tiró la flecha y dio justo en el punto delante de Kykio en la pared.

La miko volteo a verla furiosa.

-No es tu lugar meterte en la pelea – dijo Kagome segura.

No contemplo que Kykio tenía listo un kunai en la mano derecha, kunai que lanzó sin dudarlo, clavando el cuello de su kimono en el árbol detrás de ella. Apenas una leve herida en su cuello.

Kagome sintió el escozor de la herida en su cuello, más sin embargo no se movió ni un centímetro. No dejaría que la intimidara, si, quizás tenía una buena puntería, pero no se dejaría vencer o intimidar por Kykio.

Kykio se acercaba sonriendo satisfecha, pero en el instante que estuvo a punto de quitarle el kunai del kimono un par de brazos la sostuvieron por detrás.

-Llévensela a las mazmorras – dijo Sesshomaru detrás de ellos.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! – grito Inuyasha detrás de él. - ¡Suelta de inmediato a…

-¡Basta! – Dijo Sesshomaru enérgico – Ya me cansé de tu ineptitud, si tú no puedes ver que naturaleza tan torcida tiene la miko no es mi intención sacarte del error, pero en el palacio tengo mayor rango que tú, ataco a un invitado de honor, se queda en las mazmorras hasta que yo diga.

Inuyasha respiro con fuerza, enfadado, furioso.

-Esto no se queda así – dijo Inuyasha pasando de largo a Sesshomaru – Iré a ver al viejo.

Sesshomaru le vio partir y Kagome pudo notar como la tensión de sus hombros disminuía en gran parte.

-Es un poco terco ¿no? – dijo Kagome detrás de él, con el kunai en la mano.

-Es un idiota – dijo Sesshomaru molesto.

-¿Mal día? – Preguntó Kagome – La que debería estar tensa soy yo, corro el peligro de quedar en ridículo, hace mucho que no practico con el arco.

Sesshomaru la vio de reojo, no había pasado por alto su disparo para evitar que la otra miko se interpusiera en la pelea.

-No se notó demasiado – dijo Sesshomaru – Aunque hubiera sido preferible que la flecha se hubiera desviado a la derecha.

A la cabeza de Kykio, pensó Kagome negando con la cabeza.

-Suena tentador, pero nunca he matado a nadie, aunque ella puede ser una buena candidata – dijo bromeando. Una sacerdotisa evitaba a toda costa asesinar a alguien, solo era algo a lo que se recurría en las situaciones más extremas.

-Deberías asearte antes de las pruebas – dijo Sesshomaru – Y vendarte esa herida.

-¿Es preocupación eso que escucho? – preguntó Kagome fingiendo sorpresa.

Sesshomaru no se dignó a contestar esa pregunta, ya había tenido suficiente. Se adelantó aunque aún podía escuchar a Kagome riendo. Esa humana estaba riéndose a su costa, pero por alguna razón no le molestaba como debería.

Las pruebas resultaron un show de entretenimiento para todos los habitantes e invitados del palacio. Kagome podía ver desde la ventana de su habitación a la multitud reuniéndose en donde se llevarían a cabo las pruebas.

Si querían un show entonces ella se los daría. Le pidió a Kaoru que le tuviera preparado su traje de sacerdotisa, se quitó el costoso kimono y en su lugar se puso el cómodo y confortable traje de miko.

Su imagen se veía menos como una princesa, pero mas como una mujer fuerte, que era exactamente lo que quería demostrar. Su altercado con Kykio la había dejado molesta, no se quedaría por mucho tiempo en las mazmorras, de eso estaba segura, pero tenía que dejar claro a todos, que ella podía defenderse sola.

Así que tomo su arco y flecha y salió de la habitación.

Al salir levanto la cabeza en alto y no miro a nadie, no a Sesshomaru, no al general, a nadie más que su mirada en el frente. Pudo escuchar los murmullos de asombro, al parecer algunos no estaban al corriente de la ocupación familiar, mas sin embargo quería dejarles claro que ella era una miko, no dejaría de ser una si lograba casarse con el heredero, simplemente se complementaría con el poder de los Taisho.

Sakura, la demonio pantera, la vio con sorna, divertida de la péquela exhibición de Kagome.

-¿Vas a purificarnos a todos? – le preguntó sonriendo dulcemente.

-Cree que el traje puede impresionarnos – dijo Kagura del otro lado. – Como si no hubiéramos matado suficientes mikos.

-Silencio – pidió Toga enérgico, después volteo a ver a Kagome – Puedes comenzar.

Kagome cerró los ojos y se concentró en su respiración, en esos momentos solo existía ella y nada más, no había espectadores ni demonios alrededor. Pronto dejo de escuchar los murmuros de la gente y pudo ser capaz de ver sus blancos a gran distancia.

Generalmente una miko podía disparar la flecha con tan solo sentir el aura de los demonios, soltar su poder espiritual, solo el adecuado, para eliminar al blanco, se podía sellar un demonio si era muy poderoso o matarlo si estaba dentro de las habilidades de la miko. En su caso ese poder espiritual era inexistente, más sin embargo tenía la habilidad de dar en su blanco sin falla. El problema era que su poder espiritual no era lo que debería.

Pero ellos no lo sabían.

Abrió los ojos y vio a sus cinco blancos a distancia.

Tomó su primera flecha y disparo, dio en el blanco. Disparo flecha tras flecha con tal exactitud y tal rapidez que apenas y se pudo ver cómo es que daba en el blanco.

Tras un silencio ensordecedor la multitud volvió a murmurar esta vez en señal de respeto y algunos de temor. Una miko entre demonios era algo que muchos temerían.

Volvió su rostro a ver a Sakura y a Kagura. Ambas le veían con una fría mirada, más sin embargo la burla había desaparecido de su rostro.

Bien.

Había sido una tarde tediosa, por naturaleza era sociable, cualidad que al parecer ninguno de sus dos hijos había heredado. No entendía porque, siempre había procurado que fueran sociables, un terrateniente no podía ser un líder sin conocer a su gente, pero ¿habían entendido?, no, tenía que organizar un evento tan ridículo como en el que estaban para conseguir una esposa a Sesshomaru.

Toga se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un intento de atenuar el inminente dolor de cabeza que le habían propiciado tanto Naraku el padre de Kagura como su hijo Sesshomaru y posiblemente dentro de poco Inuyasha.

¿Qué había considerado poco tiempo para demostrar las amplias habilidades de Kagura? Bah, habían tenido suerte que les tomara en cuenta, eran un clan con apenas antigüedad suficiente como para llamarse clan, sus inicios eran dudosos y ciertamente la horrible personalidad de Naraku no ayudaba, el tiempo que se les habían dado era suficiente, y rogaba por que Sesshomaru no la eligiera a ella como esposa.

-¿Dolor de cabeza? – preguntó Izayoi poniendo sus frías manos en la sien de su esposo.

-Tus hijos me van a matar un día de estos – dijo Toga cerrando los ojos. – Siempre tienes las manos tan frías.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Izayoi consciente del carácter explosivo de su Inuyasha y la fría personalidad de su hijastro Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru metió a los calabozos a esa mujer que solo ha traído problemas, no dudo que Inuyasha…

-¡Exijo que se saque a Kykio de las mazmorras! – entró Inuyasha de un portazo a la sala de trono.

Toga suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Podía tener energía para lidiar un una guerra, si señor, esa adrenalina de dirigir al ejercito hacía la victoria, espada con espada, guerrero con guerrero, pero cuando se trataba de sus hijos, eran las únicas criaturas capaces de drenarlo de energía y dejarlo rogando por un poco de paz.

-No – dijo tajante, sin paciencia restante.

-¡Fue encerrada sin justificación!

-No, atacó a Kagome, una invitada de honor, mi invitada – recalcó Toga viendo a su hijo y soltando una gran cantidad de youki para dejar claro que no estaba de humor – Mas te vale advertirle que si vuelve a hacer algo así será desterrada de las tierras del oeste, por lo menos.

Inuyasha estaba por decir algo, pero al ver a su madre negarle con la cabeza se guardo sus ácidos comentarios.

-Perfecto – dijo enfadado. Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la sala. Con un portazo.

-Iré a hablar con él – dijo Izayoi - ¿Por qué no tomas un baño y te alcanzo en los saunas?

Toga sonrió por primera vez en el día, eso si era algo alentador.

-Te espero entonces – dijo Toga sonriendo. Se inclino y deposito un beso en la frente de su amada esposa.

Izayoi le sonrió de vuelta y suspiro al saber que la plática con Inuyasha no sería fácil.

Camino por el castillo hasta encontrar a su enfadado hijo en uno de los jardines mas alejados del palacio.

-No estoy de humor madre – dijo Inuyasha suspirando.

-Tu padre no lo hace por lastimarte, pero Kykio debe atenerse a las reglas del palacio, como cualquier otra persona – dijo su madre con paciencia.

-Kagome también la ataco – dijo Inuyasha.

-Mírame –dijo Izayoi seriamente. Inuyasha volteo a ver a su madre – Esa mujer no trae nada bueno, no soy un demonio y aún así puedo verlo, no te voy a decir que la dejes, esa es una decisión que solo te corresponde a ti, pero esa mujer no es para ti, mereces mucho más.

Inuyasha vio sorprendido a su madre. Nunca interfería en sus asuntos, siempre callaba cuando algo no le parecía, era quien curaba sus heridas y su naturaleza era dulce. Si su madre no encontraba a Kykio se confianza no era algo para tomarse a la ligera.

Volteo a ver al cielo, al parecer esa noche no dormiría, tenía mucho que pensar.


	8. 8- Amor a primera vista

Grupos rebeldes. Tenían grupos rebeldes en las tierras al borde del palacio, los había descubierto en su patrulla nocturna, acampaban sin darse cuenta que estaba observándolos. Usualmente no se detenía al encontrar asentamientos humanos, pero su olor a sangre fresca lo hizo detenerse. Al parecer habían asesinado a una pequeña familia de demonios gato, se reían al recordar el sufrimiento de las criaturas.

Cambió de posición sin si quiera intentar esconderse, deseaba que le encontraran, ver el miedo en sus rostros, mas sin embargo esperaría, los hombres parloteaban cuando había bebida, como al parecer tenían en abundancia, podría descubrir algo de la resistencia con la cual habían estado luchando.

Uno de los más jóvenes se puso de pie y se tambaleo hasta el barril con la bebida.

-Debe…Deberíamos agradecerle a…al capitán por el barril – dijo con torpeza.

-Hicimos un maldito buen trabajo – dijo otro hombre con más facilidad – Nos lo merecíamos.

-Vamos a tener otra misión pronto – dijo el tercero sonriendo – Y si lo hacemos mejor la recompensa será mejor.

-Quizás esta vez será una de esas familias de traidores, simpatizantes con los demonios – dijo otro hombre sonriendo con malicia.

Era suficiente, había quedado claro, estaban asesinando a familias de demonios, a familias de humanos, todos bajo el cuidado de su padre, y los Taisho no permitían insubordinaciones.

Dio un paso al frente, y la luz del fuego le ilumino tenuemente, fue suficiente para que uno de los hombres le viera y le señalara entrando en pánico. Enseguida los otros tres hombres voltearon a verle con una mezcla de miedo y odio.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo envalentonado el que parecía el líder – Si te matamos no solo tendremos bebida ilimitada, podremos tener todo lo que le pidamos al capitán.

-Tendo…- dijo el hombre más joven, y al parecer el más sensato.

-Vamos muchachos, a el – dijo el líder con coraje.

Sesshomaru no tuvo que moverse de su sitio, su látigo venenoso acabo con los tres hombres de un solo golpe, cortando sus cabezas de modo tan perfecto que los cuerpos cayeron al mismo tiempo.

El joven le miró aterrado, y Sesshomaru le tomó del cuello, levantándolo del suelo.

-Dile a tu líder que no se juega con los Taisho, que salga de nuestras tierras – dijo firme. – Lleva las cabezas contigo.

Le soltó cuando el aire comenzaba a escasear. El joven cayó al piso y cuando levantó la cabeza ya no estaba. La única prueba que había de su visita eran los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeros.

Fue entonces que gritó.

Podía ver lo tranquilo que podría ser la vida en el palacio. A diferencia de otros días, ese día había sido inusualmente tranquilo, no se había cruzado ni con Kagura, ni con Sakura, pudo pasear por los jardines, meditar, y tomar el té con sus padres en paz. Tampoco había visto a Sesshomaru, ni a su hermano. A decir verdad si no fuera por Kaoru y Sango estaría realmente sola, sería la vida de una princesa, viviendo en un palacio, con muchas responsabilidades, pero sola.

En su casa siempre había estado acompañada, tenía amigas, familia, todos vivían en la región, se casaban y vivían en la zona, para ayudar, para compartir la carga del clan. Su hermano, el futuro sucesor de su padre, aún era pequeño, corría por todo el patio de entrenamiento, y su tutor sufría las consecuencias, Sota había demostrado habilidades a muy temprana edad, su poder espiritual era alto, un digno sucesor del clan.

Ella se casaría con un Taisho, lograría hacerlo, pero ¿y eso sería todo lo que haría con su vida? Ser la esposa de un importante demonio.

-Usualmente es al perro apestoso al que encuentro por aquí, pero hoy hay una vista mucho más agradable – dijo alguien detrás de ella.

Kagome volteo y vio a un demonio con el cabello negro, largo atado en una coleta, los ojos más azules que haya visto jamás, y una sonrisa traviesa. El demonio venía ataviado con un hakama azul marino y una piel de lobo en su cuello.

-No sabía que este jardín era exclusivo – dijo volteando su rostro hacía en frente.

-No lo es – dijo el demonio recargándose en el árbol – Pero es el jardín de la madre de Inuyasha, cuida las flores, ¿puedes ver cómo están acomodadas? Desde el techo se puede ver la forma de una flor de lotto.

-Pareces saber mucho, ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Kagome.

-Koga, líder del clan Jusei – dijo el demonio inclinándose y besando el torso de la mano de Kagome – A tu servicio, Lady…

-Kagome – respondió ella soltando su mano.

-Vaya, es raro encontrar una miko por estos rumbos – dijo Koga – ¿Te perdiste?

-¿Dentro del palacio? – respondió Kagome alzando una ceja algo divertida.

-No encuentro que puedes hacer aquí – dijo Koga sonriendo – Dudo mucho que vengas por el torpe de Inuyasha.

-No, no vengo por Inuyasha – dijo Kagome sonriendo – No nos llevamos muy bien.

-¿Quién se lleva bien con él? – respondió Koga bromeando.

-Al parecer tu – dijo Kagome – Parecer conocerle bien.

-Desgraciadamente si, jugábamos de pequeños, mi padre y su padre son amigos, bueno eran, mi padre murió en batalla, pero los lazos están ahí, conozco al perro desde hace años – dijo Kouga – Eso me da la confianza de saber que nunca atraparía a una belleza como tú.

-Y supongo que tu atrapas mujeres en abundancia – dijo una voz ya conocida detrás de ellos.

Sesshomaru bajo del techo de un salto. Kagome le vio, a la luz de la luna su belleza era sobrenatural, su cabello brillaba y su tez parecía tan suave y tersa que parecía inverosímil que fuera uno de los asesinos más letales de la zona.

-Sesshomaru – dijo Koga poniéndose de pie - ¿Vienes de caza?

Kagome volteo a ver la mano ensangrentada de Sesshomaru y entendió el comentario.

-Algo así – respondió vagamente Sesshomaru.

-¿Cómo está el inútil de tu hermano? – preguntó Koga sonriendo.

-En problemas, como siempre – dijo Sesshomaru caminando hasta llegar junto a Kagome – Mañana será el desayuno de despedida, será mejor que pases la última noche con tus padres.

Kagome le vio sorprendida. Vaya sorpresa, Sesshomaru preocupado por como pasaba el tiempo. Se puso de pie y se sacudió el kimono.

-Tienes razón Sesshomaru-sama – dijo cortés – Fue un placer conocerte Koga-kun.

Koga inclino la cabeza en señal de despedida y sonrió al verla entrar al palacio.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién es la chica? – preguntó sin perder de vista la silueta de la miko.

-Una de las pretendientes a ser mi esposa – dijo Sesshomaru, molestándose consigo mismo por darle tantos detalles al idiota de Koga.

Koga le volteo a ver sorprendido.

-Es humana – dijo señalando lo obvio.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones – dijo Sesshomaru avanzando.

-Tú no te lías con humanos – continuo Koga.

Sesshomaru le ignoro y siguió con su camino. Koga se quedó en el jardín sorprendido. Una humana era pretendiente de Sesshomaru. Una de tres tenía entendido.

Bueno, eso era bueno, significaba que la chica se quedaría por una temporada, y estaba seguro que Sesshomaru no la escogería, era bastante selectivo con su compañía, en cambio el estaba seguro que esa mujer era la que estaba destinada a ser su pareja. Lo había sentido desde que la vio, su dulce aroma le había atraído como la miel a las abejas.

Era un predador y acababa de ver a su presa.

No perdería.

La pequeña había ido a visitarla, desde que había aprendido algunos de los caminos del palacio, iba a visitarla, y en esos momentos le era de gran ayuda, había despedido a sus padres, su madre le acarició el rostro y le dijo que estaba muy orgullosa, y su padre le dijo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, y eso era todo. Se marcharon.

Reacomodo el cuerpo de la pequeña junto a ella, se durmió mientras le contaba una de las leyendas que su madre le contaba cuando era pequeña, la leyenda de la luna y su amor imposible. La pequeña se acomodó en su futón mientras la escuchaba y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba dormida.

Ansiaba dormir como la pequeña, pero algo se lo impedía. Era como si sus instintos le impidieran dormir, estaba en estado de alerta, como esperando algo, sin saber realmente que era.

Algo así le había sucedido cuando estaba entrenando. Estaba en el bosque con Kaede, le mostraba a sentir a los espíritus, la mayoría de ellos convivían en armonía con la naturaleza, se mezclaban con los árboles, las flores, el cielo, las aves y a veces cuando ponías especial atención en el viento podías escucharlos.

"Solo una sacerdotisa con gran poder puede entender lo que estos espíritus quieren decir, pues son lo más elemental que hay" le dijo Kaede en esa ocasión, ella había intentado escuchar los espíritus, ansiosa por probarle a su padre que tenía el poder suficiente para ser la heredera. Pero todo fue en vano, escuchaba el viento pasar entre las hojas, las aves que volaban a su alrededor, pero no entendía lo que quería decir.

Más sin embargo por un segundo todo se detuvo, no escuchó más el viento, ni las aves, todo se quedó en silencio y algo dentro de ella le dijo que no era bueno.

Volteo a ver a Kaede, pero parecía no percibir nada.

"¿Qué es niña?" preguntó Kaede al ver su rostro alarmado.

"Todo se detuvo, no hay nada Kaede" le dijo en esa ocasión. Kaede entendió a la perfección.

Salieron del bosque, Kaede no quiso decirle nada hasta cruzar la línea de la aldea, la línea donde comenzaba el campo de protección.

"Es un espíritu del mal, son los únicos que pueden producir un sentimiento así, debo estar muy vieja por que no lo percibí" dijo Kaede.

Era esa sensación la que la mantenía despierta. Escuchaba la respiración de la pequeña, pero todo estaba demasiado quieto.

Algo la acechaba.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta que daba hacía uno de los jardines.

-Hey – dijo alguien detrás de ella.

Y antes que pudiera percibir de dónde provenía la extraña presencia, desapareció.

-Koga-kun – dijo Kagome aun viendo hacia los árboles más lejanos.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el demonio viendo el rostro de la chica.

-Había algo – explicó Kagome – Una presencia, no sabría explicarte.

Koga volteo a los alrededores, pero sus sentidos no podían percibir nada, más sin embargo le creía a Kagome, no le conocía mucho, pero daba la impresión que no tomaba las cosas a la ligera.

-Hay demonios que pueden enmascarar su presencia a otros demonios como los Taisho y como yo, pero a las mikos nunca se les engaña – dijo Kouga muy serio – Le diré a Sesshomaru que refuerce la guardia.

-Gracias Kouga-kun – dijo Kagome agradecida por ser tomada en serio.

-Descansa Kagome-san, personalmente me encargare que todo este bien – dijo Kouga sonriendo.

Kagome negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-No es necesario Kouga-san – dijo para después agregar – Pero te lo agradezco.

Kagome entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-No es tu lugar protegerla – dijo Sesshomaru desde la oscuridad.

-Lo tengo claro – dijo Kouga para después enfrentar la fría mirada de Sesshomaru – Pero una cosa si te puedo decir, Kagome tendrá otra opción a parte de ti, no la dejaré escapar tan fácilmente.

Sesshomaru no se dignaría a responder un comentario así, y tampoco se detendría a pensar el por que lo consideraba una ofensa y se encontraba molesto. Simplemente no dejaría que Kouga se saliera con la suya.

Punto.


	9. 9- Ataque sorpresa

_**¡Wow! Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Incluso a mi me sorprende cuantas cosas están pasando a la vez, por otro lado espero este capítulo les emocione tanto como a mí, pasan tantas cosas que estábamos esperando.**_

 _ **Y ya saben, si les gusta, si tienen preguntas, sugerencias, dejen un comentario.**_

Estar fuera después de días de no poder correr era magnifico, usaba su traje para entrenamiento, dejando de lado su incomodo kimono. Todo sería perfecto si no fuera por el par de humanas que los acompañaban.

Aún no podía creer que Sesshomaru Taisho estuviera considerando una humana como consorte. Una miko ni más ni menos. Su horrible olor lo inundaba todo en el palacio, dejando un aroma florar en todas partes, las mikos tenían la cualidad de tener un aroma limpio y puro, pero la que vivía en el palacio era por mucho la peor.

Sakura volteo a verla, iba ataviada con un traje de miko y caminaba a un lado de la pequeña humana que estaba en palacio desde hace días. A su lado caminaba Kouga, el príncipe del clan de los lobos. Un príncipe de menor categoría, pero un príncipe al fin y al cabo, y ella venía conversando como si fuera cualquier persona.

No podía seguir así. Si estuvieran en campo abierto, sin vigilancia ya hubiera acabado con ella, sin tardanzas sin dudarlo. Sabía que Kagura pensaba igual, si se deshacían de ella podrían quedar solo ellas dos, y bueno, estaba segura de ser una mejor guerrera que Kagura y su clan de dudosa reputación.

Pensándolo bien este viaje para mostrar las rutas de patrullaje era lo que necesitaba. Era una prueba para las tres, la que llegara a ser esposa de Sesshomaru tendría que patrullar, saber ser un líder y ser una guerrera en tiempos de guerra. Ella podría ser todo eso, y probaría que la inútil miko no lo era ni de cerca.

Otra prueba, sabía que este viaje no era más que una prueba para ver si podrían ser resistentes a los patrullajes, sería algo corto, suponía, de lo contrario no hubieran podido llevar a la pequeña Rin. Finalmente habían logrado saber su nombre, lo había escrito en un pequeño pedazo de papel cuando nadie la veía, Kagome se preguntaba que era lo que pensaba la pequeña niña, no imaginaba lo que era regresar a la vida, haber estado muerta y después regresar, así que aunque quisiera entenderla no podría, y aún así podía ver que cada día su mirada se volvía más curiosa, mas como una niña normal. Si no se equivocaba incluso había visto a Sesshomaru pasar tiempo con ella, pasear en el jardín, y permitirle seguirle en silencio, la pequeña Rin parecía disfrutar de seguirle en silencio, y jugar a su alrededor, y el demonio no ponía objeción. Raro.

La pequeña iba delante de ella, saltando y mirando todo a su alrededor, no la podía culpar, aunque el palacio tuviera hermosos jardines, no era lo mismo a estar afuera y poder recorrer los caminos.

Podía sentir la mirada de Sakura y de Kagura, ambas esperaban algo mas que solo una caminata por el bosque, lo entendía, estaban caminando a ese paso por ellas. Una debilidad que no podía sobre pasar fácilmente, después de todo la velocidad era única de demonios.

-Si el perro sarnoso no estuviera tan obsesionado con esa mujer hubiera disfrutado de una buena carrera – dijo Kouga viendo los alrededores – No puedo creer que se quedo para establecerla de nuevo en su habitación.

"Yo no puedo creer que la dejaron libre" pensó Kagome, sabía que todo era obra de Inuyasha y su insistencia en el asunto, pero había algo en la miko que no le agradaba, algo que le daba mala espina, no dudaba que la sensación de ser observada fuera obra de Kykio.

-Si tienes ganas de echar a correr un poco puedes hacerlo, no te preocupes por Rin y por mi – dijo Kagome sonriendo – Incluso se que Sesshomaru estaría dispuesto a aumentar el paso.

-Una carrera contra Sesshomaru no es lo que estaba pensando – dijo Kouga suspirando – Es casi tan rápido como yo, a veces más, con Inuyasha se que puedo vencerlo.

Kagome sonrió al entender la lógica de Kouga, seguramente con Inuyasha se divertía, con Sesshomaru se volvería una cuestión de poder. No era tan divertido.

Estaba por agregar algo más cuando sintió una presencia maligna. Se detuvo y volteo a los alrededores. Koga se detuvo de igual manera parecía haber percibido algo.

-Hay algo que nos acecha – dijo Kagome tomando a Rin de los hombros.

-No es uno, son varios – dijo Kouga que volteo a ver a Sesshomaru quien parecía tranquilo.

-¡Yo me encargo! – dijo Sakura saliendo disparado hacía el bosque.

-¡No si yo antes terminó con ellos! – dijo Kagura de igual manera saliendo disparada.

-Koga – dijo Sesshomaru – Ve a hacer un reconocimiento, asegúrate que no se vayan a matar entre ellas.

Kouga suspiro salió hacia el bosque. Jugar de niñero con dos mujeres que luchaban por el mismo demonio no era agradable, estaba seguro que le tocarían sus arañazos y golpes.

-Se van incrementando – dijo Kagome percibiendo más de una presencia. Llevaba su arco y flechas, pero no servirían de nada sin poder espiritual.

Una niebla espesa y oscura fue descendiendo, oscureciendo todo a su alrededor, Kagome lo reconoció como veneno. Enseguida le cubrió a Rin el rostro con la manga de su traje, pero no sería suficiente.

De inmediato sintió los brazos de Sesshomaru alrededor de ellas y como se elevaron hasta quedar encima de una rama de un árbol.

-Quédense aquí – les indico para después bajar a toda velocidad.

Rin se aferró a la cintura de Kagome, mientras que ella le abrazaba con un brazo, el veneno seguía subiendo y aunque Sesshomaru se hiciera cargo de los demonios que estaban detrás del veneno, aún tardaría en disolverse.

Podía escuchar la pelea debajo de ellas, Rin se abrazó a ella con más fuerza.

-No tengas miedo, no dejaré que te pase nada malo – le dijo en tono sereno – Tampoco Sesshomaru-sama.

Un sonido arriba de ellas le hizo voltear hacía arriba. Un dragón. Estaban en problemas, Sesshomaru parecía estar luchando contra una horda de demonios abajo, los habían dividido, y el dragón que sobrevolaba la zona le atacaría, podía sentir su energía demoniaca reunirse.

-Ponte detrás de mi – le indico a Rin.

Saco su arco y flecha, no dejaría que le vencieran sin pelear, lucharía hasta el final. Preparó la flecha y la lanzó hacia el dragón.

Dio en el blanco pero no le hizo daño alguno.

El dragón rugió y con un movimiento de su cola lanzó escamas que dieron justo en su hombro derecho.

Sintió el dolor repentinamente, la sangre comenzó a salir de su herida con un goteo, la misma escama filosa tapaba la salida de la sangre. Estaba envenenada, lo sabía, pero no podía permitirse rendirse, evito gritar por poco, se mordió el labio con fuerza.

La bestia se preparaba para atacar de nueva cuenta, y sin pensarlo demasiado, uso las pocas energías que le quedaban para tensar el arco y flecha.

Volteo a ver a Rin quien estaba aterrada, aferrándose a ella.

Sesshomaru estaba debajo, sabía que no tardaría en ir por ellas, pero no dependería de él.

No perdería.

No fallaría.

No morirían.

Disparó la flecha.

Una luz rosada ilumino el cielo oscuro, pasó a través del veneno, dejando una estela de luz, hasta llegar a su destino y dar en el blanco. El dragón rugió una última vez y desapareció en una brillante explosión de energía espiritual.

"Lo logré" pensó Kagome antes de rendirse a la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ella.

Energía espiritual. Lo que acababa de limpiar parte del veneno disperso era energía espiritual, había llegado a tiempo para ver como Kagome lanzaba una flecha con tanto poder que había terminado con el dragón, y posiblemente había purificado todo a su paso.

Llegó para ver como la niña estaba tratando de detener la sangre que manaba del cuerpo de la miko. Cuando vio que había llegado, un brillo de alivio llegó a sus ojos. Y entonces paso algo que no había previsto.

Habló.

-Sesshomaru-sama – dijo la pequeña.

No dijo nada más, pero fue suficiente. Estaba pidiendo ayuda para la miko, y ciertamente no necesitaba pedirla, estaba bajo su cuidado y protección, ya había fallado al dejar que estuvieran en peligro, no volvería a fallar.

-Todo libre – llegó Kouga, solo para ver a Kagome en brazos de Sesshomaru. - ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

-Avisa en palacio que tenemos una herida – dijo Sesshomaru. Kouga asintió y partió dejando una nube de polvo.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Sakura al llegar.

-Confió en que regresen al palacio por su cuenta – dijo Sesshomaru para partir con Kagome y Rin por los aires.

-¿Fue ella? – preguntó Kagura al notar el rastro de la energía espiritual.

-No había nadie más – respondió Sakura enfadada. Creía que la miko tendría un poder moderado, bajo incluso, nunca la había visto realizar nada de mención, pero la estela de luz y el rastro que percibía no era de un poder mediocre. Muchas sacerdotisas habían fallado al exterminar dragones, pero al parecer Kagome tenía el poder suficiente.

Ambas mujeres voltearon a verse entre sí, su única esperanza era que el veneno se esparciera lo suficientemente rápido y ella muriera, pero no estaban muy seguras que funcionará, no con ella.

Cuando llegó al palacio el médico venía saliendo corriendo, Kouga había hecho bien su trabajo y llegó a tiempo. Sesshomaru bajo a Kagome y el hombre la examino con detenimiento.

-Es un veneno fuerte, me sorprende que haya resistido tanto – dijo sorprendido.

-Es una miko – dijo Sesshomaru sin saber realmente por que lo dijo.

-Eso explica que su poder espiritual haya podido detener el avance lo suficiente, quizás el anciano Myoga tendrá que succionar algo de sangre para sacar lo más posible y yo prepararé un remedio.

-¡Enseguida! – dijo Myoga saltando del hombro de Toga al cuello de Kagome.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Toga muy serio. Sesshomaru sabía que ese rostro no eran buenas noticias.

-Nos atacaron, fue una emboscada, separaron al grupo, usaron veneno – explicó Sesshomaru sabiendo que era una pobre excusa.

-¿Y cómo terminó la chica en esta situación?

-Dragón – dijo Sesshomaru viendo la extrema palidez de Kagome.

-Y apenas llegaste a tiempo – dijo Toga molesto.

-De hecho no lo hice, ella terminó con el dragón – dijo Sesshomaru, extrañamente orgulloso.

-Tsukomi me dijo que su hija no tenía poderes – dijo Toga volteando a ver a Kagome – Pero veo que se equivocó.

-Toga-sama, Kagome va a estar bien – dijo Myoga – Sus poderes espirituales detuvieron el avance lo suficiente.

-Bien – dijo Toga – Sesshomaru quiero un informe de todo lo que sucedió, mandaremos scouts para saber quién está detrás de esto.

Sesshomaru tenía sus sospechas, había mandado a Jaken a realizar investigaciones desde que había visto a los familiares de Sakura y de Kagura, no eran buenas noticias, pero no iría con su padre con solo sospechas, encontraría pruebas y entonces actuaría.

-Pueden retirarse – dijo al personal que aún estaba en la sala – Jaken, manda traer a la doncella de la miko.

-Si amo bonito.

-Rin – dijo Sesshomaru. La niña salió de entre las sombras de la habitación y se acercó a ellos. – Puedes quedarte con Kagome si te hace sentir más cómoda.

-Gracias Sesshomaru-sama – dijo Rin con una dulce voz. Sesshomaru asintió – Ve a cambiarte, come algo.

Finalmente se había quedado la sala en silencio, creyó que así podría estar más tranquilo, pero no era así. Aún se sentía intranquilo, y todo tenía que ver con la humana que yacía inconsciente en frente de él. Había llegado a acostumbrarse a ella, y no le gustaba que le arrebataran lo que consideraba suyo, no necesitaba encontrar otra razón para terminar con quienes habían orquestado todo ese ataque, era suficiente.

Sin poder evitarlo acarició la suave y pálida piel de Kagome, solo por un instante, en esa habitación podía admitir que era una mujer hermosa, casi etérea, podía admitir que al verla disparar la flecha y acabar con el dragón un repentino orgullo surgió en su interior. En la oscuridad de la habitación podía admitir que era una criatura fascinante.

En un mundo donde no se podía permitir las debilidades, ella podía representar una. No podía permitírselo.

Retiró la mano del rostro de Kagome, se puso de pie, sin dar una mirada atrás, salió de la habitación.

-Que solo entre la doncella, mi padre y la pequeña niña, nadie más – dijo Sesshomaru al guardia que estaba junto a la puerta –Sobre todo la…

-Escuche que su invitada está herida – dijo desde atrás Kykio e Inuyasha a su lado – soy sacerdotisa, puedo ayudar.

-Quiero que te quede claro – dijo Sesshomaru – Mi padre fue quien ordenó soltarte, yo no soy tan misericordioso como él, no te confundas.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Solo quiere ayudar! – dijo Inuyasha furioso.

-Bueno, su ayuda no es requerida, y en cuanto la vea o sepa que está cerca de Kagome me encargaré personalmente de ella, ¿entendido?

Inuyasha le vio furioso, en cambio Kykio le vio desafiante.

-Perfectamente claro – dijo ella, dio media vuelta y se retiro del pasillo. Inuyasha se dio media vuelta para retirarse pero pareció titubear un poco.

-No es lo que parece – dijo viendo de reojo a Sesshomaru.

-Lo sé – contestó Sesshomaru para después dar media vuelta y retirarse.

Habían pasado algunas décadas desde que tenía que tratar con intrigas y traiciones, se preguntaba si no estaba demasiado viejo para esto. Nunca imagino que encontrar esposa para Sesshomaru fuera tan complicado, sabía que con Sakura y Kagura no sería un camino de rosas, pero nunca imagino algo tan complicado. Tenía entre manos un ataque sorpresa, una intriga palaciega, un grupo de rebeldes en contra de su alianza con los humanos…de alguna manera todo tenía que estar conectado, no podían ser elementos al azar.

-Querido, no vas a solucionar nada ahí sentado – dijo su adorable esposa – Ven a dormir, mañana será otro día.

-Tus hijos me van a matar – dijo Toga suspirando – Y creo que esa chiquilla tiene la misma habilidad.

-Bien, eso significa que puede ser la esposa de Sesshomaru – dijo la mujer sonriendo - ¿No lo crees?

-Si, eso me temo, que ya haya una decisión y las otras dos chicas no lo tomen muy bien – dijo Toga.

-Nada está dicho querido, todo puede pasar.

-Eso me temo, que esto aún comienza.


	10. 10- Consideraciones

La pequeña miko seguía dormida, curando sus propias heridas con su poder espiritual, solo una vez había visto un poder espiritual tan grande como el de la chiquilla, y esa última vez no había terminado bien para esa miko, aunque sospechaba que sería diferente para Kagome, si lograba establecerse como esposa de un Taisho no habría luchas con demonios, o mejor dicho, Sesshomaru no permitiría que un ejército de demonios la exterminara, eso era un hecho.

Cuando su señor había anunciado un proceso para elegir esposa a su heredero se pensó lo peor, de solo imaginar a Sesshomaru cortejando a una mujer era ridículo, más sin embargo la vida le había demostrado que cosas que se creen imposibles pueden pasar, de lo contrario no estaría viendo al joven demonio inclinándose hacía una humana, una humana que al final había resultado una miko poderosa, más sin embargo eso solo servía para terminar de inclinar la balanza, si no se equivocaba pondría resistencia, Sesshomaru no sería de los que caen con facilidad, pero el joven Kouga ayudaría a que se decidiera más fácil.

Desde la ventana del señor podía ver a Sesshomaru en el jardín, Rin corría a su alrededor, parecía algo al azar, el joven demonio leía sus documentos pendientes, la niña corría y su ayudante Jaken le asistía, cualquier persona podría decir que es algo natural, sin importancia, más sin embargo si se ponía especial atención podía verse que la habitación donde estaba la miko estaba a unos metros, que Sesshomaru después de unos minutos se detenía por una milésima de segundo para inspeccionar a alguien que haya entrado a la habitación de la miko con su aroma.

-No se ha movido mucho – dijo Toga a su viejo amigo.

-A un radio de un kilometro o menos – dijo Myoga asintiendo con la cabeza. – Parece realmente interesado.

-No va a ser fácil – dijo Toga suspirando – Nunca lo es con ellos.

-¿Qué piensa hacer mi señor? – preguntó Myoga.

-Ya verás, conozco a mi hijo – dijo Toga sonriendo.

Myoga se preguntó que estaría pensando su señor, sus hijos podrían ser dos dolores de cabeza, pero su señor podría ser peor, mucho peor.

Kouga había estado rondando la habitación de Kagome, podía sentir su aroma por todo el pasillo, apestando todo. Kagome no necesitaba un demonio babeando por ella cuando se estaba recuperando. El sanador decía que mejoraba a una velocidad impresionante para ser humana, pero a su consideración era demasiado lento.

¿Cuántos días tenían que pasar para que despertara?

Tres días habían pasado, su herida estaba cerrando bien, pero decían que su estado tenía que ver más con el despertar de sus poderes que con la herida.

Sakura y Kagura habían aprovechado la ausencia de Kagome para pasar tiempo con él, y mientras más tiempo pasaban menos imaginaba una esposa como cualquiera de ellas. Ni siquiera para tenerla como compañera y no como esposa, eran difíciles, voluntariosas, constantemente tenía que reafirmar su lugar como líder, algo agotador a decir verdad, y parecían siempre estar tejiendo conspiraciones, podía oler sus mentiras a kilómetros de distancia.

Eso solo lo dejaba con la opción más lógica, pero aún así no le parecía lo más sensato. Kagome era humana y precisamente en esos momentos tenían problemas con la rebelión de esa especie. Elegirla como esposa podría significar estar de su lado, o forzar una alianza que su padre no requería.

-Mi señor – dijo Sakura detrás de él – Estos días has estado visitando los jardines muy a menudo.

-¿Requieres algo Sakura? – preguntó Sesshomaru viéndola de reojo.

-Me preguntaba si podríamos entrenar juntos – dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Sesshomaru levantó la ceja analizando su aroma. Tenía un leve aroma de prepotencia, pero nada más, lo decía en serio, quería entrenar con él.

-No me tomo el entrenamiento a la ligera – advirtió Sesshomaru.

-Yo tampoco, soy la mejor guerrera de mi clan- dijo Sakura orgullosa.

Sesshomaru se levantó e hizo una señal con la mano para que le siguiera. Jaken le siguió detrás y Rin saltando decidió seguir a la comitiva.

-Jaken, que preparen el dojo – dijo Sesshomaru.

-¡Enseguida amo! – dijo el pequeño demonio verde, saliendo disparado hacia el dojo.

-Una esposa fuerte es lo que necesitas Sesshomaru – dijo Sakura orgullosa.

-Entre otras cosas – dijo Sesshomaru pensando en si no se arrepentiría de esta decisión.

Sakura volteo a ver a Sesshomaru, realmente deseaba luchar con él, era un demonio de primera, su fuerza y astucia era bien conocida, era realmente el heredero de la región del oeste, su padre, el general era despiadado, y aunque su sonrisa y carácter afable podría engañar a cualquiera, ella le había visto en batalla una vez. Cuando era pequeña pudo ver a su padre y a Taisho luchando contra un enemigo en común, ambos eran grandiosos, llenos de vitalidad, y poder, y Sesshomaru tenía eso, todo eso y prometía ser igual que su padre. Tenía que estar a su lado, ser la esposa y señora del castillo, no le importaba que tendría que hacer para ganar ese honor.

Llegaron al dojo y Sesshomaru se quitó el hakama, Sakura sonrió satisfecha, recorrió el gran salón con la mirada y encontró las armas. Usualmente usaría una espada, pero si quería un verdadero acercamiento tendría que ser mano a mano.

-Creo que mano a mano me gustaría – dijo Sakura sacando sus afiladas garras.

Sesshomaru le vio sin sorprenderse, sabía que los de su clase tenían unas de las garras mas filosas, más sin embargo los Inu no se quedaban atrás, y el veneno por lado de su madre le proporcionaba una ventaja, de hecho si quisiera podría dejarle claro quién era el más fuerte, pero un poco de sudor y acción no le caería mal, estaba demasiado centrado en Kagome, estaba tan al pendiente de su recuperación que era incomodo, de alguna manera tenía que librarse de esas tonterías.

Sakura atacó primero, sus movimientos eran rápidos, casi tan rápidos como los suyos, casi. Su ferza era considerable, y su alcance era peligroso. Parecía tener un sexto sentido para esquivar sus golpes. La pelea estaba resultando un ejercicio satisfactorio, era un lado que no conocía de Sakura, pero resultaba el más atractivo.

Podía ver un retazo de vida con ella. No la soportaba en la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en la batalla podía verla con él. Sería una guerrera digna de un Taisho.

Sería una opción segura.

Podía sentir como el ambiente cambiaba rápidamente, la energía que emanaba Sakura ya no era simplemente agresiva, contenía un toque sexual, de deseo que iba en aumento, afectándolo a él poco a poco.

Se detuvieron al verse con la respiración agitada, Sesshomaru podía ver en la verde mirada de Sakura su deseo y atracción.

Complicaría las cosas ceder a ese deseo.

Y le ayudaría a decidirse, nunca se especificó que actividades tendrían que realizar, el deseo y química sexual era de esperarse para poder tener herederos.

Tomo su decisión.

-Jaken, lleva a Rin a comer algo – le indicó Sesshomaru.

-Quiero quedarme – dijo Rin ajena a lo que estaba por suceder.

-Ve – le ordenó Sesshomaru sin dejar de ver a Sakura.

Jaken tomó a la pequeña y la sacó del dojo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Sakura sonrió mientras lentamente se quitaba el traje de entrenamiento.

Estaba por demostrarle al heredero de los Taisho que no se arrepentiría si la elegía como esposa.

Kagome estaba recuperando su color. Le sorprendía su capacidad para recuperarse, el veneno de un dragón no era para tomarse a la ligera. Ella como exterminadora se había encargado de dos de ellos, pero siempre en grupo. Kagome se había encargado de uno ella sola.

Sango le limpió el rostro con un trapo con agua tibia. Kagome parecía siempre impoluta, pero no estaba de más. Su doncella se había hecho cargo de ella a la perfección, parecía haber estado con ella durante mucho tiempo.

Se preguntaba que sentía Sesshomaru por Kagome. Le había visto en el jardín últimamente, nunca entraba a ver como estaba, pero como buen demonio perro no necesitaba más que su olfato para saberlo. ¿Estaría cuidando de Kagome? Sabía que los inus eran muy protectores de sus parejas potenciales, y si a ella le preguntaban Kagome era la mas cercana a ganar el puesto.

La chica podía pasar horas a lado de Sesshomaru sin molestarle ni irritarle. Le había visto traerla herida, lucía como siempre frío y sereno, más sin embargo si se le ponía especial atención podía verse como le sostenía con mucho cuidado, casi con algo parecido al cariño.

Kagome era maravillosa, una gran amiga, y estaba pensando en seguirle pasara lo que pasara. Un cambio de aires le haría bien.

Alguien toco la puerta.

Sango se levantó y vio una charola con te en la puerta. Se asomó a ambos lados del pasillo pero no había nadie.

Tomó la charola y la dejo en la mesita a un lado de la cama de Kagome.

Un poco de té no le haría mal.

Sirvió un poco del té en la taza y la tomó entre sus manos.

Se la acerco a la nariz para absorber un poco del aroma del jazmín. Adoraba el té de jazmín.

Al percibir el aroma del té supo que algo andaba mal. No solo olía a Jazmín, debajo de ese aroma había algo ácido.

Metió el dedo pequeño de la mano en el té y lo llevó a la lengua.

Veneno.

Algo había pasado, los guardias se acercaban a velocidad hacía el dojo, se terminó de colocar el haori mientras que Sakura ataba su obi. Había sido una sesión satisfactoria, podía decir que Sakura se había encargado de dejar claro lo que tenía, mas sin embargo solo fue eso, cosa de un rato, había sido satisfactorio pero nada más, algo solamente físico, no esperaba magia ni amor, pero la sensación de vacío al terminar no había sido agradable. Se preguntaba por qué, había tenido encuentros pasados y esa sensación de vacío era nueva.

-Mi señor – dijo el guardia detrás de la puerta – Se requiere su presencia en la habitación de Kagome-sama.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sesshomaru abriendo la puerta.

-Mi señor no estamos autorizados para…

-No suelo repetirme – dijo Sesshomaru lanzando una mirada enérgica a los guardias.

-Quisieron envenenarla – dijo el otro guardia con miedo evidente.

Veneno, en el palacio.

De inmediato volteo a ver a Sakura. Una distracción, ella había sido una distracción, y el había caído. Quizás había mandado a un vasallo con el veneno mientras ella lo distraía.

Sakura percibió la furia en el semblante de Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru yo…

Sesshomaru no le dio tiempo de explicarse, le tomo del cuello y la levanto del suelo con facilidad, estrellándola contra la pared.

-Mas te vale no haber tenido nada que ver, o de lo contrario yo me encargaré de matarte – dijo el demonio antes de soltarla y salir del dojo dejando a su paso una ligera estela de veneno.

Sakura se levantó del piso asombrada. Sesshomaru se había contenido, prácticamente fue un juego para él. Sabía reconocer cuando un demonio soltaba sus restricciones, Sesshomaru estaba completamente furioso.

Salió del dojo dispuesta a saber que había pasado.

No sabía que estaba pasando, solo sabía que había mucha gente fuera de su habitación. Su hombro le dolía mil demonios pero era soportable si se concentraba lo suficiente. Intento levantarse pero no pudo, el dolor era demasiado, quizás si intentaba decirle a alguien que estaba consciente podrían ayudarle.

Volteo a la derecha y vio a Sango hablando con el general. Algo había pasado, ahí, en su habitación, el general no iba a su habitación por asuntos sin importancia.

Estaba por indicar su estado de consciencia cuando sintió el youki de Sesshomaru extendiéndose sobre todo el pasillo. Aún en su débil estado podía sentir su furia.

Le vio llegar a la habitación, literalmente los guardias le abrieron paso, y el único que se quedó en su camino fue su padre.

En esos momentos Kagome pensó que su padre era muy valiente.

-Fue una distracción – fue lo primero que dijo Sesshomaru – Estoy seguro que fue ella.

-Son conjeturas – dijo el general – Ya hay un rastreador haciendo su trabajo.

-¿Por qué no había nadie más con ella? – preguntó Sesshomaru paseándose por la habitación.

-Estaba yo mi señor – dijo Sango desde atrás – No pudimos ver quien trajo el té.

Sesshomaru volteo a ver hacía Kagome. En ese estado estaba indefensa, podría pedir guardias extras pero se temía que no quedaría tranquilo. No, tenía que cazar a quien lo había hecho, podría rastrear al demonio, no era una tarea para un príncipe pero si le daría paz mental…

-No te meterás en este asunto Sesshomaru – dijo su padre rotundamente – Tengo personal en esto, tu tienes obligaciones con Sakura y Kagura.

Sesshomaru volteo a ver su padre furioso.

-Alguien se atreve a meterse al castillo y envenenar a un huésped de honor, es parte de mis responsabilidades

-No – dijo su padre – No tienes derecho sobre ella, tienes otras dos pretendientes que atender, y es mi última palabra.

Toga podía ver como Sesshomaru medía las opciones, sabía que entre ellas estaba el atacarle, el desafiarle, pero su hijo no era tonto, sabía que aún no tenía el poder, y un desafío por una humana en la que técnicamente no tenía derechos sería inútil.

Al final Sesshomaru se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Toga sabía que no se quedaría tranquilo, pero todo era parte de un todo, y estaba seguro que esta situación ayudaría a que su mente se decidiera.

-Habrá guardias extra, mandaré a Inuyasha a patrullar este pasillo – le dijo Toga a Sango

-Mi señor, ¿Por qué no permitirle a Sesshomaru-sama que el lo hiciera?

-Por que lo prohibido tiene mas atractivo – dijo Toga guiñándole un ojo.

Toga salió de la habitación no sin antes dejar a Sango sorprendida. Toga estaba del lado de Kagome, estaba segura, todo esto lo hacía por ella y por Sesshomaru. Se preguntaba que sentía Kagome por el joven demonio.

El plan había tenido un resultado inesperado, en ese instante podía ver a Sesshomaru vigilando la habitación de la miko desde la distancia, el general mismo había tomado manos en el asunto. Si todo hubiera salido como lo planeado no tendría que hacerse cargo personalmente del asunto.

Bueno, al menos saldría algo bueno de todo esto, se había asegurado de obtener un resultado positivo pasara lo que pasara.


	11. 11- Reafirmando mi camino

_Hola a todos!_

 _Gracias por todos los comentarios! Que bueno que les esté gustando la historia…de este capítulo que puedo decir…, al principio querrán matar a Sesshomaru y después lo amarán más jajaja._

 _Ya saben, sus comentarios me ayudan a ver como va la historia, así que dejen sus comentarios!_

No le gustaba estar encerrada o en cama durante mucho tiempo, más sin embargo tenía que reconocer que lo había sucedido no era para menos. Podía mover su brazo, con moderación, y su energía estaba ya restaurada, a decir verdad estaba aún sorprendida que esa cantidad de poder estuviera dentro de ella, no era tonta, sabía que ese poder no era usual, le daba a pensar que quizás si era la sacerdotisa que el clan esperaba, lo cual la ponía en problemas, la sacerdotisa elegida debería estar al liderazgo del clan, no podría casarse debido a las fuertes responsabilidades, o eso dictaba la tradición. Antes de proponer una posible boda con los Taisho se habían asegurado de restituirla como heredera del clan, su hermano Sota era quien había demostrado habilidades espirituales.

¿Podría revocarse esa decisión? No tenía idea, nunca había sucedido.

Y lo más importante

¿Querría ella ese papel?

Suspiro, estaba confundida, era lo que toda su vida había querido, desde pequeña se esforzaba durante horas para poder ser la mejor, no hubo estudiante mas dedicada que ella, era buena en arco, sabía todos los conjuros y sellos, simplemente no tenía el poder. O eso había creído.

Se miro ambas manos, lo había logrado. Demostró tener poder espiritual, ser una sacerdotisa poderosa.

Además no era lo único que tenía en mente. Sango le había contado acerca del incidente con el veneno. Alguien había intentado matarla, las razones podrían ser muchas, pero con el despertar de sus poderes venían dos cosas, defensas más fuertes de su parte y mejores intentos para terminar con ella.

Podría ser cualquiera de las dos tanto Sakura como Kagura eran demonios que no se tentarían el corazón para terminar con ella.

Estaban los líderes rebeldes de la resistencia contra la unidad de humanos con demonios. Si la mataban a ella se acababa el plan de unidad.

-Te ves muy pensativa – dijo Sango entrando a la habitación – Te traje de comer.

-No es para menos, ¿Cómo se pueden complicar tanto las cosas?, no entiendo – dijo Kagome.

-No te estreses demasiado, no es bueno, apenas te estas recuperando – dijo Sango dejando la bandeja junto a Kagome.

-¿Qué noticias tienes? – preguntó Kagome mientras descubría que estaba famélica.

-Toga mando un equipo para investigar el incidente del veneno, hasta el momento tienen un leve rastro, pero es un demonio desconocido – explicaba Sango, después volteo a ver de reojo a Kagome mientras añadía – Y Sesshomaru cree que Sakura lo hizo.

Kagome suspiro, ella también sospecharía de ella, o de Kagura.

-Ella o Kagura – dijo Kagome –Pudo haber sido cualquiera.

Sango se mostro entonces incomoda. Reacomodo su ya lustro kimono y jugo con sus manos y una servilleta.

-¿Qué no me estas diciendo? – preguntó Kagome suspicaz.

-Sesshomaru sospecha de Sakura por que fue ella la que creo una distracción para el – dijo Sango sonrojada. Kagome le vio con atención.

-¿Qué distracción? – preguntó comenzando a pensar que no le gustaría la respuesta.

-No me hagas decírtelo – dijo Sango sonrojada – Ya sabes cómo perciben ellos las relaciones íntimas, no significan lo mismo.

"No significan lo mismo" había dicho Sango, y si su mente no estaba demasiado cansada o apabullada, podría jurar que Sango le acababa de decir que la distracción fue que Sakura y Sesshomaru…

¿Qué significaba entonces? ¿Acaso Sesshomaru había elegido a Sakura antes del incidente?

¿Había perdido la oportunidad?

-Sesshomaru ya…

-Deberías de haber visto Kagome – continuo Sango – Sakura traía un par de heridas muy feas en el cuello, las garras de los inu son de lo más letales.

Sesshomaru la había atacado. Kagome volteo a verle sorprendida.

-¿La atacó? – preguntó con algo parecido a la esperanza.

Sango asintió.

-No solo eso – dijo en un murmuro – Ha estado muy al pendiente, no quiere admitirlo, pero Toga-sama lo sabe, de hecho le dijo que si no te elegía como la prometida oficial no tendría derecho a meterse en todo esto.

Kagome se sonrojo y se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Y cómo lo tomó? – preguntó Kagome.

-¿Tu como crees? – preguntó Sango sonriendo.

Fueron interrumpidas por un guardia el cual toco amablemente la puerta. Sango se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-Me informan que Kagome-sama es requerida en la sala de trono – dijo el guardia – Toga-sama lamenta el sacarla de su estado de reposo.

-Esta bien Sango, dile que iremos en un momento – dijo Kagome.

Sango pasó el mensaje y el guardia se retiro complacido.

Kagome se levantó del futón con un poco de dificultad. Sus músculos estaban algo débiles, pero estaba bien, caminar le haría bien.

Sango ya estaba sacando uno de sus trajes más cómodos y le ayudó a vestirle.

Al final lucía un poco pálida pero no tan enferma como creía que se vería. Bien.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? – preguntó Sango.

-Si, no te preocupes, gracias – dijo Kagome sonriendo.

Caminando a un paso un poco más lento de lo normal llegaron a la sala de trono donde algo grave estaba sucediendo. Toga estaba al frente, Sesshomaru a su lado y en medio de todo el salón se encontraba Sakura.

Al entrar todos voltearon a verla, a pesar que no había hecho ningún sonido.

-Kagome – dijo Toga extendiendo su mano. – Lamento tener que sacarte de tu reposo, pero tu presencia nos es necesaria.

Kagome avanzo hasta llegar a un lado de Toga, donde se coloco sonriendo.

-Es un placer Toga-sama.

-Bien – dijo otro demonio que se encontraba en la sala – Se le acusa Sakura Uchimura de intento de asesinato de Kagome Higurashi, así como de la emboscada que dio lugar un día antes.

-¡Yo no lo hice! – siseo Sakura – La emboscada ya lo explique, fue idea mía, quería demostrar mis habilidades de combate, el dragón tenía que atacarme a mi, no sabía que atacaría en otro lugar, si fuera acabar con la pequeña miko lo haría con mis propias manos, no con esos métodos cobardes.

-Acepta entonces que la emboscada fue su idea – dijo este demonio que fungía como juez.

-Si, pero el asesinato…

-¡No lo hice!

-Creaste una distracción – dijo Sesshomaru apenas conteniendo su furia – Usaste a este Sesshomaru para poder crear tu plan.

Sakura le vio furiosa. Kagome podía sentir el youki en toda la habitación, el de Sesshomaru y el de Sakura prevalecían encima de todos los demás.

-No me uses para justificar algo que tu consentiste – dijo Sakura – Nunca te obligué, dormiste conmigo porque quisiste, no creas excusas para lo que paso.

-No necesito de excusas – dijo Sesshomaru furioso, apenas reprimiéndose. Kagome juró que le vio de reojo durante una milésima de segundo.

-Basta – dijo Toga al ponerse de pie – Sakura, se encontraron restos del veneno en tu habitación, fuiste la única que creaste una coartada para ese preciso momento, y tienes como antecedente la emboscada.

-Toga-sama…

-Estarás en el calabozo, se le hará mandar a tu clan para definir un castigo definitivo – dijo su padre.

Kagome pudo ver como Sesshomaru se reprimía, estaba furioso, y ella por alguna extraña razón estaba enojada con él.

¿Qué razones tenía el para estar furioso? Era ella a la que habían intentado asesinar, y lo primero que hacía era dormir con una de las posibles sospechosas.

De solo imaginarlos a los dos hacía que el dolor de su herida y todo el cansancio se esfumaran.

Pudo ver como Sakura le volteo a ver al sentir su poder espiritual crecer considerablemente. No bajó la mirada, quizás antes no tenía poder para enfrentarla, pero así se quedara en cama un mes, podría sellarla y hacer que nadie nunca más la pudiera liberar.

Sorprendida por lo agresivo de sus pensamientos controlo su poder espiritual y respiro profundo. No solo Sakura tenía la culpa, Sesshomaru también había accedido, y después actuaba como si fuera el ofendido.

Los guardias se llevaron a Sakura, quien con la poca dignidad que le quedaba camino directo al calabozo del palacio.

La sala se fue vaciando poco a poco. Kagome intercambio saludos con dos o tres personas que se alegraban de verla sana.

Y así, se quedo a solas con él.

Quería salir, pero sus piernas se negaban a escucharla.

-No quiero escucharte – dijo Kagome antes que Sesshomaru dijera algo.

-No creas que eres lo suficientemente importante para que me disculpe – dijo Sesshomaru orgulloso.

-No, solo intentaste justificarte en frente de toda la corte – dijo Kagome sintiendo su furia crecer.

-No entiendes nada mujer – dijo Sesshomaru acercándose a la pequeña miko.

-Lo que entiendo es que intentan asesinarme, y tu vas y duermes con ella – dijo Kagome sin poder controlarse.

Sesshomaru la arrincono en la pared furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía esta humana a contradecirlo?

¡¿A él?!

-Con quien duerma no es tu asunto – dijo Sesshomaru siseando.

-¿Ah no? – Preguntó Kagome enfadadísima – Quizás deba dormir con Koga para saber que tiene de atrayente el dormir con otra persona así nada más porque si.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

La sola idea de ella con otro hombre le incendió las venas. Más allá del ataque, de lo que era o no conveniente para la raza, de lo que dijo que nunca haría, esa sola imagen le hizo soltar un gruñido de amenaza.

Tomó el rostro de Kagome con una mano y fijo su mirada en sus ojos para dejarle claro que con él no se jugaba.

-Tu no vas a dormir con nadie – dijo con una voz que Kagome no le había escuchado nunca.

-¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Kagome, ignorando de donde había tenido el valor – Tu lo haces.

-Por que este Sesshomaru no comparte lo que es suyo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cerró la distancia entre ambos y la besó.

La corriente eléctrica que paso por su cuerpo la hizo perder el equilibrio. Los labios de Sesshomaru le hacían olvidar todo sentimiento de furia y de enojo.

Podía sentir sus manos en su rostro, y la pasión que demostraba contradecía el carácter frío y desapasionado del demonio.

Cuando se separó y la dejo ir no pudo articular palabra.

¿Cómo hacerlo?

Sesshomaru se dio la media vuelta y justo antes de salir le dijo con una voz clara.

-No te quiero cerca del lobo.

Y salió.

Aún después de unos minutos sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Muchas más preguntas había surgido en su cabeza, pero solo una duda se había resuelto. No se iría, guardaría el secreto de sus poderes, el lugar donde estaba era justo donde quería estar. Había decidido su camino a seguir.


	12. 12- La pelea

_Hola a todos!_

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, todos son bien recibidos, me agrada saber que les esta gustando la historia._

 _Por otro lado, en este capítulo, odiarían a Sesshomaru, lo se, el muchacho lo está poniendo complicado, pero…esperen al final, no les arruinaré la sorpresa._

 _¡Disfrutenlo!_

"No te quiero cerca del lobo" había dicho. ¿Qué estupidez era esa? Aunque no podía negar que su corazón latía a mil por horas mientras escuchaba esa frase, con solo verle y escucharle decir eso podía sentir sus mejillas enardecer, lo primero que venía era la vergüenza, y después daba paso la rabia. El no era nadie para decirle con quien hablar.

¿Había hecho ya algo oficial?

No.

Entonces no tenía por qué escucharle, era un youkai posesivo que a pesar de haberse acostado con una demonio, con una de las pretendientes, exigía una fidelidad basada en nada.

Kagome se levantó del piso del dojo, tenía que haber estado meditando, pero cerraba los ojos y lo único que podía ver era a Sesshomaru.

Mala idea, lo mejor sería entrenar físicamente, quizás si lanzaba dos o tres flechas e imaginaba que eran Sesshomaru…

Cuando Sango entró y vio a Kagome sonrojada y furiosa supuso que algo había pasado entre ella y Sesshomaru. Lo entendía, Sesshomaru podía ser frío, pero también era un demonio inu, los cuales solían ser muy posesivos, y si no mal entendía, Kouga estaba demostrando ser un pretendiente real.

Lo que la llevaba a la situación en la que estaba actualmente.

Dos hombres lobo, camaradas de Kouga, estaban inclinados ante ella, sosteniendo una misiva, que sabía sería una carta solicitando el permiso explicito de Kagome para cortejarla.

Problemas.

-Nuestro señor Kouga, nos ha mandado a entregar esta carta a Kagome-sama – dijo uno de ellos – Por lo que solicitamos una audiencia con ella.

-Mi señora está ocupada – dijo Sango sabiendo del entrenamiento de Kagome.

-Esperaremos – dijo el otro hombre – Se nos ha pedido que esperemos por la respuesta.

Sango suspiro, ¿Qué hacer? Podría mandar llamar a Kagome, pero le había pedido que quería estar sola.

-Así que nuestra sacerdotisa tiene asuntos en otros lados – dijo Kagura al ver a los hombres lobo - ¿Qué pensaría Sesshomaru si supiera esto?

-Ya lo sabe – dijo Inuyasha detrás de ellos – Al parecer Kouga mando una copia a mi padre, Sesshomaru la leyó.

Bien, tendría que salir corriendo a buscar a Kagome.

-Muy tarde para ir a buscarla – dijo Inuyasha leyendo los movimientos de Sango – Mi hermano ya debe estar ahí.

-Caballeros – dijo Sango suspirando – Al parecer tendrán que esperar, les sugiero se pongan cómodos.

-Yo que ellos esperaría fuera, dudo mucho que a mi hermano le parezca la idea de tener lobos rondando por aquí – dijo Inuyasha continuando con su camino.

-Parece ser que pronto seré la única opción –dijo Kagura sonriendo.

-Sacar conclusiones precipitadas siempre es un error, kagura-sama – dijo Sango. Se levantó del piso y salió al pasillo, dejando sola a Kagura.

Había percibido el youki de Sesshomaru aproximarse a kilómetros de distancia. Estaba furioso, lo cual no era novedad, después de su último encuentro la evitó a toda costa, pero mantuvo un humor de perros, y ahora parecía estar buscándola.

Si hubiera querido, ocultaría su aroma, pero una parte de ella quería la confrontación.

Así que cuando Sesshomaru apareció caminando por los jardines, como si casualmente estuviera tomando un paseo, no se inmuto en ponerse de pie o en girarse a verlo.

-No recibirás la misiva de Kouga – dijo Sesshomaru.

-No se de que estas hablando – dijo Kagome volteando a verlo furiosa – Ahora que ¿no querrás decirme con quien mas hablar o que hacer?

-Eres una pretendiente a ser la esposa del clan Taisho, es irrespetuoso y deshonorable que otro macho solicite tu cortejo.

Ah, Kouga había presionado más el asunto. Vaya que era directo, y no es que realmente le atrajera el lobo, pero había que darle crédito por su valor.

-Sesshomaru-sama, ¿podría indicarme que parte de la situación le parece deshonorable? – dijo Kagome en un tono de fría cortesía – Hasta donde está la situación no soy más que una pretendiente, aún no soy la prometida del heredero, no hay compromisos de por medio, por lo que un cortejo, con todas las reglas puede permitirse.

El silencio cayó sobre los jardines de forma abrupta. Kagome sabía que estaba presionando un punto que no estaba segura hasta donde llegaría, pero no se retractaría, no ahora que estaba furiosa con el estúpido de Sesshomaru por reclamarla como si fuera un objeto más.

No era posible, que la única criatura que se atrevía a desafiarla era la única que llamaba su atención de una forma tan poco convencional e inesperada que poco sabía de lo que realmente quería de la miko.

Lo único que sabía es que no quería a otro macho cerca, de solo pensarlo su sangre hervía a tal punto que su autocontrol se resquebraja poco a poco.

No podía tolerar esa situación ni un momento más.

Sesshomaru Taisho no perdía la calma ni debería estar envuelto en tramas palaciegos de este tipo.

Acabaría con esto de tajo.

-Entonces te sugiero que aceptes la propuesta de Kouga, no tienes nada mas que hacer en el palacio – dijo Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que daba la media vuelta y dejaba a una sorprendida y furiosa Kagome.

Kagome le dejo marchar por que si algo había aprendido en los entrenamientos es que el odio y el enojo conllevaban a realizar acciones de las que después se puede arrepentir. Y en eso momento es lo que estaba pasando, estaba tan furiosa y tan sorprendida que en lo único que podía pensar era en probar sus nuevos poderes espirituales para ver hasta que punto podía herir a cierto youkai.

¿Ya no tenía nada que hacer en el palacio?

¿La molestaba por días, la celaba, la besaba y ahora ya no tenía nada que hacer en el palacio?

No señor, uno no se deshacía de Kagome Higurashi así de fácil, podía ser una humana, pero era tan terca y testaruda como Sesshomaru, y no se dejaría intimidar por su acto de supremacía.

Se dirigió a sus aposentos y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Tenía que calmarse, si quería hablar con Sesshomaru y sacarle esa estúpida idea de la cabeza tenía que estar en calma.

A pesar de sus fuertes impulsos de pasearse por la habitación y gritar o golpear algo, se sentó, e hizo uso de todos sus años de entrenamiento para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo.

Sesshomaru solo estaba celoso.

Inhaló una vez más.

No tenía por que ir a gritarle que era un estúpido, no sería digno de la representante del clan.

Exhaló.

Pero si era la representante del clan mas poderoso de mikos le debían cierto respeto. Respeto que no había obtenido por parte de Sesshomaru.

Inhaló.

¿Cómo se atrevía a criticarle que alguien más la cortejara, cuando el se había acostado con otra mujer?

Exhaló.

¿Acaso esas eran sus costumbres? ¿Probar a todas las féminas hasta dar con la que le satisfacía mejor?

¡¿Y se atrevía a criticarla a ella?!

No, no estaba resultando, se puso de pie dispuesta a decirle a Sesshomaru lo que estaba pensando.

Salió de su habitación con su concentración únicamente en Sesshomaru.

Camino por el palacio, hasta llegar a la habitación del heredero. Sabía que estaba adentro, así que solo abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Kagura con un kimono demasiado delgado como para ser decente.

Sesshomaru estaba de pie, mirando hacía su dirección, pero lo único que ella pudo ver fue la sonrisa de satisfacción de Kagura.

-Estas interrumpiendo querida, te recomiendo que tomes tu turno – dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Había tenido suficiente.

Le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Sesshomaru y se dio la media vuelta.

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó un estruendo tal que hizo temblar al techo del palacio.

-Estamos bajo ataque – dijo Sesshomaru alerta – Kagura, regresa a tus aposentos, mandaré guardias a custodiarte, Kagome…

-Voy a la habitación de Rin – dijo Kagome sin esperar instrucciones.

Salió corriendo por el pasillo, la movilidad le estaba costando trabajo, los guardias corrían de un lado a otro, y los sirvientes buscaban refugio, y en lo único que ella pudo pensar fue en lo asustada que estaría la pequeña Rin.

Logró llegar a su habitación y abrió la puerta con cautela.

Dentro, parecía que nada estuviera pasando, el sonido de la batalla parecía desaparecer.

-¿Rin?- preguntó Kagome cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

No obtuvo respuesta pero pudo ver un movimiento debajo de la cama.

Se acerco con cautela, hasta llegar junto a la cama.

-Rin, vamos, sal de ahí – le dijo con una voz suave y calmada, todo lo contrario al miedo y ansiedad que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

La pequeña salió disparada debajo de la cama y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No dejaré que nada te pase – le dijo Kagome mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – Ya verás, Sesshomaru-sama se encargará de todo.

-¿Y si le pasa algo? – preguntó entre sollozos.

-No le pasará nada, ¿sabes que es el demonio más fuerte después de su padre? – le dijo Kagome sonriendo – El estará bien.

Había algo raro, no solo eran humanos, estaban demasiado bien organizados, conocían estrategias propias de demonios, no tenían la fuerza, pero en número sobrepasaban esa debilidad. Parecían atacar para poder entrar, pero a pesar de ser cientos de hombres, no serían suficientes, si el o su padre se transformaban acabarían con ellos en minutos.

No, ellos querían algo más, sus hombres no tenían problemas en acabar con ellos pero mientras más mataban más hombres llegaban.

¿Qué buscaban?

-Inuyasha – dijo Sesshomaru – Envía patrullas a los alrededores.

-¿Crees que intenten entrar por otro flanco?

-Es posible – dijo Sesshomaru.

Fue muy tarde.

Se escuchó una explosión dentro del palacio. Sus hombres se detuvieron sorprendidos, y los humanos emprendieron la retirada tan pronto escucharon el sonido de la explosión derrumbando un ala del palacio.

Pudo haber pensado en lo pobre que fue su visión para proteger el palacio, en mandar scouts para terminar con los humanos que se retiraban, en convertirse y acabar con ellos el mismo, pero lo primero que paso por su mente fue que el ala que parecía haberse derrumbado era el ala donde estaba el dormitorio de la pequeña, el dormitorio donde estaba Kagome.

Corrió por los pasillos, esquivando a los sirvientes y soldados que parecían aturdidos sin ordenes que seguir. Llegó al ala en segundos, pero solo pudo ver el humo de la explosión, el fuego carcomiendo las paredes y las puertas.

Los soldados acarreaban agua del pozo mas cercano, intentaban pagar el fuego con las cortinas de seda, pero el fuego consumía todo a su paso.

Y dentro de ese infierno estaba ella.

-No lo haga mi señor – dijo uno de los soldados al ver a Sesshomaru dando un paso hacía delante.

Sesshomaru lo ignoro y tan de prisa como le fue posible se introdujo en el calor abrazador del infierno que se estaba convirtiendo el ala oeste.

Su sentido del olfato se vio anulado por el olor a humo y a muerte. Podía sentir su hakama tan caliente que estaba seguro ardería de un momento a otro, y si él, un youkai no duraría mucho, no había posibilidades que ellas sobrevivieran por mucho tiempo.

Le sorprendió la fuerza con que el deseo que ella estuviera viva le golpeo. La supervivencia de Kagome se convirtió en algo tan importante que no dudo en quitar maderos hirviendo con sus manos, para buscarla entre los escombros.

Y ahí, debajo, pudo vislumbrar un campo de energía.

Escarbó entre los escombros con mayor rapidez, y pudo ver a Kagome protegiendo a Rin con un campo de energía, que se debilitaba conforme los segundos pasaban.

-Resiste – le dijo mientras las levantaba – No dejes caer el campo de energía.

-Sabía que me encontrarías – dijo Kagome agotada.

Sesshomaru las tomó en sus brazos y salió del infierno que se estaba viviendo en ese lugar para depositarlas a varios metros de distancia, lejos del fuego y el humo.

Rin estaba inconsciente pero parecía intacta, y Kagome parecía agotada, pero con vida, y bien.

Y ahí, en la mitad del jardín, con docenas de soldados trabajando en apagar el fuego, sirvientes inclinándose para ver como estaba el, y como se encontraban las dos mujeres supo que no podría dejarla marchar, no después de pensar por unos instantes que podría haber estado muerta.

Sus instintos, la bestia interior había tomado una decisión mucho antes que él lo hiciera consciente. Ella ya era suya mucho antes que el lo supiera, no dejaría que se fuera de su lado nunca, Kagome estaba atada a él, le pareciera o no.

Lidiar con esa información tendría que esperar para más tarde.

Lo primero era la salud de ambas.

-Sesshomaru – dijo Inuyasha detrás de él- Hay un par de soldados que escucharon algo.

Sesshomaru volteo para ver a dos hombres con los rostros agotados y lastimados, pero seguros de lo que estaban por decir.

-Había alguien, un demonio mi señor – dijo uno de los hombres – Estaba segundos antes de la explosión, fuera del dormitorio de la pequeña.

-Al parecer colocaron los explosivos justo en ese dormitorio, como si supieran que Kagome-sama estaba ahí – dijo el otro hombre.

-¿Por qué alguien quería matar a una sacerdotisa bajo nuestra protección? – preguntó Inuyasha

-Por estrategia – dijo su padre detrás de ellos – Kagome significa la unión entre los demonios y los humanos, unión que muchos demonios, y humanos no están de acuerdo, si ella muere, la unión de ambas especies podría no suceder nunca.

-Kagome es el blanco – dijo Inuyasha sorprendido.

Sesshomaru volteo a ver a la miko que estaba siendo atendida por el médico de su padre. Parecía estar bastante calmada a pesar de lo que había sucedido, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

No dejaría que le pasara nada, se había decidido por permanecer a su lado, por hacerla su mujer, y quien estuviera detrás de este ataque moriría en sus manos.

Era un hecho.


	13. 13- Grito de guerra

_Lamento la tardanza!_

 _La verdad escribir este capítulo me ha costado, no sabía si Kagome tendría que aceptar de inmediato, o si debería de poner mas obstáculos entre ellos…literalmente lo escribí tres veces, y al final, salió algo como una mezcla entre todas las posibilidades._

 _Esto solo es el principio para ellos dos, así que espero les guste!_

Llamas, todo era consumido por las llamas del fuego que rodeaba un esplendoroso palacio, trató de recordar el lugar, pero no lo reconocía, figuras de dragones decoraban las escasas paredes y muros que aún se alzaban desafiando al fuego, podía ver a los sirvientes salir corriendo para salvarse, no solo del fuego si no de la batalla que estaban librando dos grandes demonios, un dragón y un gran perro con el pelaje mas blanco que había visto jamás.

Sesshomaru pensó de inmediato Kagome. No sabía quién era el otro demonio, pero era poderoso, quizás tanto como Sesshomaru. Vio como el dragón lanzaba un ataque mortal y Sesshomaru lo recibía en pleno.

Quiso gritar pero la voz no le salió, sus piernas y manos se negaban a responderle, ninguna parte de su cuerpo podía moverse, volteo hacía abajo desesperada para ver el por que no podía moverse.

Su cuerpo yacía en un charco de sangre que iba incrementándose, producto de una gran herida en su pecho. Estaba muriendo, su alma estaba fuera del cuerpo, volteo a ver hacía donde estaba Sesshomaru pero este parecía envuelto en una espesa bruma de ira y furia.

El dragón sacudió su cola, y en arrebato encajo sus escamas contra Sesshomaru, atravesando su pecho.

El dolor que sintió al ver la escena surgió de manera repentina, con tanta intensidad que dudaba volver a sentir otra cosa que no fuera dolor, las lágrimas no serían suficientes para expresar cuando estaba sufriendo su corazón.

Entonces despertó.

Volteo a su alrededor, esperando ver fuego y cadáveres en el suelo. En cambio encontró las paredes tapizadas de su habitación.

Todo había sido un sueño. Una horrible pesadilla, demasiado real, aún podía sentir el calor abrazador a su alrededor.

Llevaba tres noches teniendo el mismo sueño, siempre despertaba convencida que era real. Nunca antes tuvo un sueño tan vivido.

Se llevó las manos al pecho tratando de tranquilizarse.

No era verdad, solo era una pesadilla, una cruel pesadilla.

Intento dormir de nuevo, pero el sueño nunca vino.

Por la mañana se levantó cuando Sango entró en su habitación con su desayuno. Al verla, su amigo frunció el ceño.

-¿De nuevo? – preguntó dejando el desayuno en una mesa.

Kagome asintió mientras se ponía de pie. Sango le ayudo a ponerse algo mas abrigador.

-Debes de cuidarte más Kagome, olvida el sueño, el general quiere verte en su despacho – le dijo su amiga.

Kagome asintió y le sonrió, no podía dejar que una pesadilla le afectara en la vida real. Desayunó intentando olvidarse de lo soñado, se concentró en lo que su amiga le decía, algo había comentado acerca de Kagura pero realmente no había puesto demasiada atención.

Sango le ayudó con su kimono y pronto estuvo lista para salir a su encuentro con el general.

Recorrió los pasillos que había aprendido a pasar de memoria, hasta llegar al despacho del general Taisho.

Un guardia le abrió la puerta y le dejo entrar.

Sesshomaru estaba ya esperando por su padre. Al verle Kagome intento ocultar su desveló y sonrió.

-No te ves bien – dijo Sesshomaru en cuanto ella estuvo a su lado.

-Vaya, los cumplidos generalmente son bien recibidos en la mañana, deberías esperar a medio día para ese tipo de comentarios – dijo Kagome al tomar asiento. De reojo vio como Sesshomaru fruncía el ceño.

-No esta enferma – era una afirmación, no una pregunta - ¿Por qué no has podido dormir?

Kagome le vio enfadada, en los pasados días no le había visto, parecía haberse esfumado del palacio, no había preguntado por qué no quería verse ansiosa o desesperada, pero ciertamente que después de 3 días de no verla y lo primero que decía era que no lucía bien no era muy halagador.

-Si te hubieras tomado el tiempo para verme en estos tres días sabrías porque – respondió furiosa.

-No desvíes es tema mujer – respondió Sesshomaru - ¿Por qué no has dormido?

Kagome se mordió el labio, decir "porque tengo pesadillas" sonaba demasiado infantil.

Sesshomaru captó este movimiento de los labios, no dejaría que le ocultara nada.

-No me ocultarás nada, ahora dime – dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome suspiró y volteo a verlo.

-Cada noche tengo un mismo sueño, una pesadilla, es tan real que me cuesta trabajo diferir de lo real y el sueño – confesó Kagome.

Esperó por algún comentario de burla o de menosprecio hacia su confesión pero nunca llegó.

-Cuando era un cachorro había una sacerdotisa muy poderoso en los alrededores – comenzó Sesshomaru viéndola fijamente – Decían que tenía el poder de predecir el futuro, nunca le creí hasta que un día vino a pedirle ayuda a mi padre, estaba desesperada por que decía que su aldea sería destruida por una horda de ladrones, mi padre no le creyó, pero aún así era una aldea que estaba en su territorio, así que envío hombres.

-¿Y que sucedió? – preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

-Cuando llegaron ya era muy tarde, la aldea fue destruida, la sacerdotisa desapareció y nunca más se escuchó de ella – dijo Sesshomaru.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto? – preguntó Kagome temerosa de la respuesta.

-Porque si tu poder espiritual es grande, esos sueños pueden ser predicciones – dijo Sesshomaru viendo su reacción de sorpresa.

¿Una premonición? ¿Sus sueños podrían ser una premonición de una catástrofe?, ¿De su propia muerte?

¿Eso que significaba?, ¿Podía evitarlo?, la sacerdotisa que Sesshomaru mencionó no pudo, pero quizás ella podría hacerlo, si era así podría hacerlo, no pensaba dejar que pasaran las cosas, ¿ si?

Intervenir podría ser cambiar el rumbo natural de cómo pasan las cosas. Consecuencias graves podrían resultar de intervenir.

-Me alegra verlos aquí – dijo el general interrumpiendo la cadena de pensamientos de Kagome. – Kagome, te veo desmejorada, ¿todo bien?

-Muy bien, gracias Toga-sama – dijo Kagome sonriendo, tratando de concentrarse en el presente.

-Perfecto, bueno, los cite aquí para poder hacer oficial la noticia – dijo Toga sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué noticia? – preguntó Kagome desconcertada.

-Eres oficialmente la prometida del clan Taisho, será un honor tenerte entre la familia – dijo el general con una sinceridad que le llegó al alma a Kagome.

Kagome volteo a ver a Sesshomaru, ¿el había tomado la decisión?, ¿Después de haberse acostado con las otras dos mujeres decidía quedarse con la única que le dijo que no?, estaba confundida, estaba enojada, pero al mismo tiempo una parte de ella se alegraba de la decisión, de haber resultado elegida, y otra, estaba sintiéndose seriamente ofendida por su más reciente comportamiento.

Toga notó el desconcierto y confusión de la pequeña humana. Podía notar un mundo de emociones y pensamientos fluyendo de ella. Era realmente joven como para llevar una carga como la que tenía. Y aun así aquí estaba, sentada con la mayor gracia posible, asimilando una noticia que le cambiaría la vida.

Creyó que ambos estaban enamorados, su hijo ciertamente lo estaba, podía ser frío, pero él era su padre y le conocía. Si Kagome estaba presentando dudas, este era el momento para decirlo.

-Kagome, si tienes algo que decir ahora es el momento – dijo el general, dándole la oportunidad.

Sesshomaru apretó el puño, sería una ofensa el ser despreciado por una humana, pero eso no era lo que realmente le hacía sentir vulnerable. Lo que le hacía sentir enojo, era que su rechazo podría llegar a marcarle el alma. Por qué él lo había permitido.

Kagome suspiro, podría declinar la oferta, volver a su clan y dejar de pensar en la premonición que dejaría de ser su problema, regresaría a sus actividades, tomaría su lugar como heredera del clan, ayudaría a su gente de otras maneras, su padre lo entendería, y como heredera, sacerdotisa en jefe no tendría que casarse.

Podría ser libre.

Volteo a ver a Sesshomaru.

¿Podría imaginar una vida con este demonio? Generalmente volteaba su vida de cabeza, desde que estaba en el palacio había sentido cosas que nunca había imaginado que existieran, se había vuelto más valiente, más independiente, pero sobre todo aprendió que podía amar a alguien tan diferente a ella que resultaba extraño.

No, no podría dejarle.

Estaba enfadada, pero no podría dejarle.

No sabiendo que podría morir y estaba en sus manos salvarle.

No, cuando le amaba.

-No, estoy de acuerdo con la decisión, es un honor ser parte del clan Taisho – dijo Kagome serena.

Toga suspiro en paz y se levantó.

-Bien, haremos el anuncio oficial en unos días, será mejor que escribas a tus padres para que organicen su visita en unas semanas, planear una boda requerirá de la ayuda de tu madre y de tus habilidades por supuesto.

-Gracias, Toga-sama.

-Nos retiramos.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie y Kagome le imitó. Ambos salieron de la oficina del general, camino a los jardines del oeste, los más alejados del despacho de su padre.

Cruzaron la zona central del palacio, cuando Sesshomaru percibió el aroma de Kouga.

Todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta, exigían deshacerse de la amenaza que representaba el lobo. Kagome olvidó por un momento su enojo cuando percibió el incremento en el youki de Sesshomaru, unos segundos después percibió la energía de Kouga acercándose.

Esto sería divertido. Si señor, ver a un par de demonios descuartizándose era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Inútilmente pensó si aún estaba a tiempo de escapar de la escena.

El brazo de Sesshomaru se enrolló alrededor de su cintura.

No, ya era muy tarde.

-Kagome! – dijo Kouga sonriendo al llegar – Es un placer verte, como siempre.

El lobo hizo un ademan de besar la mano de Kagome pero un gruñido por parte de Sesshomaru le detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? , ¿Te sientes un poco posesivo el día de hoy? – preguntó Kouga incitando a Sesshomaru.

-Kouga…- le dijo Kagome.

-Kagome, no sé, porque aún permaneces aquí, pero espero que tomes en cuenta mi propuesta…

Kouga no pudo terminar cuando Sesshomaru lanzó su látigo verde y lo enrollo peligrosamente alrededor del cuello del lobo.

-No tiene nada que considerar, es la futura esposa de este Sesshomaru, no quiero ver tus sucias garras cerca de ella – advirtió Sesshomaru.

Kouga buscó como aliviar la presión del ataque pero se dio cuenta que esta vez Sesshomaru estaba hablando muy en serio.

-Sesshomaru, si no lo sueltas voy a purificar ese brazo tuyo – dijo Kagome con una fría mirada.

Lentamente Sesshomaru le soltó, no sin antes acercarse a Kouga.

-No tientes tu suerte lobo- dijo amenazador. Tomó a Kagome de la cintura y se dio la media vuelta.

Kagome le dio un codazo soltándose de su agarre. Volteo a ver a Kouga e inclino su cabeza.

-Lo siento Kouga – dijo antes de darse la media vuelta y caminar por el pasillo.

Sesshomaru volvió a poner su mano en su cintura pero esta vez Kagome soltó una pequeña descarga espiritual en su mano, provocando una sensación de ardor en la mano del demonio.

-Puedo irme a mi habitación yo sola, no creas que por estar comprometida contigo soy de tu propiedad.

-Eres mía – dijo Sesshomaru ignorando el dolor de su mano.

-No parecías muy seguro de eso cuando te acostaste con Kagura o con …

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-Así como no es de tu incumbencia la proposición de Kouga, al final era antes de tu respuesta, que por cierto me corriste del palacio ¿recuerdas? – dijo Kagome sintiendo el enojo subiendo.

-Guardas rencores inútiles – dijo Sesshomaru enfadado por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

-Bueno, inútiles o no, aún estoy enfadada contigo, así que será mejor que no te acerques si no quieres una quemadura en otro lado – dijo Kagome para después cerrar con fuerza la puerta de su habitación.

Sesshomaru se sintió extremadamente sorprendido de la amenaza a su hombría por parte de una criatura tan pequeña como lo era su mujer. Debería de haber sentido enojo, quizás ofendido. Pero ciertamente el sentimiento que crecía en su interior era orgullo.

Orgullo por tener a una mujer como Kagome.

Orgullo porque solo alguien con el valor de amenazarlo podría ser su compañera.

Su Kagome.


	14. 14- Yo te elijo

El palacio estaba envuelto en un frenesí de actividad, por un lado el ejército y los hombres del general se preparaban, doblaban turnos en las guardias desde el último ataque, su entrenamiento se intensificó, había más ejercicios de simulacros y se estableció un inventario de armamento. Ya era usual ver guardias caminando por los pasillos, el nerviosismo y el temor era un olor que podía percibirse en todo el palacio, una guerra siempre era complicada, había bajas, recorte de alimentos, batallas sangrientas y las familias de los guardias no tomaban muy bien cada una de estas.

Por otro lado, se hacían los preparativos para la asamblea de ese día. El general había solicitado la presencia de todos los nobles, se harían anuncios y eso siempre traía cambios importantes.

Exactamente al medio día, la procesión de los nobles comenzó a entrar al salón principal, acomodándose por rango. Cada uno llevaba un semblante adusto y serio, este tipo de asambleas eran comunes en tiempos de guerra, y que se hubiera conjugado una solo era síntoma de lo inminente.

Cada familia noble tendría que hacer aportes en caso de conflicto bélico, alimentos, hombres, terrenos, cualquier cosa que pudieran ofrecer si con eso su general ganaba la batalla. Todos ellos le tenían confianza y respeto, había pocas batallas fallidas en su historia, era un demonio fuerte y experimentado, así que el temor se atenuaba cuando se consideraban estas opciones.

Pocos minutos después, entraron los herederos, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, ambos en su atuendo con armadura, lo que era costumbre en asambleas de consejo de guerra.

Para sorpresa de todos, quien entró después fue la sacerdotisa Kagome Higurashi, con su atuendo oficial de sacerdotisa, pero con un ligero cambio, la cresta del clan Taisho estaba impresa en el uniforme, y se le había dotado de una protección para mujeres guerreras.

Esto solo podía tener un significado, todos lo sabían pero nadie se atrevió a hacer conjeturas antes que su señor dijera lo contrario.

Y por último el gran Toga Taisho entró ataviado con su gloriosa armadura, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y con un semblante sereno.

Llegó hasta el frente del salón, se colocó en el trono y el resto de los nobles dedicaron su atención a su señor.

"Los he convocado para esta asamblea ya que como se sabe, el clan Taisho ha entrado en guerra con algunos clanes humanos y se sospecha de algunos clanes de familias de demonios" comenzó Taisho con una voz severa. " Se han creado estrategias que se les darán a conocer en corto tiempo, así como los planes para cada familia"

"Uno de los principales planes a seguir es la movilización de parte del clan al palacio de la montaña. Como se sabe es una fortaleza natural, mujeres sin posibilidad de batallas, así como niños irán a esta ubicación, se les dará una lista de quienes tendrán que dejar el palacio dentro de dos días"

"Sesshomaru estará a cargo de esta movilización, así como de los hombres que le acompañen"

"Por último, se ha llegado a la decisión de la esposa de Sesshomaru. Se tomaron en cuenta diferentes factores, pero el principal es la asociación entre humanos y demonios. Kagome Higurashi, heredera del clan Higurashi será la prometida de Sesshomaru, asegurando al clan su lealtad en tiempos de paz y tiempos de guerra, aportarán un elemento que un ejército de nuestra especie nunca tuvo: sacerdotisas y monjes luchando de nuestro lado, por la paz entre las especies"

Sesshomaru sintió el nerviosismo de Kagome. Se semblante era sereno, de una belleza casi etérea, con su rostro serio. Su atuendo solo le aportaba un aura de peligro que antes no tenía. Deseo poder calmar sus nervios, estarían más seguros en el palacio de la montaña, si él podía evitarlo ella no vería la batalla y tampoco sería necesario usar sus habilidades.

La asamblea continuo por varios minutos más, Kagome había dejado de escuchar después del último anuncio de su compromiso. Había tratado de asumir todo lo pasado, el ataque, los encuentros con Sesshomaru, el surgimiento de sus poderes, la guerra inminente. Era demasiado para digerir, pero como heredera de un clan de sacerdotisas, y futura esposa de Sesshomaru Taisho tendría que hacerlo y pronto.

Esa mañana cuando le llevaron su traje y su armadura se congelo en el momento. Nunca había usado una armadura y ahora sería necesaria. El traje no era diferente a los que ya había usado, excepto por la cresta, el escudo de los Taisho en la espalda.

Cuando llegó el momento de ponerse la armadura lo hizo con manos temblorosas. Sango le ayudó a ajustarla de la manera correcta sin mencionar nada acerca de su miedo.

En cuanto la asamblea terminó y los nobles comenzaron a dispersarse sintió como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones lentamente.

-Necesito hablar contigo – dijo Sesshomaru – Acompáñame a mi estudio.

Kagome suspiro, pero aún así le siguió, preguntándose que era lo que tenía que decirle. Aún estaba molesta con él. Su imagen con Sakura o con Kagura estaba en su mente, fresca.

En cuanto llegaron al estudio, Sesshomaru cerró la puerta y le entregó un pergamino.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Kagome

-El mapa de la ruta que tomaremos – dijo Sesshomaru – Quiero que lo memorices, te recomiendo que hagas tu equipaje, como mi prometida tienes derecho a llevar cuanto gustes, pero recomiendo lleves lo más importante contigo y no con el resto.

Kagome asintió y vio a Sesshomaru con su armadura. De ahora en adelante ya no se la quitaría a menos que se diera la paz.

-¿Has peleado en muchas guerras? – preguntó Kagome tratando de no dejar ver su miedo.

-Siempre habrá guerras y batallas que pelear – dijo Sesshomaru – Mi padre no ha dudado en meternos en las batallas.

Kagome guardo silencio y Sesshomaru la vio de reojo. Lucía vulnerable, en ese momento lucía como una niña pequeña, asustada.

-No dejaré que te pase nada – dijo Sesshomaru retomando su promesa. – Eres una Taisho.

-No lo soy – dijo Kagome – Aún no.

-Eso puede resolverse – dijo Sesshomaru con una muy ligera mueca en el rostro. Kagome le volteo a ver tomada por sorpresa, no esperaba esa respuesta de Sesshomaru.

¿Hablaba en serio? Sabía que todo el proceso estaba dirigido al matrimonio, y no solo eso, estaba segura que había sentimientos de por medio, pero ¿estaba lista para llevar todo al siguiente paso?

Volteo a ver el rostro impasible de Sesshomaru. El no bromeaba, por alguna razón consideraba la opción de la unión antes de ir a batalla. Como si fuera un ritual antes de una batalla, sin saber si volvería o no, para asegurar su lugar en la corte de su padre.

Eso solo le hizo sentir escalofríos.

-¿No debe haber una ceremonia? – preguntó Kagome sintiendo la boca seca.

-No necesariamente, en tiempos de guerra se permite la unión a la forma antigua – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Tu padre no lo aprobará – le dijo Kagome retrocediendo.

-No es asunto suyo – Sesshomaru no hizo ademán alguno por acercarse- Pero no es eso lo que te frena.

No, no era eso. No quería decírselo, después de todo en esos tiempos los matrimonios por conveniencia surgían una y otra vez, los esposos podía andar libremente y las esposas deberían aguantar con dignidad, Sesshomaru lo había hecho antes incluso de considerarse su prometido, pero aún así el dolor y el coraje al recordar las escenas le impedían tener un acercamiento mayor.

-No puedo – dijo finalmente Kagome, después rectifico – No lo deseo.

Sesshomaru alzó una ceja esperando una respuesta mejor que esa. Kagome suspiro pero lo complació.

-Aún te imagino con ellas – dijo Kagome.

-Es una práctica común entre los demonios – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Si, pero para los humanos no – respondió Kagome molesta – Y creo que para ti tampoco hubiera sido placentero el encontrarme con algún otro hombre.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, pero en sus facciones se pudo ver que si ese hubiera sido el caso, ese hombre estaría muerto en ese preciso momento.

-Si tu no lo puedes permitir ¿Por qué yo si? – Preguntó Kagome - ¿Cómo sabré que no será así cuando nos casemos?

Finalmente Sesshomaru entendió la reticencia de Kagome. Sus acciones previas le conferían dudas. Para una mujer demonio el haber sido elegida sería suficiente, sabrían que los Inus no toman compañeras solo para engañarlas después, los Inus tomaban compañeras y una vez el ritual estuviera completo no podrían yacer con nadie más, su propio instinto se los prohibiría, pero ella no lo sabía.

-Entiendo – dijo Sesshomaru, comprendiendo de igual manera que no solo era la duda de su fidelidad, si no el orgullo herido de Kagome.

No se dijo nada más, ella no sabía que decir, Sesshomaru parecía estar reflexionando el cómo proceder y ella no tenía intención de romper el silencio.

Finalmente Sesshomaru volteo a verla.

-Un orgullo herido es difícil de resarcir – dijo Sesshomaru – Acompáñame.

Kagome le siguió por los pasillos, curiosa de saber de que manera Sesshomaru podría resarcir su orgullo.

Llegaron a la biblioteca. Los estantes enormes, estaban llenos de libros del techo al piso, con escritos que seguramente tenían algunos años más que ella. Sesshomaru avanzó hasta llegar a un libro en específico. Lo sacó del estante y se lo tendió a Kagome.

-Cuando estés lista, completaremos la unión – dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome tomó el libro y Sesshomaru salió de la biblioteca sin decir nada. Kagome le vio confundida, después volteo a ver al libro que tenía en sus manos.

La portada era lisa, no tenía ningún título, así que lo abrió y en símbolos cuidadosamente trazados estaba el nombre del libro.

" _Historia de los demonios perro Inu"_

Kagome volvió a cerrar el libro y vio hacía la puerta donde había desaparecido Sesshomaru. Ese libro seguramente contenía detalles que a ellos, como miembros de una familia de sacerdotisas y monjes, se les había negado. Fortalezas y también debilidades.

Abrazo el libro, había un rayo de esperanza para su corazón que aún parecía desconfiar. Sesshomaru se preocupaba por su orgullo herido.

Llegó a su habitación dispuesta a leer todo, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama.

" _La historia de los Inus se remontan a miles de años, se dice que fueron de los primeros demonios en habitar…"_

Kagome pasó de página, esa realmente no era la información que necesitaba, leería todo el libro, pero realmente quería saber que era lo que Sesshomaru quería que viera.

Lo encontró bajo el apartado de _"Reproducción y rituales de elección de compañeros"_

 _"Los Inus son demonios con rituales sexuales múltiples. Un Inu podrá tener diferentes parejas sexuales, no sienten ningún compromiso hacia estas parejas siempre y cuando no haya el ritual de elección de compañero._

 _Sus instintos altamente afinados deberán recorrer diferentes parejas hasta dar con la indicada. Muchas veces no será necesario tener actividad sexual si los instintos del inu en cuestión están altamente desarrollados._

 _A diferencia de otros demonios, los inus no solo son asesinos refinados, sus instintos están en sintonía con la mente y el espíritu del demonio. Cuando se elige pareja es por siempre, la elección la hacen las tres partes del demonio y una vez se haya hecho la elección, incluso sin el ritual es casi irrevocable._

 _Los Inus no podrán elegir otra pareja, deberán mantenerse fieles, ya que así sus instintos lo dictan, es una de las razas de demonios en los que la decisión es irrevocable."_

Irrevocable.

Eso es lo que Sesshomaru quería que viera.

La decisión que estaba tomando era de por vida. No habría salida para él. Ella como humana podría salir, dejarlo atrás, padecería de un corazón roto, pero el tiempo cura todo, podría elegir otro compañero, pero como demonio, Sesshomaru no podría hacerlo.

La elegía a ella por sobre todas las demás, y no habría nadie más.

Cerró el libro y sonrió. Su corazón se sentía libre, una pesada carga se levantó dejando solo la ligereza de saber que todo estaba bien.

Kagome se pasó todo el día leyendo la historia de la familia de Sesshomaru.

Ahora sabía que tenían variaciones dependiendo de con que tipo de demonios se emparejaran, todos tenían diferentes habilidades, pero solo los mas poderosos contaban con un número mayor de habilidades, así como el poder de cambiar de forma.

La última anotación era acerca de los niños nacidos entre demonios y humanos. Como Inuyasha.

Eran aún demasiado nuevos como para saber que era lo que pasaba, que habilidades podrían tener. Se sabía que si se llegaba a tener el ritual con una humana, su vida se extendería de tal manera que se emparejaría con la del demonio.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Kagome se levantó para abrir la puerta.

Se encontró con Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha con una bandeja de te y sonriendo.

-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó amable.

-Por supuesto – dijo Kagome azorada de ver a la dueña del castillo entrando, con una bandeja de té como si fuera lo mas natural.

-Me parece que tu y yo necesitamos tener una conversación – dijo Izayoi.

Kagome tomo asiento alrededor de la mesa, dejando que Izaypi se hiciera cargo del té.

-Sé que estas molesta con Sesshomaru, y no te culpo – dijo la mujer sonriendo – Mi hijo puede ser…difícil.

Su hijo. Izayoi era la madrastra de Sesshomaru, pero lo consideraba como propio, lo había visto crecer, y madurar en el demonio que era. Cuando su madre les abandonó para ir a la batalla, dejándolos solos, a él y a Toga, ella solo era una mujer ordinaria. Pero le había roto el corazón al ver al pequeño cachorro esperar por días a que su madre regresara.

-Quiero que seas consciente de lo que significa ser la compañera de un Taisho Kagome – dijo con seriedad – No es fácil, son tercos, demasiado posesivos y sobreprotectores, habrá días en los que querrás matarlos, tendrás que tener carácter para defenderte, para pelear, aunque eso no preocupa, se que lo tienes, son difíciles, y constantemente habrá guerras, peleas…

-¿Toga-sama es igual de complicado que Sesshomaru?- preguntó Kagome realmente curiosa.

-Mucho más, con el tiempo solo se hacen mas interesantes Kagome- sonrió Izayoi – Me temó que los hijos de Toga le harán saber lo que yo siento cuando el es terco.

-¿Vale la pena? – preguntó Kagome. Quería saber si todo el esfuerzo, las peleas, los malos ratos, y las complicaciones eran un precio justo a pagar.

-Cada minuto – dijo Izayoi – Nunca serás amada por nadie más como lo hacen ellos, su amor es incondicional, sin límites, cruzarán sus propios límites para estar contigo, para protegerte, Sesshomaru tiene una personalidad fría, pero sus instintos son los mismos que los de Toga, vale cada minuto, cada pelea, cada contra tiempo.

Amor incondicional. ¿Podría ser verdad que Sesshomaru la amara a esa extensión? Quizás aún no lo hacía, pero podía ver que ya había algo profundo entre ellos, algo que no podría explicar con palabras, un lazo que la obligaba a dejar todo si eso significaba estar con Sesshomaru.

-Eres muy joven Kagome –dijo Izayoi – Pero tienes una ventaja que nunca tuve, tienes el poder de poner en su lugar a Sesshomaru cuando lo necesites.

Kagome sonrió e Izayoi le imitó.

No estaría sola, para obtener la felicidad tendría que dejar su orgullo y resentimiento, solo estando juntos podrían afrontar lo que vendría.

-Muchas gracias Izayoi-sama – dijo Kagome verdaderamente agradecida.

-Llamaré a las doncellas para que te ayuden a hacer el equipaje, te recomiendo llevar tu ropa de sacerdotisa, ve cómoda Kagome – dijo Izayoi – Confía en mi hijo, no dejará que nada te pase.

Izayoi salió de la habitación dejando a Kagome pensando.

Dos días después Sesshomaru estaba terminando de afinar los últimos detalles. Partirían en unos instantes. Había elegido unos minutos para observar el castillo, los jardines, no los vería en algún tiempo, y no es que fuera sentimental, pero quería guardar una imagen del palacio en su mente, justo como estaba en ese momento, en su esplendor.

Sintió el aura de Kagome acercarse. Su olor reflejaba determinación, y un poco de temor.

Al verla llegar pudo notar que llevaba su traje de sacerdotisa y su arco en la espalda.

Sin decir una sola palabra Kagome se colocó junto a él y deslizo su mano entre las suyas.

No necesito palabras, con su cálida mano entre las suyas fue suficiente.

No dejaría que nada le sucediera. Le protegería de todo, estaba su orgullo de por medio, y sospechaba que algo mucho más grande también.

Kami le había puesto un camino y lo seguiría a lado de esta humana que había hecho lo que nadie más. Esta mujer tenía el valor de ponerse a su lado como su igual, y así la tomaría él, como su igual.

Entonces, Kagome se dio la vuelta, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y sin decir palabra se acercó hasta juntar sus labios con los suyos.

Sus manos inconscientemente le rodearon, sus instintos absorbieron cada aroma, cada detalle de su ser, su sabor, su esencia.

-Quiero prometerte – dijo Kagome – Que aunque mis instintos no estén tan afinados como los tuyos, y no haya ninguna ley natural que me obligue a quedarme a tu lado, lo haré, me quedaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase.

Había leído el libro y lo entendió.

Entonces fue el quien cerró el espacio entre ellos y la besó con pasión contenida.

Pronto sería suya, y no habría poder en la tierra que le separase.

Nunca.


	15. 15- El camino

Ahora lo entendía.

Cuando le habían dicho que el palacio de la montaña era impenetrable pensó que la estructura del palacio era lo que lo hacía impenetrable, pero después de dos días caminando hacía el palacio entendió que el terreno y el clima formaban parte de esa defensa.

El suelo era irregular, incluso en caballo era complicado, tenía que ser lento y cuidadosamente, caminando era incluso peor, las piedras se clavaban en los pies, y el frío calaba hasta los huesos, y no es que no tuviera experiencia. Cuando recién conoció a Sesshomaru viajaron en un clima como este, solo que la diferencia ahora era que tenían a miles de personas a su cuidado.

No se engañaba, sabía que la responsabilidad recaía específicamente en Sesshomaru, pero en algunas culturas el solo compromiso con él ya le generaba responsabilidades, y de hecho ya se sentía responsable. Las mujeres le veían con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa, una humana, si, esperaba que aceptaran eso lo mas pronto posible, una humana había sido electa, pero al parecer sus poderes espirituales le hacían entrar dentro de una categoría mas rara aún. Una sacerdotisa se casaba con un demonio.

Estaba consciente que su enlace matrimonial era una de las causas de la rebelión, los humanos no estaban listos para hacer una alianza con los demonios y viceversa, ambos bandos se consideraban superiores que el otro, aunque lo que le quedaba bien claro es que los demonios eran superiores en fuerza. Su clan hubiera sido una fuerza para la causa de los humanos, pero debido a su enlace ya no contaban con ello, por lo que estaba segura que reunirían a los demás clanes de sacerdotisas y monjes.

Tendría que luchar contra sus iguales. No le agradaba la idea, pero ahora su gente eran los Taisho, y la gente del oeste. Los protegería con su vida.

-Kagome – le dijo Rin que viajaba con ella en el caballo - ¿Falta mucho?

-No lo sé Rin-chan – dijo Kagome sonriendo – Se que es difícil, pero aguanta un poco más ¿de acuerdo? Si te cansas me dices y nos detenemos.

-Tengo hambre – dijo Rin bostezando.

Ella también tenía hambre, pero si no se equivocaba, Sesshomaru ya había mandado cazadores. Se establecerían pronto.

El terreno era bueno, la inclinación no era demasiado pronunciada, ya tenían la caza que los alimentaría, y sobre todo podía percibir el cansancio de Kagome y de la pequeña.

Dio la orden para establecerse en ese lugar. Sus hombres entonces comenzaron a establecer un refugio temporal para Kagome y Rin. Las mujeres y niños de su raza podrían aguantar mucho mejor las inclemencias del tiempo que los humanos. Esta vez había preparado algo mejor para la comodidad de Kagome, la tienda les protegería del helado viendo, y las pieles del frio.

Se acerco a ellas, Rin parecía estar a punto de caerse de sueño, Kagome le sonrió complacida de verle.

-Gracias por la tienda y las pieles, no había pensado en eso – dijo Kagome sonriendo – Rin esta a punto de caer dormida.

-No tienen que esperar aquí afuera, vendré por ustedes cuando la comida este caliente – dijo Sesshomaru – Les hará bien el calor del fuego.

Kagome le vio sorprendida, no esperaba que Sesshomaru le sugiriera el convivir con el resto de la gente. A ella no le molestaba, pero no era algo propio de él.

Como si el leyera su pensamiento agregó.

-Es bueno que la gente te conozca, vas a ser una de las señoras del palacio, ya conocen a mi madre y confían en ella, me conocen a mí, pero tienen que conocerte a ti – dijo Sesshomaru.

Ahora lo entendía. La gente tenía que conocerla, confiar en ella, para que en tiempos de dificultad pudieran protegerle, y confiaran en ella para hacer lo mismo.

Ahí estaremos, acostaré a Rin.

Sesshomaru asintió complacido.

Cuando menos se lo esperó, Sesshomaru fue a buscarlas para cenar. Kagome envolvió a Rin en una de las pieles mas pequeñas, y ella tomó una para ella.

Salieron y siguieron el sendero hasta llegar a la gran fogata en la que estaban reunidos la mayor parte.

Kagome pudo ver a Sango la cual se acercaba a ella con un par de pedazos de carne. Sonrió feliz de verla, en estos pocos meses había llegado a ser su amiga, y al partir no había podido verla, ahora sabía que estaba bien.

-¿Frío? – preguntó Sango extendiendo los pedazos de carne. Rin tomó el suyo con ganas.

-Mucho – dijo Rin sonriendo contenta – Nunca había pasado tanto frío, no recuerdo si antes pasé frío, pero hasta el momento no como esté, ¿crees que nueve Sango?

-Oh si – dijo Sango sentándose a su lado - ¿Ves las nubes? Ese tipo de nubes solo aparece cuando va a nevar, si pones atención puedes ver como su forma parece muy pesada.

Kagome volteo al cielo, y sintió que Sango tenía razón, a pesar de que estaba oscureciendo las nubes estaban ahí, cada vez mas presentes.

Una de las mujeres que estaban mas cercanas al fuego parecía nerviosa, era joven, aunque como era demonio Kagome estaba segura que le sobre pasaba en años.

-¿Creen que estén bien? – preguntó nerviosa.

Otra mujer, ya mas avanzada en edad hizo un gesto con la mano.

-¡Por supuesto! Han pasado peores como esta, ¿Qué crees que van a poder hacer unos humanos contra nuestro señor? – dijo la mujer, para después ver a Kagome y sonrojarse – Sin ofenderla Kagome-sama.

-No, entiendo, tiempos de guerra siempre son difíciles – dijo Kagome en un tono conciliador.

-Por supuesto, aún recuerdo la última hace 50 años, Toga-sama casi no sale vivo de esa – dijo la mujer sonriendo – En esos tiempos yo luchaba a lado de mi Hokata.

-Esa si fue una batalla – dijo otra de las mujeres sonriendo. – Pero no hablemos de guerras en tiempos de guerra, asustaremos a la pequeña.

-¿Has escuchado las leyendas de nuestra raza? – preguntó la primer mujer. Aiko.

Rin negó con la cabeza entusiasmada.

-Perfecto, no hay mejor lugar que una fogata para contar las leyendas de nuestra raza – dijo Aiko entusiasmada.

"Cuenta la leyenda, que hace mucho tiempo existió un demonio tan poderoso que era conocido por los cuatro reinos, sus hazañas y aventuras eran conocidas de norte a sur, esta a oeste, los grandes señores peleaban por tenerlo entre sus fuerzas, sin embargo el demonio era un alma libre, amaba su libertad y le era leal a su espíritu.

Un día, el gran demonio conoció a una humana en un arroyo. Había visto humanos antes, pero nadie como ella. Viajaba sola, pero a pesar de eso no tenía miedo, ni tampoco se veía temerosa de él.

Aprendió que era una mujer guerrera, viajaba de aldea en aldea ayudando a la gente, era bien conocida por su buen corazón, y alma generosa.

El demonio encontró en ella un alma a fin, su espíritu se enamoro de ella, desde el principio su instinto Inu la reclamó como suya, y comprendió que amando a una persona también se era libre.

Vivieron juntos y viajaron por todas las tierras, conocidas y por conocer. Hasta que un gran terrateniente, celoso de la felicidad del demonio mandó maldecir a la humana.

Una sacerdotisa de poderes oscuros logró maldecir a la humana, sin que ella lo percibiera, más sin embargo el gran Inu sabía que algo había cambiado.

Sus sospechas se hicieron reales cuando el gran terrateniente le hizo elegir entre su libertad o pelear a su lado, por su causa.

Esa noche la humana y el demonio tenían la intención de reunir sus almas, se reunirían en el claro junto al arroyo, ese mismo que acabamos de pasar.

Espero y espero pero el nunca llego.

Su corazón se marchito y su alma clamaba venganza. Su dolor fue tanto que juró matar a todos los demonios que encontrara en su camino.

Así fue que nació la primer exterminadora de demonios."

Rin le vio con los ojos bien abiertos antes de exclamar.

-¡No puede acabar así!

Aiko soltó una risilla.

-Por supuesto que no, aunque si tengo que admitir que pasaron años para que los amantes pudieran reencontrarse. La mujer en su lecho de muerte se dio cuenta que nunca había dejado de amar al demonio, y su último deseo fue verlo. El seguro que la maldición había pasado, volvió a su lado, y antes que ella muriera hicieron el pacto que junto ambos espíritus. Para ella fue muy tarde, pero no para sus almas, las cuales partieron en paz, estando seguros que estarían juntos por la eternidad.

El relato termino, y el ambiente parecía lleno de nostalgia, mas relajado.

-Ese era uno de mis relatos preferidos cuando era un cachorro – dijo una de las mujeres con mirada soñadora.

-Como no, si en lo único que pensabas era en ese esposo tuyo – contestó otra sonriendo.

Kagome pronto descubrió que era agradable formar parte de esa comunidad. Podrían ser de razas diferentes, pero eran mas parecidos de lo que pensaba, tenían los mismos miedos, y también necesitaban reconfortarse en tiempos difíciles.

Pronto la gente a su alrededor comenzó a quedarse dormida, las mujeres se acurrucaban unas con otras, o en espacios junto a la fogata. Los soldados se mantenían alertas, y Rin que estaba a su lado, estaba dormida, entre un par de pieles, parecía ya no pasar frío.

Kagome estaba por dormir cuando sintió una presencia a su lado. Pronto sintió algo cálido deslizándose por sus hombros, y vio la estola de Sesshomaru rodeando sus hombros.

-Falta un día de camino – dijo Sesshomaru sentándose a su lado – El camino va a hacerse mas inclinado, mas difícil.

Kagome le volteo a ver. Sabía que sería complicado, quizás mas de lo que podría pasar.

-No voy a subir en tu espalda, frente a todos – dijo Kagome sin pensarlo demasiado. Sesshomaru le vio de reojo.

-Estaba por sugerir una litera – dijo Sesshomaru – Hemos acondicionado una, para ti y para Rin, ambas son las mas susceptibles al clima.

-Gracias – dijo Kagome – Aguantaré todo lo posible, pero le diré a Rin que suba mañana a la litera.

Sesshomaru asintió, sabía que Kagome querría aguantar todo lo posible, de hecho sabía que eso era benéfico para su imagen frente a todos, sin embargo su naturaleza no le permitiría avanzar hasta el final a pie como todos ellos. Era un camino difícil para ellos, y Kagome como humana no tenía posibilidades de llegar sola.

La había admirado durante el camino. Mostró entereza todo el trayecto, ayudo a algunas personas a pesar que quizás sería ella quien necesitará mas ayuda.

-¿Crees que Aiko contó esa historia por nosotros? – preguntó Kagome en un susurro.

Lo había hecho. Algunos todavía dudaban que un matrimonio entre demonios y humanos fuera exitoso. No eran prejuiciosos, solo era la idea que una humana jamás podría entender por completo a un demonio. Su matrimonio aún no comenzaba y ya había personas prediciendo su fracaso.

-Fue una forma muy sutil de hacerlo – dijo Sesshomaru. – Nunca ha habido una unión entre nuestras especies lo suficientemente fuerte, nosotros los demonios tenemos temperamento muy fuerte, las mujeres de mi raza pueden soportarlo, pero cuando se ha intentado entre humanos no ha sido posible.

"No ha sido posible" había dicho Sesshomaru. Kagome se preguntó, que es lo que tenía ella, o mejor dicho ambos que sería diferente que las veces anteriores.

-¿Crees que nosotros…

-Podremos – dijo Sesshomaru – No eres igual a las otras humanas, tu carácter puede rivalizar con el de una mujer de mi raza, y además eres una sacerdotisa, funcionará.

Kagome asintió segura de Sesshomaru. Si él decía que podrían, lo harían.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un soldado que se acercó corriendo a ellos.

-¡Señor!, ¡Señor! – dijo el soldado agitado – Se han divisado tropas viniendo en camino.

-¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar? – preguntó Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie.

-Les llevamos de ventaja medio día – dijo el hombre.

-Despierta a los hombres, necesitamos ponernos en marcha, Kagome, sube a la litera, si necesito que nos asistas, te avisaré – dijo Sesshomaru para después darse la media vuelta.

Kagome tenía varias opciones, una de ellas era enfadarse por mandarla a la litera, lo cual ya estaba, y la otra era inclinarse y darle un beso. Así que optó por la segunda, en tiempos de guerra no había tiempo para enfadarse o perder el tiempo.-

Así que le jaló de la mano, y antes que el soldado volteara a ver, le volteo el rostro y le dio un beso. Sesshomaru le rodeo con ambos brazos y correspondió el beso, ante la mirada atónita del soldado.

Antes de partir le susurro al oído mientras pasaba "Cuídate"

Kagome le vio partir, su corazón se inundó de angustia y terror por lo que venía, pero no podía dejar que los demás vieran su estado de ánimo, así que se dedico a ayudar a las mujeres a ponerse alertas y cargo a Rin hasta la litera.

Les habían traicionado. Ese camino solo lo sabían algunos, de hecho muchas de las personas que estaban viajando no tenían idea de a donde se dirigían. Las posibilidades de la traición y quien habría podido ser eran reducidas.

Su padre estaba fuera de la ecuación.

Myoga, el anciano le era leal a su padre, antes moriría que traicionarlo, era un pequeño cobarde pero nunca rebelaría un secreto como este.

Algunos de los consejeros de guerra de su padre podría ser, aunque lo dudaba, el honor de cada uno estaba en riesgo, perder una guerra, era un deshonor para cualquier de ellos.

La última opción era la mas obvia y por mucho la mas peligrosa.

Inuyasha.

Solo podía pensar en Inuyasha y en esa sacerdotisa. Posiblemente ella le haya sacado información a su hermano, pasándola al enemigo.

O la otra opción es que su hermano hubiera dado la información libremente, traicionando a su familia y a su clan.

De cualquier manera no podría confiar en él.

Si fuera solo podría dar la media vuelta y acabar con ellos, pero su prioridad era poner a salvo a la gente.

Tenían que llegar a tiempo para instalar guardias y ponerse en defensa.

No perdería esta batalla.


	16. 16- Ahora y siempre

_¡Lamento la tardanza! Pero se acercan tiempos difíciles, tantas cosas tienen que pasar que cada vez es mas difícil escribir y describir todo lo que pienso para el fic. Claro que esto no significa que lo deje de escribir, al contrario, cada vez es un reto mayor y eso es lo importante._

 _Ahora, en este capítulo mas adelante verán una oportunidad para un lemón, no lo describí tal cual, pero si hay suficientes personas que deseen un lemon, puedo escribir un capitulo especial y mandarlo por correo. Solo dejen sus comentarios y sus correos._

 _Ahora si, disfruten!_

Todo había estallado tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de llegar al palacio. No del todo. Tuvo que poner una barrera para que el resto de la gente pudiera pasar, el tiempo suficiente para que se instalaran los guardias en las torres y la defensa de la ciudad estuviera completa.

En esos momentos creyó que no lo soportaría. Sus fuerzas flaqueaban, una barrera tan grande por mucho tiempo era complicado. Lo único que la animaba a seguir era Sesshomaru. Se mantenía a su lado, blandiendo su espada y terminando con cientos de soldados a la vez.

Aún así eran demasiados.

Apenas terminó con una horda de soldados, la tomó con un brazo de la cintura y con una velocidad antinatural entraron al palacio, sellando las puertas tras de ellos.

La barrera había caído, pero para entonces las defensas estaban listas. Los arqueros disparaban flechas con fuego, el resto de los soldados permanecía listo para la defensa mano a mano.

Sesshomaru la dejo a un lado y le ordeno que fuera a ver los heridos.

Corrió hacía el fondo del palacio, los heridos estaban recostados en el duro piso de piedra, la mayoría mujeres.

Reconoció con horror algunas heridas mortales. No sabía si por el hecho de ser demonios podrían superar ese tipo de heridas.

-¡Sango! – dijo Kagome al momento de remangarse el kimono. – Busca a Rin, y quédate con ella.

-De acuerdo – dijo Sango corriendo a buscar a la pequeña.

Kagome volteo a ver a una de las doncellas. Estaba aturdida, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, y quizás demasiado joven para una.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Kagome mientras se inclinaba a ver a un joven con una contusión.

-Kita – dijo la chica temblando.

-Bien Kita, necesito que me ayudes, corre a buscar una estación de primeros auxilios, debe haber una en el palacio – dijo Kagome – Corre.

La chica asintió y salió corriendo hacia el palacio. Kagome comenzó a pedir suministros, agua, trapos limpios, todo lo que pudiera ocupar, mientras de fondo se escuchaban los gritos de guerra.

Fue un día difícil. Los heridos solo iban en aumento, mujeres y soldados por igual agonizaban sin oportunidad de algún remedio pronto. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas el que sus poderes de sanación estuvieran mas desarrollados, pero era inútil, no importaba que hiciera, no podía curar con su poder espiritual.

Sango le había mandado un mensaje con un soldado demasiado joven como para estar en guerra. El chico llegó corriendo con una armadura ligeramente más grande, su mirada por la superficie parecía dura, pero Kagome podía ver el miedo.

-Kagome-sama – dijo el chico – Sango me ha dicho que esta con la pequeña humana, que están bien.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Kagome mientras servía agua en una jofaina - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Serchiro, Kagome-sama- dijo el chico con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Muy bien Serchiro-san, por favor cuida a Sango y a Rin – dijo Kagome viéndolo muy seriamente. Parecía muy pequeño, pero sabía que como un inu pelearía hasta el final y posiblemente ganaría a unos cuantos hombres antes de ser derrotado.

El joven soldado asintió enérgicamente y salió disparado hacía el interior del castillo.

Kagome estaba por lavar la herida de uno de los soldados cuando una de las puertas estalló. Entonces se soltó el caos.

Alguien la tomó de la cintura y la jaló hacía atrás. Pero lo único que ella veía fue a Sesshomaru emergiendo en su forma canina.

Su sueño le vino a la mente, la muerte de Sesshomaru, la batalla, la sangre, el incendio.

Comprendió entonces que este era el lugar en donde su sueño se hacía realidad. No había más allá, esta era la batalla, el momento en donde lo perdería.

Gritó y soltó suficiente poder como para zafarse de su salvador. Corrió hacía la batalla, no permitiría que pasara nada, no se volvería realidad su sueño, no podía ser una imagen de un futuro inflexible.

Podía sentir el estrés de Kagome, el miedo, de hecho era un miedo que escalaba de prisa a pánico, aún en su forma canina lo mas importante era ella, la busco con el olfato hasta encontrarla, corría hacía la batalla, pero parecía no percibir al grupo de hombres que le estaba siguiendo.

Sus instintos entraron en acción.

Saltó hasta de un zarpazo deshacerse de los hombres que la seguían, y Kagome quedó justamente en medio de sus piernas. Inmediatamente un campo de energía los rodeo a los dos, dejándolos a salvo.

Kagome estaba levemente herida, podía sentirlo, pero no era nada de gravedad. Su aura le rodeo y el intento calmarla, no sabía la razón de su pánico, sus habilidades cognitivas se reducían cuando estaba en esa forma, pero el instinto de protegerla era lo más poderoso que había.

Levantó la vista al sentir a su padre acercarse, venía con un ejército, y al parecer los humanos estaban ya al tanto ya que emprendieron la retirada.

Se sentó en sus cuatro patas y Kagome le rodeo con los brazos. Su nivel de conexión era muy alto en esos momentos, podía sentirla relajarse poco a poco, y con la relajación de Kagome llegó la suya, haciendo el cambio a su forma humana posible.

Sus brazos rodearon a Kagome en cuanto pudo, y ella no le soltó ni un minuto.

Su padre llegó con el ejército restante, y al verlo le saludó con la cabeza.

-Emprende las reparaciones del castillo – dijo su padre a uno de sus capitanes.

-De inmediato mi señor – dijo el capitán.

-¿Cuál es el estado? – preguntó su padre.

-Más de 50 heridos, y en este momento están contando las bajas – dijo Sesshomaru soltando a Kagome.

-Tenemos que armar la defensa, volverán con refuerzos, hay demonios de su lado, los detectamos entre ellos – dijo su padre para después voltear a ver a Kagome – Necesitaremos tu apoyo Kagome, ahora más que nunca.

-Por supuesto – Contestó Kagome aparentando la calma que no sentía.

El general les dio la espalda y entró directamente al castillo. Kagome suspiró, sentía sus piernas flaquear, y Sesshomaru lo percibió ya que le tomó de la cintura y comenzó a caminar hacía sus aposentos. Solo ahí tendrían privacidad.

Recorrieron los pasillo del viejo palacio, había soldados caminando por los pasillos, pero mientras mas se adentraban mas mujeres y niños se encontraban.

Finalmente llegaron a los aposentos de Sesshomaru, quien abrió la puerta, la empujo hacía dentro y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Kagome se sentó en el futon, de pronto estaba agotada, su energía se drenó rápidamente, la batalla, los heridos, pero sobre todo el recuerdo del sueño, de su profecía.

Sesshomaru se sentó a su lado con una jofaina de agua y un pedazo de tela.

Sin decir una palabra le tomó el brazo y comenzó a limpiar una de sus heridas, que hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta que lo tenía.

-Es esta noche – dijo Kagome después de un rato – Soñé con esta noche, con la batalla, con este palacio, con nuestra muerte.

-El destino no está escrito – dijo Sesshomaru terminando con la limpieza – No debes ponerte en peligro como hoy.

-¿No me escuchaste? – preguntó Kagome desesperada – Es en esta batalla que moriremos.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo por tu seguridad? – Preguntó Sesshomaru frío – Si muero en esta batalla será defendiéndote.

-No es mi muerte lo que me preocupa – dijo Kagome exasperada.

-No lo parece – dijo Sesshomaru – Las guerras son así Kagome, no puedes tener sueños premonitorios en cada una de ellas, hay muerte pero también hay victorias.

-¡Es tu muerte lo que me preocupa! – Gritó Kagome – Te vi morir, en mi sueño te veo morir en tu forma de demonio, yo puedo verlo y no hacer nada…yo

Fue en ese momento que Sesshomaru la empujó contra la pared y la besó con pasión contenida. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos mientras que sus labios exigentes pedían más y más de Kagome.

Le rodeo con los brazos el cuello y sintió como él le levantaba del piso y ella le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas.

Sesshomaru dejo sus labios solo para deslizarse lentamente por su quijada, su pequeño mentón, su grácil cuello, bajando sus manos hacía su cintura, conteniéndose, sabiendo que si bajaba sus manos, si le tocaba más perdería el poco autocontrol que tenía.

Un fuego abrazador le quemaba por dentro, quería mucho más, necesitaba sentirse conectada con él, quizás de esa forma le entendería, si lograba conectarse con él, no, no solo era necesidad de conectarse con él, necesitaba estar con él. Así que le tomó la mano que estaba posada en la cintura y la llevó a un pecho.

Sesshomaru gimió y se separó de ella lo suficiente para verla.

-No habrá marcha atrás – dijo Sesshomaru – Esto es de por vida e incluso más allá.

Kagome asintió, sintiéndose incapaz de formular palabra alguna.

Sesshomaru gruño en señal de satisfacción, Kagome era dulce, adictiva, no podría detenerse ahora, tenía que ser suya, su instinto mas básico se lo pedía.

Poco a poco, sus almas se entrelazaron, esa noche sus corazones serían uno, su tiempo de vida se aparejaría, sus almas se entrelazarían hasta estar en sintonía, y su corazón le pertenecería e ella por completo. No sería necesario que él le dijera lo que sentía por ella, Kagome solo lo sabría.

Ambos se rindieron a su necesidad de estar juntos, afrontarían la guerra juntos.

Había pasado de la peor forma que se pudiera haber sido, en un palacio polvoriento, con miles de sus hombres alrededor, en medio de una guerra. Hubiera querido la tradicional ceremonia, y el tiempo de espera estándar, sobre todo por tratarse de una unión tan fuera de lo común.

Pero el hubiera no existe y a pesar de cómo se había llevado a cabo no se arrepentía de nada. Kagome ahora era su mujer, y nadie podría objetar nada o hacer nada para evitarlo.

Su padre por supuesto pensaba de otra manera.

Le llamo a primera hora de la mañana para hablar con él. Podía oler su enfado a kilómetros de distancia, su youki inundaba toda la habitación y eltuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no soltar su youki y entrar en una competencia inútil con su padre.

Entró a la oficina provisional de su padre y le vio sentado detrás de un antiguo escritorio y cuando levantó la vista para verle sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles.

-¿Cómo pudiste? – Preguntó su padre conteniendo su furia – Estamos en guerra, es el momento menos preciso para finalizar el enlace con Kagome.

-A mi no me lo pareció – dijo Sesshomaru apretando los puños – Tengo un mejor control de donde está y como está, soy mas fuerte.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar como lo tomarán nuestros aliados?, ¿Nuestros enemigos? – Preguntó su padre - ¿Sabes acaso toda la información para tomar esta decisión?

Sesshomaru permaneció estoico, en silencio. Su padre se levantó y dio un golpe en la mesa donde tenía varios planes y estrategias.

-Ryokutsusei nos traicionó – dijo su padre furioso – Su ejército viene en camino, la única carta que tenía para negociar era el aplazamiento de tu compromiso con Kagome, quizás apresuramos demasiado la unión entre humanos y demonios, si esperamos un siglo más quizás…

-No hay marcha atrás- dijo Sesshomaru – Tu forzaste el compromiso, planeaste todo para mi boda con una humana, parece que tu plan funcionó.

-Romperás tu enlace – dijo Toga definitivo – Daré mi aprobación.

¿Romper su compromiso con Kagome? Su padre había planeado todo, el solo había sido un peón de todos sus planes, nunca le consultó, su responsabilidad como heredero era obedecer, se había opuesto al matrimonio desde el principio, y ahora que estaba hecho, que su mente y su parte bestia estaba convencida de la elección quería romper todo.

Ya tenía suficiente.

-No – dijo Sesshomaru poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad y poder en su respuesta – Haz hecho todo lo que has querido, eres el gran general, líder de las tierras de oeste, pero el lazo entre un demonio y su pareja está mucho más arriba que tú y tus deseos.

Toga sabía que pedirle eso sería excesivo, pedir a un demonio la ruptura con su compañera, deseada o no estaba fuera de los límites. Sin embargo esa unión podría acabar con el clan, no lo pediría si no fuera estrictamente necesario, y lo era. El ejercito de su ex aliado era fuerte, era uno de los pocos demonios que podría derrotarlo.

No le temía a la muerte, pero si a la caída de su clan. Sesshomaru se había preparado para ser líder toda su vida, solo que no le apetecía dejarle en uno de los mayores caos del clan Taisho.

Pero conocía a Sesshomaru, no cedería, no en esto.

-Tienes que estar consciente de las consecuencias de tus actos – dijo su padre – Tendremos que hacer uso de cada una de las ventajas que tenemos, y eso incluye a Kagome.

No le agradaba la idea de usar los poderes de Kagome, pero ambos tenían que luchar por el clan. La unión entre ambos significaba que tendrían que unir sus fuerzas también.

-De acuerdo.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero de forma satisfactoria. Sus piernas estaban temblorosas, sus manos apenas tenían fuerzas para sostenerse, y a pesar de eso, no podía arrepentirse. El lado del futón de Sesshomaru estaba vacío, pero ahora no necesitaba preguntar donde se encontraba, lo sentía cerca, quizás a una o dos habitaciones, parecía concentrado, así que eso sería suficiente.

Ahora que estaba entrelazada con él podría evitar su muerte, podría hacer algo.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Cuando volvió abrir los ojos, una doncella entraba con sus alimentos. Kagome se sentó aún adormilada.

-Mi señora – dijo la chica muy formal – El amo me pidió que viera que usted tomará su desayuno y la ayudará a vestir antes de acudir con el general.

-¿Taisho-sama quiere verme? – preguntó Kagome mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan.

-Hay un consejo – explicó la doncella – Sesshomaru-sama ya está ahí.

-Tengo que darme prisa – dijo Kagome mientras tomaba su té – Ve preparando todo por favor.

-Por supuesto.

Un poco decepcionada por su brusco despertar terminó de desayunar lo mas pronto posible. Estaba consciente que había una guerra, pero ir a despertarla, o despertarla el mismo cuando se marchó hubiera sido lo mas sensato.

Ahora no podía dejar de sentirse usada. Habían satisfecho sus deseos, de hecho, en alguna parte escuchó que cuando los soldados estaban en guerra, acostarse con una mujer tranquilizaba su alma y les hacía descansar.

Sabía que Sesshomaru tuvo esas prácticas antes, y también sabía que estaban unidos de por vida, pero ¿y si Sesshomaru lo había hecho por el impulso del momento?

No, no podía pensar así, obvio era una estupidez, estaba segura de su decisión, no había marcha atrás.

Alzó la cabeza al salir, ahora no nada más era una miko, o una Higurashi, ahora también era una Taisho, y tenía que actuar como tal.

Llegó a la oficina del general y entró cuando escuchó la indicación que podía hacerlo.

Sesshomaru estaba de pie viendo unos planos, pero en cuanto entró volteo a verla, para cualquiera hubiera sido frío, pero ella podía ver el fuego detrás de esa mirada. Algo en su interior se sintió cálido.

-Kagome –dijo el general – Estamos creado una estrategia, pero esto incluye tus poderes.

-Por supuesto – dijo Kagome asomándose en los planos.

-Un ex aliado mío nos ha traicionado, conoce esta palacio y sus debilidades, tenemos que actuar pronto – dijo Taisho – Yo lo enfrentaré pero necesito el palacio protegido.

-Una barrera de protección – adivinó Kagome.

-Necesitamos una barrera si no en todo el palacio en un área en común en donde las tropas puedan estar seguras mientras disparan y atacan al enemigo.

-De acuerdo – dijo Kagome.

-Mas tarde te informaré cual serán tu lugar en la estrategia y cuando se llevará a cabo – dijo el general.

-Me iré preparando – dijo Kagome.

-Y Kagome, ahora eres una Taisho, y nosotros no cometemos errores – dijo el general serio.

Kagome asintió sin embargo por dentro una guerra entre el pánico y la sensatez se estaba llevando a cabo.

Y así como sintió la guerra de voluntades entre entrar en pánico y mantener la cabeza fría, de alguna manera muy rara sintió la presencia calculadora de Sesshomaru, enfriando todo sentimiento de pánico con su aplastante lógica. Alzó la cabeza y le vio analizando los planos, pero sabía que todos sus sentidos estaban dirigidos a ella, tratando de calmarle.

Todo saldría bien, lucharía por ello, no fallaría. Lo que sentían el uno por el otro era tan grande que no había palabras para explicarlo, el lazo entre ambos, era tan grande, y tan fuerte que simplemente sabía que eran un equipo inigualable.

Saldrían victoriosos de esto. Lo sabía.


	17. 17- Ahora y siempre (lemon)

_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_

 _Gracias por todos sus comentarios, confieso que hace años, literal que no escribía un lemon, así que no se cómo haya salido, pero es mi regalo para navidad de mi para ustedes._

 _Ahora, como funciona esto._

 _Todos aquellos que me enviaron su correo la página los bloqueo y no puedo verlos, por lo que para no complicarnos demasiado, este será un capítulo especial._

 _Es el mismo capítulo solo con el lemon incluido, así que quienes gusten leerlo pueden hacerlo, y quienes prefieran no hacerlo pueden saltarse este capítulo._

 _Y si, el rating cambi partir de este capítulo por obvias razones._

 _¡Disfruten! Y pasen unas lindísimas fiestas!_

Todo había estallado tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de llegar al palacio. No del todo. Tuvo que poner una barrera para que el resto de la gente pudiera pasar, el tiempo suficiente para que se instalaran los guardias en las torres y la defensa de la ciudad estuviera completa.

En esos momentos creyó que no lo soportaría. Sus fuerzas flaqueaban, una barrera tan grande por mucho tiempo era complicado. Lo único que la animaba a seguir era Sesshomaru. Se mantenía a su lado, blandiendo su espada y terminando con cientos de soldados a la vez.

Aún así eran demasiados.

Apenas terminó con una horda de soldados, la tomó con un brazo de la cintura y con una velocidad antinatural entraron al palacio, sellando las puertas tras de ellos.

La barrera había caído, pero para entonces las defensas estaban listas. Los arqueros disparaban flechas con fuego, el resto de los soldados permanecía listo para la defensa mano a mano.

Sesshomaru la dejo a un lado y le ordeno que fuera a ver los heridos.

Corrió hacía el fondo del palacio, los heridos estaban recostados en el duro piso de piedra, la mayoría mujeres.

Reconoció con horror algunas heridas mortales. No sabía si por el hecho de ser demonios podrían superar ese tipo de heridas.

-¡Sango! – dijo Kagome al momento de remangarse el kimono. – Busca a Rin, y quédate con ella.

-De acuerdo – dijo Sango corriendo a buscar a la pequeña.

Kagome volteo a ver a una de las doncellas. Estaba aturdida, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, y quizás demasiado joven para una.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Kagome mientras se inclinaba a ver a un joven con una contusión.

-Kita – dijo la chica temblando.

-Bien Kita, necesito que me ayudes, corre a buscar una estación de primeros auxilios, debe haber una en el palacio – dijo Kagome – Corre.

La chica asintió y salió corriendo hacia el palacio. Kagome comenzó a pedir suministros, agua, trapos limpios, todo lo que pudiera ocupar, mientras de fondo se escuchaban los gritos de guerra.

Fue un día difícil. Los heridos solo iban en aumento, mujeres y soldados por igual agonizaban sin oportunidad de algún remedio pronto. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas el que sus poderes de sanación estuvieran mas desarrollados, pero era inútil, no importaba que hiciera, no podía curar con su poder espiritual.

Sango le había mandado un mensaje con un soldado demasiado joven como para estar en guerra. El chico llegó corriendo con una armadura ligeramente más grande, su mirada por la superficie parecía dura, pero Kagome podía ver el miedo.

-Kagome-sama – dijo el chico – Sango me ha dicho que esta con la pequeña humana, que están bien.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Kagome mientras servía agua en una jofaina - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Serchiro, Kagome-sama- dijo el chico con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Muy bien Serchiro-san, por favor cuida a Sango y a Rin – dijo Kagome viéndolo muy seriamente. Parecía muy pequeño, pero sabía que como un inu pelearía hasta el final y posiblemente ganaría a unos cuantos hombres antes de ser derrotado.

El joven soldado asintió enérgicamente y salió disparado hacía el interior del castillo.

Kagome estaba por lavar la herida de uno de los soldados cuando una de las puertas estalló. Entonces se soltó el caos.

Alguien la tomó de la cintura y la jaló hacía atrás. Pero lo único que ella veía fue a Sesshomaru emergiendo en su forma canina.

Su sueño le vino a la mente, la muerte de Sesshomaru, la batalla, la sangre, el incendio.

Comprendió entonces que este era el lugar en donde su sueño se hacía realidad. No había más allá, esta era la batalla, el momento en donde lo perdería.

Gritó y soltó suficiente poder como para zafarse de su salvador. Corrió hacía la batalla, no permitiría que pasara nada, no se volvería realidad su sueño, no podía ser una imagen de un futuro inflexible.

Podía sentir el estrés de Kagome, el miedo, de hecho era un miedo que escalaba de prisa a pánico, aún en su forma canina lo mas importante era ella, la busco con el olfato hasta encontrarla, corría hacía la batalla, pero parecía no percibir al grupo de hombres que le estaba siguiendo.

Sus instintos entraron en acción.

Saltó hasta de un zarpazo deshacerse de los hombres que la seguían, y Kagome quedó justamente en medio de sus piernas. Inmediatamente un campo de energía los rodeo a los dos, dejándolos a salvo.

Kagome estaba levemente herida, podía sentirlo, pero no era nada de gravedad. Su aura le rodeo y el intento calmarla, no sabía la razón de su pánico, sus habilidades cognitivas se reducían cuando estaba en esa forma, pero el instinto de protegerla era lo más poderoso que había.

Levantó la vista al sentir a su padre acercarse, venía con un ejército, y al parecer los humanos estaban ya al tanto ya que emprendieron la retirada.

Se sentó en sus cuatro patas y Kagome le rodeo con los brazos. Su nivel de conexión era muy alto en esos momentos, podía sentirla relajarse poco a poco, y con la relajación de Kagome llegó la suya, haciendo el cambio a su forma humana posible.

Sus brazos rodearon a Kagome en cuanto pudo, y ella no le soltó ni un minuto.

Su padre llegó con el ejército restante, y al verlo le saludó con la cabeza.

-Emprende las reparaciones del castillo – dijo su padre a uno de sus capitanes.

-De inmediato mi señor – dijo el capitán.

-¿Cuál es el estado? – preguntó su padre.

-Más de 50 heridos, y en este momento están contando las bajas – dijo Sesshomaru soltando a Kagome.

-Tenemos que armar la defensa, volverán con refuerzos, hay demonios de su lado, los detectamos entre ellos – dijo su padre para después voltear a ver a Kagome – Necesitaremos tu apoyo Kagome, ahora más que nunca.

-Por supuesto – Contestó Kagome aparentando la calma que no sentía.

El general les dio la espalda y entró directamente al castillo. Kagome suspiró, sentía sus piernas flaquear, y Sesshomaru lo percibió ya que le tomó de la cintura y comenzó a caminar hacía sus aposentos. Solo ahí tendrían privacidad.

Recorrieron los pasillo del viejo palacio, había soldados caminando por los pasillos, pero mientras mas se adentraban mas mujeres y niños se encontraban.

Finalmente llegaron a los aposentos de Sesshomaru, quien abrió la puerta, la empujo hacía dentro y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Kagome se sentó en el futon, de pronto estaba agotada, su energía se drenó rápidamente, la batalla, los heridos, pero sobre todo el recuerdo del sueño, de su profecía.

Sesshomaru se sentó a su lado con una jofaina de agua y un pedazo de tela.

Sin decir una palabra le tomó el brazo y comenzó a limpiar una de sus heridas, que hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta que lo tenía.

-Es esta noche – dijo Kagome después de un rato – Soñé con esta noche, con la batalla, con este palacio, con nuestra muerte.

-El destino no está escrito – dijo Sesshomaru terminando con la limpieza – No debes ponerte en peligro como hoy.

-¿No me escuchaste? – preguntó Kagome desesperada – Es en esta batalla que moriremos.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo por tu seguridad? – Preguntó Sesshomaru frío – Si muero en esta batalla será defendiéndote.

-No es mi muerte lo que me preocupa – dijo Kagome exasperada.

-No lo parece – dijo Sesshomaru – Las guerras son así Kagome, no puedes tener sueños premonitorios en cada una de ellas, hay muerte pero también hay victorias.

-¡Es tu muerte lo que me preocupa! – Gritó Kagome – Te vi morir, en mi sueño te veo morir en tu forma de demonio, yo puedo verlo y no hacer nada…yo

Fue en ese momento que Sesshomaru la empujó contra la pared y la besó con pasión contenida. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos mientras que sus labios exigentes pedían más y más de Kagome.

Le rodeo con los brazos el cuello y sintió como él le levantaba del piso y ella le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas.

Sesshomaru dejo sus labios solo para deslizarse lentamente por su quijada, su pequeño mentón, su grácil cuello, bajando sus manos hacía su cintura, conteniéndose, sabiendo que si bajaba sus manos, si le tocaba más perdería el poco autocontrol que tenía.

Un fuego abrazador le quemaba por dentro, quería mucho más, necesitaba sentirse conectada con él, quizás de esa forma le entendería, si lograba conectarse con él, no, no solo era necesidad de conectarse con él, necesitaba estar con él. Así que le tomó la mano que estaba posada en la cintura y la llevó a un pecho.

Sesshomaru gimió y se separó de ella lo suficiente para verla.

-No habrá marcha atrás – dijo Sesshomaru – Esto es de por vida e incluso más allá.

Kagome asintió, sintiéndose incapaz de formular palabra alguna.

Sesshomaru gruño en señal de satisfacción, Kagome era dulce, adictiva, no podría detenerse ahora, tenía que ser suya, su instinto mas básico se lo pedía.

Poco a poco, sus almas se entrelazaron, esa noche sus corazones serían uno, su tiempo de vida se aparejaría, sus almas se entrelazarían hasta estar en sintonía, y su corazón le pertenecería e ella por completo. No sería necesario que él le dijera lo que sentía por ella, Kagome solo lo sabría.

Sesshomaru tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Kagome y la besó con ferocidad. Ya nada era suficiente, solo el dulce néctar de sus labios, el toque de sus manos frías sobre su torso, su sangre demoniaca la añoraba. Bajo una mano hasta lograr tocar el pequeño pero bien formado trasero de la miko. Kagome gimió ante el duro contacto de sus cuerpos.

Con precipitación Sesshomaru bajo su boca dando dulces besos por la mandíbula, el cuello, mientras sus manos bajan lentamente el kimono dejando al descubierto la nívea piel de Kagome, jamás tocada por nadie más, esperando por él.

No podía pensar claramente, las sensaciones que le provocaba eran demasiado intensas para ser reales, sus manos electrificaban todo a su paso, su cuerpo estaba tan sensible que al mas ligero toque su placer se intensificaba. No pudo detener más sus gemidos de placer. Sesshomaru bajó hasta el borde del kimono, y entonces de un jalón lo quitó dejándola al desnudo.

Kagome trató de cubrirse, sin embargo Sesshomaru le detuvo las manos por encima de su cabeza, la recargo en la pared y le vio con tal intensidad que la miko sintió sus piernas fallar.

La boca del demonio era impecable, pasaba por su cuello, su clavícula, hasta llegar a los pequeños senos de Kagome, entonces se tomó su tiempo para besar y lamer cada uno, asegurándose de dejar tan sensible la piel como en otros lados.

-Es demasiado – dijo Kagome entre suspiros.

-Mi saliva está preparando tu cuerpo para mi – dijo Sesshomaru bajando hasta su ombligo – Tu cuerpo necesita estar preparado.

-Voy a explotar – dijo Kagome sin saber realmente que es lo que estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru gruño en respuesta, y antes que Kagome pudiera decir otra cosa, dirigió su mano al pequeño montículo de placer. Masajeo con delicadeza, dejando por un momento su labor de besarla, quería verla llegar.

La voz de Kagome iba en ascenso, podía sentir sus músculos tensarse, estaba cerca, y él quería ser el primero en probarlo.

Sin detenerse, siguió su trabajo con sus labios y su lengua, para este momento solo sus manos y su cuerpo sostenía a Kagome de caer al suelo. Acarició, lamió y cuando sintió que se acercaba el primer orgasmo de la miko lo absorbió por completo.

Para Kagome todo desapareció excepto las sensaciones en su entre pierna. Una energía mucho mas poderosa que lo que alguna vez había sentido se apodero de ella, no hubo manera de detenerla, simplemente arrasó con todo pensamiento racional por parte de ella.

No podía detenerse, el cuerpo de Kagome tendría que estar preparado.

Se quitó con premura su atuendo, para después dejar al descubierto su miembro.

Cubrió el cuerpo de Kagome con el suyo, con una mano la tomó del mentón y le hizo levantar la cabeza, quería ver el exacto momento en que lo sentía dentro, y no solo físicamente, si no de su alma, de su mente.

Su miembro entró lentamente, ganándose gemidos de dolor de Kagome. Sesshomaru le acarició la mejilla tratando de eliminar el dolor.

Finalmente después de un último empujón pudo estar completamente dentro. Y entonces fue glorioso.

Los ojos de Kagome reflejaban el dolor que sentía, pero mas allá, la comprensión de todo lo que pasaba, la unión de sus cuerpos, de sus almas hasta ser una sola.

Kagome levantó las piernas y le rodeo con ellas la cintura, instándole a continuar.

Sesshomaru la rodeo con sus brazos y Kagome le imitó. El dolor estaba remitiendo y en su lugar un apabullante placer la inundaba, le dejaba sin capacidad de razonar, totalmente expuesta, su corazón, su alma sus pensamientos mas recónditos ahora el los sabría, y no podía detenerse, era tan poderosa la sensación que al mismo tiempo era embriagadora.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, su intención no era el tener cachorros aún, había pensado el salir antes de terminar pero la sensación fue tan poderosa que siguió hasta el final.

Por un instante todo se detuvo, y solo podían escuchar sus corazones al unísono.

Sesshomaru rompió el hechizo al levantarla de brazos y recostarla en la cama.

-Debió de haber pasado en la cama – dijo en un tono de disculpa.

-Pasó exactamente como debió de haber pasado – dijo Kagome suspirando – Y fue maravilloso, no tenía idea que la conexión podría ser tan poderosa.

-Mi padre solía decir que podía detectar cuando Izayoi estaba molesta a kilómetros de distancia, en ese entonces creí que era por su aroma, pero era esto.

Kagome asintió, no quería pensar demasiado en guerra, o en todo lo sucedido en el día, solo en ellos dos, en esa cama.

Sesshomaru le acarició el cabello con dulzura.

-Duerme – le dijo.

Kagome asintió, y estuvo a punto de decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero comprendió que el lo sabía, lo sentía, y ella también podía sentir el inmenso sentimiento que había entre ellos.

Las palabras ya no eran necesarias.

Había pasado de la peor forma que se pudiera haber sido, en un palacio polvoriento, con miles de sus hombres alrededor, en medio de una guerra. Hubiera querido la tradicional ceremonia, y el tiempo de espera estándar, sobre todo por tratarse de una unión tan fuera de lo común.

Pero el hubiera no existe y a pesar de cómo se había llevado a cabo no se arrepentía de nada. Kagome ahora era su mujer, y nadie podría objetar nada o hacer nada para evitarlo.

Su padre por supuesto pensaba de otra manera.

Le llamo a primera hora de la mañana para hablar con él. Podía oler su enfado a kilómetros de distancia, su youki inundaba toda la habitación y eltuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no soltar su youki y entrar en una competencia inútil con su padre.

Entró a la oficina provisional de su padre y le vio sentado detrás de un antiguo escritorio y cuando levantó la vista para verle sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles.

-¿Cómo pudiste? – Preguntó su padre conteniendo su furia – Estamos en guerra, es el momento menos preciso para finalizar el enlace con Kagome.

-A mi no me lo pareció – dijo Sesshomaru apretando los puños – Tengo un mejor control de donde está y como está, soy mas fuerte.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar como lo tomarán nuestros aliados?, ¿Nuestros enemigos? – Preguntó su padre - ¿Sabes acaso toda la información para tomar esta decisión?

Sesshomaru permaneció estoico, en silencio. Su padre se levantó y dio un golpe en la mesa donde tenía varios planes y estrategias.

-Ryokutsusei nos traicionó – dijo su padre furioso – Su ejército viene en camino, la única carta que tenía para negociar era el aplazamiento de tu compromiso con Kagome, quizás apresuramos demasiado la unión entre humanos y demonios, si esperamos un siglo más quizás…

-No hay marcha atrás- dijo Sesshomaru – Tu forzaste el compromiso, planeaste todo para mi boda con una humana, parece que tu plan funcionó.

-Romperás tu enlace – dijo Toga definitivo – Daré mi aprobación.

¿Romper su compromiso con Kagome? Su padre había planeado todo, el solo había sido un peón de todos sus planes, nunca le consultó, su responsabilidad como heredero era obedecer, se había opuesto al matrimonio desde el principio, y ahora que estaba hecho, que su mente y su parte bestia estaba convencida de la elección quería romper todo.

Ya tenía suficiente.

-No – dijo Sesshomaru poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad y poder en su respuesta – Haz hecho todo lo que has querido, eres el gran general, líder de las tierras de oeste, pero el lazo entre un demonio y su pareja está mucho más arriba que tú y tus deseos.

Toga sabía que pedirle eso sería excesivo, pedir a un demonio la ruptura con su compañera, deseada o no estaba fuera de los límites. Sin embargo esa unión podría acabar con el clan, no lo pediría si no fuera estrictamente necesario, y lo era. El ejercito de su ex aliado era fuerte, era uno de los pocos demonios que podría derrotarlo.

No le temía a la muerte, pero si a la caída de su clan. Sesshomaru se había preparado para ser líder toda su vida, solo que no le apetecía dejarle en uno de los mayores caos del clan Taisho.

Pero conocía a Sesshomaru, no cedería, no en esto.

-Tienes que estar consciente de las consecuencias de tus actos – dijo su padre – Tendremos que hacer uso de cada una de las ventajas que tenemos, y eso incluye a Kagome.

No le agradaba la idea de usar los poderes de Kagome, pero ambos tenían que luchar por el clan. La unión entre ambos significaba que tendrían que unir sus fuerzas también.

-De acuerdo.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero de forma satisfactoria. Sus piernas estaban temblorosas, sus manos apenas tenían fuerzas para sostenerse, y a pesar de eso, no podía arrepentirse. El lado del futón de Sesshomaru estaba vacío, pero ahora no necesitaba preguntar donde se encontraba, lo sentía cerca, quizás a una o dos habitaciones, parecía concentrado, así que eso sería suficiente.

Ahora que estaba entrelazada con él podría evitar su muerte, podría hacer algo.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Cuando volvió abrir los ojos, una doncella entraba con sus alimentos. Kagome se sentó aún adormilada.

-Mi señora – dijo la chica muy formal – El amo me pidió que viera que usted tomará su desayuno y la ayudará a vestir antes de acudir con el general.

-¿Taisho-sama quiere verme? – preguntó Kagome mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan.

-Hay un consejo – explicó la doncella – Sesshomaru-sama ya está ahí.

-Tengo que darme prisa – dijo Kagome mientras tomaba su té – Ve preparando todo por favor.

-Por supuesto.

Un poco decepcionada por su brusco despertar terminó de desayunar lo mas pronto posible. Estaba consciente que había una guerra, pero ir a despertarla, o despertarla el mismo cuando se marchó hubiera sido lo mas sensato.

Ahora no podía dejar de sentirse usada. Habían satisfecho sus deseos, de hecho, en alguna parte escuchó que cuando los soldados estaban en guerra, acostarse con una mujer tranquilizaba su alma y les hacía descansar.

Sabía que Sesshomaru tuvo esas prácticas antes, y también sabía que estaban unidos de por vida, pero ¿y si Sesshomaru lo había hecho por el impulso del momento?

No, no podía pensar así, obvio era una estupidez, estaba segura de su decisión, no había marcha atrás.

Alzó la cabeza al salir, ahora no nada más era una miko, o una Higurashi, ahora también era una Taisho, y tenía que actuar como tal.

Llegó a la oficina del general y entró cuando escuchó la indicación que podía hacerlo.

Sesshomaru estaba de pie viendo unos planos, pero en cuanto entró volteo a verla, para cualquiera hubiera sido frío, pero ella podía ver el fuego detrás de esa mirada. Algo en su interior se sintió cálido.

-Kagome –dijo el general – Estamos creado una estrategia, pero esto incluye tus poderes.

-Por supuesto – dijo Kagome asomándose en los planos.

-Un ex aliado mío nos ha traicionado, conoce esta palacio y sus debilidades, tenemos que actuar pronto – dijo Taisho – Yo lo enfrentaré pero necesito el palacio protegido.

-Una barrera de protección – adivinó Kagome.

-Necesitamos una barrera si no en todo el palacio en un área en común en donde las tropas puedan estar seguras mientras disparan y atacan al enemigo.

-De acuerdo – dijo Kagome.

-Mas tarde te informaré cual serán tu lugar en la estrategia y cuando se llevará a cabo – dijo el general.

-Me iré preparando – dijo Kagome.

-Y Kagome, ahora eres una Taisho, y nosotros no cometemos errores – dijo el general serio.

Kagome asintió sin embargo por dentro una guerra entre el pánico y la sensatez se estaba llevando a cabo.

Y así como sintió la guerra de voluntades entre entrar en pánico y mantener la cabeza fría, de alguna manera muy rara sintió la presencia calculadora de Sesshomaru, enfriando todo sentimiento de pánico con su aplastante lógica. Alzó la cabeza y le vio analizando los planos, pero sabía que todos sus sentidos estaban dirigidos a ella, tratando de calmarle.

Todo saldría bien, lucharía por ello, no fallaría. Lo que sentían el uno por el otro era tan grande que no había palabras para explicarlo, el lazo entre ambos, era tan grande, y tan fuerte que simplemente sabía que eran un equipo inigualable.

Saldrían victoriosos de esto. Lo sabía.


	18. 18- Dura Realidad

_**Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Que puedo decir, capítulo triste, difícil, pero es necesario. De hecho disfrute el escribirlo, es uno de esos capítulos en los que la propia historia se va escribiendo sola, son cosas que tenían que pasar, como dicen, todo empeora antes de mejorar.**_

Molesto. Es lo único que podía identificar entre la maraña de sensaciones que Sesshomaru enviaba a través del lazo. No era precisamente con ella, aunque no tenía ni idea de por que o con quien estaba molesto su ahora esposo.

Manejar el lazo era algo nuevo para ella. Todo el tiempo había una gran maraña de sentimientos, pensamientos, recuerdos que no sabía si eran suyos o de Sesshomaru. Era como si hubiera una interferencia continua entre sus propios pensamientos y ella. No le había dicho a Sesshomaru de esta extraña sensación, no sabía si era normal o no. De cualquier manera ese día esa bola de ideas y de sensaciones ya le habían provocado un dolor de cabeza.

Kagome se masajeo la cien con las manos, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse, esperaban la batalla en cualquier momento. Toga estaba a punto de llamarla para indicarle los últimos ajustes, su estómago se revolvió de solo pensar en fallar, en perderlo todo.

No podía darse el lujo, no lo haría, de ninguna manera.

La puerta se abrió, y un demonio bastante joven entró en la habitación.

-Kagome-sama, Toga-sama está esperando por usted – dijo el soldado en tono solemne. Por fuera se le veía muy tranquilo, pero de alguna manera, Kagome sabía que estaba nervioso.

Se levantó del asiento, le sonrió al joven soldado quien asintió levemente y salió de la habitación en busca del general.

Trató de tranquilizarse, pero la onda repentina de preocupación que venía del lazo le impedía calmarse del todo.

Entró en la oficina y vio a Toga sentado, con las manos cruzadas y perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Quería verme Toga-sama? – preguntó Kagome.

Toga levanto la vista y le indico que se sentara con la mano derecha.

El general cruzó las manos y le vio detenidamente antes de iniciar la conversación

-¿Sabías que yo siempre quise una hija? – preguntó Toga agarrando desorientada a Kagome – Izayoi también, solo que tuvimos hijos varones, dos, y después ya no hubo posibilidades de una niña.

-Toga-sama…

-Que mi hijo te haya elegido como esposa me hace un demonio muy feliz, y a pesar que soy un orgulloso padre que está contento con la elección de su hijo como general no puedo más que discernir en la fecha en el que decidieron hacerlo.

-No puedo decir que me arrepiento de hacerlo – dijo Kagome sincera.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras – dijo Toga – Y no quiero que lo hagas, le propuse a Sesshomaru el romper el lazo, entenderás que era el general hablando, pero comprendo que eso puede llegar a destruirlos a ambos, y necesito que estén fuertes.

Kagome pudo ver de pronto todos los años que tenía el general en su mirada, era como si de pronto la edad hubiera recaído en el general.

-Esta batalla será por mucho la mas demandante de todas – dijo Toga – Mi antiguo compañero, Ryukutsusei nos ha traicionado, entre otros.

-¿Él fue quien delató nuestra ubicación? – preguntó Kagome. Toga torció la boca en un gesto que delató algo que quizás aún no asumía por completo.

-No – dijo Toga seco – Necesito que estés fuerte Kagome, será quizás la batalla mas fuerte que has tenido, lamento tener que pedirte que estés aquí.

Kagome sintió el profundo arrepentimiento por parte del general. Le tomó de la mano para reconfortarlo y él sonrió muy a su pesar.

-Ustedes los humanos tienen una capacidad para enfrentar sus problemas muy superiores a las de nosotros – dijo Toga acercándose a un viejo ropero – Heme aquí, siendo reconfortado por una sacerdotisa, cuya vida hasta hace unas horas era tan frágil…

-Toga-sama, ¿Qué le preocupa? – preguntó Kagome preocupada. – Estoy segura que usted ha enfrentado batallas similares a esta.

-Mucho peores – admitió Toga mientras sacaba una caja de madera tallada – Kagome, quiero darte esto.

Kagome tomó la caja con curiosidad, levantó la vista y abrió la caja solo para encontrar un collar con un pendiente de oro y jade, de tal precisión que en la vida hubiera visto nada igual.

-Es el sello familiar – dijo Toga – Sesshomaru e Inuyasha no necesitan uno, su apariencia es mas que suficiente, pero desde Izayoi he dispuesto que las mujeres de la familia deben tener uno, al mostrar esto demostrarás ser una Taisho frente a quienes no tengan el olfato o las habilidades para saberlo.

-Gracias Toga-sama – dijo Kagome atesorando el pendiente.

-Voy a pedirte que me prometas algo, no quiero que preguntes, solo quiero tu palabra – dijo el general.

Por su tono de voz, Kagome pudo notar que tan seria era la situación, el general no pediría una promesa al aire, no en tiempos de guerra.

-Cuando llegue el momento no dejarás que Sesshomaru destruya al clan – dijo Toga tomándola de los hombros – El clan tiene que prevalecer, y Sesshomaru es la clave.

Moriría. Toga hablaba como si fuera a morir. Kagome le vio a los ojos y entonces pudo ver la certeza de alguien que sabía que moriría. Toga notó el momento exacto en el que la pequeña se dio cuenta de lo que sucedería, posiblemente mucho antes.

-Tu palabra Kagome – le urgió Toga. Soldados se acercaban por el pasillo y su tiempo se terminaba.

-Lo prometo – dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

Un capitán entró en la oficina, el enemigo estaba cerca, era hora de ponerse en posición. La sombra de la muerte desapareció del perfil del general y Kagome dudó de si en algún momento estuvo ahí. Era el mismo de siempre, invencible, imperturbable.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, había sido muy bueno con ella, un gran demonio, le haría falta a sus hijos, a su gente, al clan.

¿Qué significaba la promesa? ¿Sesshomaru era la clave? Si era el heredero, pero no entendía por que habría de querer destruir al clan.

¿Y su profecía? ¿Tendría que salvar a Sesshomaru por encima de Toga? ¿Podría salvar a los dos?

La mente de Kagome era un caos, su corazón estaba acelerado y podía sentir en su mente la incertidumbre del otro lado del lazo, la preocupación por su repentino cambio de humor.

No estaba lista. El miedo se apodero de ella, había una guerra en proceso y acababan de dejar el futuro del clan en sus manos.

¿Y si fallaba?

El pánico comenzó a crecer en su interior cuando un bálsamo de paz y serenidad la inundó. Los brazos de Sesshomaru la rodearon, dándole esa paz que necesitaba.

Sesshomaru no sabía que había sucedido, se cruzó con su padre en el pasillo, pero este llevaba prisa, su aura estaba completamente oculta, cosa que no se le hizo rara, en batalla se debía ocultar su verdadero estado de ánimo, el aura, el youki y el aroma eran algunos detalles que delataban el verdadero estado de ánimo.

Kagome en cambio era un libro abierto, para él y los demás, se podía oler su miedo desde medio pasillo, aunque no podía juzgarla, era realmente joven, a veces su carácter y su sabiduría impropia de su edad le hacía olvidar lo pequeña que era, pero esta era su primer batalla, su primer guerra, no podía ser valiente y no tener miedo de nada.

Trató de infundirle seguridad, ahora eran uno, no dejaría que le sucediera nada, su lazo aún era nuevo, pero funcionaba a la perfección, y sabría cuando ella estuviera en peligro, aunque conociéndola ella se estaría preocupando por el y por los demás.

-Prométeme que sobrevivirás – dijo Kagome volteando a verle – Necesito que lo prometas.

Una promesa de vida era algo imposible de prometer en tiempos de guerra. El era un youkai poderoso, y tenía muchas mas posibilidades de cumplir dicha promesa, pero aún así todo era incierto, no podía hacer esa promesa.

-Prometo hacer lo posible por que sobrevivamos – prometió en su lugar. Y Kagome no pudo pedir más.

Salieron de la habitación, y entonces todos los miedos e inseguridades quedaron atrás. Kagome no podía darse el lujo de verse débil e insegura, no en el primer conflicto bélico que padecía ella como esposa del heredero.

Camino por el largo pasillo de piedra, sus pisadas haciendo eco en el vacío del pasillo, trató de calmarse, inhalo y exhalo varias veces, tenía el deber de proteger a la que ahora era su gente. No podía fallar.

Al salir del interior del castillo pudo ver a los soldados en posición, listos para el ataque, Sesshomaru subía ya a los peldaños que lo llevarían a una de las torres, y Toga estaba ya al frente de todos, visualizando el avance del ejército enemigo.

Por un momento quiso asomarse desde donde estaba Toga para poder verlos venir, la espera a la orden era lo peor, pero estaba consciente que su lugar era detrás, donde necesitaban de sus habilidades.

Por un momento todo se quedo en silencio, pudo ver la espalda de los soldados tensarse, sabía lo que significaba, el ejército enemigo estaba muy cerca.

Volteo a ver al general, su mano estaba posada en el mango de su espada. Volteo a verla e hizo una seña con la mano.

Era hora.

Junto ambas manos y vacío su mente de cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento. De inmediato el campo de protección fue extendiéndose poco a poco abarcando terreno, mientras mas terreno abarcaba mas difícil era para ella, aún así no se detuvo, lo extendió hasta los límites del palacio, cubriendo todo a su paso.

Apenas había terminado de extender la protección cuando cientos de flechas llovieron, rebotando en la protección.

El general dio la señal de ataque, y entonces todo se puso en movimiento.

Los soldados lanzaron flechas cubiertas de fuego, no podía ver el resultado pero sabía que esa técnica era usual y bastante efectiva. Hasta el momento solo percibía fuerzas humanas, pero sabía que habría demonios, de no ser así, el general no estaría tan preocupado.

La actitud del padre de Sesshomaru era lo que le había alertado. Estaba listo para morir, lo había visto en su mirada, el general estaba listo para morir, caminó, literalmente hacía lo que podía ser su lecho de muerte. Y aún así no vio ninguna señal de debilidad, solo resignación por su futuro, estaba seguro que Sesshomaru continuaría con su lucha, y la extraña promesa que le había hecho estaba en su mente todo el tiempo.

Y así, sin previo aviso sintió la llegada de un poder sobrenatural tan fuerte como el del general.

De los cielos bajo un enorme dragón blanco, tan largo como el castillo en sí, con una larga cola blanca con escamas sobresalientes las cuales brillaban con el sol, los cuernos y las alas de un blanco cristalino, y los ojos rojos como el mismo demonio.

El general rugió en señal de ataque, y de un momento a otro se transformó en un gran perro blanco. Era el demonio de sus sueños, un perro que igualaba el tamaño del castillo, con un pelaje blanco lustroso y un rugido que hacía reverberar lo mas interno del palacio.

Estaba pasando, su profecía no era acerca de la muerte de Sesshomaru, era acerca de la muerte de su padre.

Vio con impotencia como se enzarzaba en una pelea a muerte con su enemigo. Sentía la furia de Sesshomaru, ansiaba meterse en la batalla, pero al parece había recibido ordenes explicitas de lo que tendría que hacer.

El dragón atacaba al cuello del general, quien se defendía en una lucha que parecía durar una eternidad.

Kagome sentía su fuerza flaquear, el escudo estaba debilitándose, no duraría mucho más, volteo a ver hacía el cielo y vio como el general hizo una herida en el dragón significativa. El rugido del dragón se escuchó en todo el campo de batalla, y al mismo tiempo, su ataque de vuelta hirió al general de manera irreversible.

Quiso ayudar, pero no pudo. Era su sueño, estar de pie sin poder ayudar, varada en su lugar, cumplía con su trabajo, pero sentía como la energía se drenaba poco a poco. Tenía miedo.

Miedo de no poder terminar su tarea, de perder su habilidad y no proteger a quienes tenía que proteger.

Con miedo pudo sentir la llegada de otro ejército de seres sobrenaturales. No sobrevivirían, nadie, no podrían. Ni siquiera el general podría hacerlo.

Se tocó una retirada por parte del enemigo, su general estaba herido, quizás de muerte, se reagruparían y volverían a la carga.

Cayó de rodillas exhausta. El manto de protección desapareció, y al parecer todos se movían de un lado a otro.

Kagome vio a Sesshomaru acercarse, el de inmediato extendió su mano y la levantó del suelo, sosteniendo su peso con su brazo.

Entraron al palacio al mismo tiempo que el general, quien lucía mal, su pecho estaba manchado de sangre y esta vez Kagome estaba segura que mucha de esta era del mismo general.

Le siguieron hasta llegar a una de las alas mas apartadas, de hecho estaban tan lejos que el ruido se amortiguaba.

El general volteo a ver a Sesshomaru quien lucía enfadado.

-Tienen que irse – dijo el general. Casi al mismo tiempo Sesshomaru respondió.

-No – dijo el joven demonio.

-Lucharemos, pero no duraremos demasiado – dijo el general respirando con dificultad.

-Me transformaré, extenderemos el campo de protección – dijo Sesshomaru vehemente.

-Mira a Kagome – dijo exasperado Toga – No hemos sufrido tantas bajas gracias a su campo de protección, pero su energía no es ilimitada, no podrá hacerlo una vez más.

Toga pudo ver la negación en el rostro de su hijo, la derrota, el huir no estaba dentro de los valores que él le había inculcado.

-El clan Taisho tiene que sobrevivir – dijo su padre con la respiración entrecortada – Tu alianza con Kagome es muy importante, tienen que sobrevivir.

-Toga-sama – dijo Kagome con lágrimas contenidas

-No voy a huir – dijo Sesshomaru furioso.

-Es una orden – dijo su padre serio – Tienes que sobrevivir para regresar el poder al clan.

Sesshomaru no estaba convencido, su padre estaba agonizando, podía oler la muerte en él, no le quedaban más que unos minutos. El palacio quedaría desprotegido, perdería y el oeste se quedaría en manos de humanos o del viejo aliado, ahora enemigo de su padre.

Si se quedaba, ¿realmente podría cambiar algo?

Aunque su orgullo doliera, la respuesta era no. Su padre, siendo mas poderoso que él, había sido derrotado, él no tenía posibilidades, solo alargaría la batalla. Sus hombres podrían sobrevivir si su padre emitía la rendición. Matarían a los líderes pero dejarían sobrevivir a los demás.

Volteo a ver a Kagome. Lucía exhausta, no resistiría mucho más.

-Los Taisho recuperarán el oeste – prometió Sesshomaru.

Su padre quedó satisfecho, Kagome podía verlo sufrir, estaba pasando por un momento muy doloroso.

Sesshomaru le lanzó una última mirada a su padre, y se dio la media vuelta antes que el ataque comenzara de nueva cuenta. Kagome le lanzó de nueva cuenta una mirada, y el general le vio significativamente.

Cumpliría su promesa.

Sesshomaru la tomó de la mano y se la echó a la espalda mientras avanzaba a una velocidad sobre humana.

Kagome escuchó explosiones detrás de ellos.

Gente moría mientras ella escaba. El trabajo de una sacerdotisa era cuidar y proteger la vida de los demás y ella estaba abandonando a gente sufriendo.

Buscó internamente a Sesshomaru por medio del lazo, pero no recibía nada. El estaba bloqueando toda emoción, y sabía que el consuelo que buscaba no lo encontraría, no en esos momentos cuando Sesshomaru sabía que corría, dejando atrás a su padre muriendo.

Salieron del castillo y se alzaron en el cielo.

Pudo ver a los ejércitos enemigos avanzando hacía el interior del castillo, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención fue un punto rojo en medio de toda la multitud.

No había otro traje como este en ningún otro lado. No que ella supiera. Y menos con un demonio con el cabello plateado.

Inuyasha estaba de pie del lado enemigo.

No era coincidencia, de hecho explicaba cómo habían encontrado tan de prisa la fortaleza, Inuyasha, el propio hijo de Toga le había traicionado.

La promesa que acababa de hacer ahora tenía un significado diferente.

Sesshomaru se enteraría tarde o temprano. Y entonces querría asesinar a Inuyasha, su propio hermano, rompiendo así el clan.

Hasta ese momento Kagome pudo notar la enorme carga que acababa de ponerse en sus hombros.


	19. 19- Golpe de orgullo

_¡Lamento la tardanza!_

 _A veces me cuesta pensar en que haría Sesshomaru, alguien que es orgulloso y lo ha perdido todo, ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Espero haber captado la esencia de Sesshomaru, y puedo adelantarles que lo odiarán entre este capítulo y el otro…qué más puedo decir._

Siendo la heredera de un clan de sacerdotisas se podría pensar que la solidaridad y la calidez humana eran de las primeras cosas que se aprenden, después de todo el atender a personas heridas y dar consuelo forman parte de las actividades de una sacerdotisa. Pero no podrían estar más equivocados, ser una figura espiritual requiere de aislamiento durante el entrenamiento, largas horas de meditación, ejercicios, figuras de ley rígidas que moldean al aspirante año tras año. Solo las almas más resistentes logran salir ilesas de esos entrenamientos, Kagome a pesar de no haber demostrado poder alguno de niña, su alma había sido una de las pocas que había demostrado resistencia y al final logró ser una sacerdotisa cariñosa y calmada.

Estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, siempre hubo un silencio en su interior que le permitía escucharse a sí misma, saber qué es lo que pasaba y realmente quería, cuál sería el camino a seguir. Pero a partir del fortalecimiento de su relación con Sesshomaru y la formación del lazo ese silencio se convirtió en una maraña de sentimientos, pensamientos y a veces no podía distinguir la naturaleza de los mismos.

Se acostumbró a escuchar algo por las mañanas, a sentir siempre la presencia de Sesshomaru en su interior, a tenerlo cerca a pesar de estar a distancias kilométricas.

Por eso, cuando salieron del palacio y volvió a la solitud de sus pensamientos lo encontró raro e incómodo, como si algo no estuviera correcto.

Dejó que Sesshomaru bloqueara el lazo que había entre ellos, pero ella no retiró su presencia, quería que él supiera que estaba ahí para ella, que supiera que ella también estaba sufriendo.

Necesitaba saber que es lo que sentía Sesshomaru, la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros era tan grande que durante el trayecto pensó que no lo soportaría, sabía quién había traicionado al gran general Taisho, y llevaba la terrible misión de evitar que un demonio que estaba mas que cómodo con la idea de asesinar, dejara correr su naturaleza, su ira y orgullo herido en la persona que había traicionado y dejado caer el clan. Su propio hermano.

Se preguntó si debería decirlo, pero llegó a la conclusión que ya tenían suficiente con que lidiar en ese momento. Estaban sin hogar, sin idea a donde dirigirse, sin poder alguno y solo con sus habilidades.

Sesshomaru acababa de perder a su padre y su lugar como heredero del oeste. Agregarle la traición de su hermano solo lo hundiría mucho más.

Llegaron a un terreno pantanoso, Sesshomaru la había bajado y había comenzado a caminar hacía unos kilómetros, podía sentir el suelo fangoso y resbaloso, el aire húmedo que hacía que su ropa se pegase como segunda piel. Su sudor le resbalaba por la espalda y se sentía más sucia de lo que alguna vez se había sentido.

Después de tropezar con una raíz, por décima vez decidió que era suficiente.

-Necesito descansar – dijo en voz alta, no dando un paso más. Sesshomaru siguió caminando. –No tenemos ir a donde ir, no hay prisa, no voy a caminar más.

Kagome se sentó en la misma raíz que la había hecho tropezar, se masajeo su adolorido pie y sin necesidad de levantar la cabeza vio los pies de Sesshomaru junto a ella.

No dijo nada, simplemente se sentó a un lado de ella, tan frío como una roca.

-Te diría que encendiéramos una fogata pero un poco más de calor y me evaporaría – dijo Kagome tratando de aligerar el pesado ambiente – Aunque quizás sea necesario, tengo hambre.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie y sin decir palabra alguna se perdió en el bosque.

Kagome en realidad no tenía hambre, pero haría cualquier cosa por poner en funcionamiento a Sesshomaru, que parecía haber perdido las ganas de moverse por su cuenta.

De hecho tenía el estómago revuelto, aunque no era raro, después de todo lo sucedido, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había comido, el estrés y la preocupación tampoco ayudaban mucho, pero estaba segura que si no comía algo en unas horas más se sentiría mucho peor.

Sesshomaru regresó minutos después con un conejo para comer.

Usualmente Kagome no tendría problema, cuando estaba de entrenamiento con Kaede solían comer lo mismo que la gente de la aldea, y entre esas cosas estaban conejos, de hecho los había preparado, pero al parecer su estómago en esos momentos no estaba muy cooperativo.

Se levantó de prisa y vacío su estómago, o lo poco que tenía a unos metros de distancia.

Cuando regresó sintió la mano fría de Sesshomaru en su frente, cerró los ojos al contacto.

Su mente parecía incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de suceder, hasta ayer aún era heredero del oeste, su padre estaba al mando del ejército y ellos si bien estaban preparándose para una batalla tenían posibilidades de ganar. Hoy, estaba sin tierra, sin herencia, y sin su padre.

De no haber tenido a Kagome no sabía qué hubiera pasado, seguramente habría luchado hasta el final con su padre, muriendo con honor y no como el cobarde que había escapado.

No podía negar que el puro instinto era lo que lo mantenía a un lado de Kagome. Si ella no estuviera, hubiera muerto con dignidad y honor, no podía evitar sentir enojo y coraje en contra de ella. Sin pareja, su padre no le hubiera ordenado huir para salvar el clan.

La lógica de los clanes era que un youkai con pareja tenía prioridad para salvarse, podría continuar con el clan y tener herederos. Aún así y aunque pudiera resultar ilógico, estaba enfadado con ella.

Pero por el momento tendría que esperar, su instinto entró en acción al verla vomitar y sentir su frente caliente. Kagome tenía fiebre.

-Tienes fiebre – dijo Sesshomaru poniendo especial atención en observarla.

No lo había notado porque su mente estaba en otras cosas, pero su corazón latía mas de prisa de lo normal, sus mejillas sonrosadas, incluso su olor era diferente.

-Seguramente es el cansancio – dijo Kagome restándole importancia – Necesito dormir.

Kagome se sentó, con la espalda recargada en un gran árbol. Sesshomaru volteo a sus alrededores tratando de detectar el aroma de alguna aldea humana, pero no había nada alrededor.

No sabía nada de cuidados de humanos enfermos, ellos no se enfermaban, nunca necesitó poner atención en los remedios que usaban los humanos para sanar. Y aquí estaba con Kagome, incapaz de pensar en qué hacer, sintiéndose de nueva cuenta impotente.

Podía ver su rostro, parecía impasible, pero su mirada decía otra cosa. Estaba preocupado. Sesshomaru nunca había tenido que cuidar a nadie enfermo, seguramente no sabía nada de salud y estaba segura que su alrededor no había nadie.

-Prende el fuego – dijo Kagome con una voz pastosa – Debes poner a cocinar el conejo, no voy a tener hambre, pero debes obligarme a comer algo, de preferencia deberíamos estar cerca del agua, si me sube la fiebre tendrás que mojar un trapo y ponerlo en mi frente.

Agua y comida, era todo lo que tenían para combatir lo que fuera que tenía Kagome. No era experto y estaba claro, pero sabía que generalmente se necesitaba más que eso.

Aún así la tomó entre brazos y comenzó a caminar hacía el arroyo mas cercano a unos metros de ellos.

Al llegar encontró un lugar apacible para dejarla mientras reunía leña para prender una fogata.

Conforme pasaban las horas la fiebre de Kagome no bajaba pero tampoco aumentó. Se quedó en el límite de lo que podría ser peligroso, podía verla temblando con escalofríos, su frente perlada con sudor, la ropa que se llevaba no era suficiente, y el calor del fuego le brindaba algo de calor pero no el suficiente.

Había traído un pequeño conejo y lo puso al fuego, Kagome apenas comió algo. La envolvió en sus brazos para calmarle los temblores y escalofríos. Por medio del lazo solo podía sentir confusión, y temor.

Su demonio interior quería calmar esos temores, sanarla de manera que pudiera volver a estar en pie.

Quizás la batalla había sido demasiado. Kagome mantuvo el campo de protección durante más tiempo del que creyó que podría. Uso mas poder espiritual del que alguna vez había hecho, y eso traía consecuencias.

No podrían ir con la familia de Kagome, la pondrían en riesgo. En esto estaban solos.

-Estoy bien – dijo Kagome percibiendo la preocupación de Sesshomaru – Usé mucho poder espiritual en la batalla, a veces puede traer consecuencias físicas.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, pero sintió algo cálido en su cuerpo cuando ella se recargo en su pecho, aún enferma buscó su contacto.

Su instinto ansiaba ese contacto, pero su mente estaba diseminada. No paraba de repetir la última batalla en su mente, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Hubiera podido salvar la situación? Kagome había sido un acierto, si, pero al mismo tiempo sin ella el hubiera podido afrontar la situación como heredero, pelear en la batalla hasta el final.

Siempre había tenido un camino establecido, una meta y poder con el que había nacido. Nunca necesitó pelear por un lugar, se le había dado desde el principio, y ahora no era heredero de nada, estaba seguro que había una traición dentro del clan, y habían humillado a su padre, y a su familia.

Quizás en un universo alterno el hubiera sobrevivido, estuviera solo, sin nadie a quien hacerse cargo, quedaría libre para planear la estrategia y recuperar lo que era de su familia. O, ser libre de toda obligación y labrarse un nuevo camino.

Ahora estaba sin rango, sin poder alguno mas que sus habilidades, con su clan destruido y con una mujer a la que cuidar, sin saber realmente nada de cómo cuidar un humano.

Por la noche Kagome se mantuvo entre un límite extraño, estaba consciente, sabía que Sesshomaru estaba a su lado, y su mano fría ayudaba a bajar las molestias, pero no lo sentía, su lazo seguía en silencio, y solo podía percibir sus pensamientos, sentía su mente dentro de una espesa neblina, quería ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar, abrazar a Sesshomaru, seguro estaba desconsolado, su padre había muerto, dejaron su clan, y estaban sin rumbo. Ansiaba tocarlo, pero mas allá de recargar su cabeza en su pecho no podía hacer otra cosa.

Por la mañana Kagome se encontró un poco mejor. Su mente parecía un poco mas despierta, se encontró sola en el claro, el aire frío de la mañana le hizo sentir escalofríos, la fogata se había extinguido hacía unas horas, la leña estaba ya totalmente consumida y no había señales de nadie a su alrededor.

Se levantó a pesar de las nauseas que aún podía sentir, su cuerpo parecía mas lento de lo que normalmente era, podía sentirse aún cansada, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era la ausencia de cierto demonio. No había señales de youki, no podía sentir nada.

De hecho no sentía nada, ninguno de sus habilidades espirituales estaban presentes, no podía sentir a nadie en el bosque, justo como al principio.

Sin sus poderes se sentía indefensa, vulnerable.

Al escuchar un ruido detrás de ella volteo asustada, se calmo cuando vio a Sesshomaru aparecer, llevaba fruta en la mano derecha, dos manzanas para ser mas precisos, se acerco a ella y las dejo en sus manos.

-Noté que la carne no te sentó bien el día de ayer – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Gracias – dijo Kagome calmándose un poco.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sesshomaru notando su estado de agitación.

Kagome tomó la fruta y la presiono contra su pecho. Sus poderes habían sido sus aliados durante la batalla, eran un acierto en su situación y el perderlos era algo que les afectaría mucho.

No podría haberlos perdido, ¿o sí?

Intentó recordar las lecciones de su maestra, Kaede, pero no recordó nada que sugiriera la desaparición de los poderes espirituales.

Si los perdía sería solo una humana más. No podría serle de utilidad a Sesshomaru para recuperar su tierra. Solo sería una carga.

¿Sesshomaru podría percibir sus sentimientos por medio del lazo?

Si Sesshomaru se enteraba de su situación…

-¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Kagome. Necesitaba saber qué es lo que pensaba Sesshomaru.

-Recuperar el oeste. Ryokutsusei era aliado de mi padre, tendremos que usar esa información para luchar en su contra – dijo Sesshomaru. – Desayuna, tenemos que irnos.

Kagome asintió, como temía Sesshomaru quería entrar en batalla, ¿sería lo mas prudente?, ¿Qué tenían?, nada, solo las habilidades de Sesshomaru, y las suyas estaban en duda, sabía que el formaba parte del grupo mas poderoso de demonios, pero no era inmortal, no podría con un ejército entero.

-No tenemos nada – dijo Kagome - ¿Cómo haremos frente al enemigo?

-Estas subestimando mi poder y habilidad- dijo Sesshomaru molesto. ¿Qué pensaba Kagome?, ¿Qué se establecerían y dejarían pasar lo que acababa de pasar?

-No, no lo estoy, pero tu estas subestimando el poder del ex aliado de tu padre – dijo Kagome comenzando a sentir enojo. Si continuaban por ese camino con o sin sus poderes irían directo a la tumba. Sesshomaru no podía pensar que tendrían éxito.

-No voy a dejar pasar esto, recuperaré el oeste, vengaré a mi padre – dijo Sesshomaru molesto. No podía entender que quería obtener Kagome de todo esto.

-No podremos – dijo Kagome exasperada.

-No subestimes a un taiyoukai – dijo Sesshomaru controlando su ira. Era su pareja, no podía hacerle daño, pero en esos momentos estaba muy cerca de explotar.

-¡Ni siquiera tu padre pudo vencerlo! – le gritó Kagome desesperada -¿Cómo piensas que nosotros podremos aprovechar una debilidad que ni siquiera tu padre pudo verla?, ¡No estamos listos!

-¡Basta!

El estruendo de la voz de Sesshomaru hizo un eco a sus alrededores. Kagome le vio sorprendida, quería decir algo más, pero Sesshomaru respiraba con dificultad, y parecía estar al borde, así que se mordió el labio y se quedo en silencio.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, Kagome sabía que había pasado un límite al mencionar a su padre. El miedo la estaba controlando, sacando lo peor de si misma.

Respiró profundo y volvió a hablar.

-Discúlpame no debí haber mencionado a tu padre – dijo sincera.

Sesshomaru se dio la media vuelta, parecía haber recuperado su semblante sereno.

-Vámonos – dijo después de unos minutos.

Kagome suspiró, herir un orgullo tan grande como el de Sesshomaru era algo grave, suspiró resignada a pasar un camino en un silencio incomodo.

Sus huellas quedaban grabadas en el lodo a cada paso que daban, el aire húmedo le hacía sudar, llevaban horas caminando, su kimono se le pegaba al cuerpo de manera nada agradable, aún así no dijo ni una palabra. Sesshomaru se mantenía estoico, caminando delante de ella, no dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente se detenía cada cierto tiempo, cosa que ella agradecía, y volvía a andar unos minutos después.

No sabía que decir, estaba confundida, el lazo seguía sumido en un silencio incomodo, después de varios días la sensación podía ser equiparable a cuando se tenían los oídos tapados, sabes que hay ruido, pero no lo percibes. Era igual con el lazo, sabía que las emociones y pensamientos de Sesshomaru estaban ahí, solo que se le había negado el acceso.

En un principio pensó en cortar su parte del lazo, negarle el paso a Sesshomaru, pero de esa manera estarían mas lejos de una solución que antes. Así que lo dejó abierto, y a veces podía sentir la presencia de Sesshomaru hurgando en su interior, sobre todo para sacar la información que no quería preguntarle, su estado de salud y estado mental.

Desearía poder preguntarle lo mismo, pero cada que abría la boca para formular la pregunta algo se lo impedía. Quizás era miedo a la respuesta, a ser ignorada.

Así que en vez de preguntar lo que era necesario comenzó a hablar de cosas innecesarias, temas que tal vez podrían provocar una reacción en Sesshomaru.

Hasta el momento había tratado de su niñez, su adolescencia y falta de experiencias y aventuras memorables, y no había obtenido nada, y pensó en tratar con otro tema diferente: los celos.

-¿Sabías que antes de ir al palacio a competir por ser tu esposa estuve prometida a otro hombre?

Ahí, sintió algo detrás del lazo.

-Era un humano de otra aldea, un chico, unos años mayor que yo, era el líder de un clan de guerreros – siguió Kagome – Pensé que el sería mi esposo, era guapo ¿lo sabes?

La sensación de molestia era mas fuerte. Kagome sonrió internamente, irónicamente la única forma que encontró de comunicarse con Sesshomaru fue haciendo que se molestara de nuevo con ella.

-Fue a conocerme, era muy galante, siempre me llevaba flores – dijo Kagome sonriendo – Una vez mi padre nos reprendió, el chico tenía mas experiencia que yo, así que aprovechando que nos habían dejado solos, se acerco a mi y…

No pudo continuar, los labios de Sesshomaru se pegaron a los de ella de forma agresiva, demandante. Sus manos se aferraron al cuello de Sesshomaru y respondió con el mismo ardor y energía.

Sintió desmoronar la pared que bloqueaba el lazo, unos minutos más y podría regresar todo a la normalidad.

Sesshomaru se separó unos centímetros de ella, Kagome podía ver el fuego en su mirada, por un instante no había guerra, ni pérdidas, solo eran ellos dos, sin intermediarios.

Había hecho la firme resolución de ignorar a su pequeña esposa hasta que su lastimado ego estuviera en condiciones de otra batalla.

Podía aceptar que el comentario de Kagome había sido un golpe bajo, y hasta hace unos meses había solo una persona que podía darle ese tipo de golpes emocionales, su padre, y ahora, cabe decir, por voluntad propia, dejó que otra persona pudiera tener ese poder, su compañera.

Ahora se daba cuenta que su compañera era una adolescente, una mujer demasiado joven como para presenciar la guerra y hacer afrente a todas sus consecuencias. Si recordaba los eventos recientes, el miedo siempre estuvo presente en la mirada de Kagome, por su parte sabía que no había tomado una decisión precipitada, solo adelantó lo que el deseaba que sucediera tarde o temprano.

Kagome en cambio, tan joven, podía haber actuado por impulso, por miedo. Podía leerla como un libro, parecía confundida, pero el shock de lo vivido aún no hacía mella en su mente. Pero tarde o temprano lo haría.

Podía entender su miedo a recomenzar una batalla, pero no podía detenerse a pensar en hacerle entender, no cuando el tiempo era una pieza clave en su venganza. No esperarían un ataque de inmediato, lo mas lógico sería que esperará un tiempo, unos meses, quizás unos años, pero si un ataque era bien planeado podría llevarse a cabo en semanas.

Su mente había estado pensando en la estrategia cuando la incesante plática de su ahora esposa había derivado a asuntos mas peligrosos.

Sabía que lo estaba provocando, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto, su instinto le decía que tenía que hacerla suya para demostrarle que nadie más podría estar en mente.

Y así lo hizo, la besó con fervor y ardor. Estaba decidido a hacerla suya cuando lo sintió.

Una sensación diminuta que en cuanto la detectó se intensificó en su interior, dejándole en shock.

Ella no sabía, estaba seguro.

Su mente reproceso todas las estrategias pensadas, sabía que solo había una opción, pero sería dolorosa.

Se decidió, y volvió a besarla, la besaría, y la haría suya en ese instante, saborearía su cuerpo, y guardaría cada detalle en su mente, un recuerdo valioso entre los malos que tenía y que estaban por venir.

La amaría antes de dejarla partir.


	20. 20- Despedidas

_Que puedo decir…Creo que los obstáculos solo harán más fuertes los lazos de nuestra pareja preferida._

 _Si, puede que al terminar el capítulo odien a Sesshomaru._

 _Si, querrán abrazar a la pobre de Kagome._

 _Pero sobre todo se trata que el muchacho se esfuerce un poco, entre más errores (ya lleva varios) más se tendrá que esforzar por tener a nuestra miko preferida._

 _Así que espero les guste el capítulo_

Algo pasaba, no estaba segura de que, pero algo sucedía en el interior de Sesshomaru. No podía sentir el lazo porque lo mantenía bloqueado, pero en las últimas 48 horas habían tenido más actividad física que en todo su matrimonio, o en anterioridad. No es que se quejara por supuesto, si alguna vez pensó que Sesshomaru era un bloque de hielo después de los múltiples encuentros le quedaba claro que no era así, no por lo menos cuando se dejaba ir, cuando olvidaba su orgullo, y sus pensamientos se desvanecían, entonces el instinto tomaba el control y Sesshomaru era otro.

Posesivo, demandante, y para su sorpresa, generoso, un amante considerado, cariñoso, que siempre se preocupaba por que ella disfrutara. Sesshomaru podría ser muchas cosas, pero en el tema sexual no era frío, ni distante, y era un lado del cual ella se enamoró desde el primer instante, y le daba temor el que esto significara algo más.

Desde que habían dejado el palacio Sesshomaru pasó por diferentes etapas, desde indiferencia, enfado, furia, serenidad, y ahora apasionado. No entendía todos los cambios de humor, que era lo que pensaba, o el por que de su cambio. Su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos contradictorios.

Quizás había decidido empezar de cero, refugiarse y tomar fuerza para atacar. Por otro lado podría estar perdiendo el juicio, estar pasando por una etapa de descontrol. No entendía.

Y para empeorar las cosas sus poderes espirituales no regresaban.

Había esperado una chispa, alguna sensación, presentimiento, algo que le indicara que estaban ahí, que tarde o temprano regresarían. Pero nada. Simplemente era como al principio, como si nunca hubiera tenido poderes. No lo entendía, quizás los había agotado, aunque de lo que le enseñaron no recordaba que le dijeran que sus poderes espirituales pudieran esfumarse así.

Cabía decir que no estaba de buen humor. No entendía a Sesshomaru, no se entendía ella misma, estaba cansada, tenía sueño todo el tiempo, y hambre también.

Sesshomaru que caminaba delante de ella se detuvo de pronto.

-Descansaremos aquí – dijo volteando a verla.

-Descansamos hace tres horas – dijo Kagome exasperada – Sigamos caminando.

-Estas cansada – dijo Sesshomaru sentándose en la raíz de un árbol salida de la tierra – Puedo verlo.

-¡Estoy cansada todo el tiempo! – dijo Kagome alzando los brazos en señal de impaciencia – A estas horas nunca vamos a llegar a donde tenemos que ir, que por cierto no me has dicho, no me dices nada.

Sesshomaru se levantó.

-Voy por algo para que comas – dijo al momento de internarse en el bosque.

-Perfecto, y ahora me ignoras – dijo Kagome al momento de rendirse y sentarse en la tierra - ¡Gracias!

Los cambios del embarazo comenzaban a afectarle. Por las noches apenas recostaba su cabeza en sus piernas se quedaba dormida, estaba agotada todo el tiempo, tenía hambre constantemente, aún no sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero cuando ella pensaba que no la veía, podía notar la confusión del porque sus poderes habían desaparecido. A ciencia cierta el tampoco estaba muy seguro de la razón, lo mas posible es que la sangre youkai anuló los poderes espirituales de Kagome. No sabía si era algo durante el embrazo o de por vida.

Encontró bayas, todo el camino solo había encontrado bayas, conejos, ranas y nada más. Sabía que no estaría contenta.

Regresó y la encontró dormitando recargada en un árbol. Al verle las manos hizo una expresión de fastidio.

-¿Bayas? He comido bayas todo el día – se quejó. Y tenía razón, no podía comer bayas todo el día. Él bebe necesitaba más alimento.

-Conseguiré algo más mañana – prometió Sesshomaru.

-No quiero bayas, ni conejos, ni ranas – dijo Kagome – No quiero nada, a decir verdad tengo nauseas.

Sesshomaru suspiró, guardó las bayas en una de los compartimientos de su haori, lo mancharían de rojo, pero a esas alturas después de una batalla y varios días en el bosque una mancha más, una mancha menos ya no importaba.

-Hay un manantial de aguas termales cerca – dijo – Podemos ir.

Por primera vez en el día Kagome sonrió complacida con la idea de tomar un baño. Sesshomaru le extendió la mano y le ayudó a levantarse. Usualmente le soltaría la mano, pero era cálida, y tenían poco tiempo, así que dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran entre los suyos.

El manantial estaba desierto, como todo alrededor. Kagome aplaudió complacida, y mas pronto que nunca, se quitó la ropa.

-¿Qué esperas?¡Vamos! – dijo mientras se metía en el agua con gusto - ¡Esta deliciosa!

Sesshomaru se deshizo de su vestimenta y se metió en el estanque. Podía sentir su instinto pidiendo por un contacto más cercano, pero viendo las pocas reservas de comida, y de energía que Kagome tenía no podía exigirle más, no esa noche. Así que en su lugar se recargo en una roca y cerró los ojos.

Kagome aprovecho este momento para observarlo con detenimiento. Por las noches, cuando la luna brillaba en el cielo, e iluminaba el bosque con su tenue luz sobrenatural, era cuando Sesshomaru lucía más inalcanzable que nunca. Su cabello brillaba y su tez adquiría un brillo especial. Era en esos momentos cuando el sentía su mirada, volteaba a verla y podía sentir el amor que el le tenía, que a pesar de haber bloqueado el lazo el sentimiento que los unió en un principio seguía ahí.

Se acercó lentamente hasta pasar sus brazos por debajo de los de Sesshomaru y abrazarlo lentamente.

-Estaremos bien – dijo sin saber por que querría consolarlo.

-Yo me encargaré que así sea – dijo Sesshomaru rodeándola con un brazo.

Su aroma y su esencia estaban en armonía. En ese instante Kagome era ese ser de luz que le había hecho considerar el hecho de tener una compañera. Su mente tenía una capacidad para almacenar de manera inconsciente todo lo que veía, pero eran estos recuerdos los que el se aseguraba de mantener intactos, para que en un futuro, cuando lo necesitara pudiera recordar exactamente esta sensación. Pudiera recordar a quien regresar.

Finalmente tuvo que sacar cargando a Kagome. Se había quedado dormida. La vistió con sumo cuidado y la dejó recargada en un árbol mientras el escaneaba el área.

Mañana sería el día.

Lo había estado retrasando lo sabía, el no solía retrasar nada, pero nunca tuvo que despedirse, no de esa manera. No era saludable retrasarlo más, Kagome necesitaba descansar y cuidados específicos, mantenerla en el bosque por más tiempo solo significaría poner en peligro su vida y la del cachorro.

Se sentó a un lado de ella, se preguntó si podría llegar a su objetivo antes del nacimiento de su hijo. El haría todo lo posible por supuesto, pero su plan dependía también de terceros, y no podía asegurar que podría regresar antes de lo que esperaba. Tampoco esperaba que ella lo entendiera, o que lo perdonara, no enseguida, pero estaba confiando en su naturaleza conciliadora y generosa para obtener el perdón algún día.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos, pero sueño nunca vino a él.

Por la mañana Kagome se despertó sintiéndose más cansada que cuando se había dormido. No lo entendía, en los últimos días siempre era lo mismo. Sesshomaru al verla le extendió un pedazo de carne que parecía rana, de nuevo, y ella lo tomó resignada.

-Come de prisa que ya vamos atrasados – dijo Sesshomaru mientras apagaba la fogata y se preparaba para el viaje.

-Puedo comer mientras camino – dijo Kagome al ponerse de pie. Sospechaba que más tarde tendría menos energía que en esos momentos.

Sesshomaru asintió y comenzaron a caminar alejándose del sendero que habían tomado. Se internaban más y más en el bosque, parecía como si no tuvieran dirección alguna pero no estaba segura, el olfato de Sesshomaru debería de servir para algo, suponía.

Hoy Sesshomaru volvía a ser distante, podía verlo en su mirada, en sus gestos. Había vuelto a levantar el muro que había entre ellos desde el principio. Estaba ansiosa, aunque no sabía porque, pero un sexto sentido le decía que algo estaba por pasar, solo que no estaba segura que fuera algo bueno para ella.

Se preguntó que tendría en mente Sesshomaru. Su espalda parecía muy lejana, y por alguna razón sintió deseos de tocarle, de extender la mano y tocarle, saberle cerca. Extendió su mano buscando su contacto, y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarle Sesshomaru se detuvo.

-Llegamos – dijo de repente.

Kagome bajo el brazo y volteo a ver hacía el frente, más allá de la figura de Sesshomaru se extendían dos grandes columnas de madera pintada de rojo, un gran muro acompañaba a las columnas y a la puerta gigante que guardaba lo que pensaba sería una aldea en su interior.

En las grandes columnas había dos puestos de control, uno de cada lado, y un par de demonios de diferentes especies custodiaban la entrada, los cuales ya estaban viéndoles con atención.

-Quien viene a Kiibo No Seiki debe dejar las armas ya que es un santuario de paz – dijo el soldado de la derecha.

Sesshomaru dio un paso al frente.

-Taisho Sesshomaru y Taisho Kagome – dijo fuerte y claro.

El soldado gritó una orden que Kagome no entendió, y momentos después de la gran puerta salió una anciana youkai, con las orejas puntiagudas, un kimono que llevaba a la perfección, y una mirada analizadora. Camino derecho, paso de largo a Sesshomaru y se detuvo enfrente de Kagome.

La vio de abajo hacia arriba un par de veces, Kagome podría jurar que la vio olfatearla un par de veces antes de darse la media vuelta.

-Un mes a lo mucho – dijo la anciana – Déjenlos pasar.

El portón se abrió por completo y Kagome pudo ver que tenía razón, una aldea se extendía detrás de ese gran muro. Siguió a Sesshomaru y a la anciana, preguntándose que había querido decir un mes.

Entraron y de inmediato la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

-Síganme, los llevaré con Hojo-sama, el líder del santuario – dijo la anciana, caminando a un paso que Kagome creyó irreal para su avanzada edad.

La aldea parecía antigua, y sobre poblada de niños, podía ver a niños corriendo por todo el lugar. Al principio solo los tomo como niños, pero conforme les fue poniendo más atención pudo ver sus características especiales. Orejas, de gato, cola de lobo, todos ellos tenían alguna característica de su raza, como Inuyasha.

Todos eran niños hanyou.

Y de pronto todo cayó en la cuenta. El cansancio, los cambios de humor, las náuseas, el hambre, y estaba segura que lo de su poder espiritual también tenía que ver.

Sesshomaru lo supo todo el tiempo, por eso se detenía a descansar sin que se lo pidiera, por eso se preocupaba de que comiera, y que no se esforzara más de la cuenta.

Continuo caminando por inercia, su mente parecía una maraña de pensamientos que no podía descifrar.

No tenían hogar, estaban en guerra, los podrían perseguir, un bebe no era lo más ideal, y a pesar de eso no podía negar que la idea de tener un bebe de Sesshomaru le traía esperanza.

-Bienvenidos – dijo un hombre joven que salía de la entrada principal – Mi nombre es Hojo, mi padre fue líder de este refugio, así como mis antepasados, les doy la más cordial bienvenida.

Kagome no pudo dejar de notar que Hojo, el líder de aquel lugar era nada más y nada menos que humano.

Sesshomaru entró en la sala y Kagome le siguió sintiéndose mas y más furiosa en cada minuto.

¿Con que derecho le había ocultado esa información?

Ella sería quien tendría al bebe, no él, debería de haber sabido primero. Sesshomaru sabía que a cada minuto que pasaba su furia crecía, y a pesar de esto no volteo a verla ni un segundo.

Se sentaron en una mesa tradicional, y les trajeron te y bocadillos.

-Veo que tuvieron dificultades para llegar hasta aquí – dijo su anfitrión – Urasue me comenta que estas de un mes más o menos.

Kagome volteo a ver a Sesshomaru furiosa y después a su anfitrión quien parecía ajeno a todo drama.

-Parece – dijo seca y fría.

-No te preocupes, al principio es difícil para todas – dijo el hombre amable – Les asignaremos una habitación y…

-No me quedaré – dijo Sesshomaru seco sin añadir más.

Kagome se levantó de un movimiento, le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y le hizo voltear a verla.

-No me vas abandonar – dijo furiosa.

Sesshomaru le aparto las manos y se levantó.

-No me quedaré – repitió, esta vez viéndola a los ojos. No había rastro de arrepentimiento ni de culpa en su mirada.

-Los dejo solos, tienen cosas que hablar- dijo su anfitrión al levantarse.

Kagome ni siquiera noto cuando salió de la sala.

-No vas abandonarme – dijo furiosa - ¿Acaso por eso me ocultaste el hecho que estaba embarazada?¿Por qué me pensabas abandonar?

Sesshomaru guardo silencio.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?, ¿vas a dejarme aquí mientras buscas venganza? – preguntó Kagome acercándose a él - ¡CONTESTA!

-Si – dijo Sesshomaru – Una humana embarazada de un hanyou no es una guerrera, no me eres de utilidad.

-No te soy…- apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Tus poderes se han desvanecido, necesitas descanso y cuidado – dijo Sesshomaru.

No le era de utilidad había dicho. ¿Acaso solo se había casado con ella por sus poderes espirituales?, ¿Por su posición en un clan de mikos? Había algo más, lo sabía, no podía ser solo eso, se negaba a creer que fuera abandonarla por venganza.

-La venganza no traerá de vuelta a tu padre – dijo Kagome sintiendo las lágrimas caer.

-Recuperaré el oeste – dijo Sesshomaru – Sin importar el precio.

-¿Aunque yo sea el precio? – preguntó Kagome negándose a ocultar sus lágrimas.

-No – dijo Sesshomaru – Es un precio que debo pagar yo solo.

-No, si te vas y me dejas aquí es un precio que debemos pagar los dos – dijo Kagome tomando su mano – No te vayas, no lo hagas, la venganza no es buena, no tienes aliados, apenas y pudimos salir.

-No soy un cobarde – dijo Sesshomaru soltándose – No irás conmigo, te quedarás aquí hasta que regrese.

Kagome se negaba a ser parte del precio que Sesshomaru estaba imponiendo. Ella debería ser su prioridad, cuando se unieron esa había sido la promesa, y aquí estaba el, echando todo por la borda, en busca de venganza.

Se sentía traicionada y decepcionada.

-Si sales de esta habitación sin mí no esperes que te reciba cuando regreses – dijo Kagome determinante – Ese es el precio.

Sesshomaru se detuvo por un instante. Volteo a verla, la imagen de Kagome, de pie, orgullosa, defendiendo su posición y dignidad a pesar del dolor se le quedaría grabada por siempre, sería un dolor que cargaría porque él lo había creado, y aun así, se dio la media vuelta, camino hacía la puerta y dijo.

"Volveré por ustedes"

Y salió de la habitación.

Los había abandonado.


	21. Sobreviviendo

Uno podría pensar que no se podría llegar a vivir sin alguna parte de tu cuerpo. Las manos son necesarias para conocer el mundo a través del tacto, alimentarte, protegerte. Los pies te pueden llevar a donde sea, los ojos son la ventana hacía el mundo, cada una de las partes del cuerpo podrían pensarse necesarias, o al menos eso pensaba cuando era pequeña. Pero conforme fue creciendo supo que eso no era verdad, había visto una mujer con una sola mano, y sobrevivía bien, un hombre con un solo pie y caminaba por los campos ayudado de un bastón, una mujer ciega hacer su trabajo tan bien como si tuviera su vista, y después de lo que acababa de pasar había descubierto que se podía vivir sin la mitad de tu corazón.

Desde la partida de Sesshomaru, una parte de ella se bloqueo, por inercia bloqueo el lazo que le conectaba con él, y esa parte de ella quedó atrapada en ese limbo entre los dos. Durmió por dos días seguidos y solo se levantó para poder comer. Se dejó llevar por la tristeza y el abandono, y de no haber sido por una de las mujeres que vivían en la aldea seguiría en esa cama.

Al tercer día, la puerta de su choza se abrió, dejando entrar la luz del sol. Una mujer, o mejor dicho, demonio, pelirroja entró en la habitación, dejó entrar la luz y dejó una canasta en el piso.

-Bien, me han dicho que eres una miko – dijo la mujer esperando a que Kagome se levantara. – Será mejor que te levantes, traje algo de desayunar, hay una mujer que parece enferma, necesita ver a alguien, pero la partera salió a atender un parto a un día de caballo, así que miko-sama, es tu turno.

Alguien enfermo, eso podía hacerlo, podría ser útil y alejar su mente de malos pensamientos.

Se levantó, se llevó las manos al cabello solo para descubrir una maraña de cabello enredado. Lo jaló hacía atrás y lo ató con la misma cinta en un moño alto, lo desenredaría después. Se lavó la cara y se enjuago los pies y las axilas con un trapo limpio y un poco de agua. Finalmente se cambió el kimono por uno mas limpio, mas presentable.

-Así esta mejor – dijo la mujer satisfecha – Todavía estas un poco pálida, pero eso se arregla con unas cuantas comidas, vamos.

Kagome se sentó en la silla de madera y comenzó a comer lo que parecía carne de cierto animal, aunque no reconoció que era.

-Ese cachorro tuyo es mitad inu – dijo la mujer, desconociendo, o mejor dicho ignorando el dolor que causó el solo escucharlo –Los inus y los lobos tenemos requerimientos parecidos, si no me equivoco tendrás que consumir mucha carne si quieres que ese cachorro tuyo crezca sano y fuerte.

Kagome no podía imaginarse comiendo carne todos los días, se llevó una sorpresa al probar el primer bocado y descubrir que le era apetitoso.

-Soy Ayame- dijo la mujer sonriendo – Ya sé, te preguntarás que hago aquí, en un refugio para madres y sus pequeños hanyous, bueno miko-sama , no solo las mujeres humanas pueden tener hanyous.

Kagome le vio sorprendida. Esa mujer había tenido un romance con un humano, y se había embarazado de un hanyou. Siempre había pensado que eran las mujeres humanas quienes se liaban con demonios, hombres. Pero al parecer también podía ser a la inversa.

-No te contaré mi historia, aún no, solo te puedo decir, que el pequeño Hotaru esta por ahí, brincando, y matando insectos – dijo Ayame sonriendo – Así que, arriba, comerás después, la mujer te necesita.

Kagome tomó un último sorbo de agua y salió de la cabaña. La luz del sol brillaba en el valle, había niños jugando y corriendo por todos lados, las mujeres parecían entradas en su trabajo, algunas en los campos de cultivo, en los jardines, en el arroyo. Parecía una sociedad muy pacifica, un lugar donde podría llegar a sanar.

-La mujer se llama Kaname – dijo Ayame – Creo que tiene fiebre, pero no sabría decirlo.

Kagome asintió y se dejo llevar por Ayame hasta llegar a una choza idéntica a la suya. Enb el interior, una mujer estaba tendida en el futón, estaba sudando y parecía un poco adolorida.

Kagome se acerco, y después de verla su mente comenzó a trabajar y dejó de lado por unos instantes su sufrimiento.

-¿Esta embarazada? – preguntó Kagome a Ayame.

-No, pero esta amamantando – dijo Ayame.

-Hola – dijo Kagome gentil al acercarse – Me llamo Kagome, y soy…solía ser una miko, dime donde te duele.

-Aquí – dijo la mujer señalando su estómago.

-¿Comiste algo que parecía no estar bien? – preguntó Kagome mientras palpaba el estómago de la mujer.

-Pan – dijo la mujer – Parecía bueno, pero cuando lo probé no sabía muy bien.

La mujer no estaba tan mal como había pensado, al parecer solo había comido algo en mal estado. Le tocó la frente y a pesar de estar un poco caliente, aún no tenía fiebre. Eso era bueno.

-Necesito unas hierbas – dijo Kagome -¿Tienen hierbas medicinales?

-Por supuesto – dijo Ayame – Te llevo.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos cuando entraron a una choza un poco mas grande que las demás. En su interior, yacía la cantidad mas grande de hierbas medicinales que Kagome hubiera visto. Volteo a ver a Ayame quien pareció captar su sorpresa.

-Necesitamos estar preparados, ¿sabes la cantidad de niños que se enferman al año? – dijo Ayame – Fuyu-sama a veces no se da abasto.

Fuyu debería de ser la miko de la aldea, o matrona, o lo que fuera que tuvieran. Parecía tener experiencia, había algunas hierbas que solo se encontraban en ciertas partes del valle, y no todos conocían su utilidad.

-Prepararé algo, por favor, encárgate que tome bastante agua – dijo Kagome mientras comenzaba con la preparación de la mezcla.

-De acuerdo.

Resultó fácil hacer algo de prisa con la cantidad de hierbas que tenían almacenadas. En cierta manera le recordaba a su hogar. Su madre se enorgullecía de la cantidad de flores y hierbas medicinales que tenían, se moriría de la envidia si la viera en esos momentos.

Pensar en su madre le hizo sentir nostalgia.

¿Conocerían alguna vez a su nieto?

Había dejado su hogar para formar otro, y aquí estaba, en medio de la nada, como sacerdotisa, de nuevo, embarazada y abandonada.

De alguna manera las cosas se habían torcido un poco.

Le dieron la mezcla a la mujer, y esta se quedó dormida después de unos minutos.

Ayame salió de la cabaña y Kagome le siguió.

-Bien, voy a buscar a los niños…

-Tu debes ser la miko – dijo una anciana que venía caminando a toda prisa – Ayame, ve a buscar a Hotaru, si no me equivoco esta en un árbol, de nuevo.

Ayame se golpeo la frente con la mano. Kagome le vio con curiosidad.

-No sabe bajar de los árboles, sube y después no puede bajar, a veces me pregunto si es hijo mío o de un gato – dijo Ayame mientras avanzaba en busca de su pequeño.

-¿Qué edad tiene su hijo?

-Tres – dijo la anciana mientras camina hacía la gran cabaña – No me mires así, los niños medio demonios son mas resistentes que los humanos, con mas energía y mas latosos, ya lo verás, cuando tengas al tuyo no le verás ni el polvo.

La anciana se sentó en una silla, cansada, y señaló una olla con algo en su interior.

-Es agua, sírveme un vaso – dijo suspirando – Yo soy Fuyu, sacerdotisa, matrona y todo lo demás, tu debes ser Kagome.

-Si – dijo Kagome llevándole el agua – Era una miko.

-¿Eras? - preguntó Fuyu tomando un sorbo de agua – Una nunca deja de ser miko, niña, ¿crees que se puede renunciar así como así?

-Pero el bebe…

-El bebe nacerá y tus poderes regresarán – dijo la mujer bebiendo mas agua – Es bueno que hayas llegado en esta época, siempre tenemos brotes de fiebres, heridas que coser…uno que otro resfriado, y ya sabes, uno se enferma y se enferman todos, si señor, de camino escuché estornudar a uno de los niños de Ayame, tendremos que preparar las hierbas.

Kagome escuchaba con atención a la mujer. Parecía dar por sentado que ella se quedaría, que criaría a su hijo ahí, como todas ellas. Era todo muy reciente, su mente apenas podía lidiar con el dolor lacerante, no estaba lista para una decisión, así que en ese momento lo dejó pasar, quería dormir.

-Regresa a tu cabaña – dijo Fuyu – Te estas cayendo de sueño.

Kagome asintió, se puso de pie y regreso a su cabaña. El sueño borró todo pensamiento, y dio a paso a un mundo en donde aún estaban juntos, donde no habían perdido su casa y ambos esperaban a su bebe con esperanza.

Físicamente dolía. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera aletargado, envuelto en una bruma que le pesaba, cada uno de sus movimientos eran lentos, y si bien sabía que se debía a la falta de su pareja nunca pensó que pudiera resultar de esta manera. Constantemente revisaba el lazo, pero no había nada, así como el había puesto un muro Kagome había hecho lo mismo, y ahora no podía sentir como estaba ella, o el bebe.

No lo negaba, cada día era un reto. Nunca necesito tanto de su fuerza de voluntad como en ese momento. A pesar que sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, estaba luchando contra sus instintos, había días en los que se encontraba caminando de vuelta al santuario y tenía que corregir el rumbo.

Otros días creía sentirla sufrir al otro lado de lazo, su dolor venía en olas tan grandes que creía que moriría en ese instante. Y así como aparecía, la sensación desaparecía, como si nunca hubiera pasado y lo dejaba en un frenesí de sensaciones y emociones.

No cedería, su objetivo estaba claro en su mente. Tenía que recuperar el territorio, vengarse del viejo aliado de su padre, si no lo hacía ¿Qué tenía para ofrecerle a su hijo? Nada, era un príncipe sin reino, un heredero sin tierra, y no permitiría que su hijo viviera lejos de su tierra, de su actual herencia.

Logró llegar a las tierras del norte, hasta donde sabía aún eran aliados de su padre, o de él, en este caso.

Lo recibieron sabiendo de su situación, lo cual era una buena señal, Akiyama siempre había sido un fiel partidario de la alianza entre humanos y demonios, lo cual haría más fácil su trabajo.

Le guiaron a través de los lujosos salones hasta llegar a la sala de trono.

Akiyama apareció, ataviado en una hakama de seda, su cabello azul celeste brillaba en comparación del suyo que parecía haber tenido mejores días.

Al verlo el demonio le extendió los brazos y se acerco amistoso. Le dio dos o tres palmadas en la espalda.

-Sesshomaru, vaya que has crecido, la última vez que te vi tenías unos 200 años, apenas un adolescente – dijo el demonio sonriendo – Aunque supongo que ahora ya no podre tratarte como un cachorro, no al Líder del Oeste.

Sesshomaru sintió la punzada de dolor al reconocer su herencia sin tierra.

-Lamento la razón de tu visita – dijo el demonio – Tu padre peleo hasta el final, y aseguró su clan contigo y tu adorable pareja, por cierto ¿Dónde esta?

-No quiero involucrarla – dijo Sesshiomaru – Esta en un santuario.

El demonio levantó una ceja, parecía tener su propia opinión al respecto, sin duda se la haría saber tarde o temprano. Sin embargo en esa ocasión omitió comentarle algo al respecto y cambio de tema.

-Lo primero es lo primero, ordene que te prepararan una habitación, y un vestuario, las doncellas te indicarán tu habitación, nos reuniremos mas tarde, tenemos muchas cosas que charlar – dijo el hombre.

-Gracias – dijo Sesshomaru.

Mas tarde y con un atuendo en mejores condiciones se reunió con Akiyama en los jardines del palacio. A diferencia del oeste, el norte manejaba un clima cálido con un paisaje selvático, estaban mas cerca del nivel del mar y Akiyama parecía disfrutar de ese clima.

-Bienvenido muchacho – dijo el demonio señalando una silla enfrente de él – He ordenado que nos traigan la cena.

Sesshomaru tomo asiento. Prefirió no decir nada de su falta de apetito, sabía que necesitaría de toda su cordialidad y habilidad para lograr que Akiyama le auxiliara.

-Supongo que vienes a proponer una alianza para vencer al viejo Ryo – dijo el demonio. En un tono que casi podía tomarse como cariño. – En los viejos tiempos éramos Toga, Ryo y yo, no había nadie que pudiera enfrentarnos, conozco al viejo Ryo tanto como el conocía a tu padre, aún así estoy sorprendido que le haya ganado, tu padre era el mejor estratega de los tres.

-Alguien nos traiciono – dijo Sesshomaru, sabiendo que el que hubieran encontrado el palacio de las montañas no era coincidencia.

-Ah – dijo el viejo demonio – La vieja estrategia de la traición, útil, si, pero se puede revertir en cualquier momento.

Sesshomaru guardó silencio. Si llegaba a descubrir quien había traicionado a su padre el mismo se encargaría de matarle de la forma mas dolorosa posible.

-Estas en una situación difícil – dijo el anciano – Por fortuna para ti, tu padre mantenía correspondencia conmigo, y preveía esta alianza desde hace unos meses, nunca me imagine que la tendría que formalizar contigo.

Su padre le había facilitado el camino. Akiyama era un demonio afable, de buen carácter, sin embargo hacer una alianza con él rozaba a lo imposible, sus alianzas eran viejas y duraderas, hacer una nueva era casi imposible, su ejercito podía rivalizar con el que solía tener su padre, así que el viejo demonio cuidaba mucho sus relaciones y sus posibles alianzas. En cierto modo la alianza se la debía a su padre.

-Pero bien muchacho, no nos ahoguemos en un vaso de agua, ¿sabes cuantas veces tuve que recuperar mi tierra? – preguntó Akiyama sonriendo – Y cada vez que retomó el poder lo hago con mas fuerza, igual va a pasarte a ti, y tu padre pasó por lo mismo infinidad de veces, así que estas en el lugar indicado.

Se sentía como un cachorro. Akiyama le hablaba como si fuera un cachorro, aunque a decir verdad sus 700 años no competían en nada con más de los 1800 años de Akiyama, no podía negar que el demonio lo vería como un cachorro, en cambio él luchaba con sus instintos de declarar que no era un cachorro, que ciertamente sabía lo que hacía, y que no le preocupaba la posibilidad de falló, por que no la había, lo que le preocupaba era no estar para ver nacer a su heredero, y era dolorosamente consciente que mientras mas tiempo tardara en regresar por Kagome, más tiempo tardaría en reconciliarse con ella.

-Mañana haremos una inspección a mis provincias, vendrás conmigo – dijo Akiyama – Veremos el estado de mis tropas, y de ahí partiremos, hay un par de personas que quiero que trabajen con nosotros.

Inspecciones a las provincias, parecía que su vida estaría llena de viajes, no es que le molestara, antes de tomar como esposa a Kagome viajaba seguido, realizaba las patrullas de las tierras de su padre. El problema es que su mente no estaba en ello, tenía una estrategia que seguir, un aliado que ganar, tenía que recuperar sus tierras, pero su mente estaba en el santuario, en Kagome y en su hijo.

Volteo a ver hacía el cielo, en teoría estaban bajo el mismo cielo, pero no era suficiente, y no lo sería hasta que estuviera a su lado.

….

La noche era inesperadamente cálida. Se había acostumbrado al frío clima del castillo de los Taisho, las sábanas las encontró molestas, la almohada no era suficientemente blanda, tenía hambre pero la comida que ofrecía el santuario no era de su elección. Lo que sospechaba es que lo que no estaba en ese lugar era su corazón.

Su corazón, roto como estaba, ansiaba por el contacto de quien la había abandonado, seguramente a su lado la cabaña parecería mas acogedora, o perdería importancia si las sábanas eran o no suficientes, si la almohada era blanda o no, todo perdería sentido si el estaba con ella.

Pero tenía que hacerse a la idea que no era así.

"Volveré" había dicho él. Pero una guerra por un territorio podría durar años, lo había visto. Años en los que el no vería crecer a su hijo, años en los que ella estaría ahí, vagando entre la realidad y el santuario.

No, no podría mantenerse en ese estado de inercia. No era su naturaleza, su espíritu ansiaba por moverse, avanzar, no quedarse estático, solo que su corazón aún no estaba listo, quizás esta vez tendría que obligarse a hacerlo.

Miro hacía el cielo, sabía que el estaba en algún lado, bajo el mismo cielo, y a pesar de todo deseo que estuviera bien, porque el amor que le tenía no desaparecería de la noche a la mañana, y sospechaba que nunca se desvanecería.


	22. Taro

El tiempo era imparcial, a pesar de que pareciera que pasaba lento en un principio, cuando Ayame tenía que venir a sacarla todos los días de la cama, cuando Fuyu o Urazue le llamaban para solicitar su apoyo, al parecer fungían como las matronas no solo del refugio, si no de la región en general, y mientras más tiempo pasaba ocupada, más rápido pasaba el tiempo.

Y ahí estaba, en su segundo mes en el santuario, con apenas dos o tres meses de embarazo. Había aprendido cosas nuevas, los embarazos de los hanyous no eran como los de los humanos, lo sabía por experiencia propia, eran más demandantes si es que eso era posible, el cansancio era el doble, siempre tenía hambre, y los cambios de humor eran demasiado violentos para ser normales.

Podía decir que era una miko más experimentada, pero también descubrió que era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, que tenía una fortaleza que hasta el momento había sido desconocida. La partida de Sesshomaru aún le dolía, y le había dejado marcada, pero podía continuar, prefería no detenerse a pensar, y solo en las noches cuando veía el cielo, pensaba en él.

-Miko-sama – dijo Ayame sonriendo – Parecer pérdida en tus pensamientos, si no pones atención terminarás quemando la sopa, y créeme que a Hotaru no le va a parecer.

-Hotaru come todo lo que le pongas – dijo Kagome moviendo la cuchara de madera.

-Cierto, pero aún así no dudes que se quejará – dijo Ayame sonriendo - ¿Sabes que desde que llegaste no te he visto sonreír de verdad? Sospecho que antes eras mas risueña.

Lo era.

-Antes no sabía lo que era tener responsabilidades – dijo Kagome – Después de todo Sesshomaru también es un demonio muy serio, siempre tan solemne.

Pero no, no era cierto. Sesshomaru había sido solemne, pero también le había permitido ser ella misma, a pesar de todo, y de lo que tuvieron que pasar, nunca le exigió ser algo más que ella no era. Sin embargo explicarle a Ayame la razón de su actual carácter era más complicado y doloroso de lo que podía soportar. Aún no.

-Creo que esta lista – dijo Kagome dejando la cuchara.

-No tienes que guardarte todo – dijo Ayame seria, colocando su mano en el antebrazo de Kagome. – La mayoría de las que estamos aquí, perdimos a nuestras parejas, o fueron abandonadas, saben de lo que hablas, sabemos lo que significan tus palabras, pero sobre todo sabemos lo que significan tus silencios.

-No estoy lista – dijo Kagome – Aún no.

Ayame la dejo ir, podía ver que Kagome aún luchaba todos los días para levantarse, ya no estaba como en estado inerte como al principio, tenía que reconocer que se había puesto en movimiento de prisa, ayudando a las matronas, fungiendo como sanadora, ayudando con las labores, sin quejarse. Pero al verla se podía ver su sufrimiento, y dolía verla así.

Kagome caminó entre las mujeres, caminó sin tener un rumbo en específico, se detuvo cuando sintió que necesitaba sentarse, y así lo hizo, debajo de un gran árbol, con vista al valle, al bosque. Tenía muchos pendientes, pero quería tomarse un momento.

Cerró los ojos, y entonces fue cuando sintió que alguien la miraba.

Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse a un pequeño niño viéndola detrás de un árbol. Era un niño mas de la aldea, no debió haberle llamado la atención, pero sus ojos eran los que captaron su atención.

Ámbar, justo como los de Sesshomaru.

Su cabello era negro, y un par de orejitas sobre salían en su cabeza, como las de Inuyasha. Parecía tímido, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si su hijo o hija podría lucir así.

¿Quién era?, ¿Quién era su madre? Trato de sentir su youki, pero supo que estaba sellado. El youki del pequeño estaba sellado, y seguramente su aroma también.

Pero ¿Por qué? , ¿Quién sellaría los poderes de un pequeño? Eso solo lo haría mas débil de lo que tendría que ser.

-Veo que ya encontraste a Taro – se escuchó detrás de ella.

Kagome se levantó al ver a un demonio que no creyó que volvería a ver. Ahí estaba Kouga, con el pequeño Taro en un brazo.

-Kouga- dijo sorprendida.

-Lamento no haber venido en cuanto lo supe, en los últimos días he andado tan ocupado que apenas pude escaparme para venir – dijo en tono de disculpa – Mi familia es parte protectora del santuario.

-Ah – dijo Kagome de forma poco elocuente.

Podía ver que Kouga luchaba por decir algo, pero al final dio paso a la cortesía.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Medio dormida y con hambre todo el tiempo – dijo Kagome sincera. Kouga sonrió.

-Apuesto que si – dijo sonriendo. Taro extendió su manita y toco la mejilla de Kagome. Parecía ansioso. – Vaya, creo que le gustas.

Kagome extendió las manos por inercia, y el pequeño que no lucía de más de tres años se acomodó en su regazo.

-¿Es tuyo? – preguntó Kagome olvidando las reglas de cortesía.

-No – dijo Kouga de prisa – No, nadie sabe quién es su madre, o su padre, cuando llegó al santuario, era apenas un bebe, y ya le habían sellado su aroma y su youki, los únicos rasgos que podemos identificar son las orejas, y los ojos.

El corazón de Kagome latía a mil por hora. ¿Habría otra mujer a la que Sesshomaru hubiera abandonado? No, no parecía el tipo, cuando le conoció estaba segura que era la primer humana con la que se relacionaba.

Pero tampoco parecía del tipo que abandonaba y ahí la había dejado.

-Es un Taisho – dijo Kouga confirmando sus sospechas – O eso creemos, no conozco a otro Inu con esa mirada, aunque también sospecho que puede ser más humano que demonio.

¿Más humano que demonio?, eso significaría…

-¿Inuyasha? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

-No lo sabemos – dijo Kouga cruzando los brazos – El pequeño es callado, al principio, pero después no lo podrás callar.

Taro se levantó al ver una mariposa y la persiguió.

-¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? – preguntó Kagome aún sopesando la información.

-Taro no confía tan fácilmente en la gente, se mantiene apartado – dijo Kouga.

-Entonces ¿Por qué conmigo…

-Ah – dijo Kouga señalando su nariz – Olfato, es un inu después de todo y traes el olor de Sesshomaru, su instinto le dice que eres familia.

Familia. El pequeño le tomó por familia.

Y de pronto todo regresó con fuerza.

La batalla, su emparejamiento, su dolor, su embarazo, el abandono, la despedida. No había querido, pero las lágrimas se resbalaban en sus mejillas, y dos manos callosas le abrazaron torpemente.

-Lamento que estés pasando por esto Kagome – dijo Kouga sincero – Nunca quise que sufrieras.

Lo decía en serio. Y en el aire quedaba la frase que pensaba pero que no diría, aunque ambos lo sabían.

" _Y si hubieras estado conmigo…"_

Y si hubiera estado con el no estaría en el santuario, estaría en su hogar, embarazada, si, pero con los cuidados debidos, alguien que la cuidara, si el no podría, segura, y feliz.

Pero no lo dijo porque sería muy doloroso.

En cambio decidió consolarla, brindarle todo ese apoyo que en este momento no tenía. Trató de transmitir en ese abrazo todo el amor que no podría darle, que aún guardaba porque estaba seguro que estaban destinados a estar juntos, y ya sea que fuera como amigos cercanos, o como lo que la vida decidiera que ellos fueran, ahí estaría él, lucharía por estar con ella.

Taro se detuvo enfrente de ella, observando, tratando de decidir qué es lo que haría, o lo que estaba mal. Se acercó lentamente y le dio palmaditas en la rodilla, tratando de consolarla.

Kagome se separó lentamente de Kouga, se secó las lágrimas, porque si algo sabía era que de nada servía el llorar y sufrir. En cambio tomo aire un par de veces, colocó su mano en su vientre, saber que alguien más dependía de su fortaleza le ayudaba a reponerse y a tomar fuerzas cuando lo necesitaba.

Taro cansado de no obtener la atención que requería subió al regazo de Kagome, quien sonrió al sentir al pequeño en sus piernas. Kouga le tomó en brazos, Taro le mordió y Kouga le dejo ir después de reprimir una palabrota.

El pequeño regreso al regazo de Kagome.

-Es un poco obstinado – dijo Kagome riendo.

-¿Conoces a un Taisho que no lo sea? – preguntó Kouga sobándose la mano herida.

Kagome negó con la cabeza. Dudaba que el pequeño fuera hijo de Sesshomaru, dentro de ella sabía que no era suyo, no podría serlo.

-¿Cómo sabes que es más humano que demonio? – preguntó Kagome.

-Sus manos – dijo Kouga tomando la pequeña mano, enseñándole a Kagome sus pequeñas garras – A esta edad cualquier hanyou, lobo, o inu ya tendría garras más desarrolladas, las de sus pies son lo mismo, su cabello hubiera sido blanco, de haber sido medio demonio, en cambio es posible que haya ganado el cabello de la madre.

Kagome asintió, asimilando la información. No, si hubiera sido de Sesshomaru el niño tendría el cabello blanco, si de algo estaba segura es que sus genes serían los predominantes.

-No es de él – dijo Kouga adivinando sus pensamientos – Aunque no puedo negar que su origen es todo un misterio.

-Tengo hambre – dijo Kagome decidiendo dejar el tema atrás. – Vamos.

Kouga se levantó,

-Vamos, necesito hablar con Hojo de algunas cosas, estaré en el santuario por unos días – dijo Kouga sonriendo.

Kagome asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacía la aldea. El pequeño les seguía de cerca, corriendo, saltando, y Kagome sospechaba que había ganado un pequeño seguidor. Y en parte si era de la familia Taisho, sentía la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo del pequeño.

…

Las visitas a las provincias habían tomado demasiado tiempo. Estaban actualmente visitando una pequeña provincia, donde el ejército era pequeño, no tenían demasiados recursos, y ciertamente no entendía la razón de la visita, hasta el momento no habían tomado ningún tema demasiado serio, por lo que comenzaba a irritarse con Akiyama por hacerle perder el tiempo de esa manera.

Alguien se acercaba desde atrás.

Un humano. Lo cual no era raro, la provincia estaba mezclada con humanos, lo cual le parecía raro, tomando en cuenta que tenían un ejército pequeño, y en estos tiempos la alianza entre humanos y demonios era mal vista, era ciertamente raro.

-Así que Akiyama tenía razón – dijo el humano posicionándose detrás de él – Nos aliaremos con un Taisho.

Sesshomaru volteo a verle al sentir la insolencia en su tono de voz.

¿Quién se creía para hablarle a él de esa manera? Podría acabar con él en segundos, y a pesar de eso, ahí estaba, un humano, un guerrero, de pie, sin miedo aparente de él, o de su ira.

-Bankotsu – se presentó el insolente humano – Akiyama-sama me envía, ya que trabajaremos juntos por un tiempo.

-No veo porque necesito de ti – dijo Sesshomaru sintiéndose insultado.

-No sabes nada – adivinó el humano sorprendido. –No me extraña, Akiyama es muy discreto cuando lo desea.

Sesshomaru le gruño, decidido a no aguantar ni un comentario mas de la criatura que tenía en frente. Seguramente a Kagome no le parecería que matara a un humano, pero ciertamente su paciencia no era una de sus grandes cualidades, y sin ella alrededor era menos de lo que era antes de conocerla.

-Akiyama está detrás de un ejército que busca la alianza entre demonios y humanos – dijo Bankotsu – Yo soy el líder de la parte humana, así que yo que tu guardaba mis garras para otra persona.

Perfecto, una criatura insolente, y además en un puesto de poder. Maldijo a Akiyama por arrastrarlo a esto.

-Escuché que gracias a tu matrimonio nuestra causa se ha impulsado – dijo Bankotsu. – Y dime, ¿Cómo esta Kagome?

Esto captó su atención. El idiota había hecho la pregunta de manera casual, pero demostraba un nivel de familiaridad con su esposa que no le agradaba.

De pronto recordó aquella conversación con su esposa.

Alguna vez consideró casarse antes que él, con un humano, con un guerrero.

"…Pensé que el sería mi esposo, era guapo ¿lo sabías?"

"…Siempre me llevaba flores"

"Una vez mi padre nos reprendió, el chico tenía más experiencia que yo, así que aprovechando que nos habían dejado solos, se acercó a mí y…"

Este hombre había tenido a Kagome entre sus brazos, la había cortejado, y a ella le parecía atractivo.

Bankotsu reconoció la ira y los celos en las facciones de Sesshomaru. Akiyama podía decir que estaba de su lado, que eran aliados, pero este demonio era uno de los más peligrosos que conocía, quizás Akiyama no notaba su inestabilidad por no tener problemas para vencerlo. Pero el lo sabía. Podía ver su frágil paciencia, su enojo y frustración.

No iba a tentar al destino. Coloco su espada como defensa enfrente de él.

-¿Toqué una fibra sensible? – preguntó Bankotsu recargado en su espada.

-No es inteligente que hables de Lady Taisho en su presencia Bankotsu – dijo Akiyama uniéndose a la conversación – Sesshomaru está al tanto de tu pasado con ella, así que no tientes al destino.

Bankotsu se alzó de hombros, mostrando indiferencia, aunque muy dentro de él daba gracias por la intervención de Akiyama.

-Solo quería saber cómo estaba – dijo guardando su espada – Bien, me retiro, nos estaremos viendo Sesshomaru.

-Tientas mi paciencia demasiado – le dijo Sesshomaru al demonio.

-Se que estos momentos tus límites son pocos – dijo Akiyama – Pero tienes que resistir, madurar y agrandar esos límites, dejarla fue tu decisión, lidia con ello, trabajaremos con Bankotsu muy de cerca, y no solo eso, tengo información que no será fácil de digerir.

Sesshomaru notó el tono tenso en la voz de Akiyama. Lo que estaba por decirle no le agradaría.

-He mandado a gente a investigar el ataque, tu padre tenía la ubicación del castillo como un secreto, había pocos demonios que conocían de esta, y esta mañana me han informado de quien ha revelado esa ubicación.

Akiyama suspiro y vio el perfil tenso del joven demonio que tenía enfrente. A su edad el apenas había subido al trono, y sabía poco de traiciones. En cambio Sesshomaru estaba por enfrentar una de las batallas más difíciles, se había quedado sin padre y momentáneamente sin pareja, sacrificándose para salvarla.

No, no sería fácil la carga que estaba por poner en sus hombros.

-Fue Inuyasha – dijo Akiyama sin demorar – Inuyasha y la sacerdotisa que llevó al palacio, se les vio en la batalla del lado del enemigo, me lo confirmaron esta mañana.

Rabia, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Sesshomaru. Podía sentir la ira dentro de él, luchando por salir, sus instintos parecían fuera de control. Soltó un gruñido seguido de un par de zarpasos, tres árboles cayeron a su alrededor.

Su hermano, su propio hermano era la razón del por que su padre había muerto, del porque Kagome estaba en un refugio y no a su lado donde correspondía.

-Lo mataré – dijo Sesshomaru respirando con dificultad – Lo mataré cuando lo encuentré.

-Entiendo que una traición como esta amerite la pena de muerte, solo como amigo de tu padre, te recomiendo saber los hechos antes de tomar la decisión.

No, el resultado había sido el mismo, sin importar la razón, o los hechos el resultado era el mismo. Inuyasha merecía morir, y junto a el la perra de Kykio.

Necesitaba verla.

Podía sentir su lado youkai inquietarse, si no recuperaba la compostura se convertiría, y no era ideal, no en esos momentos.

-Necesito estar solo – le dijo a Akiyama antes de salir corriendo hacía el bosque a toda velocidad.

No era necesario hablar con ella, porque sabía que no sería bien recibido, pero su sola presencia sería suficiente.

Necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien, aspirar su aroma, el suyo y el de su bebe.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le llevaron.

Podría verla, y entonces retomaría fuerzas para seguir con su misión.

Cuando llegó al refugio era media noche, una ola de aromas le llegaron, pero entre todos ellos estaba el de Kagome.

Limpio, fresco, único.

Desde donde estaba podía ver su cabaña, las luces estaban apagadas, y posiblemente ella estaba dormida, pero el solo hecho de aspirar su aroma era suficiente.

Pero al parecer el destino fue benévolo con él.

Kagome salió de la cabaña, parecía cansada, estiro los brazos, parecía tener insomnio. Su usual esbelta figura parecía ya afectada por el embarazo, un pequeño bulto crecía en su vientre.

Su hijo.

Ansiaba por tenerla en sus brazos, por olvidar la guerra y dejar al mundo fuera. Podrían ser felices, si el no fuera tan orgulloso, si no tuviera un clan en específico, si solo fueran un demonio y una mujer.

Por un instante sopeso el abandonarlo todo y estar a su lado.

Pero entonces el pequeño bulto le recordó que su hijo no tendría herencia, no tendría historia familiar, no podría saber la importancia de su nacimiento, de ser un Taisho. Entonces vivirían con la sospecha de que algún día esa guerra les alcanzara.

No, tenía que terminar con todo, atar cabos y recuperar lo que les pertenecía por herencia.

-Ella está bien – dijo una anciana desde el piso. Una miko anciana. – Pude sentir su presencia en cuanto llegó, Kagome no le notara, sus poderes están dormidos, para proteger al bebe.

-No puedo quedarme – dijo Sesshomaru preparándose para partir.

-Ella tampoco lo hará por mucho tiempo su espíritu está inquieto- dijo Fuyu.

-Regresaré por ella – dijo Sesshomaru para después perderse entre los árboles, sin voltear atrás. Si lo hacía temía que su fuerza de voluntad no fuera lo suficientemente grande.

A lo lejos, aún pudo escuchar a la anciana decir "Espero que no sea muy tarde."

Lo que esa anciana no entendía es que no importaba donde se encontrara Kagome, el siempre regresaría a ella, sus almas estaban conectadas, y sin importar la distancia se encontrarían.

…

 **¡Sorpresa! Un capítulo de más interesante.**

 **¿Quién es Taro?**

 **¿Quién es su padre?**

 **¿Qué hará Bankotsu?**

 **La historia cada vez se pone más intensa, puedo decir que los próximos capítulos serán decisivos para Sesshomaru y Kagome.**

 **Por otro lado, les agradezco todos sus comentarios, los leo todos y cada uno de ellos y tomo en cuenta las sugerencias que me hacen.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	23. Decisiones de vida

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios, la verdad es que si entiendo que en los últimos dos capítulos Kagome ha flaqueado un poco, pero, creo que el perder el amor de tu vida es difícil y dos meses no serían suficientes para superarlo, teniendo en cuenta las hormonas del embarazo no dudo que sea complicado.**_

 _ **En este caso, para fortuna de todos, Kagome se ha repuesto en este capítulo y me temo que no será fácil para Sesshomaru.**_

 _ **¡Disfruten!**_

Cuando era pequeño, no lograba ver las diferencias entre Izayoi y los demás, ella había estado por años junto a ellos, cuidándolo como si fuera su propia madre. Nunca hizo distinciones entre el o Inuyasha, así que fuera humana cuando era un pequeño no tenía diferencia.

Después entendió que su caso era especial porque su padre se había encargado de alargar su vida, por lo que no era una humana normal.

Mas tarde, comenzó a ver las pequeñas cosas que su padre hacía por ella.

Lo que Izayoi quería, era lo que se hacía, su padre se encargaba de eso, y había presenciado como su padre había dicho que no en algunas ocasiones, Izayoi se enfadaba, su padre estaba irritable por días, hasta que de pronto un día, su padre aparecía de mejor humor e Izayoi no estaba molesta más, después se enteraba que su padre había cedido.

Este patrón sucedía mas de una vez al mes, y en su joven mente, dedujo que su padre era débil de carácter por permitir que una humana dictara su vida de esa manera.

En defensa de Izayoi nunca pedía nada demasiado fuera de lugar, y aún así, al ver a su padre irritable, y si, sufriendo por la conducta de su pareja, el prometió no poner su vida bajo el poder de una humana nunca.

Obviamente eso había pasado mucho tiempo, la promesa carecía de valor en estos momentos de su vida, al parecer los errores de los padres, los hijos tendían a cometerlos.

O quizás era una tendencia a enamorarse de humanas que corría en la familia. Eso tendría sentido, su padre, él, e incluso Inuyasha. Si era así, poco tenía el que hacer frente a eso, además a estas alturas ya no querría hacer nada para solucionarlo.

Ciertamente no tenía idea de cuando había sucedido todo.

Cuando conoció a Kagome le pareció una humana cualquiera, vestida con lo mejor que el dinero podía comprar, con modales impecables, lo cual lo llevó a sorprenderse cuando tuvieron su primer momento a solas, y se dio cuenta que había más que esa careta que el había visto.

Desde ese momento Kagome llamó su atención, nadie le contradecía, solo su padre, y a veces su hermano, ambos tenían poder para luchar físicamente, pero esta humana, la cual en ese entonces no tenía poder alguno le contradecía, no le temía y parecía olvidar frecuentemente que el era un poderoso youkai.

Poco a poco, después de conocer a las otras posibles parejas a elegir, fue dándose lo imposible, al parecer prefería la compañía de esta humana, que el de las otras dos demonios, quienes se hicieron insoportables después de unas semanas.

Y aquí estaba, con sus pensamientos fragmentados, pensando en si realmente valía la pena el seguir apartado de ella.

Sus instintos cada vez eran mas complicados de manejar, el tenía mucho autocontrol, pero todo tenía un límite, y sospechaba que estaba llegando al suyo.

-No vas a lograrlo – dijo Akiyama desde atrás.

Debió de haber estado muy distraído ya que no le había escuchado llegar. El demonio pareció notar su falta de respuesta.

-Mantenerse alejado de la pareja de uno, no es tan sencillo, puedo decir que encuentro fascinante que has logrado todo este tiempo, pero tarde o temprano fallará ese autocontrol – dijo Akiyama – Te he observado, cada vez estas mas inquieto, agresivo.

-No fallaré – dijo Sesshomaru convencido, aunque sospechaba que lo dijo más para convencerse más a si mismo que al mayor – No traeré a mi hijo y a mi esposa en una batalla de este calibre.

-Podrías traerla al palacio – ofreció Akiyama, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-No – contestó Sesshomaru rotundo.

-Espero que Kami te de la fuerza para poder resistir- dijo Akiyama – No quisiera estar en tu lugar chico.

A él tampoco, pero no tenía opción, resistiría lo más posible por ella, porque lo valía, lucharía contra sus propios instintos si con eso lograba proteger a su familia.

…

La noche anterior tuvo un hermoso sueño. A pesar que al principio tuvo dificultades para dormir, después de salir y estirarse un poco, el sueño fue apacible, no recordaba exactamente que había soñado, pero despertó descansada y de un excelente humor.

Se sorprendió al levantarse y ver a Taro, recostado en el piso, durmiendo apaciblemente.

Durante el día anterior el pequeño le siguió a todos lados, no se había dado cuenta que se había metido en su cabaña para dormir cuando ella ya estaba dormida. Apenas hacía ruído y hasta el momento no había escuchado su voz.

-Taro-chan – dijo Kagome con un tono suave.

El pequeño movió sus orejitas y se levantó, dejando ver una mirada adormilada.

-Vamos, tenemos que desayunar – dijo Kagome, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al mueble con la jofaina con agua.

Se mojó las manos y se lavó la cara, sintiendo el agua fresca en su rostro.

-Debes tener hambre – dijo Kagome extendiendo su mano.

Taro le vio inseguro, volteo a ver a Kagome a la cara y después a su mano. A la miko le rompió el corazón el ver esa actitud, el pequeño seguramente había sido abandonado desde muy cachorro, no conocía el amor de una madre, solo de los extraños que se hacían cargo de él, de vez en cuando.

Finalmente el pequeño tomó la mano de Kagome, depositando su confianza en la sacerdotisa.

Kagome no pudo evitar pensar en Rin, espera con todo su corazón que estuviera con Sango en algún lado, siendo feliz, viviendo sin preocupaciones.

Salieron de la cabaña y se dirigieron para el comedor comunal donde todos se reunían.

Al entrar el ruido de todos los pequeños se hizo presente. Kagome tomó lugar junto a Ayame quien luchaba con Hotaru para poder darle de comer algo.

-¡Buenos días Kagome- dijo Ayame sonriendo. Hotaru aventó un pedazo de verdura y Ayame lo recupero, metiéndolo en el plato de su pequeño – Veo que tienes una pequeña compañía.

-Si, me sigue desde ayer, Kouga dice que es por que sospechan que es un inu, y yo al tener el aroma de…bueno ya sabes, el me cree familia – explicó Kagome un poco avergonzada.

-Un inu…- sopeso Ayame – Si, tiene todas las características de uno.

En realidad Kagome no le había explicado a Ayame quien era el padre de su bebe, los únicos que sabían era Hojo, Urazue y Fuyu, y ella había pedido que no se dijera quien era. Solo sabían que el padre era un inu. E inus había muchos en el oeste.

-Sabes, es raro que un inu te haya abandonado – dijo Ayame analizando a su amiga – Si no te molesta que lo diga.

-No, ya me lo han dicho antes – dijo Kagome viendo la mesa de comida - ¿Por qué no vas por algo de comer Taro-chan?

Taro se puso de pie y corrió hacía la mesa feliz de poder comenzar con el desayuno.

-El papá del bebe tenía en mente otra cosa antes que formar una familia – dijo Kagome suspirando – No quiero hablar del tema, mejor dime ¿Qué hay para hoy?

Ayame, volteo a ver de reojo a Kagome, pero no dijo nada más del tema.

-Tengo que lavar la ropa, podrías ayudarme a exprimir, ya sabes, tu estarías sentada, cómoda, sana y salva – dijo Ayame, guiñando un ojo a la miko.

Kagome asintió y siguió a Ayame. Caminaron pasando por las cabañas de las diferentes mujeres que se quedaban ahí, los niños corrían libres, felices, y las madres parecían también contentas por como llevaban su vida.

Se preguntó si algún día ella lograría sonreír de esa manera al ver su hijo correr, sin recordar al padre del pequeño.

-No eres como ellas – dijo Ayame interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – Eres una miko, creciste sabiendo que tienes responsabilidades, nunca serás como ellas, tu espíritu no es libre.

-No, no lo es – admitió Kagome, siempre estaría atada a algo, a su pequeño, al recuerdo de Sesshomaru, a sus responsabilidades como sacerdotisa.

-El mío tampoco lo es – confesó Ayame – Hotaru y yo somos muy felices aquí, pero llegará el día en el que no podremos quedarnos.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kagome

-Soy la heredera de un clan de lobos en la montaña – dijo Ayame mientras se agachaba habiendo llegado al río – Me exiliaron cuando me enamoré de Genma, era un hombre simple, pero fascinante, me enamoré poco tiempo después de conocerlo, no me importo que el fuera humano, el me trataba como siempre pensé que una pareja debería de tratar a su par, fuimos felices por corto tiempo, hasta que mi padre se enteró de todo.

Kagome podía escuchar el dolor en el tono de Ayame, un dolor que guardaba, y se sorprendió porque nunca pudo ver cuánto sufría Ayame y nunca decía nada, ni se quejaba.

-Mi padre lo mato – dijo Ayame sin rodeos – Genma murió y yo escapé, el santuario fue mi hogar y mi refugio cuando mas lo necesite.

-Pero, si tu padre…es decir…¿Por qué volver?

-Mi padre morirá algún día, y no hay herederos disponibles, podría pasar el clan a alguien más, pero se que a mi padre no le gustaría, le debo al menos eso, y quiero que Hotaru conozca su lugar de origen – dijo Ayame seria - ¿Ves? Por eso mi espíritu tampoco es libre, conozco de lo que sufres, conozco esa sensación de sentirse atrapada.

Su amiga se lo había dicho, que ella comprendía, pero ella no quiso creer que alguien mas pudiera sufrir lo que ella estaba pasando y sonreír así.

Había sido ingenua y egoísta.

-Lo siento mucho Ayame yo…- dijo Kagome apenada – Yo solo he estado quejándome y no sabía…

Ayame volteo a verla y sonrió sincera.

-Kagome, cuando todo esto paso yo ya tenía 150 años, tu eres muy joven, extremadamente joven – dijo Ayame sonriendo casi de manera maternal – Me sorprende que te hayas recuperado tan de prisa, si todavía estas triste y lo estarás por un tiempo, pero eres mas fuerte de lo que piensas, además…sospecho que el padre del bebe no te abandono así como así.

Kagome le vio de reojo y se dedico a exprimir la ropa. Ayame sabía algo, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿y a que se refería con que sospechaba que no la había abandonado?

No quería tener secretos con Ayame, ella le había contado su vida, y merecía lo mismo.

-El papá es alguien importante

-Lo sé.

-Perdimos todo – dijo Kagome acariciando su vientre. – Murieron muchas personas, y nos traiciono alguien de la familia, él no sabía que hacer.

-¿Eres una Taisho Kagome? – preguntó Ayame para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Mi esposo es Sesshomaru Taisho – admitió Kagome.

Ayame se mordió el labio, Kagome no tenía forma de saber que el mismo Sesshomaru había estado en el santuario la noche anterior, ella lo había percibido con su olfato, le pareció sospechoso, pero lo que encontró fue a un poderoso Youkai observando a una vulnerable y muy embarazada miko.

-Ayame, ¿Cómo supiste? – preguntó Kagome.

-No quiero crearte falsas esperanzas, pero, ayer por la noche el estuvo aquí – dijo Ayame, en cuanto vio a la miko sorprenderse enseguida añadió – No entró al santuario, pero mi olfato es casi tan bueno como el de los inus, y pude verlo, vigilándote.

Sesshomaru le había visto, muy probablemente cuando ella salió a mitad de la noche. Había estado a unos metros de distancia y ella no lo sabía.

Y de haberlo sabido ¿Qué?

No tenía sus poderes para purificar alguna parte del cuerpo de Sesshomaru por haberle abandonado y crearle este sufrimiento.

No podía purificarle, pero si Sesshomaru había venido a verle entonces había otras opciones.

-Ayame, ¿Cuánto tiempo puede permanecer un youkai lejos de su pareja?

-No mucho – dijo Ayame – Unos meses los mas fuertes, pero al final los instintos son tan grandes que no se puede evitar.

-Y…¿por eso crees que Sesshomaru no me abandono así como así?

-Bueno, si, aún puedo olerlo en ti, de haber desecho la marca lo sabría, si quisiera abandonarte entonces se hubiera retractado, hay formas, ¿sabes? Son dolorosas y tienen un alto precio pero las hay.

Fue en ese momento que Ayame pudo ver un brillo en la mirada de Kagome. Un brillo que no había visto hasta ese entonces, y sospechaba que era la verdadera Kagome la que estaba por emerger.

-Tengo que hablar con Kouga – dijo Kagome levantándose de repente.

-¿Con Kouga? – preguntó Ayame confundida – Pero…¿Por qué?

-Te lo contaré cuando haya hablado con él – dijo Kagome sonriendo.

El pequeño Taro, salió de su escondite y corrió para seguir a Kagome. Ayame no le había detectado, su falta de aroma era molesta, el pequeño escuchó toda la conversación, y ahora corría detrás de Kagome.

Sospechaba que antes que se resolvieran las cosas Kagome lo haría todo mucho mas difícil para el poderoso Tai-youkai,

…

Kouga se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de ver a Kagome esperando por él. Su embarazo no solo le hacía verse hermosa, le concedía un brillo fuera de este mundo, y al acercarse y ver su mirada determinada supo que algo tramaba.

-¿Kagome? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Kouga, ¿Qué tanto estas dispuesto a hacer para ayudarme? – preguntó Kagome.

Kouga sin pensarlo dos veces contestó.

-Todo – dijo con convicción. – Lo haré todo por ayudarte.

-Quiero que me lleves a tu palacio – dijo Kagome determinada, después volteo a ver a Taro – Que nos lleves al palacio.

Kouga, después de haber aprendido que las cosas no podían ser tan buenas como parecían no saltó de alegría al escuchar de los propios labios de Kagome que quería ir a su palacio. Siempre había un "pero", siempre.

En cambio cerró los ojos y apretó el puente de la nariz tratando de pensar en que podría ser lo que obligara a Kagome a decir algo como eso.

-¿Por qué no pasas y te sientas para explicarme lo que estas pensando? – preguntó ofreciendo un mullido asiento en el cual Kagome se veía diminuta.

Kouga se tomó su tiempo, se preparó un poco de té, y le sirvió un poco a ella, a pesar que sabía que a él no le apetecía y a ella seguramente tampoco.

Taro, el pequeño se sentó en las piernas de Kagome y ella acariciaba su cabello de forma distraída.

-Bien – dijo Kouga – Explícame.

-Ayame piensa que Sesshomaru volverá, dice que su olor sigue en mi – dijo Kagome decidida.

-Bueno…si – dijo Kouga poco convencido. Sesshomaru podría estar esperando a que naciera el bebe para poder eliminar el lazo, pero no se lo diría.

-Si se algo de él, es que las emociones fuertes activan el lazo que hay entre nosotros – dijo Kagome sonrojándose ligeramente. – Por eso quiero que me lleves contigo.

Ah, ahí estaba el "pero". Kagome quería ir con él, si, pero lo que necesitaba es que el fuera la carnada para que un tai-youkai loco de celos, regresara a su lado y le descuartizara mientras ella tenía su final feliz.

Difícil decisión.

-Se que es mucho pedir – dijo Kagome en un tono mas bajo, tímida – Pero prometo no ser una molestia, Taro tampoco lo será y…

-Estoy seguro que no – dijo Kouga.

-Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa – adivino Kagome.

-Si la teoría de Ayame es cierta, y Sesshomaru piensa regresar, el que corre peligro soy yo – dijo Kouga - Y no es que me preocupe demasiado el peligro, pero necesito algo a cambio.

Kagome asintió, ya esperaba algo así, estaba pidiendo mucho, pero no tenía alternativa.

-Por supuesto – dijo Kagome

-Si el perro no regresa, si Sesshomaru después de saber que tu estas conmigo no regresa, entonces accederás a ser mi mujer.

Kagome le vio sorprendida. Esperaba un precio, pero no esto.

Acceder a ser la mujer de Kouga sería decir adiós para siempre a Sesshomaru.

Sin embargo, si Sesshomaru no accedía, de cualquier forma tendría que decir adiós, por que significaría que el no la quería, no lo suficiente para vencer el orgullo y regresar por ella, entonces se quedaría sola.

Si aceptaba a Kouga y lo peor pasaba, al menos su bebe tendría un padre que le mostrara las enseñanzas youkai, quedaría asegurado y protegido.

Kouga podía ver a Kagome en un dilema. Sabía que su precio era alto, pero no perdería una oportunidad como esta. Desde que la había visto sabía que el podría hacerla feliz, quería hacerla feliz, sabía que era la mujer para él, y si el precio por estar con ella era tener el estigma de tener a la mujer de otro youkai lo pagaría con gusto.

Si ella decía que si, si al final ella quedaba bajo su protección entonces lo arriesgaría todo por ella.

-Cuidaré del bebe como si fuera mío – dijo Kouga – Será mi hijo, y le daremos algunos hermanos para que juegue y aprenda a pelear.

Kagome le vio sonrojada y después sonrió.

-De acuerdo, si Sesshomaru no regresa por mi, entonces…entonces seré tu mujer – dijo Kagome decidida.

Estaba apostando todo con Sesshomaru, si no lo hacía no obtendría nada, sabía que si las cosas no salían como planeaba se vería en una relación en donde el amor sería unilateral.

Pero de cualquier forma antes de casarse con Sesshomaru ya sabía que tendría un matrimonio político, no había esperado amor, solo respeto y quizás cariño. Kouga la amaría, la haría sentir que era importante, y trataría a su bebe como su propio hijo.

Creía en él.

Kouga sonrío satisfecho. Kagome podría ser suya si el destino jugaba a su favor.


	24. Y que arda el infierno

Su señor no era un demonio violento por naturaleza. Su semblante era siempre sereno, y se podía hablar con él sin temer por su vida al cometer un error, podía decir que era un buen lord. Eso por supuesto, no quería decir que no fuera capaz de inspirar miedo, o de reaccionar violentamente si el caso lo requería, era simplemente que era un demonio mas centrado, razón por la cual le temía al invitado de su señor.

Lord Sesshomaru era todo lo contrario a su señor. Su aura siempre estaba alerta, su mirada era siempre fría, sin sentimientos, y si no le hubieran dicho que estaba emparejado, no lo hubiera creído nunca.

¿Qué mujer sería capaz de estar a un lado de un ser que transpiraba violencia y tenía las manos manchadas de sangre de inocentes?

Le sorprendió saber que era una humana, una miko ni más ni menos, y fue incluso mas sorprendente el hecho que lord Sesshomaru mostrara sentimientos por ella.

Nadie creería que tuviera un corazón que pudiera ser capaz de sentir algo, por nadie. Pero el había presenciado su mirada cuando le dieron el informe que su esposa estaba en buenas manos y sana.

Por una fracción de segundo vio ese destello de alivio.

Razón por la cual en ese momento tenía dificultades para poder dar la noticia que había llegado.

El portavoz le había informado de algo que posiblemente pondría en riesgo toda la operación.

Él no estaba al tanto de todo, después de todo solo era uno de los tres asistentes de Lord Akiyama, pero sabía que la cooperación de Lord Sesshomaru era irremplazable.

Suspiró y tocó la puerta donde estaba su jefe, Lord Sesshomaru y Bankotsu.

-Nobuhiro – dijo Lord Akiyama - ¿Qué sucede?

Sesshomaru le volteo a ver analizando su miedo. Podía ver su rostro frío, tal cual estatua.

-Tengo noticias mi señor – dijo Nobuhiro viendo de reojo a Sesshomaru – Noticias de Lady Taisho.

Fue entonces que toda la atención de Sesshomaru se centró en él. Su fría mirada de alguna manera parecía penetrar en lo más profundo de su alma. De pronto sintió unas ganas de salir corriendo de la habitación. Solo su orgullo le mantuvo en el lugar.

Bien, solo esperaba que Kami le estuviera protegiendo.

-¿Qué noticias? - preguntó Akiyama perspicaz.

-Bueno, han reportado que…Lady Taisho salió del refugio – dijo Nobuhiro.

No vio cuando Sesshomaru se levantó, un momento estaba sentado y al siguiente empujándolo contra la pared.

-¿Dónde esta mi mujer? – preguntó apenas en un peligroso siseo.

-Sesshomaru, matar al mensajero evitará que nos enteremos de las noticias – dijo Bankotsu en tono divertido.

-Está protegida, mi señor – dijo Nobuhiro – Me han informado que salió por su propia voluntad.

-¿Y se puede saber a dónde se dirige una humana embarazada? – preguntó Akiyama sabiendo que no le gustaría la respuesta.

-Mi señor – dijo Nobuhiro temiendo la respuesta física de Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru no te hará daño – dijo Akiyama dando algunos pasos hacía enfrente, podía ser mas viejo que Sesshomaru, pero aún tenía la fuerza para detenerle.

-Le han visto con Kouga, señor – dijo Nobuhiro luchando contra todas sus fuerzas para no salir corriendo de la habitación – Se sospecha que ha recibido una propuesta.

Todo pasó en un segundo.

Akiyama se adelanto y sostuvo a Sesshomaru por detrás. Nobuhiro, el pobre asistente pudo ver la mirada llena de odio de Lord Sesshomaru, su mirada comenzaba a teñirse de rojo y sus garras parecían listas para atacar en cualquier momento.

-¡Corre! – le grito Lord Akiyama.

Nobuhiro no necesito escucharlo dos veces.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, pensando que se había salvado por poco, hasta antes de ese momento no había tenido nunca una experiencia cercana con la muerte.

Bueno, ahora podía decir que había estado a nada de ella.

…

Bankotsu se levantó de su asiento tan pronto estalló el temperamento de Sesshomaru.

No es que tuviera miedo, por supuesto que no. Pero un demonio de su categoría sin control era algo preocupante.

Akiyama parecía estar teniendo grandes dificultades para sostenerlo.

-Sal de aquí – le ordenó.

Bankotsu no quería irse sin saber que pasaría, pero ese sexto sentido el cual le avisaba cuando una situación podría ser muy peligrosa le decía que debería de salir corriendo de ahí.

Guardó toda la dignidad que pudo y salió de la habitación pensando que la pequeña Kagome era la mujer mas poderosa de la Tierra.

Tener un poder así sobre Sesshomaru Taisho era sin duda un peligro.

"¡Contrólate Sesshomaru!" gritó Akiyama, podía sentir el youki de Sesshomaru dispersándose poco a poco. Sabía que faltaba poco para sufrir una explosión de este tipo, había anticipado planes para que su estrategia no se viera afectado.

"Lleva tu marca" intentó razonar el mayor con él. "Kouga no podrá realizar ningún movimiento contra eso"

Poco a poco la niebla roja fue disminuyendo hasta que Sesshomaru pudo controlarse y mantener sus instintos a raya.

Lo que decía Akiyama era cierto, Kouga no podría hacer nada, pero ese no era el problema.

El problema es que Kagome había ido. No había rechazado la propuesta, por su voluntad había ido a las tierras de Kouga.

La traición quemaba en su interior como un hierro al fuego vivo.

-Tienes que calmarte muchacho – le aconsejo Akiyama – Kagome no podrá aceptar la propuesta.

Había soportado suficiente. Podía decir que tenía un control férreo sobre sus instintos, pero cruzó su límite desde el instante que el mensajero se presentó.

Su miedo y sus constantes miradas nerviosas hacía el le dijeron que lo que tenía que decir no le agradaría.

Y entonces su youkai interior solo espero el momento para saltar.

No podría controlarse por mucho tiempo más.

-Tengo que irme – dijo al ponerse de pie.

Akiyama asintió.

-He preparado todo para tu viaje – dijo el mayor – Bankotsu irá contigo.

-No – dijo Sesshomaru rotundo.

-No arriesgaremos la misión por cuestiones personales – dijo Akiyama – Irás, verás a tu mujer, y Bankotsu tiene asuntos en esos territorios.

Akiyama no menciono que Kouga era importante para la causa, que no podía permitir que Sesshomaru lo matara, al menos no en esos momentos. Si después de haber ganado, Sesshomaru le mataba, bueno, no le culparía, lo que estaba haciendo el lobo era sucio.

Sesshomaru apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada, lo único que quería hacer era partir en ese mismo momento, con o sin Bankotsu, no le importaba lo que dijera Akiyama.

-Bankotsu estará listo en el portón.

Sesshomaru se dio la media vuelta y salió sin decir nada.

…

-¿Por qué tenías que venir tu también? – preguntó Kouga al ver a Ayame caminando alegremente con su hijo en brazos.

-Porque Kagome es mi amiga y necesita de mi ayuda – dijo Ayame sonriendo – Además, quiero que Hotaru vea cómo viven los de nuestra especie.

Kouga suspiró. Creyó que tendría unos días a solas con Kagome, pero no, al día siguiente se encontró a Ayame y a su pequeño, listos para el viaje, y no solo eso, el pequeño Taro también se había añadido al viaje, aunque eso ya lo sospechaba.

-¡Gome! – dijo Taro jalando su mano - ¡Gome!

Al parecer el pequeño engendro había decidido que Kagome era de confiar. Saliendo del santuario comenzó a hablar un poco, y trataba a Kagome como su madre. Justo en esos momentos extendió sus brazos para que le cargara y Kouga tuvo que intervenir.

-Gome no puede cargarte – le dijo muy serio. El pequeño le vio desafiante. Al ver esos ojos ámbar viéndole enfadado no tuvo dudas que era un Taisho.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque está esperando un cachorro y si te carga puede lastimarse – dijo Kouga – Y además, los hombres no nos quejamos.

-Yo no soy un hombre – dijo Taro – Soy un niño.

-Kouga, quizás…

-No, si el enano quiere que alguien lo cargue seré yo – dijo Kouga suspirando.

Taro, cansado de caminar simplemente alzó los brazos en dirección a Kouga y se dejo cargar por él.

-¿Estas cansada Kagome? – preguntó Ayame.

-Un poco – dijo Kagome sonriendo - ¿Cómo va Hotaru?

-Bien, tenemos suerte que se haya dormido justo en este momento, estaba tan emocionado por salir del refugio que no pude hacer que durmiera ayer por la noche.

-Kagome, nos detendremos en aquellos árboles – dijo Kouga – Hay un manantial cerca.

Tan solo la idea del agua caliente la hizo sonreir y tomar nuevos bríos.

-¿Falta mucho para tu palacio?- preguntó Kagome.

-No, mañana por la mañana debemos estar ahí – dijo Kouga.

-Bien, entonces muero por ese baño de agua caliente – expresó Kagome sonriendo.

Después de haber tomado la decisión de hacer que Sesshomaru regresara a ella su espíritu quedo tranquilo. Al fin estaba haciendo algo y no esperando porque algo sucediera.

Kouga se quedo montando el campamento mientras que Kagome, Taro, Ayame y Hotaru se adelantaron a los manantiales.

Hotaru, ahora ya despierto salió corriendo hacía el agua, Taro volteo a ver a Kagome como pidiendo permiso, ansioso de echar a correr. Kagome asintió y el pequeño salió corriendo hacía el agua, quitándose la ropa en el camino.

Ayame iba recogiendo ropa mientras caminaban, para después comenzar a quitarse ropa.

Kagome le vio, algo envidiosa de su bella figura. En esos momentos ella ya estaba lejos de una esbelta figura, el cachorro parecía ya estar dispuesto a hacerse notar por lo que no había nada que hacer.

-No seas tímida Kagome, vamos – le animo Ayame sonriendo.

Ayame entró al manantial y Kagome le siguió poco tiempo después.

El agua caliente le hizo sentir de maravilla, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que tan cansada estaba.

Ayame se dio cuenta que Kagome tenía algo en la cabeza, no la culpaba, lo que estaban haciendo era peligroso, y decidiría el resto de su vida si no salía como quería.

Pasados unos segundos, Kagome volteo a verla.

-¿Crees que estoy haciendo mal en involucrar a Kouga? – preguntó Kagome – No dejo de pensar que si realmente Sesshomaru hace algo entonces Kouga puede salir herido.

Ayame suspiro.

-Puede – dijo Ayame – Pero Kouga lo sabía desde el principio, sabe qué consecuencias puede traer para él la proposición que te hizo, y si aún así la hizo, significa que está dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

-¿Sabes que se supone que las sacerdotisas deben ser sabias y cultas?, cuando era pequeña mi madre decía que tenía un alma vieja, reencarnada en múltiples ocasiones – dijo Kagome pensativa – Pero cuando se trata de Sesshomaru me siento tan joven…

-Kagome, el ha vivido mucho, su padre era uno de los demonios mas longevos, Sesshomaru será uno también, ha pasado por mucho más que tu – dijo Ayame.- Lo único que tienes que hacer es hacer lo que tu creas correcto.

Kagome asintió. Cuando había tomado la decisión había estado muy segura, Sesshomaru tendría que regresar por ella y por su hijo. Entendía por que Sesshomaru quería recuperar sus tierras, de verdad que si, lo que no lograba entender era como quería lograrlo siendo que ni siquiera su padre, el cual era mucho mas poderoso que él lo logró. Le dolía pensar que la venganza y el orgullo habían prevalecido a su familia, a ella y al bebe.

Eso era lo que la había impulsado a tomar la decisión.

Y ahora, después de darle vueltas al asunto, se daba cuenta que Kouga podría estar en riesgo, no podría, ya lo estaba. Lo había puesto en riesgo, sin pensarlo dos veces, y ahora se sentía culpable.

-Hey – dijo Ayame reconfortándole – Ya no le des mas vueltas, si, es una situación delicada, pero lo estás haciendo por ese bebé tuyo, Kouga lo entiende, y a la larga Sesshomaru lo entenderá también.

-Muy a la larga – dijo Kagome.

-Bueno, siendo que la vida de un inu se pueden extender cientos de años, si, muy a la larga – dijo Ayame sonriendo – Pero el te ama, así que quizás sean un par de cientos de años.

-¡Ayame! – dijo Kagome suspirando.

-No niego que haces la vida muy interesante Kagome – dijo Ayame sonriendo.

…

Después de un par de horas con el humano que le había asignado Akiyama se preguntó si había humanos que nacieran sin sentido de súper vivencia. Ciertamente este en particular tentaba a toda ley de la naturaleza. Su sentido de mantenerse alejado, de sentir el peligro en él, le fallaba, varias veces al día se vio tentado a asesinarlo y decirle a Akiyama que había sido un accidente.

Solo el hecho que tuviera poder sobre los humanos le detenía.

Necesitaban a su parte, a humanos que estuvieran dispuestos a crear una nueva sociedad, y el imbécil que tenía a un lado era clave.

-¿Crees que alcancemos a Kouga antes que llegué a su palacio? – preguntó Bankotsu mientras estaba recargado en el dragón que Akiyama le había facilitado para seguirle el paso a Sesshomaru.

-No – dijo Sesshomaru. No necesitaba dar explicaciones. Bankotsu levantó una ceja.

-¿No eres muy conversador o si? – Preguntó – No me explico como Kagome pudo…

Sesshomaru gruño cuando escuchó su confianza al mencionar a su esposa, ya le había explicado cómo debería dirigirse a ella. Bankotsu suspiro.

-Lady Taisho – corrigió – Pudo casarse con un tempano de hielo.

Lo que Bankotsu no sabía es que en su interior no era un tempano de hielo, no en esos momentos. Su sangre hervía, y solo su fiero autocontrol le detenía de convertirse en una bestia y correr a recuperar a la fuerza lo que era de él.

-Y no lo sabrás, ni siquiera te acercarás a ella cuando lleguemos – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Hey – dijo Bankotsu – Podría considerarse que la conozco antes que tu así que…

Sesshomaru le lanzó su látigo venenoso, el cual Bankotsu apenas pudo contener con su espada. Se acerco a él, con sus garras supurando veneno que si le llegaba a tocar le quemaría.

-No hablarás de ella, no me importa si la conoces de toda la vida, ella ahora es mía, está esperando un hijo mío, así que espero no te acerques a ella, o de lo contrario me temó que olvidaré cualquier trató hecho con Akiyama y no tendré piedad.

Y de pronto su sexto sentido le dijo que mantener la boca cerrada era la mejor opción siendo que no podía salir corriendo.

Bankotsu cerró la boca.

No pudo negar que estar con Sesshomaru era de lo mas interesante. Si no fuera tan peligroso disfrutaría de molestarle, pero apreciaba demasiado su vida para eso.

…

Estaba cansada, lo único que quería era un baño, y su cama. Su espalda dolía, sus piernas estaban hinchadas, su cabeza parecía que estallaría de un minuto a otro. Kouga le lanzaba miradas preocupadas y Ayame le daba su apoyo, con una mano en la espalda, animándola a seguir.

Quizás era el momento para recordarles que era humana, que estaba embarazada y que no le parecía bien que le mantuvieran caminando por tanto tiempo.

Bueno, dos horas no era tan tiempo, pero casi no había dormido, y estaba cansada, y tenía hambre.

Taro parecía percibir su estado de ánimo, ya que solo caminaba tomado de la mano, sin hacer preguntas ni decir nada.

-¿Quieres que te cargue Kagome? – preguntó por enésima vez Kouga.

-No, lo que quiero es llegar ya – dijo Kagome irritada.

-Podemos descansar – sugirió Ayame.

Kagome respiro profundo, esto no era culpa de ellos, ella había insistido en ir, había sido su estúpida idea, así que tendría que poner mejor cara a la situación.

-¿Falta mucho? – preguntó Kagome suspirando.

-No – dijo Kouga para después sonreír – Mira, ya se puede ver desde aquí.

Kagome levantó la vista, y por primera vez en el día sonrió al ver un pequeño palacio erguido en medio del bosque.

Los árboles le rodeaban, el lugar no era ni remotamente tan grande como el del general Toga, pero de alguna manera le recordaba a su casa.

Avanzaron poco a poco, acercándose más a la entrada, cuando Kagome pudo ver el exacto momento en que los hombros de Ayame y Kouga se tensaron al únisono.

No dijo nada, pero les vio avanzando cautelosos.

-Kouga…- dijo Ayame en tono de advertencia.

-Si hay problemas, mantenla alejada – dijo Kouga a la defensiva.

-Tu eres quien está en problemas, Kagome sobrevivirá, creo – dijo Ayame preocupada.

Kagome les volteo a ver curiosa de lo que estaban hablando.

-¿Qué suce…

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando le vio de pie, tapando el camino.

Sesshomaru estaba ahí, en medio de la carretera, con su mirada fija en ella.

No necesitó el lazo para saber que estaba furioso.

La intensidad de su mirada parecía querer derretirla justo en ese punto. Si tuviera sus poderes de miko seguramente ya le habría respondido como se merecía.

Y pensándolo bien, aunque no los tuviera le respondería como se merecía.

La presencia de Sesshomaru era tan abrumadora que casi no vio al hombre que estaba a su lado.

Al prestarle atención supo que las cosas estaban complicándose demasiado.

Bankotsu pudo ver la mirada sorprendida de Kagome y levantó la mano sonriendo satisfecho.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte…- Volteo a ver a Sesshomaru de reojo y sonrió – Kagome.


	25. Guerra de voluntades

**Hola a todos!**

 **Muchas gracias por todos su comentarios, es muy gratificante ver como la historia va creciendo y que a ustedes les agrade.**

 **Por ahí me pidieron que respondiera algunos reviews, lo cual me encantaría, la verdad es que los leo todos, me gustan todos los tipos de reviews, los largos, los cortos, los que me dejan sugerencias. Todos y cada uno de ellos.**

 **No respondo los reviews por falta de tiempo, entre el trabajo, la universidad, mi novio, la familia, la poca o mucha vida social que pueda hacer con el poco tiempo que me queda jajaja la verdad es que si me queda poco tiempo para escribir, siempre me hago un tiempo, por supuesto, pero que quede claro que leo todos los comentarios, y si, algunas veces saco ideas de las sugerencias que me dan**

 **Por otro lado, hablando ya de la historia en si, para quienes quieren ver a una Kagome fuerte y decidida, haciendo sufrir a Sesshomaru. Este es el capítulo.**

 **Disfruten!**

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Kouga permanecía en posición de defensa enfrente de ellas y de los niños. Ayame abrazaba a Hotaru, el pequeño, que usualmente era inquieto se quedo en los brazos de madre, Taro abrazo a Kagome de la pierna, podía sentir la tensión emanando de ella. Sesshomaru estaba al borde de perder el control y Bankotsu, tan despreocupado como siempre, saludándola como si nada pasara.

Se pregunto porque las cosas tenían que complicarse tanto. Siempre a merced de los demás. De pequeña a merced que su poder saliera a flote, tuvo que pasar por la humillante decepción que le causo a sus padres al no mostrar poder espiritual, después fue puesta a la venta como vil mercancía, y no solo eso, tuvo que competir, y ganar para obtener al idiota por esposo que tenía hoy en día.

Dependió de él para estar segura, y después pasó a manos del santuario, porque si, Sesshomaru la consideró una carga para sus pequeños e inútiles planes de venganza.

Ahora ella misma se había puesto en manos de Kouga quien seguía repitiendo en voz baja que se quedará detrás de el.

Como si Sesshomaru fuera a lastimarla.

Como si no pudiera defenderse sola.

Ya había tenido suficiente.

-Tú – le dijo Kagome a Sesshomaru - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estaban consumando tu plan de venganza? ¿Qué? ¿De pronto decidiste venir a visitarnos a ti y a tu hijo?, que considerado de tu parte, de verdad.

-Basta – dijo Sesshomaru con una voz que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera, pero Kagome estaba más allá de escucharle.

-Basta dices – dijo Kagome avanzando hacia delante. Kouga le tomó del brazo. Sesshomaru le gruño. - Kouga, ahora no.

Kouga la soltó y Sesshomaru enfoco su mirada de nueva cuenta en Kagome.

-¿Crees que puedes abandonarnos y volver cuando quieras? – preguntó Kagome furiosa - ¿Eso crees?

-Eres mía – masculló Sesshomaru furioso. – Te pedí que me esperaras, ¿Tan difícil es esperar? ¡Estoy recuperando el patrimonio de mi padre!

-¡A mi no me importa el patrimonio de nada! – gritó Kagome - ¿Sabes lo que me importa? MI hijo, nuestra familia, eso, si me importa, pero tu no podías vivir una vida normal ¿o si?, necesitabas el poder, necesitabas recuperar tu preciado poder y lo que conlleva.

-No sabes de lo que hablas – le dijo Sesshomaru tomándola del brazo.

Fue entonces que sintió una corriente eléctrica en su mano, quemándole. Quitó la mano y vio a Kagome furioso.

¿Cómo se atrevía a rechazar su contacto?

¿Cómo se atrevía a inmiscuirse con otro hombre?

Kagome le vio furiosa.

-No me toques, no quiero verte, no quiero…

Un dolor punzante en su vientre le hizo detenerse. Algo andaba mal, podía sentir la fuerza vital del bebe, podía sentir su poder de sacerdotisa luchando por salir.

No, eso no debería de estar pasando, tenía que controlarse, tenía que bloquearlo si no quería dañar al bebe.

Sintió a Sesshomaru acercarse pero puso una mano enfrente. Si la tocaba perdería el poco control que tenía.

-¡Kagome! – gritó Ayame acercándose a ella corriendo. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Mis poderes de miko están…están luchando por salir – dijo Kagome.

No era una novata, sabía cómo controlar su poder, se lo habían explicado y a pesar que sus poderes salieron recientemente sabía cómo controlarlo en su interior. Inhalo y exhalo, se imaginó una barrera en la cual encerraba su poder. No debería salir, no saldría.

-¿Kagome? – preguntó Ayame preocupada.

-Necesito descansar – masculló Kagome concentrándose en la fuerza vital del bebe y en su poder. Apenas logrando mantener su conciencia.

Sesshomaru dio un paso hacía enfrente cuando vio las piernas de Kagome flaquear. Pudo ver el exacto momento en que su fuerza de voluntad desaparecía y la conciencia se le escapaba mientras caía.

Alcanzó a detener su caída y tomarla en brazos.

-Tiene que descansar – dijo Ayame.

-Tengo una habitación lista – dijo Kouga. Si por el fuera trataría de quitársela de las manos a Sesshomaru, pero no se trataba de ellos, se trataba de la salud de Kagome, así que decidió no decir nada por el momento.

Los dirigió hacia el interior de su palacio, era mas pequeño en comparación al de Sesshomaru, o el que había sido de Sesshomaru, pero aún así se enorgullecía de su buena distribución y su excelente posición.

La habitación que sería la de Kagome estaba lista.

Sesshomaru, seguido por el pequeño Taro, entraron en la habitación.

Una enorme cama aparecía en el centro, con una ventana que daba a hacía los jardines. El ambiente dentro de la habitación era cálido.

Sesshomaru deposito a Kagome en la mullida cama. Lucía tan pálida. Tan vulnerable.

¿Qué la había llevado a hacer una estupidez como esa? El regresaría, era su esposa, su hijo, porque sería varón, ya podía distinguir su aroma, aún se desprendía del de Kagome, pero comenzaba a formar su aroma propio, el de su heredero, su hijo.

-¿Va a estar bien? – preguntó Taro asomándose a la cama - ¿Gome esta dormida?

Fue entonces cuando Sesshomaru notó al pequeño de pie, junto a él. Podía ser el hijo de cualquier demonio, su aroma estaba enmascarado, su youki sellado, pero su mirada, su mirada no podría ser de otro mas que de un Taisho.

Si no se equivocaba, tenía frente a él, a un bastardo de Inuyasha.

Su padre no se deshonraría teniendo hijos fuera del matrimonio, él no era su padre, estaba seguro. Solo quedaba Inuyasha.

Su hermano podía ser medio demonio, podría ser muchas cosas, pero si bien el instinto de la familia, de la protección era demasiado fuerte, incluso en un hanyou, razón por la cual estaba seguro que no sabía de la existencia de este hijo.

-¿Cómo esta? – preguntó Kouga entrando en la habitación- Ya mande traer un médico.

Sesshomaru le gruño por su intromisión. Con una velocidad sobre humana le tomó del cuello y lo sacó de la habitación sin darle oportunidad de defenderse.

-No entrarás a esa habitación – dijo Sesshomaru – Tenemos cuentas pendientes que saldar, pero no entraras en esa habitación.

Había momentos durante una batalla en la que uno a pesar de las adversidades tenía la esperanza de poder ganar, que sabía podría hacerlo. Y otros en los que la certeza de haber sido vencido, incluso antes de comenzar la batalla era inminente.

Este era uno de ellos.

Kouga cayó al piso, sus pulmones agradecían el aire que entraba de nueva cuenta. La piel de su cuello lucía de un rojo vivo, apenas salvándose por su sangre demoniaca.

-¿Kouga –sama? – preguntó el doctor Kishimori - ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-Si, atienda a Kagome – dijo Kouga con una voz rasposa – Esta en la habitación.

El doctor Kishimori enseguida entró a la habitación pudo detectar el aroma del enojo, de la confusión, de la arrogancia y el orgullo. Sabía quién era el demonio que tenía delante, un Taisho era fácilmente reconocible, su cabello blanco, los ojos color ámbar, el aura llena de poder y peligro. Era un Taisho, pero estaba perdido, y se había llevado a su pareja con él, una chiquilla por lo que podía ver.

Se acercó a la cama, no sin antes ver su señor, para solicitar permiso de tocar a su mujer.

Cerró los ojos y extendió las manos. Podía sentir la energía de la mujer, era fuerte, una sacerdotisa de gran poder, el cual se encontraba alterado, luchando por salir del sello que se había autoimpuesto con el embarazo. Debajo de esa energía estaba la energía del cachorro, era fuerte, como su padre, lucharía por nacer, era su instinto, aunque para eso tuviera que dañar a la madre.

Era una situación peligrosa.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Sesshomaru impaciente.

-En mis años he visto muchas cosas, pero una sacerdotisa embarazada es raro, y una miko esperando el heredero de un Taisho lo es más, sin embargo, puedo sentir ambas energías fuertes, lo cual es un peligro.

El anciano comenzó a sacar remedios de su maletín.

-La sacerdotisa tendrá que mantener sus poderes controlados, deberá liberar lo suficiente para mantener al bebe controlado, pero no demasiado, tiene que descansar, y no pasar por emociones extremas, eso descontrolará el control que pueda llegar a tener sobre sus poderes.

Un embarazo de alto riesgo. Kagome tenía un embarazo peligroso, su propia naturaleza estaba poniendo en riesgo la vida de ambos. Si lo hubiera sabido…

-¿Sobrevivirán? – preguntó Sesshomaru con una mano cerrada en un puño.

-Si se siguen las instrucciones hay posibilidades, la mujer es fuerte, y el bebé también – dijo el médico – Dejaré las instrucciones de su cuidado, solo puedo ofrecer remedios para relajar, calmar dolores y algunas sustancias que serán de ayuda.

Sesshomaru asintió incapaz de decir otra cosa.

-Con su permiso…- el médico se dio la media vuelta y titubeo antes de irse – Si me permite decirlo, mi señor, fortalecer el lazo entre ustedes podrá darle la fortaleza necesaria para sobrevivir.

Habiendo dicho en todo lo que podía ayudar, salió de la habitación.

Sesshomaru volteo a ver a Kagome, quien por el momento dormía plácidamente. Extendió una mano para acariciarla pero se detuvo a unos centímetros.

Su propio youki podría ser peligroso para ella, su sola presencia era un riesgo. No podría abandonarla, no podría dejarla aunque quizás eso fuera lo mas sano para ellos. Sus instintos le gritaban que su pareja estaba en peligro, y no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera podría tocarla.

Había cometido otro error.

La había subestimado, Kagome había demostrado gran fortaleza durante todo este tiempo, se negó a ver que solo era una niña en algunos aspectos, era su primer embarazo, era una miko, y no sabía como manejar todo el embarazo.

Si el hubiera estado ahí podría haberlo detectado.

Pero había elegido la venganza, el recuperar el poder que le había sido arrebatado.

Hizo un trato con Akiyama, y lo cumpliría, siempre y cuando no interfiriera con la salud de Kagome. Así tuviera que esperar a que naciera su hijo, no la presionaría, esta vez sería la fortaleza que ella necesitaba.

….

La luna se mostraba por encima de las montañas, su luz le hacía ver más etérea, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer, era dueña de una belleza casi inhumana, aún hoy en día podía ver el por qué se había enamorado de ella desde el principio. Creyó que eso era lo que necesitaba, una criatura efímera, y de una belleza sin igual.

Por un tiempo su belleza fue interna y externa. Pero había sido corrompida, y cuando el se había dado cuenta fue muy tarde. Kykio ya no era pura, no era digna de llamarse sacerdotisa, solo tenía en mente su beneficio, y sus planes para dañar a otras personas. A su familia.

Nunca se perdonaría lo que había hecho. Como medio demonio viviría cientos de años, y todos y cada uno de ellos, lamentando lo que había hecho.

Su propio padre, su sangre, su familia. Le había traicionado por una leve esperanza.

Había confiado en la fortaleza de su padre, pero al parecer no había sido suficiente. Su única esperanza era su hermano y Kagome.

Lograron escapar, razón por la cual Kykio, el viejo aliado de su padre y Naraku estaban inconformes. Con un Taisho del calibre de Sesshomaru libre no podían darse el lujo de bajar las defensas.

Si tan solo lograra sacar la información a Kykio…

-¿Maquinando cómo sacarme la información? – preguntó Kykio sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Eres una arpía – dijo Inuyasha furioso.

-En el palacio parecías no pensar lo mismo – dijo ella melodiosamente- Casi me convencer a mi.

-No te engañes, si estoy aquí es por que eres la única que sabe dónde está mi hijo, el amor que sentí por ti murió en el momento que me negaste el verlo – dijo el furioso.

-Pobre Inuyasha…el traidor de la familia y ni siquiera ha obtenido su recompensa – dijo Kykio sonriendo.

Inuyasha tomó del cuello a Kykio y la estrelló contra la pared.

-No te equivoques Kykio, si cambio de opinión, puedo matarte, me llevará una eternidad buscar a mi hijo, pero lo encontraré – dijo Inuyasha presionando.

Kykio le vio furiosa. Extendió una mano para hacerle daño a Inuyasha, pero su poder espiritual no era suficiente.

-Una criatura tan vil como tú no puede tener poder espiritual – dijo Inuyasha soltándola.

-Lamentarás esto Inuyasha – escupió ella.

Ya lo lamentaba, pero este era el camino que había tomado y lo seguiría. Sesshomaru nunca le perdonaría el haberlos traicionado, el nunca se lo perdonaría a si mismo, pero si su hijo estaba con vida, valdría la pena todo.

…

Se sentía descansada. Se despertó sintiendo hambre, su cachorro tenía hambre y no solo él, podía ver a Taro jugando en la habitación. Se sentó y el pequeño corrió a ayudarle.

-Gracias Taro – dijo Kagome sonriendo-

-¿Ya estas mejor Gome? – preguntó preocupado – Sessho-sama me dijo que debía dejarte descansar.

-¿Conociste a Sesshomaru? – preguntó Kagome. Taro asintió.

-Es muy serio, pero huele a familia – explicó Taro sonrojado – Tu hueles a él.

-Taro…- Kagome le acaricio la mejilla.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y enseguida entró Hotaru corriendo y su madre detrás de él.

-¡Kagome! – dijo Ayame sonriendo – Nos tenías preocupados, ya te traen la comida, ese esposo tuyo sabía que estabas por despertar.

-¿Sigue aquí? – preguntó Kagome acariciando la cabeza de Taro.

-¿No es eso lo que querías? – preguntó Ayame – No piensa irse, tiene a todo el palacio temeroso, no se ha peleado con Kouga porque eso podría desbalancear todo.

-¿Desbalancear?

-No debes pasar por estrés, y debes mantener tu poder controlado, todo el tiempo, una pelea entre esos dos solo podría afectarte – explicó Ayame. – Debes cuidarte Kagome.

-¿Vas a dejarlo verte?, ¿vas a regresar a su lado? – preguntó Ayame.

-Volvió por sus instintos, es un sentido de posesión, ¿Qué va a pasar cuando me recupere?, ¿siempre será así? ¿El deber, el honor y el orgullo por sobre su familia?

-Es un lord, Kagome – dijo Ayame – Tiene una carga que no cualquiera puede tener en sus hombros, y entiendo lo que dices, pero quizás deberías darle mas crédito, está aquí, se esta controlando mas allá de lo posible, nunca había visto a un demonio bajar tanto su nivel de youki.

-Es el padre de mi bebe – dijo Kagome acariciando su vientre – Y entiendo mi papel a su lado, y también creo que mi papel está en hacerle ver cuando está tomando el camino equivocado, la venganza no es la solución.

Kagome logró salir de su habitación unas horas después. Estaba aburrida y cansada de estar en esa habitación. Encontró los jardines y aunque eran muy hermosos, no pudo evitar compararlos con los de la mansión Taisho.

Se sentó en una piedra que daba hacía un pequeño arrollo, podía escuchar el agua correr y la tranquilidad del lugar le ayudaba a pensar.

Había obtenido el resultado que buscaba, Sesshomaru estaba ahí, el problema es que no contaba con que verlo le recordaría el dolor y el abandono que pasó. Se preguntó si en realidad había querido verlo para asegurarse de sus propios sentimientos.

-No deberías estar aquí afuera – dijo detrás de ella Sesshomaru.

Kagome suspiro, ya se esperaba que tarde o temprano lo vería.

-¿Jugando al esposo responsable? – preguntó Kagome. Sesshomaru le vio furioso.

¿Jugando? ¿Acaso eso es lo que pensaba Kagome? ¿Todo era un juego para ella? Cruzó millas para poder estar con ella y el bebé, para poder evitar que hiciera algo estúpido y ella solo pensaba que jugaba a ser responsable.

Kami, esta mujer le iba a matar. Trataba de mantener su youki al mas bajo nivel y ella lo provocaba.

-¿No tienes nada que decir? – preguntó Kagome al verlo de reojo – Te confieso que pensé que no vendrías, me abandonaste sin mirar hacia atrás, pensé que si tan fácil había resultado el dar la media vuelta e irte, igual de fácil sería el ignorar el hecho que estaba con Kouga.

-Kagome, puedes ser muchas cosas, pero fácil de olvidar no lo eres – dijo Sesshomaru manteniendo su youki en control – Volvería por ti, volvería cuando hubiera recuperado el legado de mi padre, cuando fuera seguro para ustedes, al parecer la paciencia no es algo que se te de muy bien.

¿Paciencia?

Kami, la iba a terminar matando del coraje.

Paciencia decía el muy insensible. Ya quería verlo teniendo paciencia esperando un cachorro.

Idiota.

Respiro profundo, su poder estaba en orden, había detenido el enojo antes que pudiera hacer estragos en su estado mental.

En lugar de eso se acerco al árbol donde estaba recargado Sesshomaru y le miro con seguridad.

-Paciencia – repitió Kagome - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el embarazo presentaba complicaciones? , ¿Si yo hubiera muerto en el parto?, creo que olvidas que soy humana, que este es mi primer embarazo, que acabó de vivir una guerra, la primera por si se te olvida, y que en este preciso momento hasta antes de este bebe eras lo único que tenía y me abandonaste, así que no me pidas que tenga paciencia, cuando es obvio que tu no la tienes.

Kagome se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar cuando la voz de Sesshomaru la detuvo.

-Tengo paciencia al saber que tengo que alejarme de mi mujer para protegerla, a ella y a mi heredero, estoy sacrificando mi tiempo de ver crecer a mi hijo durante el embarazo para poder protegerlos, a ambos – dijo Sesshomaru – Sé lo que es la paciencia.

Sal. Podía oler las lágrimas de Kagome, y más que nunca quiso acercarse a consolarla, sin embargo ella levantó una mano antes que el pudiera acercarse.

-Aún no – dijo ella tratando de dejar el llanto y escucharse más fuerte.

Mientras entraba al palacio no pudo evitar escuchar a Sesshomaru.

"No me iré, no te dejaré"

Y ella no quería otra cosa más que creerle. Era su corazón el que quería estar a su lado, el problema es que su mente le decía que no era seguro, y ella estaba hecha un mar de confusión.


	26. Probando los límites

**¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios!, Amo leer todos y cada uno de ellos, y sobre todo el saber que la historia les hace pasar un buen rato al leerla.**

 **Por otro lado, hablando de la historia, Sesshomaru va por buen camino, rectificando errores. Kouga anda perdido, pobre, lo entiendo, pero por ahí sale una leve esperanza. Y para las fans de Bankotsu, digamos que este capítulo puede que les guste.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

Había visto el infierno de pelea. Si creía conocer a Kagome parecía estar muy equivocado. Cuando él la conoció era dulce y alegre, nunca creyó que pudiera pelearle algo, simplemente era una chica fácil de aceptar, y aunque no se enamoro de ella pudo ver su vida a lado de ella por un periodo corto de tiempo.

Se preguntó si Sesshomaru alguna vez había tenido que luchar por algo en su vida.

El trono al territorio del oeste lo obtuvo por herencia, y aunque el mismo general le había entrenado eso no significaba que había luchado por algo. Incluso su esposa fue dada a él, tuvo opciones, y ahora que todo se había caído en pedazos el youkai se encontraba en descontrol de su vida.

Podía ver lo irritado que estaba, lo difícil que le resultaba el controlarse, si bien no podía saber que tanto, en sus facciones se veía el tremendo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para controlar su poder.

Y si, ahí iba el árbol en el que estaba recargado. Sesshomaru lo había arrancado como si se tratara de un puño de hierba mala.

Aún estaba en desacuerdo con Akiyama por meterlo en la alianza. ¿Qué bien podría hacer si estaba descontrolado?, el había hecho sacrificios para estar en donde estaba, Sesshomaru había perdido su trono y su familia, aún así eso lo hacía menos confiable. Su mente estaba en todos lados, mientras estaban con Akiyama podía ver como algunas veces su mente divagaba, su mirada se perdía y ahora que estaba con su esposa, o por lo menos mas cerca de ella, podía estar mas concentrado, pero no estaba seguro que pudiera ser de utilidad.

Akiyama estaba seguro que así sería. "Un demonio haría cualquier cosa por su pareja, Kagome es la clave de la alianza, llevará a Sesshomaru a sus límites de ser necesario" le había dicho, pero la chica que tenía enfrente a pesar de tener un carácter fuerte, y de estar mejor entrenada estaba inmersa en el embarazo y su drama familiar.

Bien, quizás tendría que probar a Sesshomaru. No sería jugar limpio, pero ¿Quién dice que el jugaba limpio?, no, el haría lo que tiene que hacer por conseguir su meta. Y si llevar a Sesshomaru al límite para probarlo entonces lo haría.

Lo haría por el bien de la alianza.

...

De alguna manera se sentía como si hubiera sido apaleado. No era un dolor físico, era algo mas interno, y le molestaba sobre manera. Una herida física podría sanar, pero una herida interna, una herida espiritual no sabía como curarla, y no estaba seguro hasta que punto podría ser herido.

Vio a Kagome entrar en su habitación. Había llorado, y eso le hizo enfurecer aún más.

Si Kagome estuviera con él nunca tendría razones para llorar, estaría bien protegida, bien cuidada, se encargaría de hacerle saber que era lo mas importante, y si llegaba a perderlo todo y ella era lo único que le quedaba eso sería suficiente, siempre y cuando la tuviera a ella sería suficiente.

-Así que… decías en serio lo de quedarte con Kagome – dijo alguien detrás de él.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Kouga enfadado. Era humano estaba seguro, pero su aroma estaba enmascarado.

-Bankotsu – respondió el aludido – Tengo entendido que quedarse con la mujer de otro demonio está muy mal visto.

-No tengo porque discutir esto contigo – dijo Kouga poniéndose de pie.

-El haber estado comprometido con Kagome hace unos años me da cierta…información – dijo Bankotsu viendo como el lobo le veía sorprendido. También vio como esa sorpresa se transformo en enojo. –Hey, era un compromiso político, nada más, no hay historia de amor.

Kouga le quitó la vista de encima y cruzó los brazos, sabía que Bankotsu había venido con Sesshomaru, esta visita no era ocasional.

-¿Y qué interés tienes tu en todo esto? – preguntó Kouga desconfiado.

-Solo puedo decir que me es conveniente que Kagome se quede contigo, esta alianza es demasiado importante como para que se eche a perder por los líos familiares de Sesshomaru – explicó Bankotsu. – Así que si me lo permites, puedo ayudar…

-No necesito tu ayuda – dijo Kouga orgulloso – No confío en ti, y aunque Sesshomaru no es de mi agrado se donde estoy parado con él.

-¿Miedo? – preguntó Bankotsu sonriendo. Kouga le gruño molesto.

-Precaución – corrigió Kouga – No he llegado a este punto confiando en extraños.

-Todos estamos del mismo lado – explicó Bankotsu – De cualquier forma te ayudaré.

Bankotsu sonrío y eso le inspiró menos confianza a Kouga.

-Kag merece alguien más cálido que un cubo de hielo – dijo Bankotsu.

-Lady Taisho – corrigió Kouga. –No la trates con tanta familiaridad.

Esta vez Bankotsu sonrió divertido.

-Ustedes los demonios tienen algo con la formalidad de la situación – dijo sonriendo.

-Quizás es tu torcida personalidad.

Bankotsu alzó los hombros, Kouga se dio la media vuelta y se alejó del lugar. Sabía que el lobo no sería fácil, de cualquier forma no necesitaría estar de acuerdo con él, sabía que Kouga tomaría cualquier oportunidad que se le presentase y el se encargaría de divertirse un poco, tenía una semana antes de su próxima reunión así que, que mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que probando a Sesshomaru.

…

Estaba segura que el destino se burlaba de ella. No entendía que tenía que hacer Bankotsu ahí, con Sesshomaru ni mas ni menos. Ni siquiera estaba segura ya de lo que pasaría, ella lo había provocado, si, y quería lo mejor para su bebe, ese era un hecho, y si Sesshomaru demostraba algo de interés y que sería un buen padre consideraría el perdonarle y seguir adelante.

El único problema es que Bankotsu no lo pondría fácil.

Conocía su personalidad retorcida, y si bien era un guerrero digno, y honorable, fuera del campo de batalla tenía una personalidad un tanto, torcida hacía lo complicado.

Se sentó afuera de su habitación, no le dejaban hacer gran cosa, y realmente comenzaba a aburrirse. En su casa, con su familia siempre había responsabilidades, tareas, actividades, y en el palacio con Sesshomaru estaba tan ocupada con el ser elegida, en cuidarse de las otras contrincantes, en las actividades que se planificaban día a día, así que hasta ese momento no había tenido tiempo de aburrirse.

Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Sesshomaru.

Odiaba tener que pensar en él, pero su corazón aún no lo olvidaba, no podría, no con él tan cerca. Ansiaba con toda su alma el tener la familia que había querido, formar una familia con Sesshomaru, sabía que no era muy cálido, pero contaba con que querría a su hijo, que estarían en el palacio, que Toga podría ponerlo en vereda cuando su carácter fuera demasiado frío, y jugaría con su nieto.

Una vida que no tendría nunca más.

Su hijo nunca conocería a su abuelo, un gran demonio, no sabía si conocería el palacio o la vida que habían tenido.

Sintió un par de lágrimas escaparse, y las secó en cuanto las sintió en sus mejillas.

No lloraría, sería fuerte por su bebe, ya lo había decidido, no lloraría por lo que no sería, tenía que concentrarse en lo que podría ser, en el futuro, en lo que fuera mejor para el bebe.

-Es difícil encontrarla Lady Taisho – dijo alguien delante de ella. Kagome levantó la vista y vio a su exprometido frente de ella sonriendo.

-Bankotsu – dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Tu habitación es como un secreto de estado, ninguno de los soldados estaba autorizado para decirlo, es estúpido – dijo Bankotsu – Ese marido tuyo quiere tener a todos alejados.

Kagome no pudo pensar en algo mas acertado.

-¿Qué haces con él? – preguntó Kagome evadiendo el último comentario de Bankotsu.

-Soy parte de la resistencia – dijo Bankotsu orgulloso – Y Sesshomaru entró a formar parte de la alianza, por eso estoy aquí.

-No te imagino viajando con él – confesó Kagome – Tu tiendes a sacar de quicio a las personas.

Bankotsu lanzó una sincera carcajada.

-Akiyama me ayudo con algo de protección, aunque me advirtió que si exasperaba demasiado a Sesshomaru no respondería por las acciones de este.

-No lo saques de quicio – pidió Kagome bajando la cabeza – Ya ha pasado por mucho.

-Por eso – dijo Bankotsu – Es un taoyoukai Kagome, debe poder aguantar las presiones mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, todo estos problemas deben ser llevaderos para alguien de su calibre, que yo le moleste o no debería ser irrelevante.

-Pero no lo es – dijo Kagome viendo a Bankotsu seriamente – Hazme un favor, no compliques las cosas ¿de acuerdo?

Bankotsu estaba por decir algo cuando volteo hacía atrás. Sesshomaru estaba de pie, esperando que el se retirara, pero sabía que no lo haría por mucho tiempo.

-Conversaremos en otro momento – dijo el sonriendo.

Sesshomaru ni siquiera se digno a voltearle a ver. En su lugar se centró en analizar a su querida esposa. Parecía bien de salud, de estado de ánimo podía decir que había llorado hasta hace poco, y a pesar que querría saber la razón sabía que su pregunta no sería bien recibida.

A su lado, Taro mantenía la vista fija en una mariposa que pasaba por el jardín, ajeno a la tensión entre ellos. El pequeño se había pegado a él desde que llegaron al palacio, su instinto le decía que era familia y a su edad, y después de las circunstancias que había pasado no le parecía extraño que no quisiera apartarse de ellos.

-¿Ya comiste algo Taro? – preguntó Kagome ignorando al Taiyoukai que la miraba de manera intensa.

-Nop – contestó el pequeño sonriendo – Sessho-sama ha estado caminando en el jardín y…¡me enseño su espada y…

Kagome volteo a ver a Sesshomaru, al parecer no le había gustado el haber sido llamado Sessho-sama, pero Taro parecía no importarle, Kagome estaba feliz de verle hablando y sonriendo, aunque fuera a costa de la comodidad de Sesshomaru.

-Debes ir a comer algo – le interrumpió Kagome – Anda.

-Awww, pero quiero ir con Haru-chan – dijo Taro. Kagome levantó la vista a Sesshomaru.

-Están camino al comedor – respondió Sesshomaru – Un inu no debe rebajarse a preguntar la localización de alguien a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, tienes que usar tu olfato.

Kagome le vio sorprendida. Sesshomaru de hecho estaba tomando en serio al darle indicaciones a Taro, quien había levantado su nariz intentando obtener el aroma de su pequeño amigo. Después de unos minutos, sus ojos brillaron.

-¡Lo tengo! – dijo emocionado - ¡Voy a comer con Haru-chan!

Taro salió corriendo y Kagome suspiro. No sabía cuanto de demonio tenía, pero al parecer sería suficiente para tener ciertos rasgos de los inu.

-Va a tener dificultades – dijo Kagome viéndole entrar al edificio.

-Es un Taisho, sabrá reponerse – dijo Sesshomaru.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? So aroma está oculto y su youki sellado – dijo Kagome escéptica.

-Ningún otro demonio tiene los rasgos que él muestra, si mis sospechas son ciertas, es hijo de Inuyasha – dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome le vio sopesando las posibilidades. Anteriormente podría haber dicho que ningún Taisho abandonaría a un hijo, no conocía mucho a Inuyasha pero teniendo a Toga como padre podría suponer que nunca abandonaría a un hijo. Pero al parecer no habían aprendido lo suficiente de su padre. Ninguno de los dos.

Podría haber dicho muchas cosas, pero prefirió no decir nada, en su lugar se puso de pie y sacudió el kimono de polvo.

-¿Qué querías Sesshomaru? – preguntó Kagome cansada de estar a la defensiva.

-No has comido – dijo Sesshomaru – Nadie ha entrado con una bandeja y no has dejado tu habitación.

-¿Me estas vigilando? – preguntó Kagome enfadada.

-No me permites estar al tanto de manera cercana, el único recurso que tengo es vigilarte a la distancia – dijo Sesshomaru.

-¿Y dónde esta esa preocupación hace unos meses? – preguntó Kagome enfadada.

-El pasado debe quedarse en las memorias Kagome, si te dedicas a vivir en el pasado no podremos avanzar – dijo Sesshomaru.

Era cierto, lo sabía, si ella seguía aferrada al pasado no podría avanzar, pero su corazón estaba inquieto, no quería salir lastimada de nuevo, y a pesar de la presencia de Sesshomaru, nada le garantizaba el saber que no la abandonaría.

-No puedo confiar en ti – dijo Kagome finalmente – No me dices nada, pretendes que confíe en ti cuando lo único que hiciste es mentirme acerca de mi embarazo, el abandonarme sin mostrar sincera preocupación hasta este momento.

-Como mi pareja deberías saberlo – dijo Sesshomaru.

-No no lo sé – dijo Kagome – Porque ni siquiera compartimos el lazo normal que hay entre esposos, así que no, no lo sé.

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio. La mujer que tenía enfrente decía que no compartían el lazo que había entre parejas. Sin embargo el sentía su amor por ella mas fuerte que nunca, podía sentirla debajo de su piel, en cada acción que tomaba estaba ella y su hijo en mente, solo que ella parecía no verlo ni entenderlo. Daría su vida por ellos, pero ella no lo sabía.

-Ni siquiera se si aún te amo – dijo Kagome mas para ella misma que para sus oídos. Aún así Sesshomaru lo escuchó.

Y dolió.

Quizás la había dado por sentado demasiado, Kagome era una humana y no tenía los instintos de los demonios para permanecer a su lado, no de esa manera, para los humanos tenía que ser una decisión de corazón el quedarse a lado de otra persona.

Si ella no lo entendía entonces tendría que sentirlo.

Había puesto la barrera entre ellos para protegerla de la intensidad de todo lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. Quizás la había interpuesto para protegerse el mismo, pero en ese momento estaba haciendo un daño.

Entonces en ese momento eliminó la barrera que había entre ellos y dejo fluir todo.

Kagome se había cansado del silencio e indiferencia de Sesshomaru, la seguía pero no le decía nada más, sabía que no era muy expresivo, pero para aclarar la situación entre ellos debería haber un poco mas que lo que el le decía. ¿Podría vivir toda su vida de esta manera?

Siempre preguntándose que era lo que su esposo estaba pensando…

Y fue cuando en ese momento le llego una maraña de pensamientos, sensaciones y emociones ajenas a ella.

Dolor por la pérdida de un padre, furia por la pérdida de su hogar, confusión, miedo por perder lo que le quedaba. Todo provenía de Sesshomaru.

Podía sentir el miedo por ella, por su hijo. El gran Taiyoukai estaba temeroso de lo que el enemigo de su padre podría hacerles a ellos, era un sentimiento tan fuerte que le dejo perpleja.

Había malentendido todo, lo que Sesshomaru buscaba no era solo poder, era su protección, la seguridad de su familia. Buscaba poder para hacerle frente a Ryokutsusei.

Y sobre todas las cosas estaba el amor que sentía por ella. Tan seguro y claro como el agua.

Volteo a verle con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó Kagome dolorosamente confundida.

-No quería agregar estrés, al parecer fallé – dijo Sesshomaru – Tu y mi hijo son blancos fáciles, mientras exista un Taisho que pueda reclamar el trono, Ryokutsusei no descansará.

-Yo…

-Tu no tienes que hacer nada, yo esperaré – dijo Sesshomaru – La prioridad es tu salud y la del cachorro, estos confrontamientos tienen que cesar, no es bueno para ustedes.

Kagome asintió y se secó las lágrimas. Sesshomaru tenía razón, tenía que dejar de enfadarse, lo importante era su hijo, y si Sesshomaru estaba haciendo el sacrificio de dejar su youki en los niveles más bajos, ella podría hacer un esfuerzo y dejar de discutir.

Y ahí, enfrente de ella, bañado en el sol del atardecer Sesshomaru lucía mas bello que nunca. Esa gran criatura, de poderes inimaginables estaba ahí, de pie, luchando por ella, y por su bebe.

Si, era un idiota algunas veces, no todo podía ser perfecto, y tenía que resolver el asunto de la venganza, el decía que era por su protección, pero podía sentir los deseos de venganza debajo de todo.

No sabía que le deparaba el destino, pero podía decir en ese momento que toda esa confusión acerca de sus sentimientos se esfumaron. No podía engañarse, aún lo amaba, de no ser así, no hubiera orquestado todo ese plan.

Lo amaba pero no sabía si era seguro, o si era lo mejor para ellos. Para el bebe y para ella.

Extendió la mano, quería tocarle, sentirlo, pero el dio un paso hacía atrás.

-No es seguro para ustedes – dijo Sesshomaru serio.

Kagome asintió. Tenía razón, aún no era seguro, cualquier influencia de youki podría desatar sus poderes.

Una doncella se acercó a ellos. Lucía nerviosa, seguramente no estaban acostumbrados a servir a un demonio del calibre de Sesshomaru, tan atado a los convencionalismos del servicio doméstico, que a diferencia de Kouga trataba a los sirvientes como meros ayudantes en casa, siguiendo las normas de las clases. Estaba segura que Kouga los trataría más como familia.

-Sesshomaru-sama – dijo la doncella – La cena será servida en unos minutos.

Sesshomaru asintió y la doncella hizo una reverencia y se fue. Kagome no necesitó ser demonio para sentir el alivio de la pobre chica.

-Te recomiendo que no saltes la cena – dijo Sesshomaru – Seguiremos con esta conversación después.

Kagome le vio partir. La verdad es que no quería ir a la cena, pero de alguna manera Sesshomaru tenía razón, tenía que comer, si quería que el bebe estuviera sano.

Se levantó de la tarima y se acomodó el kimono. Mejor darse prisa.

…

Había visto todo, el tener su aroma escondido le ayudaba en sobremanera, Sesshomaru no le detectó, aunque estaba seguro que se debía mas a que estaba concentrado en la conversación con Kagome que en sus alrededores.

El taiyoukai se movía de prisa. No contaba con que desbloquearía el lazo que hay entre ellos. Al parecer sentía algo muy fuerte por Kagome, si había arriesgado su orgullo para poder complacerla, y retenerla.

Sintió a Koga de pie detrás de el.

-¿Espiando de nuevo? – preguntó Kouga asqueado – Si no fueras invitado de Akiyama, te echaría.

-Pero no puedes – dijo Bankotsu sonriendo – Lo que si puedes es escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

-No me interesa – dijo Kouga dando la media vuelta.

-¿No aunque sea de Kagome?- preguntó Bankotsu. Kouga muy a su pesar se detuvo.

-Habla

-Puede que pienses que lo tienes perdido – dijo Bankotsu – pero puedes ofrecerle a Kagome lo que Sesshomaru no puede.

-¿Y eso es…

-Seguridad, un hogar para su cachorro, piénsalo, Sesshomaru no tiene nada, tendrá que luchar en la alianza para recuperar algo, y para ese entonces quizás el cachorro ya haya nacido, y crecido.

-A Kagome no le interesan las cosas materiales – dijo Kouga frunciendo el ceño.

-No, pero si la seguridad por su bebe, buscará lo que sea mejor para el bebe, y ella no esta atada por los convencionalismos de los demonios, ella puede elegir otra pareja.

Kouga le vio, dudando de sus palabras.

-Demuestra que eres lo mejor para ella y para el bebe y entonces, tendrás una oportunidad – dijo Bankotsu.

Kouga le vio caminar hacía el comedor, no le agradaba ese tipo, en lo mas mínimo, pero tenía que aceptar que lo que decía tenía cierta lógica.

Podría funcionar.


	27. Sacrificios

_**Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Gracias por todos sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Que puedo decir, creo que aquí quien esta saliendo perdedor es, como ya sabemos Kouga, pobre, la verdad es que le toco las de perder.**_

 _ **Por otro lado, nuestro amado Sesshomaru finalmente va por el camino del bien, y puedo decir que en este capitulo toma una decisión inesperada.**_

 _ **Espero les agrade!**_

 _ **Disfruten!**_

Estaba cansado, Ruokutsusei era impecable en sus guardias, no estaba seguro que ni siquiera su padre tuviera los guardias tan estrictos. Aún así, sabía que si ponía el suficiente esfuerzo podría escapar, era un Taisho, la sangre de su padre solo podría ser opacada por la sangre de Ryokutsusei, así que unos guardias, por mas bien entrenados que estuvieran no eran contrincantes para él.

Y no es que pensara escapar, no cuando la información de su hijo estaba en riesgo. Aún recordaba la única vez que le había visto. Era un bebe, y Kykio se lo había mostrado para probarle que era cierto, que tenían un hijo. El aroma que desprendió, encendió en su interior el instinto protector de un padre. Kykio se encargo de esconderlo, de negarle el verle crecer, pero no por eso sus responsabilidades habían disminuido, no, el se encargaría que su hijo pudiera tener un futuro, quizás nunca podría estar con él, después de todo la traición que realizó en contra de los suyos no sería perdonada, no, pero podría irse en paz cuando supiera que su hijo estaba seguro, y feliz.

Cerró los ojos por un instante. No dormía por mucho tiempo, en las noches, la imagen de su padre venía a él. Su mirada antes de partir, antes de dejarle el palacio, sabía que estaba a punto de traicionarle, lo había visto en su mirada, sin embargo, lo único que había podido hacer era el verle partir, sabiendo que quizás sería la última vez que le vería. En ese entonces confío desesperadamente en la fortaleza de su padre, nunca le había visto perder, era un guerrero feroz, y sin embargo todo se fue a la borda.

Se puso de pie cuando alguien entró en la habitación.

-Nunca creí que fueras de los que se encierran en la biblioteca – dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-Recibí una educación estricta, tuve mi buena ración de horas en una biblioteca – dijo Inuyasha orgulloso.

-Vaya, vaya, pareces orgulloso de eso, si no tienes cuidado Ryokutsusei puede malinterpretarlo como lealtad a tu padre – dijo Naraku sonriendo.

-Creo que he probado mi lealtad mas allá de lo que cualquiera aquí presente – dijo Inuyasha molesto – Tu te aliaste con Ryokutsusei cuando mi padre rechazó a tu hija para esposa de mi hermano.

Naraku dejó de sonreír y le miró molesto.

-Ciertamente el mas grande error que haya hecho – dijo Naraku.

Inuyasha no supo si se refería a Sesshomaru o al error que el propio Naraku había hecho al aliarse con su padre.

-De cualquier manera, hay que tener cuidado con Kagome, puede freír a cualquiera de nosotros sin esfuerzo – dijo Inuyasha.

-No lo se – dijo Naraku con una voz serena de nuevo – Pueden pasar muchas cosas.

A Inuyasha no le gusto el tono de voz de Naraku, sabía que estaba tramando algo. Si tan solo pudiera pasarle la información a Sesshomaru…

-¿Qué querías?, dudo mucho que vinieras por el simple placer de mi compañía – dijo Inuyasha tratando de cortar la desagradable visita.

-Ryoukutsusei te busca.

Inuyasha suspiro. Por supuesto, no podía esperar unas horas en paz.

-Enseguida voy.

…

No podía decir que no estaba impresionado. Cuando llegó al palacio el pequeño apenas sabía usar sus poderes, sus sentidos, nadie le había instruido, aunque a decir verdad en un cachorro normal no necesitaría demasiada instrucción, pero siendo que este en particular tenía solo ¼ de sangre de demonio suponía que necesitaba de mayor atención.

Aún así, ahora podía rastrearle por el palacio. Se lo encontraba en los lugares menos esperados, aquí estaba, tratando de sacar un poco del estrés que llevaba desde hace días con un entrenamiento en el dojo y Taro estaba de pie junto a él, viéndole expectante.

Podría tratar de mandarlo a otro lado, pero tomando en cuenta que estaba esperando un cachorro, sería mejor acostumbrarse a este tipo de interrupciones en su ya precaria rutina.

-No puedes interrumpir, voy a entrenar – dijo Sesshomaru.

-¿Puedo sentarme ahí? – preguntó Taro señalando un lugar en el piso.

Sesshomaru asintió y el pequeño corrió al lugar indicado y se sentó sin ningún tipo de decoro y volteo a ver al que era su modelo a seguir.

El taiyoukai comenzó con sus ejercicios. No podía soltar su energía como le gustaría, pero si lograba cansarse físicamente quizás podría dormir un poco.

No entendía como se habían complicado tanto las cosas. Cuando su padre le hizo elegir esposa, y se encontró con la sorpresa de haber elegido a una humana sobre dos demonios, esperó que fuera algo sin tanto problema, sin embargo lo que sentía por ella, y la forma en la que sus instintos la reclamaban lo hacia todo menos sencillo.

Y la presencia del pequeño lo dificultaba aún más. Era hijo de Inuyasha, estaba seguro, era un Taisho, pero su hermano había traicionado a la familia, Inuyasha tenía una sentencia de muerte pendiente, y eso solo lo dejaba con una opción.

Volteo a ver al pequeño quien estaba de pie mirándolo con entusiasmo.

-Cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad entrenarás – dijo Sesshomaru.

-¿Entrenaré con usted Sessho-sama?

-En algún punto si – dijo Sesshomaru tomando la decisión, sabía que no le molestaría a Kagome, y era su responsabilidad, siempre que hubiera rastros de sangre Taisho el se haría cargo – No podemos dejar ignorando tu falta de educación.

-¿Puedo entonces ir con usted y con Gome? – preguntó el pequeño saltando de la emoción.

-Iras.

El pequeño saltó de la emoción, Sesshomaru consideró el comenzar con su educación a la brevedad, si cuando naciera su cachorro Taro podría hacerse cargo de él, como un hermano mayor. Como el en algún punto lo había hecho con Inuyasha, de ser posible, mejor, ya que al parecer había fallado.

-Sesshomaru-sama, no pensé encontrarte aquí – dijo alguien entrando en el dojo – En cuanto Kouga me comento vine a buscarle.

Sesshomaru volteo a ver al monje. Era una sorpresa verle ahí, no había sabido de su paradero desde la batalla.

-En estos momentos estoy trabajando para Kouga – dijo Miroku sonriendo. -¿Y el pequeño es…?

Taro se escondió detrás de la pierna de Sesshomaru. Tímido como cuando le había conocido a él.

Sesshomaru le dio un empujoncito hacía delante.

-Preséntate – le dijo en un tono de voz claro.

-Soy Taro – dijo el pequeño con una voz insegura. Miro hacia arriba buscando la aprobación de Sesshomaru.

-Taro mucho gusto – dijo Miroku sonriendo. No paso desapercibido la mirada ámbar del pequeño y volteo a ver a Sesshomaru.

-Monje, no pienso dar explicaciones – dijo Sesshomaru enfadado por la mirada juzgadora de Miroku. – Taro, ve con Kagome.

-Pero…

-Ahora – dijo en tono autoritario.

Taro asintió y salió corriendo del dojo camino a encontrarse con su madre adoptiva.

-Vaya, dejo de verlo y ya tiene una familia completa, mis felicitaciones por el embarazo de Kagome-sama – dijo Miroku sincero.

Sesshomaru asintió y Miroku suspiro, sabía que no sería una conversación fácil.

-Supe que Kagome-sama estaba teniendo dificultades, y puedo percibir su control sobre el youki – dijo Miroku directo al grano.

Sesshomaru le vio directo, con su actual mirada fría pero esta vez Miroku pudo ver algo detrás de esa mirada estudiada y practicada.

-Estamos teniendo…dificultades – dijo Sesshomaru en falta de una mejor manera de describirlo.

-Por eso he venido a verle – dijo Miroku – Puedo ofrecer una manera de ayudar.

Esto llamó la atención del Taiyoukai, volteo a ver al monje con renovada atención.

-Escucho.

…

Kouga se estaba esforzando, podía verlo. Esta mañana le había llevado el desayuno el mismo, y se quedó con ella mientras desayunaba. Podía ver sus esfuerzos, lo cual hacía mas difícil su lugar en el palacio. Ahora que sabía la forma en la que Sesshomaru se sentía no podía ignorarlo. Esa parte del lazo estaba desbloqueada, podía sentirle todo el tiempo, solo que ella aún no estaba lista para hacer lo mismo.

Tampoco quería alargar esta conversación con Kouga, no querría lastimar al lobo que en estos escasos días había llegado a ser un verdadero amigo.

-¿Y aún no sientes mover al pequeño? – preguntó Ayame mientras veía a Hotaru y le gritaba - ¡Te dije que te quitarás la ropa, necesitas el baño!

-No quiero – respondió Hotaru haciendo un ademan de salir corriendo. Ayame le atrapo antes que pudiera dar un paso.

-No, aún no – dijo Kagome suspirando – Ya no debo tardar, supongo.

-¡Gome! – dijo Taro al llegar - ¡Estaba con Sessho-sama!, y adivina que me dijo.

-¿Qué te dijo Taro? – preguntó Kagome sonriendo dulcemente, atrayendo a Taro – Necesitas un baño ¿sabes?

-Me dijo que en cuanto las cosas volvieran a la normalidad entrenaría – dijo Taro emocionando, ignorando el hecho que Kagome estaba quitándole su pequeña yukata.

Entrenar con Sesshomaru. Eso solo podía significar que su esposo estaba planeando hacerse cargo de Taro. Era una situación complicada, ¿Cómo poder hacerse cargo del hijo de Inuyasha? Sesshomaru desconocía que su hermano les había traicionado, cuando se enterara no querría hacerse cargo de Taro.

-¿Ah si? – preguntó Kagome viendo a Ayame quien le vio sorprendida.

-Al baño – dijo Ayame a Hotaru.

-¡Una carrera! – dijo el pequeño. Taro asintió y salió corriendo detrás de él.

-¿Crees que quiera hacerse cargo? – preguntó Kagome en un tono mas bajo.

-Al parecer si – dijo Ayame – Kagome, no es que te presione, pero tienes que aclarar esto con Kouga, Sesshomaru al parecer ya está planeando su regreso, y creo que…

-Lo sé – dijo Kagome suspirando – Ahora sé teme por nuestra seguridad, y lo entiendo pero…tengo miedo, ¿Qué pasa si muere intentando recuperar las tierras del oeste?, ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros, con Taro?

-Kagome –dijo Ayame seria – Se que eres muy joven, pero esa es la vida de la esposa de un general, no queda otra opción, si a Sesshomaru le sucediera algo tendrías que seguir adelante, y tus hijos sabrían que su padre fue valiente y murió por algo que vale la pena.

-Lo se, solo es difícil de aceptar, se que es así, tenía una tonta idea que todo transcurriría en el palacio del padre de Sesshomaru, que podríamos tener a nuestros hijos, que…- dijo Kagome dándose cuenta de lo egoísta que sonaba – era estúpido.

-No, no era estúpido, Sesshomaru ha tenido años para adaptarse a esta vida, y tu apenas unos meses, es normal tener miedo, pero siempre debes tener fe en él, sabes que no se irá sin ti, no en esta ocasión.

-Ya sé – dijo Kagome secando una lágrima y sonriendo ligeramente – Lo sé.

-Entonces arriba ese ánimo, no queda mas que apoyarle, y esperar lo mejor – dijo Ayame sonriendo –No es que me caiga muy bien ese cubito de hielo que tienes por marido, pero es honorable, y te protege.

Kagome lo sabía, en el fondo sabía que ansiaba regresar con Sesshomaru, y el abandono y el dolor que sintió por ello siempre estarían presentes, pero debería de perdonar para moverse hacía delante.

-Tengo que hablar con él – dijo de repente - ¿Te puedo encargar a Taro?

-Por supuesto – dijo Ayame sonriendo.

…

Miroku le había dejado solo después de haber soltado una bomba de información. El monje era sin duda extraño, pero confiaba en él, había viajado lo suficiente como para conocer de algún remedio como el que acababa de explicarle.

Sellar su youki lo convertiría en un humano. Bueno, casi, de manera provisional. Estaría vulnerable frente a Ryokutsusei, no podría defender a su familia, no podría hacerles frente y fallaría de una manera peor de la que ya lo había hecho.

Pero podría tocarla, sentir a su bebe creciendo dentro de Kagome y sería mas seguro cuando él estuviera cerca.

Por el momento era importante el poder defender su familia, ser lo mas letal posible, pero cuando Kagome estuviera por tener al cachorro…

Se dio la vuelta cuando sintió el aroma de Kagome detrás de la puerta de papel de arroz.

-¿Sesshomaru? – preguntó Kagome - ¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa – dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome abrió la puerta corrediza y se encontró con Sesshomaru acomodando su gi.

-¿Estabas entrenando? – preguntó Kagome.

-Un poco – contestó Sesshomaru observando a su bella esposa. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y parecía estar…nerviosa.

-Taro me dijo que piensas entrenarlo – dijo Kagome recargándose en la pared de madera.

-Es fundamental que comience con su entrenamiento – dijo Sesshomaru –Yo a su edad ya sabía los fundamentos del combate.

-¿Crees que sea hijo de Inuyasha? – preguntó pensativa.

-Lo es, como un Taisho no podemos dejarlo a la deriva- dijo Sesshomaru defendiendo su posición para adoptarlo.

-Eso significa que Kykio es su madre – dijo Kagome dándose cuenta del detalle.

-¿Te preocupa que saque su torcida personalidad? – preguntó Sesshomaru. Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-No, solo me sorprende lo fría que puede ser – dijo sincera. Ella no podría imaginarse el abandonar a su bebe.

Kagome se quedo en silencio, meditando la situación, y en ese momento mas que nunca quiso tocarla, abrazarla y rodearla con sus brazos.

Y de pronto de un momento a otro vio el rostro de Kagome cambiar por la sorpresa, se llevó las manos al vientre.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sesshomaru con algo muy parecido a la ansiedad.

Kagome volteo hacía abajo, soltó una lagrimilla, para después ver a Sesshomaru llena de felicidad.

-¿Kagome? – se acerco Sesshomaru.

-Se mueve – dijo maravillada – Nuestro hijo, se mueve.

Y entonces dejo caer la barrera del lazo y todos sus sentimientos fluyeron hacía Sesshomaru. Y ahí en medio de todo el caos podía sentir la presencia del bebe.

Y entonces lo decidió. Dejaría que sellaran su youki cuando Kagome estuviera próxima a tener al bebe. Se volvería lo mas cercano a un humano posible, pero valdría la pena.

…

Podía oler al perro con Kagome. No se atrevía a voltear a verlos por que temía lo que encontraría. En su lugar suspiro y dejo los papeles que estaba leyendo.

Kagome no era para el, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar el querer luchar por ella. Sería una gran madre, y su instinto le decía que era lo que el necesitaba.

Pero ya pertenecía a otro, y al parecer iban por el camino de la reconciliación.

-Se puede oler tu incomodidad a kilómetros – dijo Ayame desde la puerta del estudio. – Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que había entrado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Kouga molesto. No le agradaba que le vieran vulnerable.

-Vine a pedir un libro para Hotaru y Taro, quieren dormir, quizás si les cuento un cuento puedan dormir de prisa – dijo Ayame.

Kouga asintió y volvió su vista hacía la ventana.

-Ella será feliz – dijo Ayame suavemente – Quizás no de manera inmediata, pero lo será.

-Lo sé – dijo Kouga resignado.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?, estar con los niños siempre me levanta el ánimo –ofrecio Ayame sonriendo.

Kouga lo pensó por un momento, podría quedarse y sufrir en silencio, o salir y distraerse de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Se puso de pie y tomó uno de sus libros preferidos de cachorro.

-Pero yo lo leo, y dudo mucho que los haga dormir, es una historia de guerreros – dijo Kouga sonriendo.

Ayame bufó resignada.

-Bien, pero si luego tengo que andar correteándolos por ahí tu me vas ayudar a regresarlos a la cama.

-¡Hecho!


	28. Próximas actualizaciones

Nota.

¡Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza! Ya tengo listo el capítulo, peeeero estoy fuera de la ciudad, y mi USB esta en casa, de cualquier forma quería avisarles que no he olvidado la historia, al contrario estoy bastante inspirada, solo les pido un poco de paciencia, estaré actualizando posiblemente el 02 de mayo o el 03 de mayo, por lo que los estaré viendo en esas fechas.

Gracias por continuar con mi historia, es increíble saber de ustedes por medio de los reviews.

¡Nos vemos dentro de una semana!

Saludos!


	29. Como un humano cualquiera

Hola chicos!

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí el nuevo capítulo, que espero les guste tanto como a mi!.

Saludos!

Dos meses más. Para entonces su vientre había aumentado de tamaño considerablemente, de hecho ya no podía ver sus pies, y necesitaba ayuda para pararse, o sentarse, odiaba el no poder hacer las cosas sola, pero era necesaria la ayuda en algunas ocasiones, por ejemplo, cuando se sentaba en el porche de su habitación a ver el cielo, a leer o a pasar el rato, necesitaba la ayuda de Ayame o incluso de Taro para ponerse de pie.

En esa ocasión estaba sentada enfrente de Fuyu, quien había viajado sin que nadie le avisara o invitado, adjudicando que la fecha de parto podría estar cercana.

"El tiempo varia de especie de demonio a otros, pero sospecho que este bebe ya no tardara mucho" le había dicho cuando llegó. Kouga no pudo hacer otra cosa más que instalarla en una habitación contigua a la suya.

Sesshomaru estaba camino a la habitación de Kagome. Durante los pasados dos meses el había estado saliendo a organizar las diferentes divisiones y ejércitos que tenía Akiyama en la zona. Eran granjeros, pequeños señores, que tenían ejércitos de demonios de baja categoría, y algunos incluso con humanos, todos ellos sin entrenar, sin conocimientos de guerra. Nada.

Aún le dolía la cabeza del esfuerzo que tenía que realizar. Bankotsu viajaba con él, para intervenir cuando fuera necesario, y el entrenamiento lo indicaba el todo el tiempo. No tenía paciencia para lidiar con humanos remilgados, ni con granjeros, pero Akiyama había sido claro al decir que necesitaban de todas las fuerzas posibles para vencer a Ryokutsusei, y si eso ayudaba a la seguridad de Kagome, entonces lo haría.

A costa de su sanidad, posiblemente.

Entró en el ala donde se quedaba Kagome, necesitaba mantener su youki bajo, así que dejó atrás los pensamientos negativos, y entró a la habitación de Kagome, quien estaba siendo revisada por la vieja comadrona.

-Sesshomaru-sama – dijo la mujer reconociendo su presencia – Estamos terminando.

Kagome, quien estaba recostada en su futon, le volteo a ver y le sonrió.

-Fuyu dice que todo va bien – dijo Kagome sonriendo – Pero cree que el bebe vendrá en estos días.

-¿Qué tan certero es? – preguntó Sesshomaru desconcertado por la rapidez de los acontecimientos.

-He traído al mundo a cientos de bebes, créame que cuando digo que vendrá esta semana, así será – dijo Fuyu frunciendo el ceño.

Tenía que hablar con Miroku. Si Kagome daría a luz esa semana, su youki tendría que ser sellado cuanto antes.

-¿Porque frunces el ceño? – preguntó Kagome al verle pensativo.

-¿Podrá tener complicaciones? – preguntó Sesshomaru. Kagome le vio y le extendió la mano. Sesshomaru la tomó por acto reflejo.

-Como cualquier madre primeriza – contestó la comadrona – Pero tengo suficiente experiencia Sesshomaru-sama, así que no debe preocuparse demasiado.

Kagome le acarició el dorso de la mano con un dedo, quería asegurarle que todo saldría bien, podía ver en su rostro la preocupación y el miedo. Y miedo era algo que no estaba acostumbrada a ver en Sesshomaru.

-Descansa niña – le indico Fuyu – Ya cuando venga el bebe, lo sabremos.

La anciana salió de la habitación dejando solos a Sesshomaru y a Kagome.

-Todo va a salir bien – le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Estaré presente para el nacimiento – dijo Sesshomaru – Es costumbre de los Taisho el estar durante los partos de los próximos herederos, siempre que sea posible.

-Pero…¿no será peligroso por tu youki? – preguntó Kagome confundida, esperaba todo menos esto – No tienes que hacerlo, puede tardar horas.

-Le pediré a Miroku que sellé mi youki – dijo Sesshomaru viéndola fijamente.

Sellar su youki decía. Sesshomaru no sería mas que otro humano, durante esas horas, no podría usar sus poderes y por esos momentos quedaría vulnerable, para estar con ella, con su bebe.

-Es peligroso, no siempre se puede sellar y no siempre puede regresar a la normalidad – dijo Kagome nerviosa.

-Yo me preocuparé de eso – dijo Sesshomaru – Voy a estar presente en el parto, es el momento mas vulnerable de una mujer, no voy a dejarte desprotegida.

-Pero…

-¡Gome! – dijo Taro al entrar en la habitación desde el jardín, dando saltos - ¿Vas a tener al bebe ahora?

-Aún no Taro – dijo Kagome sonriendo – Yo te avisaré cuando sea el momento.

-Quiero estar contigo! – dijo el pequeño

-No – dijo de repente Sesshomaru. Ambos le voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

-Sesshomaru, es un niño, estoy segura que por unos instantes…

-No – repitió Sesshomaru – Vas a quedarte con Ayame y el lobo hasta que vaya por ti.

-¡Quiero estar con Gome! – gritó Taro enfadado.

Sesshomaru pudo ver el fuego de los Taisho en su mirada. No era necesario que le dijeran que era parte de su familia, y aunque por mucho tiempo estuvo abandonado en el refugio, ahora comenzaba a demostrar su verdadero carácter.

Aún recordaba cuando Inuyasha estaba de esa edad. Retaba a su padre en todo momento, tentando la autoridad, y su padre en todo momento se vio indulgente con su hermano, en todo menos en su entrenamiento.

Quizás si hubiera sido más duro con el nunca los hubiera traicionado.

Quizás si el hubiera actuado más como un hermano mayor Inuyasha no estaría ayudando a Ryoukutsusei.

Sesshomaru desdeño dicho sentimentalismo. No existían los quizás ni los hubieras, solo estaba el presente, y no dejaría que Taro se volviera indisciplinado.

-¡Quiero estar con Gome! – volvió a gritar Taro - ¿Verdad Gome?

Sesshomaru usualmente hubiera extendido parte de su youki, pero debido a la presencia de Kagome no pudo hacerlo. En su lugar le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al pequeño.

-Un Taisho no es indisciplinado, y no dejaré que seas el primero – dijo Sesshomaru firme.

Taro se le quedo viendo con los ojos como platos, brillantes, Kagome sospechaba que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero en su lugar sorbió la nariz y asintió.

-Bien, ahora ve al comedor, iremos enseguida – dijo Sesshomaru.

Taro asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Kagome volteo a ver curiosa a Sesshomaru. Había sido la interacción más rara que había visto jamás, por lo menos entre su esposo y un niño.

-Los partos suelen traer estrés a los inus machos, los olores, los gritos y las sensaciones pueden llegar a abrumar a cualquiera – se explicó Sesshomaru.

-¿Abrumado? – preguntó Kagome incrédula. – Lamento si puedo llegar a ser abrumadora, trataré de no hacer mucho ruido para no lastimar tus sensibles oídos.

Sesshomaru se tocó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, podía oler la indignación de su esposa. Respiró profundo.

-No lo digo por mi mujer, Taro no tiene entrenamiento, una sala de parto no es lugar para un cachorro – dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome le vio de reojo algo enfadada aún, no podía creer, de un momento era todo lo que hubiera querido, y después iba a decía que era desagradable.

Sesshomaru se sentó detrás de ella, dejo descansar su cabeza en su hombro, y aunque sus manos rondaban por su vientre no lo tocó. No cuando no era sellado aún.

Kagome sintió su proximidad y suspiró, extrañaba su contacto.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Miroku – dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie.

Kagome le vio salir de su habitación, y se dejo caer en la cama.

"Lo extraño" pensó antes de dejarse llevar por la oscuridad de un sueño profundo.

…

-Mi hijo es un guerrero así como esta, gracias – dijo Ayame por décima vez a un Koga que parecía demasiado concentrado en el hecho que su oportunidad con Kagome se iba esfumando.

Durante los últimos días había hecho ajustes en la seguridad del palacio al menos dos veces, hizo rondas por los jardines hasta encontrar imperfecciones, se hizo cargo del entrenamiento de sus tropas, y ahora estaba ahí, tratando de entrenar a Hotaru.

-Mujer, un cachorro de su edad ya debe estar mas avanzado – dijo Kouga – Estará listo en unas semanas, solo…

-¡¿Yo también puedo?! – preguntó Taro al llegar a la habitación.

Kouga pudo oler su incomodidad del pequeño pero no dijo nada, había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, y supuso que habría colmado la paciencia de Sesshomaru, la cual no era mucha para empezar.

-¡Esto es entrenamiento para lobos! – dijo Hotaru empujando a Taro.

-¡Yo también quiero entrenamiento! – gritó Taro empujando a Hotaru de vuelta.

-¡No!, ¡Tu eres un perro! – gritó Hotaru.

-Hey – dijo Kouga levantando a ambos. – No admito peleas entre mis discípulos.

-Pero…

-Nada – dijo Kouga dejándolos en el suelo – Quiero 50 sentadillas, y 50 abdominales, ahora.

Ambos niños le vieron como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad. Kouga sonrió satisfecho.

-¡Ahora!

Los dos niños comenzaron con movimientos torpes a hacer sus movimientos. Ayame se le acerco suspirando, sabía que había dejado de lado en entrenamiento de Hotaru, y quien mejor para entrenarle que el propio líder del clan.

-¿No crees que es mucho? – preguntó Ayame.

-Nah , a su edad yo ya hacía 100 – dijo Kouga sonriendo – El entrenamiento me servirá a mi, y a estos dos, van a estar ocupados unas horas, ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Kagome?

Ayame le vio con resignación, Kouga seguía preocupado por su amiga, si, estaba ya resignándose a perderla, pero esos sentimientos no se esfumarían, no tan de prisa como deberían.

-Sentí un cambio en su aroma – explicó Kouga – Me preocupa.

Ayame entonces se tomo un momento para encontrar el aroma de su amiga. Su sentido del olfato no estaba tan desarrollado como el de Kouga, después de todo, hacía años que no entrenaba, pero después de unos momentos encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Ah, ahora lo entendía.

Después de pasar años en el refugio conocía bien ese olor.

-Esta a punto de entrar en labor de parto – dijo Ayame. Kouga le vio sorprendido.

-¿Ella…

-Estará bien – dijo Ayame – Será mejor que te quedes aquí con los cachorros, mantenlos ocupados y lejos de la habitación de Kagome.

Kouga le vio partir, y volteo a ver a sus nuevos discípulos, con movimientos torpes intentaban cumplir con su tarea, y se alegraba de tener algo que hacer, mantenerse ocupado siempre era bueno.

-Bien mocosos, vamos a tener una carrera, esas piernas tienen que fortalecerse – dijo Kouga sonriendo. Los cachorros podrían tener mucha energía, pero el se aseguraría de agotarlos.

…

Hacía mucho que no atendía a una gran cantidad de gente. Kouga estaba lidiando con un brote de su gente con mala salud, no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo pasaron sin nadie que lidiara con los aspectos de la salud, debió de haber sido un buen tiempo si esta cantidad de gente estaba esperando , pero como el palacio estaba tan bien resguardado nadie se había enterado.

Suspiro al ver a la pequeña que tenía de frente.

-Bien, tienes que descansar mucho – dijo Miroku mientras le tomaba la temperatura.

La madre de la niña era una viuda que no estaba mal, de hecho mantenía su cuerpo en forma y le sonreía de manera sospechosa, quizás si…

No, no, ella le mataría, seguro, a veces olvidaba que esa parte de su vida se había acabado, tenía sus momentos, pero en general era feliz con su nueva familia.

Al principio solo las ayudó por solidaridad, pero ella era la mujer mas fascinante que había conocido y rápidamente se dio cuenta que era lo que el necesitaba, y la pequeña a pesar de no ser hijo de ninguno de los dos, era ya parte de su familia, eran una extraña pero feliz familia, que esperaba creciera con el tiempo, quizás en unos meses.

Tardó unos segundos en sentir el youki de Sesshomaru acercándose.

-Princesa, ¿Por qué no guardas todas estas cosas y vuelvo enseguida? – preguntó Miroku a la niña, quien le vio sonriente.

-¡Si!

Miroku salió de la cabaña y vio a Sesshomaru a unos metros de distancia.

-Sesshomaru-sama, ¿en qué puedo servirle? – preguntó. Sesshomaru le vio y alzó una ceja.

-Necesito de tus servicios.

-Ah – dijo Miroku adivinando la razón de su visita – Lady Taisho esta en parto.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, pero Miroku pudo adivinar por su presencia. No se arriesgaría a pasar mas de unas horas como humano, no cuando eran tiempos de guerra.

-Bien, tendremos que hacer esto de prisa – dijo Miroku tomando el camino hacia el palacio – Lo haremos en la parte mas alejada del palacio.

Llegaron a un templo que Kouga tenía olvidado en las lejanías del palacio. Miroku abrió el pequeño lugar y cerró de inmediato en cuanto Sesshomaru pasó.

-Sesshomaru-sama, necesito que luche en contra de sus instintos – le explicó Miroku – Mis poderes son fuertes, pero no lo suficiente como para sellarlo por completo, por lo que necesito que luche contra el instinto de revelarse, será doloroso y difícil.

-Lo haré – dijo Sesshomaru preparado para la lucha interna.

Miroku asintió y sacó su rosario, y los sellos espirituales. Sesshomaru tomó asiento enfrente de Miroku, su mente estaba descontrolada, el hecho de saber que Kagome entraría en labor de parto y el riesgo que corría sacaban lo peor de su youki, pero tendría que hacer uso de los ejercicios de meditación que su padre le enseño hace años.

Ralentizó su respiración, inhalo y exhalo en repetidas ocasiones, dejó su mente en blanco, sacó cualquier pensamiento de su mente, y la única imagen que quedo fue la imagen de Kagome.

-Bien, comenzaré – le avisó Miroku.

Al principio no sintió nada, escuchaba a Miroku realizando los cánticos espirituales, mantuvo el control sobre su youki, la imagen de Kagome embarazada le estimulaba para mantener su control, debía lograrlo.

Después de unos minutos comenzó a sentir una fuerza opresora, tratando de mantener su youki bajo, su primer instinto fue el atacar al monje, pero su férreo control le detuvo. La opresión fue en aumento, su demonio interno luchaba por salir y defenderse, apretó los puños para evitar golpear al monje.

El dolor fue en aumento, sentía como le era mas difícil mantener en control su poder, en cambio el poder del monje iba en aumento, sentía como las restricciones crecían, como se formaba un muro entre el y su poder, y requirió de todo su control para no atacar al monje.

Pasados unos minutos, sintió el cambio físico. Su cuerpo usualmente rápido y ligero se sentía pesado y aletargado. Una opresión en su pecho le dificultaba moverse con facilidad, se sentía vulnerable y débil.

Volteo a ver al monje quien le vio agotado pero con una mirada triunfante.

-Esta listo – dijo Miroku satisfecho- El sello durara unas horas, con mi poder no he podido alargarlo más.

-Será suficiente – dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie. Sus piernas le parecían pesadas.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Miroku al ver al joven amo dudar.

-Mi cuerpo esta aletargado – dijo Sesshomaru mirando sus manos.

-Debe sentirse extraño, después de todo en estos momentos no es mas que un humano más – dijo Miroku – Le recomiendo no salir del palacio.

Sesshomaru se marchó tratando de acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo. Sus fuerzas estaban disminuidas, si lo atacaban en ese momento seguramente vencerían, pero eso no era de importancia, no en estos momentos.

Al llegar al ala donde estaba Kagome sintió el ajetreo. Había llegado el momento.

Vio a Fuyu entrando a la habitación de su esposa. Llevaba una jofaina con agua, y parecía tránquila.

-Sesshomaru-sama – dijo Fuyu al verlo, después de unos segundos le vio de nuevo – Así que lo hizo.

Sesshomaru no respondió en cambio pasó detrás de Fuyu quien le vio enfadada.

-No es propio que un esposo este durante el parto de una mujer – dijo la comadrona.

-No estoy preguntando si es propio o no – dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome al verlo se le iluminó la mirada, pero le vino una contracción que le hizo gritar. Sesshomaru se acomodó a su lado y la recargó en su regazo.

No dijo ni una palabra, nada de lo que dijera le aliviaría el dolor a su esposa, pero su presencia le reconfortaría, tanto a ella como a él. Se sentía aliviado al saber que sus sentidos estaban atenuados, el olor de la sangre, de la desesperación y del dolor de Kagome le volvería loco.

En cambio, así como humano, podía acompañarla, tomarle de la mano y asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

-Bien – dijo Fuyu acomodándose a los pies de Kagome – Es hora de traer al mundo a este cachorro.

-Sesshomaru…- dijo Kagome tomando su mano, adolorida, temerosa pero segura de lo que estaba por pasar.

-Todo saldrá bien – dijo Sesshomaru con un optimismo impropio de él.

Kagome sonrió, porque a pesar de estar cansada y estar atravesando por un dolor mas allá de lo inimaginable, el sentir el abrazo de su esposo después de varios meses le brindaba confort, estaba preparada para enfrentar el parto y por fin traer al mundo a su pequeño bebe.


	30. Hitomi

Hitomi nació después de 16 horas de parto. Pesó 3 kilos, lo cual se consideraba poco para ser un youkai, pero perfecto para un hanyou. Su cabello color plata como el de su padre, apenas se vislumbraba en su cabecita, de igual manera unas pequeñas protuberancias se asomaban, dando a entender que tendría orejitas, como las de Inuyasha. Una minúscula luna aparecía en su frente, y sus ojos, horas después, averiguaron que eran color avellana, como los de Kagome.

Fue un parto difícil, Kagome nunca había pasado por tanto dolor como en las pasadas horas. Su hija había decidido venir volteada, y Fuyu, con toda la experiencia logro traerla al mundo sin muchas dificultades, sin embargo el dolor había sido extremo, Sesshomaru le sostuvo todo el tiempo, y cuando sentía que desfallecía, el estaba ahí, para recordarle lo importante que era su familia.

Podía decir que no permaneció mucho tiempo despierta después del parto, pero si lo suficiente para ver la mirada llena de orgullo de Sesshomaru, y a su preciosa bebe llorando en los brazos de su padre.

Después de eso fue como un frenesí, le levantaban cada tres horas para alimentar a Hitomi, podía sentirla en sus brazos, pero su fuerza de voluntad para permanecer despierta a pesar de ser grande no era suficiente. Enseguida terminaba Hitomi, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, y entonces alguien le quitaba a Hitomi de sus brazos, creando un vacío, pero era muy tarde, siempre se quedaba dormida antes de poder decir algo.

Para el tercer día, logró despertarse unos momentos antes que fuera la hora de comer de su pequeña. Vio a Sesshomaru entrar con la pequeña en brazos, y al verla despierta vio aprobación en su mirada, orgullo.

Se inclino y le dejo a Hitomi en brazos, no sin antes depositar un casto beso en su frente.

-Fuyu creía que estarías dormida otro día – dijo Sesshomaru complacido – Me complace saber que has logrado despertar antes.

-No por mucho – dijo Kagome mientras sentía a Hitomi alimentándose – Aún estoy cansada.

-Fue un parto difícil – dijo Sesshomaru recordando las horas de terror e incertidumbre por las que paso.

-No había otra forma en la que tu primera hija viniera al mundo – dijo Kagome sonriendo – Va a ser toda una belleza, puedo verlo.

-Lo sé – dijo Sesshomaru, sin duda alguna su hija sería una belleza, y una guerrera, el la entrenaría para que fuera mas que una princesa.

Kagome se quedó en silencio admirando a su pequeña bebe. Sesshomaru en cambio sabía que esa paz no duraría mucho.

Recibió noticias de movimientos por parte del enemigo. No podía saber cuando o si es que se dirigían hacía ahí, pero ya habían pasado mucho tiempo ahí, necesitaban moverse.

El problema es que ahora eran una familia, no con un bebe, si no con un bebe y un pequeño. No podrían viajar tan de prisa como le gustaría, por lo que necesitaba encontrar un lugar seguro que no estuviera lejos.

Miroku le dio la solución. Un talismán podría ocultar sus rasgos de demonio. A la vista su cabello sería castaño, sus ojos serían cafés, sin nada que sobresaliera. Por supuesto ahora el Talisman tendría que servir para Hitomi y para Taro.

La pregunta es si Kagome recuperaría sus poderes de prisa. No había querido preguntar por qué aún se estaba recuperando, pero en un par de días, partirían.

…

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Kouga le había entrenado junto con Hotaru, no sabía que podía aprender todas esas cosas, de hecho le encantaron los saltos altos, y aunque no tenía garras como Hotaru, Kouga le había dicho que quizás las desarrollaría después.

Se sentó lo mejor que pudo con la espalda en la pared de madera. Kagome estaba dentro, y Sesshomaru también, no estaba muy bien entrenado con el olfato, pero podía percibir a una pequeña bebe ahí dentro, una pequeña bebe que olía a Sesshomaru y a Kagome.

Alzó la vista cuando vio a Sesshomaru salir de la habitación.

Trató de ponerse de pie pero sus piernas le temblaban.

Para su sorpresa Sesshomaru se inclinó y le levantó en brazos. Enseguida se acomodó, a su lado sentía paz y seguridad, nada como el refugio, donde se sentía solo, a pesar que todos eran parecidos a él, solo que él sin mamá, y sin nadie más.

-¿Ya nació? – preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Qué te dice tu nariz? – preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Hay una pequeña bebe dentro – dijo Taro asintiendo, solo para después morderse el labio inseguro - ¿Iremos todos a tu palacio?

-Aún no – dijo Sesshomaru – Quiero que empaques algo de ropa, nos iremos en dos días.

-¿Hotaru irá con nosotros? – preguntó Taro.

-No – dijo Sesshomaru serio – En cuanto termines, puedes ver a Kagome y a Hitomi.

-¿Así se llama la bebe? – preguntó Taro emocionado.

-Hitomi Taisho – dijo Sesshomaru .

-¿Podré entrenar cuando regresemos? – preguntó Taro.

-Yo te entrenaré – dijo Sesshomaru – Mi padre siempre nos entrenó, y el padre de mi padre a él.

Taro sonrió satisfecho, podía confiar en Sesshomaru, era familia.

…

Podía ver a Ayame entrando en la habitación, caminaba en silencio para no despertarla, pero la verdad es que ella estaba despierta desde hacía un tiempo, Hitomi parecía inquieta, se movía en sus brazos y cuando la soltaba en la cama lloraba, parecía tan pequeña y delicada, y sin embargo sabía que como hija de Sesshomaru algún día tendría mucha fuerza.

-¡Kagome! – dijo Ayame al verla. Dejó la bandeja en una mesita – ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansada – dijo Kagome honesta – Hitomi tiene demasiada energía.

-Es normal, mientras mas poderoso es el padre, mas energía tendrá el bebé, así que ya me imagino que esta pequeña tendrá una batería interminable – dijo Ayame cargando a la bebe la cual soltó un alarido de inmediato. – No te gusta estar separada de tu madre ¿verdad?

-Mis poderes están regresando – dijo Kagome – Por eso también estoy cansada, regresan a cuenta gotas y solo me agotan.

-Debes decirle a Sesshomaru – dijo Ayame seria.

-Se que planea que nos vayamos – dijo Kagome – Lo escuché hablar con Taro, y tiene razón Ayame, ya pusimos en riesgo a Kouga, y a ti.

-Entonces…

-No – la cortó Kagome – Tu tienes que quedarte con Kouga, y con Hotaru aquí.

-Hitomi es muy pequeña – dijo Ayame viendo a la bebe al final quedándose dormida.

-Y resistirá – dijo Sesshomaru entrando en la habitación – Es una Taisho, tiene mi sangre en sus venas, resistirá.

Ayame le vio apenada y asintió, y le entregó Hitomi a su padre.

-Si necesitan ayuda en algo, estaré por aquí – dijo Ayame, saliendo de la habitación.

Sesshomaru se sentó en la orilla de la cama de su esposa. Lucía cansada, pero ya un poco mas alerta, si no se equivocaba había poco poder en su esposa, una pequeña chispa. Podía ser que sus poderes estuvieran regresando.

-Así que lo sabías – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Te escuché mientras hablabas con Taro – dijo Kagome - ¿Cómo esta? No lo he visto.

-Durmiendo, Kouga lo ha estado entrenando, está cansado – dijo Sesshomaru.

-¿Aguantará el viaje? – preguntó Kagome.

-Lo hará – dijo Sesshomaru - ¿Y tú?

-Lo haré – dijo Kagome asintiendo – Mis poderes están regresando, poco a poco, pero ya arriesgamos al clan de Kouga demasiado.

-Ryokutsusei tiene espías, y se acercan – dijo Sesshomaru – Mañana partimos, si te sientes dispuesta.

-Le diré a Ayame que me ayude a preparar la ropa de los niños – dijo Kagome.

Sesshomaru se inclinó hacía ella, pudo aspirar el dulce aroma de su esposa, depositó un beso en su pequeña frente.

-No dejaré que nada les pase, los protegeré con mi vida – dijo solemne. Sabía que escapar con un bebe recién nacido y un infante de apenas unos años más, era peligroso, no era lo que quisiera para su familia. Necesitaba la fe de su esposa.

-Lo sé – respondió Kagome tranquila – El nacimiento de Hitomi me hizo poner muchas cosas en perspectiva, es un nuevo comienzo para nosotros.

Sesshomaru asintió satisfecho, dejó a su pequeña hija a un lado de Kagome.

-Le diré a Ayame que venga a ayudarte con Hitomi – dijo Sesshomaru después de notar las ojeras en el rostro de Kagome.

Inmediatamente salió de la habitación camino al despacho de Kouga, necesitaba hablar con el de los próximos días, su partida haría las cosas más fáciles para el lobo, aunque sospechaba que también causaría un revuelo y dolor en el lobo.

…

No estaba seguro de seguir con esto. Había controlado la información desde el principio, los scouts tenían órdenes de reportarle a el primero, y esto solo lo había conseguido con una actuación impecable de su lealtad hacía Ryokutsusei, despreciando a su familia, su nombre y todo lo demás.

Estaba seguro que el nombre Taisho no lo merecía, su padre seguramente estaría revolcándose en la tumba, si supiera que había traicionado a su familia, sus valores, y todo lo que se le había enseñado, y aún así no se arrepentiría jamás, si con esto podría proteger a su hijo, y a su hermano de ser posible.

Había recibido información del paradero de su hermano, sabía que estaba con Kouga desde hacía una semana, pero ocultó la información lo más que pudo, esperaba que su hermano estuviera preparado, si los scouts no mentían, Kagome, la esposa de su hermano, estaba embarazada, esto representaba una debilidad enorme para su hermano. Deseaba poder enviarle algún mensaje para advertirle de los planes de Ryokutsusei, pero sería demasiado arriesgado.

-Inuyasha-sama- dijo un soldado detrás de él.

-Dime – dijo Inuyasha sin verle.

-Tenemos nuevas noticias – dijo el soldado nervioso. Inuyasha era por mucho el peor youkai para el que había trabajado, su personalidad altamente explosiva, le hacía nervioso.

-¿Y bien?

-Hay rumores que Sesshomaru Taisho fue visto con un niño, no es seguro que sea youkai

-¿Un bebe? – preguntó Inuyasha.

-No, un infante, 5 años máximo – dijo el soldado. Inuyasha calló por varios momentos antes de contestarle.

-¿Saben algo más del infante?

-No, no se parecía a Sesshomaru, tenía el cabello negro – dijo el soldado – El scout no pudo verle por más tiempo.

-Bien, puedes retirarte – dijo Inuyasha.

Un niño. Sesshomaru no se rodearía de niños de no ser necesario, no en estos tiempos, ¿Quién sería este niño? Algo en su pecho le decía que podría ser importante, era un infante, de la edad que tendría su hijo si realmente existiera.

¿Y si Sesshomaru le había encontrado?

¿Y si estaba bajo su protección?

Sesshomaru no tomaría bajo su protección a cualquiera, no cuando había tiempos de guerra, no a menos que fuera necesario.

De pronto la esperanza nació en su pecho. Un pequeño rayo de esperanza seguido por la preocupación de saber que estaría a días de alcanzarlos.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba enviar el mensaje.

…

Su energía iba en aumento. Aunque su hija se encargara de minarla rápidamente, podía sentir sus poderes regresando cada vez con más fuerza. Su control sobre sus poderes aún era leve, pero tenía la confianza que con unas semanas más podría regresar a la normalidad.

El problema es que no tenían unas semanas.

Esa mañana partirían, ya no habría mas compañeros de juego para Taro, Hitomi tendría que ir en su espalda la mayor parte del tiempo, Sesshomaru volvía a ser el único guerrero del grupo.

A partir de ese momento la seguridad de los niños corría por su cuenta.

-¿Kagome? – preguntó Ayame que la veía con curiosidad. – ¿Estarás bien?

-Por supuesto – dijo Kagome sonriendo – Es bueno que viajemos como familia.

-Me preocupas, acabas de dar a luz – dijo Ayame viendo a la pequeña Hitomi en su espalda.

-Si, pero sabes cómo están las cosas, no podemos quedarnos más – dijo Kagome buscando a Taro con la mirada - ¡Taro ven!

El pequeño se acercó a Kagome, quien se agacho para acomodarle el pequeño bulto de equipaje en su espalda.

-¿Ya estás listo? – preguntó revisando que llevara todo con el.

-Ya – dijo Taro viendo a Hotaru preocupado - ¿No podemos llevar a Hotaru?

-No cariño – dijo Kagome sonriendo – Hotaru debe quedarse con su mamá, pero tu estarás con nosotros, en un viaje ¿no es emocionante?

Taro asintió y Kagome suspiro aliviada, afortunadamente el pequeño aún era inocente, y no sabía que huían de la guerra, que estaban reubicándose para poder ganar poder.

-Kagome – dijo Kouga desde atrás – Lamento que no puedan quedarse más.

-Yo también – dijo Kagome incomoda. Podía ver que Kouga ya no guardaba esperanzas, y lamento haber puesto esas esperanzas en su camino alguna vez. – Eres un buen hombre Kouga, deberías mirar a tu alrededor, quizás tu pareja esta mas cerca de lo que crees.

Kouga volteo a ver por reflejo a Ayame y después regreso su vista hacía Kagome quien sonrió sincera al ver el afecto que crecía entre sus amigos. Ayame sería una buena mujer para Kouga, lo sabía, y este sería un buen padre para Hotaru.

-Lo sé – dijo Kouga sonriendo.

-Lady Taisho – dijo Bankotsu desde atrás – Finalmente puedo verla después de días de reclusión.

-Bankotsu – dijo Kagome - ¿Viajaras con nosotros?

-Lamentablemente nuestros caminos se separan por unos días, pero estoy seguro que la veré pronto.

Bankotsu le tomó la mano y se la besó, sabiendo que Sesshomaru estaba llegando, de hecho pudo escuchar el gruñido que lanzó como advertencia. Aun así, se tomó su tiempo para soltarle la mano a Kagome.

-Es hora – dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome asintió. Volteo a ver a sus amigos, a sus compañeros y deseo con todo el corazón que estuvieran sanos y bien cuando ellos pudieran regresar.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru! Amo Sesshomaru! – dijo una pequeña vocecita en su hombro. Sesshomaru sabía bien que el anciano Myoga andaba cerca. -¿Qué están esperando? ¡Los soldados de Ryokutsusei están cerca!

-¡Cierren las puertas! – gritó Kouga - ¡Que todos los soldados estén listos!

-Kouga – dijo Ayame tomando a Hotaru entre sus brazos.

-Dirige a las mujeres a las cuevas detrás del palacio – dijo Kouga con premura – Los detendremos lo más que se pueda.

-Recuerda el plan – dijo Sesshomaru mientras subía a Taro a sus brazos.

-¡Que los dioses los acompañen!

Sesshomaru tomó a Taro con fuerza y con la otra mano jalo a su esposa quien llevaba a Hitomi en frente y un arco y flecha en su espalda.

Caminaron por los pasillos secretos que con anterioridad les había mostrado Kouga. Por el momento no escucharon nada más que los soldados preparándose pero si se demoraban más podrían haber escuchado el principio de una batalla.

Llegaron a los terrenos traseros del palacio, y ahí se encontraba un dragón de dos cabezas, esperando con algunas provisiones.

-Sube – le indico Sesshomaru a Kagome – Viajaremos por tierra, pero cuando estemos lo suficientemente lejos por aire.

-De acuerdo – dijo Kagome tomando a Taro quien se agarró de prisa a las escamas del dragón.

Sesshomaru pudo ver el miedo en la mirada de Kagome, en momentos como esto era cuando recordaba lo joven que podía ser. De igual manera la determinación en sus movimientos y en sus palabras mostraba que estaba lista para lo que les esperaba.

Se inclinó hacia ella y le beso brevemente.

-Todo saldrá bien – dijo seguro.

-Lo sé – dijo Kagome con fe, las personas a las que más amaba estaban a su alrededor, y estaba segura que las defendería con su vida, si fuera necesario.

Y así con una indicación muda, se pusieron en marcha.


	31. Familia

Podía sentir el aroma de la tierra mojada a su alrededor, el aire estaba fresco y a pesar de su ropa de viaje un escalofrío recorría su espalda, aún así no se movía, si lo hacía su pequeña se despertaría y el esfuerzo en dormirla sería en vano.

A decir verdad no le sorprendía que la hija de Sesshomaru fuera voluntariosa y que sus pulmones fueran mas fuertes que los de cualquier bebe, de otra manera no se explicaba cómo podía llorar por horas y a tal volumen sin lastimarse. Lo que si le sorprendió fue la paciencia de Sesshomaru para tratar con los berrinches de su hija.

Al principio solo la volteaba a ver, revisando que todo estuviera bien, la dejaba hacerse cargo de Hitomi, hasta que el aroma del estrés y la desesperación aparecían, intervenía, caminaba hacía ella con esa seguridad que lo caracterizaba y tomaba a su hija en brazos.

La primera vez medio esperaba que la bebe se quedara en silencio como cualquier otro ser lo haría en presencia de Sesshomaru. Pero al parecer su pequeña era muy valiente y temeraria, por que aún estando en brazos de su padre lloraba. Kagome estaba casi segura que Sesshomaru se quedo perplejo por este hecho.

Aún así poco tiempo después la solución llegó. Sesshomaru extendía su youki hasta cubrir a Hitomi. Su pequeña podía haber nacido hace unos días, pero al parecer el instinto de obedecer a un demonio con un youki más alto estaba ahí, o eso suponía. Su pequeña guardaba silencio inmediato, y aunque al principio pensó que era por temor que guardaba silencio, por más que buscó signos de miedo en el aura de su pequeña no encontró ninguno.

Sesshomaru le explicó que siendo tan pequeños algunas veces los bebes demonios se sentían desprotegidos, y al sentir el poder de un familiar, del padre o de la madre, se tranquilizaban, con el tiempo aprendían a respetar a los demonios que tenían mas poder.

Taro por otro lado demostró ser un pequeño viajero nato. Cargaba su bultito de ropa sin problemas, caminaba lo mas que le permitían sus piernas, apenas se quejaba y se entretenía con facilidad con los juegos que ella había aprendido de niña.

Esa mañana estaban en el bosque, si no se equivocaba bordeando los límites con las tierras de su padre. Pocas veces llegó a tales alturas, pero recordaba los mapas que estudió con su padre. Estaban cerca de su casa, de su madre, y su padre, y si les encontraban también notarían el cambio en sus poderes. Detalle que había omitido en las cartas que se enviaban.

¿Qué dirían de sus nuevos poderes adquiridos? Su padre siempre le vio como un amoroso padre, sin embargo sabía que había sido una decepción cuando demostró ser solo una mujer ordinaria. Sus poderes serían una sorpresa y no solo eso, si llegaban a verlos les traerían problemas, la guerra les perseguía. Ryokutsusei les perseguía.

Suspiró incapaz de conciliar el sueño un minuto más, abrió los ojos y vio a su pequeña dormir con tanta paz, que decidió quedarse en la misma posición para no despertarla.

Sus planes cambiaron cuando las manos de Sesshomaru tomaron a su pequeña en sus brazos y ella pudo sentarse, se estiró con libertad, sus adoloridos brazos y espalda se lo agradecieron.

Hitomi se movió ligeramente pero no despertó. Sesshomaru la cargó con solo una mano y se le veía tan cómodo con un bebe que la imagen era rara. Rara para cualquiera que lo viera excepto para ella.

-Estamos cerca del palacio de tu padre – dijo Sesshomaru en un tono de voz mas bajo.

-Lo sé, reconozco estas tierras solo por los mapas – dijo Kagome mientras se estiraba y buscaba entre sus cosas la manzana que había guardado la noche anterior. - ¿Tienes algún plan?

-¿Si pasaras por el palacio te reconocerían? – preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Con la capa no – dijo Kagome mas tensa que antes – pero no será muy necesario, se de una entrada trasera, solo la familia lo sabe.

Sesshomaru asintió levemente, lo que menos deseaba era acudir a la familia de su esposa por ayuda. Meses antes el solo pensar en que estaría pidiendo ayuda a la familia humana de su esposa, posiblemente lo tomaría como una broma de mal gusto. Ahora la historia había cambiado y ciertamente había aprendido a reconocer la necesidad de ayuda de quienes menos consideraba en el pasado.

La familia Higurashi era reconocida como el mejor clan de sacerdotisas y monjes. Solo ellos podrían tener el secreto para lo que necesitaba. Akiyama había sido muy claro al respecto de lo que necesitaban, y del papel que jugaría su esposa en tal plan, a pesar de su reticencia de incluirla en los planes.

-Puedo enmascarar nuestra presencia hasta que busque a mi doncella, Kaoru o a mi madre – dijo Kaoru – En el pasado había cuartos que servían para ocultar a la familia principal, entenderás que en tiempos pasados las sacerdotisas y los monjes tenían luchas constantes con otros clanes, demonios…

-¿Quién sabe de esos cuartos? – preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Nadie más, nos lo enseñan desde pequeños, quizás solo mi doncella, o mis padres sabrían de su existencia.

-Bien, entonces lo haremos de esa manera – dijo Sesshomaru.

Desde que habían salido del palacio de Kouga no habían tenido una conversación decente, si no era Hitomi era Taro, el tener a los niños de viaje no era sencillo, y no solo eso, no tenía mucho que se habían reconciliado, que ella había aceptado que aunque quisiera huir del arrogante youkai que tenia enfrente, su corazón ya le había decidido, por lo que no le quedaba más que ser valiente y afrontar todo lo que venía.

Añoraba esas tardes en el palacio del general cuando podían sentarse, solo preocupándose por la competencia entre las contrincantes. En esos momentos pensó que estaba en una situación estresante, decisiva, para su protegida vida, el estar en un palacio lleno de demonios, buscando la aprobación de uno en particular, era una aventura. Ahora solo podía desear esos días, en los que tenía paz y ella no lo sabía.

Se preguntaba si Sesshomaru había pensado en la posibilidad de irse lejos y vivir una vida sencilla. Ella no necesitaba nada más que su familia, su pequeña Hitomi, Taro, y Sesshomaru.

Volteo a verle, viendo hacia el horizonte, hacía el oeste, siempre hacía el oeste.

No, una vida sencilla no era para Sesshomaru, y por lo consiguiente tampoco para ella.

-Estos últimos días has guardado silencio más de lo que recordaba – dijo Sesshomaru mientras se recargaba en un árbol.

-Ha pasado demasiado – dijo Kagome sincera – A decir verdad cuando me dijeron que me casaría con un demonio, pensé en que me quedaría en el palacio, y que mi señor esposo saldría a conquistar tierras.

-Ese era el plan inicial – dijo Sesshomaru. Kagome le aventó una piedra, que le dio en el brazo.

Sesshomaru le lanzó una mirada elocuente, y Kagome suspiro.

-Sé que no pensabas cargar con tu familia en tus planes de conquista – dijo Kagome sincera.

-Normalmente se deja a los niños en palacio, al igual que a la esposa si no es un acierto para pelear – explico Sesshomaru – Tendrías el tiempo para recuperarte, Hitomi dormiría en suaves almohadas, y Taro tendría instructores para entrenarlo, podría recorrer los jardines sin temor a ser atacado.

-Sango podría ayudarme con Hitomi, buscaría ropa pequeña que ponerle, e invitaría a mis padres a verla, a conocerla – soñó Kagome sonriendo.

-Tu padre aún estaría vivo – dijo Kagome con tristeza en la voz – Lo extraño.

El también lo extrañaba, aunque no lo admitiera. Su padre había tenido un temperamento cálido, que tanto el cómo Inuyasha no habían heredado. Él era demasiado frío e introvertido, extendería las cortesías correctas, pero no más e Inuyasha era demasiado impulsivo como para considerarse cálido.

Hitomi hubiera sido la adoración de su padre y de su madrastra.

Su hija abrió los ojos, esos pequeños ojos avellana, tan parecidos a los de Kagome que era como ver una copia fidedigna de su esposa en diminuto. Extendió sus manitas, y se estiró lentamente, explorando su alrededor con sus sentidos.

Hitomi no había nacido en el palacio de oeste como debería de haber sido.

Kagome no había tenido los cuidados que tendría que haber tenido.

Taro tendría que haber crecido como hijo de su hermano, y no como el suyo.

Tantos pasados y presentes que no podrían ser jamás.

Podía sentir la melancolía a través del lazo con Kagome. Su pequeña y aún joven esposa sufría, pero no lo decía, extrañaba y añoraba pero no lo mencionaba seguido, porque no podían permitírselo.

-No fallaste – dijo Kagome acariciando su brazo – Puedo sentir el fracaso a través del lazo.

Si lo había hecho, pero tendría solución. Se alzaría, recuperaría su fuerza, tomaría lo que les correspondía por derecho, pero sobre todas las cosas, recuperaría el futuro que le correspondería a su familia.

Hitomi crecería en un palacio con jardines suficientes para que explorara y plantara lo que quisiera. No conocería el hambre ni la guerra, vestiría de kimonos de la más fina seda y cuando fuera necesario entrenaría, sería una guerrera por que no podría ser de otra manera. Llegado el momento se casaría con alguien que su princesa eligiera, y sería perfecto.

Taro tendría entrenadores, sería un guerrero de elite, le enseñaría los valores del clan Taisho, le haría mostrar su valor a pesar de su sangre mixta. Sería un gran Taisho, y un hijo para ambos, no recordaría los años en soledad y sabría lo que es una familia.

Y su querida miko tendría lo mejor. Vestiría con lo mejor, y lo más fino, tendría tiempo suficiente para atender a los necesitados, para pasear, para reír y disfrutar, como debió de haber sido en el futuro. Tendría tiempo para ser madre, para ser miko y para ser lo que ella quisiera, siempre a su lado.

Eso es lo que pasaría. Ese futuro es por el que estaba peleando.

Volteo a ver a Kagome, quien estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos.

-Lo recuperaremos – dijo Sesshomaru.

Por un instante Kagome le vio confundida. Después relaciono su comentario con su plática anterior.

Ah, el futuro que debieron de haber tenido.

Después volteo a ver a Sesshomaru y le sonrió confiada, sabía a lo que se refería.

-Lo sé.

…

Esperaron a que anocheciera para poder acercarse al palacio. Kagome llevaba a Hitomi debajo de su capa, y Taro estaba escondido entre las ropas de Sesshomaru. Rodeo con facilidad el palacio, el terreno lo conocía de memoria, solía pasear por los jardines, mañana, tarde y noche, conocía como la palma de su mano los escondites secretos, nunca pensó que eso podría salvarle la vida algún día.

Encontró la piedra que era la llave para abrir el pasaje secreto. Entraron dejando atrás los jardines y se vieron envueltos en una oscuridad absoluta. Kagome sentía su pulso acelerado, cuando era pequeña estos pasillos le provocaban temor, la oscuridad absoluta, el hecho de tener que prescindir de la vista para poder dirigirse con sus otros sentidos, si daban algún giro en vano se perderían y podrían terminar en los calabozos.

Acomodo a Hitomi en su pecho, se aseguro que estuviera bien amarrada y cómoda. Entonces extendió sus manos y tocó las paredes que comenzaban a ser familiares.

Sesshomaru le seguía de cerco y podía escuchar a Taro, quizás estaba asustado, tal y como ella lo estaba la primera vez.

Dieron dos giros a la derecha, y uno a la izquierda. El camino lo sabía a la perfección, solía hacer carreras con Sota, para ver quien llegaba primero, su temor quedó atrás después de las visitas obligadas.

Escuchó el eco de sus pasos y supo que habían llegado a la habitación que quería. Sesshomaru extendió la mano, había una antorcha que tendría que prender.

-Yo lo hago – dijo sabiendo que Kagome no podría ver nada. Para el la oscuridad no era nada nuevo, ni nada fascinante, al final era un depredador, sus ojos veían tan bien en el día como en la noche.

Bajo a Taro quien se aferró a su brazo. Era lógico que tuviera miedo, tendría que mostrarle que un guerrero vencía su miedo y solo así sería valiente.

-Un guerrero debe vencer su miedo – dijo Sesshomaru. Taro le vio temeroso, volteo a ver alrededor y después a él. Le soltó pero en cuanto estuvo en el piso extendió una manita y se aferro al hakama de Sesshomaru.

Bueno, era un avance.

Sesshomaru después de dos intentos logró prender la antorcha, el cuarto se ilumino dejando ver una mesa antigua, un par de sillas, había un armario en la pared y otras antorchas encendidas.

Kagome suspiro, abrió el armario y vio un par de futones doblados.

-Supongo que mi padre nunca pensó que usaría esta sala, no se ve que hayan pasado la limpieza – dijo Kagome viendo a Hitomi.

-No le pasará nada – dijo Sesshomaru mientras prendía las demás antorchas – Un poco de polvo es nada para una Taisho.

-Tal y como la pintas, tengo la impresión de haber dado a luz a una guerrera – dijo Kagome sonriendo levemente.

-Lo es – dijo Sesshomaru dejando a Taro en uno de los futones, junto a la pared.

-Debo buscar a mi padre –dijo Kagome dejando a la pequeña bebe en uno de los futones. Enseguida comenzó a mover sus manitas inquieta, hasta que su padre tomó asiento en medio de los dos.

Sesshomaru asintió. Había reducido su youki al mínimo, y por el momento el youki de Hitomi y de Taro eran demasiado bajos como para preocuparse, no serían detectados a menos que Kagome les trajera hacía ellos.

-No me tardo – dijo Kagome besando a su pequeña en la frente. Taro se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kagome le desordeno el cabello – Ahora vengo enano.

Si en algún momento le hubieran dicho que Sesshomaru accedería a cuidar a un bebe y a un pequeño de cinco años lo hubiera creído imposible.

¿Cómo creerlo cuando era uno de los demonios mas poderosos y arrogantes que habitaba sobre Japón? Cuando le conoció le pareció ridículo toda la pomposidad con la que lo trataban.

Ahora entendía por que. No es que Sesshomaru lo pidiera, pero su sola presencia causaba esa actitud en los demás. Aún hoy, sin reino, sin tierras, y sin aliados era un demonio que causaba temor, y respeto a su alrededor.

Y ella estaba orgullosa de ser su esposa y pareja por la eternidad.

Estar en su casa le recordaba cuando le habían indicado que se casaría con un demonio. En ese entonces, ingenua y sin experiencia alguna, creyó que era lo peor que le había pasado. Su padre, tan paciente como siempre, le explico que el destino de una princesa era para con su pueblo y su gente, casarse con el hijo del general Taisho le traería seguridad a su gente, por lo tanto era su deber.

Se preguntaba qué diría su padre si supiera que hoy en día era feliz, a pesar de las circunstancias.

Pasó por la puerta que daba directamente hacía la habitación de sus padres. Si tenía mala suerte un sirviente podría estar aseándola. El estudio de su padre era el lugar mas seguro.

Encontró la puerta que daba hacía la pared trasera del estudio. Pegó el oído a la pared para ver si escuchaba algo, o a alguien.

El silencio era todo lo que había en esa habitación. Empujo ligeramente para abrir cuando escuchó la puerta deslizarse.

Regresó a su lugar, agazapada detrás de la puerta secreta.

-Pasa las audiencias para mañana Tomomi-san – dijo su padre entrando, junto a su secretario.

-Por supuesto Tsukomi-sama – dijo Tomomi – Mizuki-sama desea verlo en cuanto le sea posible.

-Dile que iré en cuanto termine de revisar unos documentos – respondió su padre – Puedes retirarte.

Kagome escuchó los pasos recatados de Tomomi Hiyosato, el asesor de su padre, la puerta se deslizo de nueva cuenta y Kagome creyó que ahora estaría solo su padre.

Lo único que tendría que hacer era empujar la puerta y podría ver a su padre.

¿Qué le diría?

Su matrimonio aunque exitoso solo le había traído problemas a su clan. No quería traer mas problemas a su padre, pero según el plan de Akiyama necesitaban conocimientos en específico, y su familia era quien tenía esos conocimientos.

Respiro hondo, inhalo aire y se puso de pie.

Empujo la puerta con decisión y salió de su escondite.

Y ahí, sentado delante de ella estaba su padre, viéndola como si se tratara de un fantasma.

-Hola padre – dijo Kagome sonriendo. Cuanto lo había extrañado.

Su padre se levantó, sorprendido levantó las manos y le tocó el rostro, tratando de verificar que no fuera una ilusión.

-¡Kagome! – le dijo cuando se convenció que realmente estaba ahí.

Le rodeo con ambos brazos y la atrajo hacía el, sintiendo como un peso se le quitaba de encima.

-Creí que habías muerto, tu madre y yo teníamos la esperanza que escaparan, después de todo no se escuchó nada de ustedes, pero no nos fue posible encontrarlos – dijo su padre viendo alrededor, buscando seguramente a Sesshomaru.

-Escapamos por poco – dijo Kagome con un tono amargo – El general se sacrifico por nosotros.

-Oh Kagome – dijo su padre lamentando que su hija hubiera tenido que crecer y madurar de una forma tan dura. – Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?

Kagome volteo hacía la pared y su padre lo entendió.

-Nadie puede verlos – dijo con prisa – Le avisaré a tu madre, y llevaremos comida, deben estar cansados.

-Padre, lamento poner en riesgo…

-Shhh – le dijo su padre con una sonrisa – No puedo pedir más, que ver a mi hija, viva, y bien, resolveremos todo lo demás.

Por un momento Kagome dejo que el alivio de ver a su padre le llenara. Habían pasado tantas cosas, pero su familia estaba bien, tenían un hogar, su madre aún podía caminar por sus jardines, todo estaba bien, como intacto por la guerra, y el tiempo.

-Te veré en el pasaje – le dijo su padre volteando hacía la puerta.

-Padre – dijo Kagome mientras empujaba la puerta – Si vas a traer comida que sea para cuatro.

Su padre le vio confundido, Kagome sonrió, ya vería su rostro cuando le viera.

…

Tsukomi camino a paso moderado por los pasillos, aunque todo su cuerpo quería echar a correr, como hacía mucho no lo hacía, se controló y caminaba a un paso moderado.

Encontró a su esposa en la habitación de tejido. Dos de sus doncellas estaban con ella, y aunque por fuera luciera tan calmada y serena como él, sabía que por las noches lloraba, preocupada por su hija, y ahora el podía darle el alivio que tanto habían buscado los dos.

-Retírense – dijo solo al entrar.

Las doncellas le vieron sorprendidas. Raramente el señor les pedía que se retiraran, sin embargo su entrenamiento entro en acción, se levantaron, dejaron sus labores en las sillas y salieron sin decir nada.

Misuki le vio confundida y Tsukomi se acercó a ella, le quitó su tejidos de las manos y tomo ambas entre las suyas.

-Kagome esta aquí – le dijo sin esperar. Mizuki le vio sin entender por unos segundos, pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-¿Ella esta bien?, ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Mizuki e intento levantarse. El la refreno.

-Está bien, pero debemos ser cuidadosos, Kagome es una fugitiva, al igual que Sesshomaru, están en los pasajes reales, debemos llevarles alimentos, que tu doncella, la mas leal te prepare una bandeja con suficiente comida y la deje en mi oficina.

-Pero…

-Irás con ella, no le contaras nada que no sea necesario, y en quince minutos estaremos en frente de nuestra princesa.

-¿Quieres que le diga a Sota? – preguntó Mizuki, sabiendo que su hijo estaba ansioso por ver a su hermana.

-Tráelo a mi oficina – dijo Tsukomi. – Adviértele que nadie puede saber de esto.

Mizuki se levantó entonces, sonrió y asintió. Se puso manos a la obra, su doncella personal serviría para la tarea, y estaba segura que Sota estaría feliz de ver a su hermana viva, su pobre hijo comenzaba a cargar el peso de ser el heredero, le serviría el tener un poco de felicidad.

…

La bandeja de la comida estaba en su escritorio, y minutos después su esposa y su hijo entraron en su oficina. Podía ver la felicidad en el rostro de Sota, apenas podía contenerla, y su esposa estaba en un estado similar.

Sota, llego a su lado y vio la bandeja.

-¿Es verdad?¿ella…

-Ella está bien, vamos, ya nos hemos demorado demasiado – dijo impaciente por ver a su pequeña de nuevo.

Tomó la bandeja en sus manos y dejó que su esposa guiara el camino hacia la sala principal de los escondites.

Atravesaron algunos pasillos, pero la luz comenzó a hacerse visible. Habían prendido las antorchas.

Entraron entonces en la sala principal de los escondites de la familia real y vieron una escena que nunca creyó que vería.

Su hija estaba sentada con un pequeño de unos cuatro cinco años, parecía estar contándole un cuento, ignoraba quien era el pequeño, por la edad no podría ser hijo de su pequeña, pero en el fondo de la habitación había otra historia.

Sesshomaru, el gran youkai, a quien muchos temían, con solo uno de sus movimientos podía matar a cientos, su reputación a pesar de estar un poco manchada era mortal. Ese mismo demonio, se encontraba sosteniendo a un bebe, con una sola mano, y con la otra parecía ofrecerle entretenimiento con su dedo, y el pequeño bebe parecía inmune al terrible poder que demostraba Sesshomaru.

Ese pequeño bebe no podría ser otro que su hijo. De Sesshomar y de su hija.

Kagome le vio y se puso de pie, el pequeño estaba en sus brazos, viéndolos con curiosidad.

-Padre – dijo ella sonriendo. Orgullosa, como una madre orgullosa de hecho – Te presento a Taro, a Sesshomaru ya lo conoces, y a Hitomi, mi hija, nuestra familia.

En ese momento Kagome se dio cuenta de varias cosas. Ansiaba la aprobación de sus padres, y Sesshomaru lo podía percibir ya que veía a su familia tratando de medir sus reacciones.

El momento tenso se evaporo cuando su madre, su siempre contenida madre corrió a abrazarle, feliz. Extasiada.

-¡Oh Kagome! No puedo creerlo! – dijo su madre abrazándola y viendo a la bebe, a su nieta y después a su esposo - ¡Somos abuelos Tsukomi!

Y entonces Kagome supo que todo estaría bien, sus padres estaban felices, su hermano ya no un niño, sino un jovencito en crecimiento veía a su sobrina con curiosidad, y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todo estaría bien, tenía que creerlo.


	32. Enfrentamientos y entrenamientos

Podía ver a Kagome riendo con su madre, su sonrisa llegaba a sus ojos, como hacía mucho no lo hacía, podía ver que era verdaderamente feliz, justo en ese momento. Lo mas posible es que recordara lo que era ser una doncella, el estar en familia, sin preocupaciones. Si la guerra no hubiera pasado habrían visitado a los padres de Kagome hacía meses, de hecho su madre tendría que haber estado presente en el nacimiento de Hitomi, ayudando a su hija a ser madre, mostrándole el camino que alguna vez ella tomo. Y en su lugar, Kagome había tenido a Hitomi rodeada de extraños, lejos de su familia, y tenía que aprender a ser madre en el camino.

Una parte de él sufría la pérdida de la inocencia de su esposa. Esa misma parte preferiría dejarla a salvo, con su familia, alejarse de ella, darle su libertad si eso significaba que no sufriría, que se mantendría lejos de todo mal y regresaría a la vida en la burbuja que vivió antes de conocerlo.

Sabía que era imposible. Incluso ahora, viéndola feliz, y sonriendo, sus instintos se negarían a dejarla partir, formaba ya parte de él, de una manera tan intrínseca que era imposible apartarla de su lado, anteriormente había tenido la fuerza de voluntad, pero ya no la tendría, no podría apartarla de su lado.

Además, muy a su pasar, representaba una importante parte del plan para vencer a Ryokutsusei. Era la parte clave.

-¿Sesshomaru? – preguntó Kagome. Al parecer le habían preguntado algo. Alzó una ceja preguntando silenciosamente. – Mi padre quiere saber en pueden ayudarnos.

-Ryokutsusei es un demonio de gran poder, con grandes alianzas políticas – comenzó – Es el líder de todo el ejército, y como tal, si cae, entonces podremos desmantelar el ejército.

-Disculpe Sesshomaru-sama – dijo Tsukomi – Su padre, el general, era el único demonios capaz de vencerle, si el falleció…

Dolió la verdad. No lo aceptaría por supuesto, pero no era nada mas que la verdad. El aunque un gran demonio, aún no estaba a la talla de su padre.

-Lo sellaremos – explico entonces. Pudo ver la comprensión en el rostro del líder Higurashi.

-Para hacerloe necesitarán a un grupo de mikos, o a una miko lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, y actualmente no hay nadie con esa clase de poder.

-Lo hay – dijo Sesshomaru volteando a ver a Kagome quien se sonrojo.

-¿Kagome? – preguntó su madre confundida.

Kagome suspiro, cerró los ojos y dejo fluir sus poderes por un instante. El suficiente para que sus padres, y su hermano pudieran sentirlo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de su familia. Su padre se acerco a ella y le tomó de los brazos.

-Pero…¿Cómo?, nunca demostraste tener poderes espirituales – dijo su padre tratando de comprender que era lo que había pasado.

-Resulta que las experiencias cercanas a la muerte ayudaron a que mis poderes salieran – dijo Kagome apenada. – Apenas están regresando, después de tener a Hitomi no han vuelto en su totalidad.

-¿Hay más? – preguntó Sota desconcertado – Eso es mucho mas de lo que yo tengo.

-Tu eres el único heredero del clan Taisho – dijo Kagome segura.

-Pero con ese nivel de poder tu deberías…

-No – dijo Kagome segura- Mi lugar esta a lado de Sesshomaru, y mi familia, y lo que necesito es aprender a sellar un demonio de esa clase.

Su padre se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensando. La familia tenía viejos libros, sus antepasados llegaron a sellar a uno o dos demonios de esa clase, en esos libros debe estar la respuesta.

-Buscaremos la información – dijo repasando mentalmente los estantes de su biblioteca. – Deben estar en los informes de nuestros antepasados.

-Mientras tanto, traeré ropa para ustedes – dijo su madre emocionada – Esa pequeña debe necesitar mas ropa, debo tener algo tuyo.

-Yo me quedo otro rato – dijo Sota pero su padre le tomo del hombro.

-Regresaremos todos en unas horas, dejemos que coman y si necesitan algo, Kagome, puedes dejar una nota en mi oficina, escondida en uno de los cajones.

-De acuerdo – dijo Kagome mientras tomaba a Hitomi en brazos.

Su madre le acarició el rostro con su mano derecha. Le vio sonriendo y Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Nos alegra mucho el tenerlos aquí, no importa las circunstancias – dijo su madre.

Poco tiempo después salieron del cuarto, dejando a Kagome un poco mas tranquila. Hitomi por otro lado parecía intranquila, para una bebe de apenas 1 mes de nacida, su tamaño era mucho mayor, y su energía también. Kagome podía verla batallando para poder tomar uno de sus mechones, Sesshomaru estaba inmerso en ella, desde que había nacido sus sentidos estaban direccionados hacía su pequeña hija.

-Crece muy rápido – dijo Kagome viendo a Hitomi, tenía el presentimiento que no duraría mucho como bebe.

-Los bebes hanyou suelen crecer en la mitad del tiempo que los humanos – dijo Sesshomaru mientras tomaba a Taro en sus brazos, se estaba quedando dormido.

-Entonces Taro…se ve como de unos 4 años – dijo Kagome analizando la apariencia de su hijo adoptivo - ¿Tendrá más edad?

-No – dijo Sesshomaru – Taro no es un hanyou, su sangre demoniaca es menor.

-¿Qué tanto? – preguntó Kagome interesada.

-Sospecho que ¼ - dijo Sesshomaru viendo al pequeño niño luchando por no quedarse dormido en sus brazos. – Lo suficiente para vivir mucho más que los humanos.

De pronto el pequeño se movió tratando de acomodarse, vio a los que ya consideraba sus padres adoptivos, y se sentó por un momento

-Gome – dijo Taro somnoliento - ¿Tu y Sesshomaru-sama serán como mi mamá y mi papá?

Kagome volteo a ver a Sesshomaru, quien asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto cariño – respondió ella sonriendo - ¿te gustaría eso?

Taro de pronto mas despierto le vio sorprendido para después asentir emocionado.

-¡Si! – dijo viendo a Sesshomaru como se mira a un héroe – No los decepcionaré Oto-sama, Oka-sama!

Kagome sintió algo tibio en su corazón al ver al pequeño sonriendo emocionado, el apelativo que acababa de ganar era a tomar en cuenta, sabía que Taro era hijo de Inuyasha, y no imaginaba bajo qué circunstancias le habían abandonado, pero ella se encargaría de cuidar de el como si fuera propio.

-Y espero cuides de tu hermanita cuando crezca un poco más – dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-¡Por supuesto!, ¡Seré un buen hermano mayor! – respondió orgulloso.

Kagome miro con orgullo y amor a su familia. Sesshomaru sería un buen padre, podía verlo con Hitomi y con Taro, la paciencia que no le tenía a otros, la guardaba con sus hijos, y a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, ellos saldrían victoriosos, aprendería a sellar a un youkai, y todo terminaría.

…

Estaba inquieto, no, inquieto no era la palabra correcta, quizás ansioso, el cachorro mayor de su enemigo Toga, estaba libre, y no había quien le encontrara. Las patrullas que había mandado regresaron con poca información, y ni siquiera en la sucia guardia de Kouga habían encontrado rastro suyo, como si nunca hubieran existido.

Si quería reinar sobre el norte necesitaba aplastar las esperanzas de la gente. La mejor manera de aplastarlas era mostrándoles la cabeza del hijo de Toga, no encontraba una mejor opción, si tan solo se dejara cortar esa estúpida cabeza y acabar con todo de una buena vez.

Estaba rodeado de inútiles, nadie lo había rastreado como debería de ser, ni siquiera sus scouts mas experimentados.

Volteo a ver al hijo menor, sentado viendo hacía la ventana. Los últimos días había estado inquieto, y no se confiaba de él, sabía que ningún inu traicionaba a su familia de esa manera, algo había tras esa aparente traición.

Lamentablemente era su última opción, y la paciencia se le había agotado.

-Inuyasha – le llamo. Inuyasha se puso de pie alerta.

-Ryokutsusei-sama – dijo el hanyou de pie delante de él. Parecía estar analizando su estado de ánimo.

-Me has jurado lealtad – comenzó Ryokutsusei – Por lo tanto te confiaré una de las misiones mas importantes que tenemos.

-Ryokutsusei-sama – dijo su general sorprendido – No estará hablando de…

-Silencio – dijo el comandante fastidiado – Si tus hombres hubieran hecho su trabajo, no tendríamos que llegar a estos extremos.

El general le vio apenado, dio un paso atrás y bajo la cabeza, había fallado después de todo.

-Inuyasha – continuo el dragón – Rastrearas a tu hermano.

Inuyasha le vio sorprendido. No le dejaban salir, desconfiaban de él, y de pronto lo mandaban a explorar y rastrear. Algo escondían.

-Rastrearas a tu hermano, y traerás a su compañera como rehén, teniéndola a ella, el estúpido vendrá por sus propios métodos, haz esto y tendrás un lugar en la corte.

Inuyasha asintió, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida. Era su oportunidad, si los reportes eran reales, entonces podría ver con sus propios hijos el niño que viajaba con su hermano. Podría ser el final de su búsqueda.

-Inuyasha – le llamo Ryokutsusei – Falla en esto y yo mismo te arrancaré la cabeza de una mordida, ¿entendido?

Sabía que era verdad, los afilados dientes del viejo aliado de su padre eran mortales, sin embargo no le temía, no podía fallar, tenía que ver con sus propios ojos, podría atenuar un poco sus pecados, si ayudaba a la familia de su hermano a escapar.

-Entendido.

Inuyasha cerró la puerta y Ryokutsusei volteo a ver a su general.

-Síguelo, y disfraza tu presencia, será un hanyou pero su sentido del olfato es bueno – dijo el dragón.

-Si mi señor.

Lograría tener el poder completo de las tierras de Toga, no fallaría, no en vano eran sus años de experiencia.

…

Su propio padre era quien había tomado en sus manos el entrenamiento de su hija. Kagome ahora era una miko con muy alto potencial, y aunque había manejado sus poderes a la perfección hasta el momento, había conocimientos mas allá de lo que s ele había mostrado, conocimientos, que solo el como jefe del clan Higurashi tenía y pensaba pasárselos a su hija, ahora que era el momento.

Logró aislar un ala del palacio. El pretexto era el entrenamiento de Sota, su hijo prodigio. Kagome sería la entrenada, pero los monjes y sacerdotisas fuera de la familia solo sentirían el poder de un Higurashi alzarse.

-Otra vez – dijo al ver el intento número 10 de su hija. – Tienes que lanzar todo poder, todo en la flecha.

-Ya no tengo más – dijo Kagome viendo el blanco que su padre puso en el muro. La puntería no era un problema.

-Otra vez – dijo su padre sin tomar en cuenta su rostro pálido – La flecha se preparará especialmente, solo tendrás una oportunidad, y el poder que estas usando no es suficiente.

Kagome suspiró, cerró los ojos y concentró todo su poder en la flecha que tenía en las manos. Era difícil considerando que estaba mareada y que sin duda le hacía falta comer. Su padre era un entrenador muy exigente, y ella tenía poco tiempo, así que trató de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Tensó el arco, abrió los ojos, y disparo.

La flecha dio en el blanco, solo que…

-Otra vez – dijo su padre frotando el puente de su nariz con la mano derecha – El poder tiene que ser tal que purifique todo a su alrededor.

Como con el dragón, pensó Kagome. Cuando su poder se descubrió, había lanzado tal que destruyo al dragón. Sabía que en alguna parte tenía el poder.

Sacó otra flecha, tensó el arco, Kami, veía doble el blanco, no quería ser dramática, pero estaba a punto de desmallarse.

-Basta – dijo Sesshomaru deteniendo su arco . Se había quedado atrás viendo todo, a pesar que sus instintos le decían que estaba en peligro, se controló en ignorarlos, por que su presencia era necesaria para su esposa.

Tsukomi había llevado al límite a Kagome, podía ver como estaba a punto del colpaso, y a pesar de eso continuo. Le respeto por ser tan duro al entrenar a su hija, el problema es que el como su esposo no podía permitir que fuera mas allá, todo en él le decía que tomara a Kagome y la protegiera del peligro, y del cansancio, lucho lo mas posible contra esto, pero era suficiente.

Tsukomi en cambio vio al gran youkai que tenía en frente. Parecía frío, y distante, pero la forma en la que tomó a Kagome en sus brazos contaba una historia muy diferente. Su hija se dejo cargar como si se tratara de porcelana, y el demonio la deposito en un almohadón cómodo.

-Traeré algo de comer – dijo su esposa, dejando a Hitomi en brazos de su padre.

La pequeña sonrió y alzó sus manitas reconociendo a su padre. Tsukomi suspiró, el entrenamiento de Kagome sería complicado, tomando en cuenta que en cuanto estaba por cruzar sus propios límites, su esposo intervenía.

-Kagome, descansa – dijo su padre- Ha sido suficiente por hoy, mañana te mostraré como preparar las flechas.

-De acuerdo – dijo Kagome sentándose en un futón. Taro enseguida se acurruco junto a ella.

-Mamá se ve cansada – dijo Taro dándole unas palmaditas en la pierna - ¿Te sientes bien mamá?

Kagome acarició la cabecita de Taro y dejo que su presencia le calmara, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, aletargado, el solo hecho de mover la mano le costaba trabajo. No sabía como lo haría, pero tenía que lograr sellar a Ryokutsusei.

-Traje algo de cenar – dijo su madre entrando en la habitación. – Te ves cansada Kagome, ¿Por qué no comes algo y descansas?

-Después de darle de cenar a Hitomi – dijo Kagome extendiendo los brazos.

Sesshomaru coloco a la bebe en sus brazos, estaba por empezar a llorar, podía verla inquieta.

-Vaya que es muy inquieta nuestra pequeña Hitomi – dijo su madre sonriendo – Tu eras igual de inquieta.

-La ventaja que tiene es que su padre no necesita tanto sueño como nosotros querida – dijo Tsukomi.

-Padre, antes que te vayas – dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie – Taro tiene su aroma y su youki sellado, ¿Cómo puedo quitarlo?

-Debe haber una marca, en algún lado de su aura, debe haber una marca, con tu mismo reiki debes quitarla, y el sello desaparecerá – explicó Tsukomi.

-Intantalo mañana querida, hoy estas exhausta – dijo su madre sonriendo – Descansen.

Sus padres les dejaron solos. Hitomi se alimentaba de su madre, y Sesshomaru no pudo evitar pensar que no había imagen mas perfecta que su familia reunida. Sería mucho mejor cuando estuvieran en su hogar, seguros, con libertad de moverse, de entrenar, de vivir como su familia lo merecía.

-Crece muy rápido – dijo Kagome viendo a su hija – No va a durar mucho como bebe.

-Los inu crecemos de prisa, hasta los 10 primeros años, después se va ralentizando – explicó Sesshomaru – Hitomi tiene sangre de Taisho, lo cual hará que su crecimiento sea de prisa.

Kagome tenía miedo, sus pequeños bebes tendrían que quedarse en algún lado mientras irían a la batalla final. Aún no habían hablado de esto, pero sabía que se quedarían en algún lugar seguro, y ella no podría verlos, no por algunos días.

Sesshomaru pudo percibir el estrés, y la tristeza de su esposa. Emanaba de ella en olas, y a través del lazo podía sentir su dolor.

-Los niños se quedarán con Kouga – dijo Sesshomaru adivinando el por que de sus preocupaciones – Antes de irnos hablé con el al respecto, nos veremos antes de la batalla, y se llevará a los niños a un punto acordado, el y Ayame.

Kagome asintió. Sabía que estarían seguros, Ayame era buena madre, tendría seguros a Taro y a Hitomi. Aún así…

-Estarán bien – dijo Sesshomaru – No fallaremos.

-No, no lo haremos – dijo Kagome con determinación.

…

Había perdido a su lastre hacía unos días. El viejo creía poder enviarlo espías y vigilarlo de cerca. No se lo permitiría. No cualquiera podía vigilar a un Taisho, y si bien había cometido errores muy graves, no perdería a más familia.

El rastro de Sesshomaru era tenue, casi imposible de detectar para los demás, solo su arduo entrenamiento le permitió el detectar el tenue aroma que dejó en el palacio del lobo, y seguirlo, hasta llegar al palacio de los Higurashi.

Debió de haberlo imaginado, era lo mas lógico, Kagome querría ver a sus padres, era el último lugar seguro, y le sorprendió que el viejo no hubiera pensado en eso mucho antes.

No se molesto en ocultar su aroma, sabía que su hermano estaba al tanto de su llegada, y entraba en sus planes que le viera, desde que había recibido la noticia del niño, desde ese momento quiso verlo, saber si efectivamente era su hijo, si estaba bien, si era bien cuidado.

Sintió el youki de su hermano acercándose, y no pudo mas que quedarse quieto en posición de defensa, estaba seguro que su hermano atacaría en cuanto llegara.

Sus sentidos estaban alerta, y aún así el ataque de las garras de su hermano llegó casi de sorpresa, apenas logró quitarse y evitar el golpe.

Sesshomaru alzó sus garras y contrataco con fuerza. Inuyasha se negó a sacar su espada, había venido a salvarlos, a ponerlos seguros, no a herirlo.

-¡Desenvaina tu espada Inuyasha! – gritó Sesshomaru furioso.

¿Cómo se atrevía a mostrarse? ¿A presentarse cuando su padre había muerto por su culpa? Lo mataría por traición, ahora o mas tarde era lo mismo, cuando recuperara su poder en el oeste le sometería a un juicio marcial, y terminaría en ejecución. Matarlo ahora o después era lo mismo.

-¡No vengo a pelear contigo! – gritó Inuyasha mientras evitaba otro ataque.

-No te hace basta con haber matado a nuestro padre – gruño Sesshomaru – No te mereces llamarte Taisho.

-¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! – dijo Inuyasha mientras esquivaba un par de ataques más. En el último movimiento Sesshomaru alcanzó a rosarle con sus garras, creando una fea herida en el costado de Inuyasha. – Bastardo, ¡estoy tratando de ayudar!

Kagome salió corriendo con Taro de la mano, afortunadamente Hitomi se había quedado con su madre. En cuanto escucharon la batalla, salió corriendo y Taro la siguió.

Sesshomaru había salido a toda velocidad, no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó y le "ordeno" que se quedara con los niños.

Al escuchar la batalla salió corriendo solo para encontrarse a Sesshomaru peleándose con Inuyasha.

Justo en ese momento recordó el juramento que le hizo a Toga. Mantener al clan reunido, y asegurarse que los hermanos no se mataran entre si era parte de eso.

Pero ¿Cómo?

No podría usar sus poderes espirituales, no sin dañar a Sesshomaru.

-¡Mujer! ¡Vete de aquí! – le ordenó Sesshomaru con un tono de voz furioso.

Kagome sabía que si partía Sesshomaru mataría a Inuyasha.

No podía abandonarlos, a ninguno. Ambos eran familia, y aunque la muerte del general le dolió profundamente, pero que ambos hermanos se pelearan no era una opción.

Taro le apretó la mano, estaba temeroso. Kagome estaba por obedecer a Sesshomaru cuando se le ocurrió la solución perfecta.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en Taro, parecía estar envuelto en una pequeña manta, se concentró más en él, y en uno de los bordes de la manta espiritual encontró una marca.

Se concentró en quitarla, parecía bastante adherida, pero después de dos intentos lo logró.

Dos segundos tardó en esparcirse el aroma y el youki del pequeño.

Era un Taisho.

Era hijo de Kykio, y de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco al detectar el aroma. Un aroma que nunca antes había detectado, una mezcla perfecta entre su esencia y la de Kykio. Volteo a ver a Kagome, con el pequeño que se cubría detrás de ella con miedo.

Su hijo, sangre de su sangre.

Extendió la mano, justo en el momento que Sesshomaru le perforó el estómago con su mano.


	33. Plan Maestro

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Finalmente estoy de vacaciones de la uni, así que espero terminar la historia en este mes. Este capítulo en particular me gustó mucho, hay problemas como siempre, ya saben, pero saldrán adelante, lo sé … ya saben, a veces ni siquiera para la propia escritora está claro, la historia tiene vida propia y se va escribiendo sobre la marcha, a eso le llamo yo inspiración, así que no me queda otra mas que decirles que disfruten del capítulo, y…No odien mucho a Kagome.**

Estaba furioso con su pareja. La ira le corroía por dentro, su demonio interior le demandaba que le mostrara su lugar, le había especificado que se quedara con los niños, y en su lugar estaba ahí, con Taro, exponiéndose al peligro, sin pensar si quiera en su seguridad o en la de su hijo.

Le ordenó que se retirará, pero ella se negó, se quedó en su lugar. No tenía tiempo de ponerla a su lugar, Inuyasha finalmente había aparecido, y después de tantos meses sin resultados aparentes, podría obtener parte de su venganza.

Volvió a la batalla, su hermano parecía querer hablar, pero el no tenía tiempo, su deber era matarlo por traición, y después se encargaría de dejarle claro a Kagome lo mal que había hecho.

Su olfato registro primero el aroma de Taro. Fracciones de segundos después pudo sentir su youki. Efectivamente era un Taisho, hijo de Inuyasha.

Por un momento pensó en detenerse, pero al ver la expresión de Inuyasha supo que era su oportunidad.

Avanzó y de un solo movimiento atravesó hermano.

La sangre comenzó a manar de la herida, y su bestia interior se sintió mejor, el se sentía mejor, el aroma a la sangre del traidor de su medio hermano era lo mas dulce que había olido en algún tiempo.

Pensó en darle fin a la pelea, Inuyasha no valía la pena. Pensó que finalmente tendría algo resuelto, finalmente la vida estaba jugando a su favor, o eso pensó.

Hasta que Kagome gritó y corrió hasta donde estaba su hermano herido. Se agachó para ver sus heridas, podía sentir el miedo, la confusión y el enojo, todo en contra de él. Su pareja.

Extendió su mano para jalarla a su lado, donde era su lugar.

-No – dijo Kagome viéndole furiosa. – No dejaré que termines de matarlo.

-A un lado Kagome – le pidió con el poco control que le quedaba. No dejaría que nadie, se interpusiera entre su deber, su padre merecía venganza, merecía justicia, y la obtendría a como de lugar.

-No – dijo Kagome preparada para levantar una barrera entre ella y su esposo.

Kagome podía ver a su esposo luchando contra su youkai, la mirada había pasado de ámbar a rojo, sus garras habían crecido considerablemente, y si no hacía algo terminaría de convertirse.

-Tu padre me hizo prometer que no dejaría que el clan se desvaneciera – dijo Kagome tratando de llegar a su esposo, de hacerle escuchar – Se lo prometí, y mi palabra es tu palabra, no puedes matarlo.

Su padre, y su madre llegaron al sentir el aumento del youki de su invitado. Su madre llevaba a Hitomi en brazos, y al ver a Sesshomaru no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de miedo y sorpresa.

-Mandaré traer a…- comenzó su padre apurado.

-No – dijo Kagome decidida – Es mi esposo, él puede controlarse, él no me hará daño.

Decidida se acercó a su marido, quien aún luchaba por mantener el control, le acarició la mejilla, cerró la distancia entre ellos y le abrazo. Escuchó el gruñido de advertencia, sus garras se encajaron en su brazo, pero por el momento el dolor le era ajeno.

-Vuelve a mí – le susurro Kagome a su esposo.

El lazo entre ellos, aunque errático era funcional, Kagome no le soltó ni un minuto, podía sentir su confusión, su ira y su dolor, le llamó para que regresara a ella, una y otra vez, notando como poco a poco la tensión desaparecía de los músculos de Sesshomaru.

Podía escucharla através de la niebla roja, estaba ahí, envolviéndolo como en una manta, haciendo retroceder a su demonio interno. El olor a su sangre fue lo que terminó de traerlo de regreso.

Estaba sangrando, de algún lado, su aroma inconfundible lo inundaba, y le calmaba.

Sus sentidos volvían en si, podía sentir a Taro abrazado a la madre de Kagome, aterrorizado, pero fascinado, y su pequeña hija, lloraba sin poder parar.

Y a lo lejos, en el suelo, podía escuchar a Inuyasha.

La rabia podría haber vuelto con fuerza, si no fueran por sus palabras.

"Huyan" decía apenas en un susurro.

Fue cuando expandió su youki y lo sintió, había un espía en el bosque, y su hermano lo sabía.

-Mete a los niños – dijo Sesshomaru separándose de ella – Lleva a Inuyasha contigo, me encargaré de él, después.

Sesshomaru salió disparado hacía el bosque y Kagome le vio partir. Sus piernas le temblaban, su corazón latía a mil por hora, se obligó a dar la vuelta y esbozar con una firme voz.

-Madre, lleva a Taro y a los niños adentro, padre, ayúdame con Inuyasha.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó su madre.

-Hay otro youkai cerca, seguramente Inuyasha venía a avisarnos – dijo Kagome poniendo un brazo de Inuyasha sobre su hombro. Su padre le ayudó del otro lado.

Con mucho trabajo lograron meter a Inuyasha en una de las habitaciones escondidas. Kagome estaba por comenzar a atenderlo cuando su madre la detuvo.

-Yo lo hago – dijo en un tono que no aceptaba negativas. Le colocó a Hitomi en nbrazos – Tu dale de comer a esa criatura, será mejor que no le toques mas de lo necesario, tu esposo no apreciará el olor de su hermano en ti.

-Madre…- dijo Kagome sorprendida. Ella no había pensado en el aroma de Inuyasha sobre el de ella. Suspiro, las cosas estaban por complicarse, estaba segura que Sesshomaru no estaría nada feliz, pero estaba dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias. Había dado su palabra.

Hitomi comenzó a inquietarse en sus brazos y Kagome la meció mientras se alimentaba. Taro estaba sentado en una esquina de la habituación a oscuras, sus piernitas abrazadas por sus brazos, con el rostro escondido.

Al sentirla cerca, levantó su carita llena de lágrimas y corrió a abrazarla.

Kagome le acarició el cabello con su mano libre. Para mayor facilidad se sentó en el futon y Taro se acomodo en sus piernas.

-¿Papá está enfadado? – preguntó temeroso.

-Conmigo – dijo Kagome acariciando su cabello lentamente – Cuando un youkai se siente amenazado se transforma en su verdadera forma, la de tu papá es un perro.

-¿Yo también me puedo transformar? – preguntó Taro confundido.

-No cariño – dijo Kagome dulcemente – Tú tienes sangre humana, así que tienes otras habilidades.

-¿Y quién es la persona quien llego? Huele a familia – preguntó Taro ya un poco mas calmado.

"Huele a familia" había dicho Taro, y Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír de forma triste, ahora que había quitado la restricción del youki de Taro podía usar sus sentidos con total libertad. ¿Qué podía decirle? , ellos habían aceptado ser su familia, a Inuyasha se le había arrebatado su derecho de ser padre, y ahora estaba aquí, en la habitación de a lado, luchando entre la vida y la muerte.

-Estará bien – dijo su madre al salir de la habitación de a lado. Su precioso kimono llevaba manchas de sangre, al igual que sus manos. Kagome nunca había visto a su madre en acción, siempre había sido la esposa del señor, correcta en modales, servicial y dulce. A veces olvidaba que también recibió entrenamiento. – No me vas así Kagome, puede que este un poco oxidada, pero aún puedo hacerme cargo de un herido, además, mientras hablamos se está curando, nunca había visto nada así.

-Será mejor que ponga una barrera en el cuarto – dijo Kagome suspirando.

-Yo lo haré – dijo su padre serio – Tu descansa y cuida a nuestra nieta.

Pasaron minutos antes que la puerta se abriera de nueva cuenta y entrara Sesshomaru. Su kimono lucía manchas de lo que Kagome sospechaba era sangre, aunque sus manos venían limpias.

-Mamá – dijo Kagome decidida - ¿Puedes llevarte a Hitomi y a Taro? Necesitan un poco de sol.

-Kagome…- dijo su padre temeroso. Hasta hace unos momentos no se había dado cuenta de lo poderoso que era el esposo de su hija. El esposo que el había elegido.

-Por favor padre – dijo Kagome cansada.

-De acuerdo – dijo su madre tomando a Hitomi – Vamos querido, estos niños necesitan sol, buscaré algunos juguetes de Kagome y se los daremos a Taro.

Sus padres salieron de la habitación, sus voces se fueron perdiendo hasta que se quedaron en silencio de nueva cuenta.

-Me traicionaste – dijo Sesshomaru viéndola duramente. Kagome sintió el dolor de la traición por medio del lazo, quería ir corriendo y asegurarle que no era así, pero Sesshomaru tenía que entender para poder avanzar.

-No – dijo Kagome – Salvé a tu familia, por petición de tu padre.

-Preferiste a Inuyasha, en lugar de a mi – dijo Sesshomaru furioso.

-Que seas mi esposo no significa que siempre tengas la verdad – dijo Kagome seria. Sesshomaru le vio furioso. – No lo hice por Inuyasha, lo hice por Toga, por el futuro de nuestros hijos, así que no, no te traicione.

-Merece un castigo – dijo Sesshomaru furioso – Tu mereces un castigo, te pusiste en riesgo deliberadamente, me has ignorado.

-¿De esto se va a tratar de castigos cuando me equivoque o cuando no esté de acuerdo contigo? Yo no te castigue cuando me abandonaste.

-Si lo hiciste – dijo Sesshomaru serio.

Y no pudo decirle que no, porque en el fondo cuando se había sentido abandonada, quiso el dolor de Sesshomaru, y de alguna manera fue un bálsamo que lo había logrado. Error tras error.

-Hablaremos de eso después, necesito hablar con Inuyasha en cuanto despierte, puede que tengamos que irnos – dijo Sesshomaru dándose media vuelta.

Podía sentir la furia contenida de su esposo. El lazo parecía fuerte, las emociones de ambos traspasaban en el lazo, podía sentir la furia de Sesshomaru como si fuera la suya, y estaba segura que Sesshomaru podía sentir su dolor, causarle dolor a él, era sin duda malo para ella, le hacía sentir mal, sin embargo sabía que era bueno para el clan.

Traspaso el campo de protección de Inuyasha. Su madre había hecho un buen trabajo con el vendaje, la sangre había dejado de salir, y estaba secándose en el vendaje. No se acercó demasiado, aún no sabían las verdaderas intenciones de Inuyasha, aunque algo le decía que podría ser de ayuda.

Ojala todo terminara. La guerra había durado demasiado, mucho más de lo que pensó, si lo pensaba llevaba más de un año huyendo, corriendo, e increíblemente durante ese año, se embarazó, y adoptó un pequeño. Su familia había crecido en tan solo un año, en las condiciones más adversas que pudo imaginar.

Quizás era más fuerte de lo que pensó.

-¿Dónde está?

Kagome volteo a ver, Inuyasha estaba apenas despierto, debería de ir a buscar a Sesshomaru, pero si era así, corrían el riesgo de que Sesshomaru perdiera la paciencia y terminara lo que empezó, o, someter a un no tan listo, Inuyasha a un interrogatorio un tanto agresivo.

Inuyasha volvió a repetir la pregunta, y Kagome se acercó a la cama.

-Con mis padres – respondió Kagome – Y no lo voy a traer hasta estar segura de que es lo que planeas.

-Alguien me seguía, Ryokutsusei me mando a rastrear a Sesshomaru, venía a advertirles – dijo Inuyasha. – Tenía que llevarte.

Kagome asintió. Lucía tranquila y serena, como si lo que acababan de decirle no fuera de importancia. Pero por dentro estaba aterrada.

Ryokutsusei la quería a ella. Había mandado secuestrarla. A ella.

-Viene Sesshomaru.

Kagome le volteo a ver, se puso de pie a tiempo para ver a Sesshomaru entrar por la puerta, parecía haber ido en un apuro, había sentido el temor de ella, había pasado de un estado relativo de paz a temor.

Volteo a ver a Inuyasha, culpándolo por todo. Aún herido causaba daño, quizás lo mejor era terminar con lo que había empezado.

-Ryukutsusei mando a Inuyasha para secuestrarme – dijo Kagome viendo a Sesshomaru con temor – Inuyasha venía….venía a avisarnos.

-El bastardo quiere…- comenzó Inuyasha con dificultad – Quiere llevarte hasta él.

Quería romper a Sesshomaru antes de que pudiera enfrentarse a el. Secuestrar a su pareja era por mucho lo peor, Sesshomaru estaría preocupado por ella en lugar de su seguridad, se volvería descuidado, temerario, y entonces Ryokutsusei le mataría.

Estaba segura que le torturaría para poder hacer sufrir a Sesshomaru a través de ella.

-Tenemos que irnos – dijo con urgencia Kagome.

Antes que pudieran ponerse en marcha, Sesshomaru alzó la cabeza y gruño de forma salvaje.

-No hay tiempo.

Estaban ya llegando, podía detectar sus presencias a pesar del trabajo que hicieron para esconder sus aromas. Eran aproximadamente 500 soldados. Demasiados incluso para él, su prioridad era proteger a su familia, pelear y protegerlos no era lo mismo.

-Ayúdame a ponerme de pie – le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome – Yo los distraeré.

-Apenas puedes ponerte de pie – dijo Kagome sorprendida.

-Les daré suficiente tiempo para que huyan- dijo convencido ya de pie. Su espada enfunduda le servía de bastón. Dio algunos pasos hasta estar cerca de Sesshomaru quien le vio sorprendido.

Inuyasha se detuvo justo enfrente de Sesshomaru y le vio a los ojos.

-Jura que lo cuidaras y protegerás como si fuera tuyo – dijo Inuyasha serio, solmne.

Kagome supo que lo hacía por Taro. Todo lo que había hecho Inuyasha había sido por su hijo, por Taro. Aún hoy, medio muerto, se había levantado de la cama para darle la oportunidad de huir, de vivir, aunque eso significara entregarlo a su hermano.

-Inuyasha…- dijo Kagome soltando una lágrima sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo juro – dijo Sesshomaru.

Su madre llegó corriendo seguida de su padre, Taro venía en los brazos de su padre y Hitomi de su madre.

-¡Soldados han llegado, tienen que irse! – les urgió su madre.

-Kagome – dijo su padre dejando a Taro en el piso, quien corrió a refugiarse a lado de su nueva madre. Tsukomi sacó un papel de su hakama y se lo extendió a Kagome – Esto es lo que tienes que hacer antes de lanzar la flecha.

-Padre – dijo Kagome tomando el papel y escondiéndolo en su obi – Tienen que huir.

-No, les daremos tiempo – dijo su padre – Ya estamos organizando todo.

-No…padre

-Haz caso Kagome – dijo su madre dándole a Hitomi – Tienen que huir, cuida bien a mis nietos.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, Kagome tenía su arco y flechas con ella, Hitomi estaba en sus brazos y Taro le seguía corriendo. Inuyasha había salido al campo antes, y Sesshomaru estaba por delante de ellos, trazando la ruta de escape.

Sus padres lanzaban órdenes a los pocos hombres que tenían, planeaban poner un campo de energía alrededor de la ciudad.

Y aún así no sería suficiente, no si sospechaban que ellos estaban dentro.

Mas sacrificios por ellos. Gente moría solo por protegerlos, como si sus vidas valieran menos que las suyas. Sus propios padres estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse si eso significaba salvarlos.

Inuyasha estaba sacrificándose por su hijo.

Y de pronto vio a los monjes terminando de poner el campo de energía, su madre estaba a unos metros de ella, estaba aterrada, podía verlo, pero valientemente estaba dando órdenes como su padre, asegurando a su gente. Ella tenía que hacer lo mismo.

No más sacrificios innecesarios.

Si lograba entrar en la fortaleza de Ryokutsusei podría obtener información, incluso, con la oportunidad podría sellarlo, y acabar con todo antes que se perdieran mas vidas.

Sesshomaru no se lo permitiría, pero era algo que tenía que hacer por ellos. Por el oeste, por sus hijos.

Sesshomaru se detuvo, vio hacía atrás, y después hacía Kagome, con su hija en brazos y Taro de la mano.

Los monjes estaban ya alzando el campo de protección alrededor de la ciudad. Los soldados estaban ya llegando, no había tiempo.

-Cuida a tu hermanita – le dijo a Taro antes de darle a la bebe a su pequeño hijo que parecía muy confundido.

Antes de poder arrepentirse, salió del campo de protección justo antes que estuviera completo. No había forma de entrar o salir. Ni siquiera para Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru muy tarde se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su esposa. Había sentido la actitud protectora de Kagome a través del lazo, lo atribuyo a la huída, no a su decisión.

Sus hijos estaban a escasos dos metros, Taro sostenía a la bebe quien lloraba desconsolada sin su madre.

Golpeo el campo de protección, recuperaría a su esposa, Kagome estaba siendo irracional.

-Te prohíbo que lo hagas – le dijo cuando ella estuvo enfrente de él.

-Prometo resistir hasta que vayas por mi – le dijo segura Kagome. Había un rastro de lágrimas pero no de indecisión.

-No – dijo Sesshomaru incapaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando. – No.

-Te amo – le dijo Kagome.

Se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un gruñido en todo el lugar. Podría haberse tomado como agresivo, aterrador, pero ella sabía mejor, era dolor, un profundo dolor, una cicatriz que ella misma se estaba autoimponiendo a ella y a Sesshomaru.

La guerra requiere sacrificios.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que mas gente muriera por ella, por ambos, esta vez ella sería el sacrificio.

Llegó a un lado de Inuyasha que le vio desencajado.

-Pero que estas…

-Soy tu rehén – dijo Kagome – Nadie sabe que he recuperado mis poderes después del nacimiento de Hitomi, cuando llegue el momento me traerás mis flechas, ¿entendido?

Inuyasha volteo a ver hacía el palacio, dentro de ese campo de protección se encontraba su hermano, aullando de furia y dolor. No podía imaginar la desesperación a la que estaba siendo sometido, y enfrente de ella estaba Kagome, decidida a seguir con el plan.

Kagome le vio esperando su respuesta.

-Lo haré – dijo decidido.

Protegería a su familia. Su pequeño hijo estaba salvo, tenía una familia, y él finalmente estaba libre de las garras del chantaje de Kykio.

Le daría el oeste a su hermano, al heredero legítimo, con ayuda de Kagome.

Su corazón latía tan de prisa que sospechaba que podía verse desde lo lejos, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, pero nada de eso importaba, estaba haciendo lo correcto, resistiría todo, para al final regresar a lado de su familia.

Estaba sellado su destino.

Iría con Ryokutsusei y le sellaría.

Para siempre.


	34. En pie de guerra

Había sido una victoria más. Inuyasha regresó con la esposa de su hermano tal y como lo había prometido. Si bien regresó con una herida casi mortal, la sacerdotisa parecía furiosa, pero desprovista de todo poder. Sus guardias habían asegurado que por mas provocaciones y golpes la chica no dejo salir ningún poder espiritual. Ahora era una humana cualquiera, sin poder alguno debido al reciente embarazo.

Si Inuyasha fuera mas eficiente no solo hubiera traído a la miko, si no también al cachorro, pero no se podía pedir demasiado de un hanyou, que aunque Taisho, mitad demonio.

Encerró a la miko en las celdas del propio castillo del oeste. Qué ironía más grande, la antigua señora del Oeste encerrada en el que fue una vez su palacio. No había mejor forma de humillar a Sesshomaru que esa, mantener a su mujer en el viejo calabozo, torturarla con saña, romper su espíritu y dejarla inútil e inservible.

No tenía nada personal en contra de los Taisho, pero poder era poder, y no había mejor forma de terminar con una rebelión que acabar con el estandarte de la misma. Sesshomaru era el estandarte de la unión entre humanos y demonios, un youkai que antes había mostrado aversión hacía los humanos, un youkai digno de respeto, quien había caído lo suficiente como para tomar una humana por esposa y engendrar medios demonios con ella.

Se aseguraría de matarla frente a sus ojos, o mejor dicho, de matarla a petición de la propia señora Taisho, la quebrantaría lo suficiente como para que ella deseara la muerte, y el sería indulgente, y la mataría en frente de su esposo.

Sesshomaru caería, y entonces, no habría más revoluciones, ni peleas. El único dueño del oeste sería el, sin oponente alguno.

Volteo a ver al joven guardia a su lado.

-Que la traigan – ordeno con firmeza.

El guardia asintió y dio la orden.

La puerta del gran salón se abrió y dos de sus soldados entraron con una muy reticente humana.

Era joven, demasiado a decir verdad. No tenía idea como una mujer, humana, había terminado como esposa del clan Taisho, matar niños y mujeres no era especialmente grato, pero había cosas que no podía eludir, y esta era una de ellas.

-Tu debes ser Kagome Taisho – dijo sin levantarse de su asiento. – Me sorprende que el perro de tu marido te haya dejado sola.

Kagome se negó a responder al ofensivo comentario, sabía que estaba dirigido a molestarla a enfadarla, no caería.

-Si nos compartes información acerca de tu marido, te perdonaremos la vida – dijo Ryokutsusei, no conocía a ningún humano que no abogara por su propia vida, eran una especie envidiosa, altanera y débil.

Kagome le vio fijamente para después voltear el rostro en silencio. No diría nada, no se dignaría a responderle a quien había matado a Toga, a quien le había arrebatado su hogar.

-Voluntariosa la humana – dijo gratamente sorprendido. Volteo a ver a Inuyasha – Bien hecho Inuyasha, has probado tu lealtad.

-Solo espero mi recompensa, mi señor – dijo Inuyasha tratando de no escupir cada palabra.

-Y la tendrás – dijo Ryokutsusei satisfecho. – Llévenla al calabozo, encárguense que entienda lo importante que es su cooperación.

"Tortura" pensó Kagome, sabía que esto pasaría, sin embargo escucharlo era diferente, se avergonzó de su miedo y de no ser capaz de enmascarar sus emociones lo suficientemente bien, se preguntó si los dragones tenían tan buen aroma como los Inus. Volteo a ver a Inuyasha quien palideció ligeramente al escuchar al dragón, ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Dos guardias la tomaron de los brazos, y la sacaron de la sala que una vez fue tan conocida. La llevaron por los pasillos que alguna vez ocupo con Sesshomaru, hasta llegar al área hasta ahora desconocida para ella.

El calabozo era frío y desolador, las frías paredes de piedra amortiguaban todo sonido, el clima era mucho mas frío que en el resto del palacio, la luz apenas entraba por las pequeñas rendijas, y había oscuras manchas que sospechaba eran sangre seca de viejos prisioneros.

Abrieron una de las celdas y la aventaron dentro sin miramientos.

Bien, ahora comenzaba la parte complicada. La espera y la resistencia.

…

La caída de Sesshomaru fue lo más aterrador que había visto jamás. En su vida como parte de un clan dedicado a la espiritualidad había visto muchas cosas, demonios morir y caer sin poder levantarse, hombres ser vencidos por la desesperanza y el dolor. Pero nada como esto.

En cuanto su hija salió del campo de protección Sesshomaru intento romperlo por todos los medios, pero no fue suficiente, no sin una espada con el poder correcto, no sin poderes espirituales. Gritó, gruño, tuvieron que alejar a los niños cuando su transformación era inminente.

Deshacer el campo de protección y volver a erguirlo en poco tiempo fue una proeza que solo sus monjes y sacerdotisas mas experimentadas pudieron hacer. Nunca habían visto una transformación de esta manera, los ojos de Sesshomaru se tornaron rojos, y sus afiladas garras salieron a relucir, perdió totalmente el control de su poder y de si mismo.

No le avergonzaba admitir que pensó que todo había terminado para ellos. Sesshomaru acabaría con la aldea y todo ser vivo a su alrededor.

Y entonces un milagro sucedió.

La pequeña Hitomi comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que fue imposible detenerla. Posiblemente sentía el dolor de su padre. La ausencia de su madre.

El sonido de su llanto desconsolador fue lo único que se escuchó por unos momentos.

Sesshomaru recupero el control de su poder a tiempo. Sus ojos regresaron a su forma original, aún así soltó un rugido lleno de dolor, de furia, de angustia.

La pequeña solo se consoló cuando su padre extendió sus manos y la tuvo entre sus brazos.

Se salvaron por poco.

Taro corrió entonces y abrazó a su padre adoptivo. Sesshomaru le cargó en su otro brazo, y así, sin decir una sola palabra partió, perdiéndose entre los cielos.

Su afligida esposa le abrazo en la intimidad de su habitación, dejándose caer sin que nadie la viera.

El la abrazó con premura.

-Mi dulce niña Tsukomi, mi dulce Kagome – sollozó su esposa – Es solo una niña.

-Es la señora del Oeste, tiene responsabilidades mas allá de nosotros y de ella misma – dijo Tsukomi resignado – Nosotros hemos sacrificado mucho por nuestro pueblo, ahora due su decisión hacerlo.

-¡Pero es nuestra hija! – dijo su esposa enfadada, dolida, herida y aterrada.

-Lo es, y por eso se que es suficientemente fuerte – dijo Tsukomi seguro - ¿Recuerdas lo tenaz que era cuando no conseguía algo? No descansaba hasta conseguirlo, incluso fue así con sus poderes, y al final lo logró, y lograra salir de esta.

Su esposa tomo consuelo en esas palabras. Su Kagome era fuerte como un roble, su voluntad solo podía rivalizar con la de un demonio como Sesshomaru Taisho, ella saldría con vida.

Pero, ¿a qué precio?

-Además – continúo Tsukomi – Tengo el presentimiento que Sesshomaru no la dejara en manos del enemigo por mas tiempo que el necesario, al final Kagome le dio el último empujón a la guerra, no hay nada mas peligroso que un youkai en busca de su pareja.

-Roguemos a Kami que lo sea – dijo su esposa con fe.

…

La herida hecha por Sesshomaru casi había sanado. Aún podía sentir sus músculos débiles, y la piel sonrosada demostraba lo nueva que era. Aún así no podía dejar que nadie le viera mostrar debilidad, finalmente había conseguido la confianza de Ryokutsusei, traer a Kagome había sido el precio.

Kagome había hecho un gran sacrificio, y no podía imaginar el dolor de su hermano en estos momentos. Perder a una pareja era por mucho lo peor que podía pasarle a alguien. Nunca había sido su intención que todo esto llegaría tan lejos.

Error tras error marcaron su camino, la desesperación de encontrar a su hijo, las maquinaciones de Kykio, todo había llevado hasta donde estaba.

Pero no más. Esta vez tenía entre sus manos el futuro de Kagome, y de su hijo. No fallaría, aún así muriera protegiéndolos, lo haría.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y el olor a rosas le llegó. Kykio.

-Así que finalmente has ganado tu lugar – dijo con un tono de voz dulzón, su mano se posiciono en su brazo, con una confianza que no había.

-No gracias a ti – dijo Inuyasha quitando la mano de Kykio de su brazo.

-Vamos querido, gracias a mi estas aquí, del lado ganador – dijo ella orgullosa.

-No te equivoques Kykio – dijo Inuyasha cansado – Solo lo hago por mi hijo, que haya cumplido con mi misión no significa que de pronto quiera compartir algo contigo.

-Querido – dijo Kykio con un tono falso de dulzura – Pero ya compartimos algo, a nuestro hijo.

Inuyasha rechinó los dientes, escuchando a Kykio partir.

No compartirían nada por mucho tiempo. Kykio nunca había sido una madre, y no lo sería. Le había arrebatado el derecho de ser padre, ahora Sesshomaru tenía ese papel, y Kagome la madre que Taro nunca tuvo.

Un agridulce resultado. Había querido una familia para su hijo, y ahora la tenía, solo que no era él parte de ella.

Y mataría a Kykio por eso.

…

La aparición de Sesshomaru en su cueva fue una sorpresa. No lo esperaban tan pronto. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber compartido la localización de su refugio secreto. Y aún así, había llegado, con sus dos hijos en brazos. Sin Kagome.

Cuando vio su rostro pudo ver que algo muy grave había pasado.

Su pequeño corrió al encuentro de su amigo, Taro, quien lucía triste, cansado. Ella se acerco a Sesshomaru y extendió los brazos cuando el le paso a Hitomi.

La pequeña estaba dormida, profundamente dormida, ni siquiera había sentido el cambio de brazos de su padre a ella.

Kouga se acerco a ellos, oliendo lo mismo que ella.

Dolor, y sobre todo furia. Pura ira.

Sesshomaru por fuera lucia calmado, y mas frío que antes, calculador, pero su olor lo delataba, y él lo sabía.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Kouga. -¿Dónde está Kagome?

-Se dejo capturar – dijo Sesshomaru – Planea sellar a Ryokutsusei estando dentro.

Kouga no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, Kagome era condenadamente valiente, y tonta también. Era una humana, con una complexión débil, la fragilidad humana era una razón por la cual admirarlos, y protegerlos, mas a un ser tan lleno de vida y valor como Kagome. No podía imaginar a una criatura tan llena de luz como ella en un calabozo, posiblemente siendo torturada.

Después de esto, ella nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Lamentó la pérdida de la inocencia que le caracterizaba.

Volteo a ver a Sesshomaru, parecía frío y estoico, pero estaba seguro que el estaba sintiendo mucho mas que él.

Ayame se quedo quieta cuando Sesshomaru se coloco enfrente de ella.

-Jura que protegerás a mis hijos como si fueran tuyos – dijo seriamente.

Ayame le miro sorprendida. Un juramento de sangre era uno de los mas altos honores, y de las mas altas responsabilidades. Si llegara Sesshomaru y Kagome a perecer, ella debería hacerse cargo de los pequeños como propios.

No podía dejar que tomara el juramento sola.

Era una mujer que valía la pena, fuerte, y maternal. Divertida, y aunque aún su corazón se inclinaba por cierta miko, sabía ya que nunca podía tenerla.

Y también estaba seguro que algún día, podría amar a esta mujer.

-Lo haré – contestó ella solemne – Lo juro.

-Ayame y yo los protegeremos como si fueran nuestros – dijo Kouga sellando su destino.

La pelirroja le vio sorprendida, en cambio Sesshomaru asintió satisfecho.

A continuación se agacho a la altura de Taro, el pequeño vio a su padre adoptivo con una mirada fiera, y decidida.

-Se fuerte, y cuida de tu hermana – le dijo Sesshomaru solemne. Taro asintió sin decir palabra.

-Les haré llegar el plan a seguir – dijo Sesshomaru para después salir de la cueva sin dejar rastro alguno.

Pasados unos momentos Ayame ya recuperada de la impresión volteo a ver a Kouga indignada.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? – preguntó en un furioso susurro.

-No podía dejar que tomarás el juramento sola – dijo Kouga serio. Ayame le vio con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo.

-No necesito que me protejas, he criado a Hotaru yo sola, muchas gracias – dijo Ayame mas que furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a imponerse de esa manera?

-Mujer, ya no hay por que discutir, ya es un hecho – dijo Kouga satisfecho con su decisión.

-No, no lo es – dijo Ayame – Tu amas a Kagome.

-Y es esposa de Sesshomaru – puntualizó Kouga.

-¿Eso que me hace, un plato de segunda mesa? – preguntó Ayame dándole un empujón con la mano.

-No, eres una mujer fuerte, y una buena madre, serás buena Líder del clan Jusei – dijo Kouga orgulloso.

-No, no voy a ser tu mujer – dijo Ayame cada vez mas reticente.

Kouga le volteo a ver y le lanzó una de esas sonrisas, tan seguro de si mismo, como que el sol salía por las mañanas y la luna por las noches. Mientras mas se oponía Ayame mas satisfecho estaba con su decisión, una mujer fuerte, con poder de decisión y valentía era lo que el necesitaba.

-¿Quieres apostar? – le preguntó para después levantar a Hotaru en brazos y llevarlo hacía uno de los lechos improvisados con paja y hierbas. Volteo a ver al hijo de Sesshomaru y le indico – Vamos Taro, les hace falta una siesta.

Ayame le vio estupefacta, no podía creer la audacia del lobo. No imaginaba como lo había soportado Kagome, y de hecho se había perdido, ¿en que momento Kouga había decidido que ella sería su mujer?

No lo entendía, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que si Kouga pensaba que ella aceptaría gustosa a ser su mujer estaba muy, pero muy equivocado.

…

La reunión con los líderes de otros clanes estaba tomando mas tiempo, todos temían por la seguridad de sus familias, por la victoria, o mejor dicho por la pérdida. Todos ellos estaban divididos en dos grupos, o demasiado jóvenes para saber que era lo que arriesgaban al luchar, o demasiado viejos, para saber perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo.

De todas formas, su reticencia le estaba costando buena parte de su paciencia a Akiyama. Si todo fuera como en los viejos tiempos, la rebelión y la batalla se hubiera consumado hacía muchos meses, para bien o para mal.

Se frotó el puente de la nariz en busca de paciencia, y sabiduría. En estos momentos era cuando extrañaba a Toga. Habían luchado en guerras hacía mucho tiempo, y este tenía una habilidad para atraer aliados como nadie más. Su carisma les hacía sentir confiados, y seguros.

Una cualidad que ninguno de sus hijos había heredado.

El sonido de las demás conversaciones se detuvo de golpe cuando sintieron el youki de Sesshomaru extenderse por toda la sala.

Segundos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a un Sesshomaru demasiado frío y despiadado.

Desesperación. Akiyama podía ver debajo de toda esa furia, enojo y dolor una profunda desesperación.

-Iremos a la batalla en una semana, dos máximo, preparen las tropas – dijo Sesshomaru sin dar pie a discusiones.

Por un momento.

Después del shock inicial los señores de los clanes recuperaron su ímpetu. Uno de ellos, el mas valiente, o el más estúpido dependiendo de cómo se quisiera ver fue el primero en hablar.

-Disculpe mi ignorancia Sesshomaru-sama, pero ¿Cuándo se le nombro líder? – preguntó el demonio.

-Nadie nos notifico que Akiyama hubiera claudicado – dijo otro serio.

-No estamos listos para la batalla – dijo el tercero.

-Hay demasiado en riesgo- dijo otro.

-BASTA- dijo Sesshomaru con su voz mas potente – Mi esposa fue capturada por el enemigo, ella tiene poderes espirituales con los que defenderse, ¿puedo decir lo mismo de sus esposas? ¿Qué le evita a Ryokutsusei tomar a sus esposas o hijos para jurar lealtad?

El silencio tras esta afirmación fue absoluto. Nadie había tomado en cuenta esto.

Era una guerra, donde todo estaba permitido, y si no habían perdido a ningún ser querido era por que Ryokutsusei no había querido, pero sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Yo liderare el ataque – dijo Sesshomaru – Espero la llegada de sus ejércitos en los próximos días, y a quien no le parezca puede retirarse, iré a batalla dentro de dos semanas exacto, esté, quien este.

Habiendo dicho esto, Sesshomaru salió de la oficina dejando atrás una habitación demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo.

Akiyama creyó que Sesshomaru había terminado con todas las posibilidades de obtener el apoyo de los clanes.

Para su sorpresa, los jefes de los clanes comenzaron a mostrarse a favor de la batalla.

-Caramba, de haber sabido que el hijo de Taisho era así daba el si mucho antes –dijo uno de ellos.

-Será mejor que mande traer a mis hombres – dijo otro poniéndose de pie

-Yo iré contigo – dijo otro decidido – Si van a marchar hasta acá tiene que ser en tiempo record.

La batalla comenzaba a tomar forma, la amabilidad no había funcionado, la persuasión tampoco, y al final la fuerza había surtido el mismo efecto que el carisma de Toga hubiera tenido.

Después de todo, quizás Sesshomaru había heredado un poco del carácter de Toga.

Y si corrían con suerte, lo suficiente para derrotar a Ryokutsusei y comenzar una nueva era.


	35. Resiste

¡Hola chicos!

Y finalmente llegamos al inicio de la batalla. La historia está ya en sus capítulos finales, uno o dos a lo máximo por lo que les agradezco a todos aquellos que han llegado hasta este capítulo, a los que me han dejado comentario, a los que no, pero aún sí me leen capítulo por capítulo.

Se agradecen comentarios buenos, y los malos también, ¿Por qué no? No siempre se dejan críticas constructivas, lo cual considero es una de las formas en las que nosotros como autores de estas historias podemos mejorar, pero pues aún así todos los comentarios son recibidos.

Y después de todo esto, les dejo el capitulo con una advertencia, puede ser un poco violento, por lo que es mi deber avisarles de esto antes que comiencen la lectura.

Disfruten!

La oscuridad reinaba a su alrededor, podía escuchar el llanto lastimero de los prisioneros que estaban en la misma situación que ella. El piso húmero y lleno de suciedad no era un mejor consuelo, las paredes frías y llenas de moho parecían poco atractivas, y el único lugar cómodo para descansar era el lecho de paja que estaba en una esquina.

La luz entraba tenuemente por una abertura, que le hacía de ventana en esa oscura celda, nunca pensó que conocería el calabozo del palacio del oeste, de hecho generalmente no era un lugar que las señoras del palacio visitaran, ahora podía decir que conocía cada rincón del palacio literalmente. De hecho pensaba decirle a Sesshomaru que hicieran una limpieza exhaustiva del lugar una vez lo hubieran recuperado.

Escuchó pasos, alguien se acercaba. Se puso de pie y se sacudió el kimono, aunque sabía que sucio ya estaba.

Dos guardias se detuvieron en frente de su celda. Uno de ellos llevaba un látigo, y ella supo que la parte mas difícil de todo el proceso estaba a punto de comenzar. Sintió sus rodillas flaquear, y sus ojos humedecerse.

"No suplicaré, no rogaré" se repitió a sí misma. Alzó la cabeza orgullosa, esperando que el miedo no se le notara.

Los guardias, le vieron con recelo, parecían no estar muy de acuerdo con lo que estaban por hacer.

-El kimono – dijo uno de ellos.

Kagome le vio desafiante. No les facilitaría el trabajo.

-O lo hace usted o lo hago yo – dijo el otro impaciente.

Kagome le vio enfadada y aterrada. Aún así, con manos temblorosas se quito la primer capa del kimono y se quedo solo con el interior.

-Sujétala – dijo el que llevaba el látigo en las manos.

El otro guardia la sujeto de los ante brazos dejándola inmóvil. Kagome se dio cuenta que ellos esperaban que no pusiera pelea, la subestimaban por ser humana.

Dándose cuenta de esto, pateo a su captor entre las piernas, este se retorció de dolor y la soltó, Kagome aprovecho para darse la vuelta, pero en cuanto lo hizo el otro guardia le dio un golpe en el rostro que la tiro al piso.

Kagome un poco mareada sintió como la levantaban a la fuerza, el otro guardia la sostuvo de los brazos, de rodillas, y sin previo aviso el primer latigazo le golpeo.

Un ardor le recorrió toda la espalda, apretó los labios para no gritar, pero era difícil, cada golpe aumentaba el dolor y el ardor, al final gritó llena de rabia, de dolor, mientras recibía un latigazo tras otro, los guardias la soltaron después de unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad y ella se sintió incapaz de levantarse del suelo.

-Que venga el sanador, Ryokutsusei sama no quiere que muera antes que venga Sesshomaru – dijo el guardia que la había azotado.

Kagome se quedó en el suelo tratando de recuperar la compostura. Su espalda dolía como el demonio, soltó un sollozo, no lloraría, sabía que esto había sido poco, lo sabía, y aun así a una parte de su cerebro se le dificultaba aceptar su realidad.

Los días pasaban y Kagome perdía la percepción del tiempo, en la oscuridad solo el rayo de luz que se filtraba por la pequeña rendija le decía cuando era de día o de noche. Usualmente iban por ella de noche, cuando llegaba el atardecer Kagome comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, sus manos sudaban, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, sus manos sudaban, y cada noche la lucha por mantener la compostura era mas y más difícil.

"No suplicaré, no rogaré" se decía una y otra vez, tenía que grabarlo en su cabeza de tal manera que lo recordara.

Los latigazos, los golpes, las humillaciones, la falta de comida, o de agua, trataban de romper su espíritu, de convencerle que Sesshomaru no vendría por ella, si pensara ir por ella ya hubiera aparecido, le decían, lo repetían tanto que había veces en las que comenzaba a dudar.

Esa noche estaba en una orilla de su celda, la poca comida que le habían llevado era insuficiente, tenía hambre, y aunque a veces Inuyasha iba por ella, le llevaba comida, no era suficiente. Los guardias no tardarían en aparecer, podía ver el sol desaparecer, se sentó tratando de calmarse pero al escuchar pasos tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar.

Los mismos guardias entraron, no llevaban nada en las manos, eso solo significaba que esta noche tendrían que llevarla ante Ryokutsusei.

No, otra noche con Ryokutsusei no.

De todos el era el más cruel y despiadado, la primera vez que le habían llevado ante él, le había quitado su dignidad, le desnudo enfrente de sus hombres, le hizo quedarse de pie, así, desnuda, aguantando la humillación, el frío y el hambre.

"Súplica y te daré de comer" le decía sonriendo.

"No suplicaré, no rogaré" dijo ella al principio decidida. Mientras mas hora, y peor era el clima mas débil lo repetía, hasta que solo lo repitió por instinto.

Tuvieron que llevarla a su celda, y darle de comer después de unas horas. No querían que muriera, no sin antes mostrarle a Sesshomaru que habían hecho con ella.

No soportaría otra noche como esa.

-Vamos preciosa, tenemos que ir – dijo uno de los guardias.

-¡No! – gritó Kagome desesperada.

No lo soportaría más. Escaparía y mataría a Ryokutsusei y entonces….

La imagen de sus pequeños hijos y Sesshomaru la detuvieron. Hacía esto por ellos, no por la gente del oeste, no por ella misma, por sus hijos, por la tranquilidad de su familia.

No, tendría que soportar, Sesshomaru iría por ella.

La llevaron por los pasillos del palacio, no opuso resistencia, camino con dignidad, si es que le quedaba alguna. La mitad de estos hombres la había visto desnuda, podía sentir sus miradas, caminar el trecho entre el calabozo y la sala de trono era una tortura en si misma.

Llegó a la sala de trono, donde, por supuesto, ya estaba Ryokutsusei, esperando por ella.

-Kagome, espero tus aposentos sean de tu agrado – dijo sonriendo, en tono cortés.

-Podrían mejorarse, gracias – dijo Kagome, cuidando que su voz no temblara demasiado.

-Me temo, que la paciencia se nos agota, pensé que tendría a Sesshomaru al día siguiente de tu captura, y ya una semana y nada – dijo Ryokutsusei sonriendo.

-Vendrá – dijo Kagome, tan segura como desde el principio.

-En ese caso será otro problema, necesito ue te vea derrotada – dijo Ryokutsusei poniéndose de pie – Me obligas a hacer algo que no estoy acostumbrado.

Ryokutsusei se acercaba lentamente y Kagome dio algunos pasos hacía atrás. No sabía lo que estaba tramando pero no sería bueno.

-Quítenle la ropa – ordeno Ryokutsusei.

Kagome trató de luchar, y golpear a sus opresores, pero eran demasiados y ella estaba demasiado débil. Durante todo su cautiverio trato de mantener cerrada la conexión entre ambos. Sesshomaru necesitaba concentrarse en la estrategia y no en el dolor por el que ella estaba pasando.

Pero no podía seguir manteniendo la barrera cerrada y luchar contra Ryokutsusei por más tiempo.

Lo purificaría, sin el arco. No tenía opción.

Cerró los ojos y dejó fluir la conexión entre ambos.

Inmediatamente pudo sentir el odio, la desesperación, la furia de Sesshomaru pasando a través de ella. Su furia y su ira le dieron fuerzas.

Tendría que tensar su poder al máximo. Los guardias se acercaron y comenzaron a quitarle las capas de Kimono.

No podría purificar a todos, tenía que esperar a que Ryokutsusei estuviera cerca. Mantener su poder oculto y tensarlo era sumamente difícil.

A lo lejos sabía que los soldados estaban riendo, Ryokutsusei estaba ya enfrente de ella. Sus asquerosas manos estaban sobre sus hombros.

No pensaría en eso, no podía permitirse el pensar en lo que significaban esas manos sobre sus hombros desnudos.

Sintió como la golpeo en la mejilla, el dolor no fue nada, no en ese momento, podía sentir su poder tan tenso como una flecha a punto de dispararse.

Cayó al suelo, y fue difícil mantener la concentración. Sintió las manos de Ryokutsusei sobre sus senos, luchó por liberarse, su poder estaba a punto de liberarse, y cuando sintió sus manos sobre su entre pierna supo que no lo soportaría mucho más.

Ryokutsusei sintió un destello de poder espiritual, volteo a ver a la miko que tenía debajo de él, la creía demasiado débil, y sin poder alguno. Había sufrido días de tortura, de haber tenido algún poder había freído a sus guardias.

Nadie podía soportar eso teniendo el poder para defenderse.

Excepto…

No le dio tiempo de moverse, la perra del clan Taisho le tomó del cuello y sus manos comenzaron a quemarle de forma dolorosa y alarmante.

¡Le estaba purificando!

Gritó, su youki salió disparado, el resto de los hombres intentaban acercarse pero era demasiado peligroso.

Podía sentir su youki luchando contra el poder espiritual de la miko, no lograría zafarse si no hacía algo.

Finalmente pateo a Kagome en el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarla a unos metros.

En ese instante el poder espiritual ceso.

-Lamentarás el haberme hecho esto – dijo Ryokutsusei lleno de odio.

-Cuando venga Sesshomaru lo hará pedacitos, si no lo purifico yo primero – dijo Kagome luchando contra los guardias.

-Te mostraré quien manda – dijo el dragón con la energía que le quedaba. – Sosténganla.

Kagome entonces sintió el terror correr pos sus venas. No, no podía pasar lo que estaba pensando… no lo había purificado a tiempo, no…

Ryokutsusei hizo uso de su reserva de energía, tenía que mostrarle a sus hombres y a la perra del clan Taisho que él, era quien mandaba en el palacio.

Kagome gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, sus poderes espirituales demasiado débiles no le servirían para mucho, estaba segura.

Pudo sentir sus manos sobre sus caderas, la risa de los hombres se escuchaba a lo lejos, sintió una pequeña intrusión en su interior, gritó, sabía que no era el evento principal, pero le seguiría de cerca.

Ryokutsusei le miraba con una mezcla de furia y satisfacción mientras sometía a Kagome antes de poder hacerla suya.

Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza, su voz no lograba salir, el mantra que se había estado repitiendo una y otra vez le impedía suplicar, o rogar que se detuviera. En su lugar un recuerdo lejano acudió a su mente, sacándola del lugar.

Dejó de sentir dolor, humillación, frio o sufrimiento.

 _Los cerezos estaban floreciendo, el jardín del palacio era tranquilo, se sentó debajo de un árbol, donde veía el palacio y los movimientos internos. Su padre estaba atendiendo a una reunión de lores, y su madre, atendía a las esposas de los señores feudales. Kaede estaba con ella, le mostraba como hacer un sello con tinta, su caligrafía aún no era lo suficientemente buena, pero practicaba todos los días._

 _-Kaede – dijo Kagome mientras dejaba otro papel con tinta en el piso - ¿A qué se refería mi padre con la leyenda del monje que cruzó las puertas de Kami sin sentir nada?_

 _Kaede, le volteo a ver, terminó el kanji que escribía y dejó secar el papel._

 _-Hace mucho tiempo existió una guerra en donde los diferentes territorios de nuestra tierra transmitían mensajes secretos, cualquier persona podría ser un mensajero y los ejércitos capturaban a quienes consideraban sospechosos._

 _-¿Atraparon al monje? – preguntó Kagome_

 _-Pensaron que era un mensajero, así que le encarcelaron, pero el monje sufría, por lo que optó por cerrar su mente._

 _-¿Cerrar su mente? – preguntó Kagome curiosa._

 _-A veces cuando se sufre mucho se puede cerrar la mente, y entonces no se siente dolor, ni pena – dijo Kaede para después pasarle una hoja nueva – Toma, empecemos con el próximo Kanji._

Cerraría su mente, pensó Kagome. No se permitiría llorar o gritar, o sentir dolor, cerraría su mente. Rogaba por que Sesshomaru viniera pronto.

Los hombres guardaron silencio de inmediato cuando la puerta se abrió y entró corriendo uno de los soldados.

-¡Mi señor, un ejército se acerca a la puerta norte! – dijo el soldado agitado.

Ryokutsusei soltó a Kagome de golpe y se levantó furioso.

-¡Todos a sus puestos!, le enseñaremos al cachorro de lo que estamos hechos – dijo mientras terminaba de colocarse su hakama.

Kagome no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, su mente parecía estar cerrándose, las heridas de días pasados estaban pasándole factura, el uso de su poder espiritual terminó por sellar su energía.

Sintió como era levantada con delicadeza del suelo.

Había fallado, si tan solo hubiera podido aferrarse a el…

-Resiste – le dijo quien le estaba cargando.

Sintió una tela sobre su cuerpo, hacía unos momentos le hubiera parecido lo mejor, ahora ya no tenía relevancia, no después de haber fallado, de haber sido tocada por esa bestia.

…

No había llegado a tiempo, muy tarde había olido la sangre de Kagome en el palacio. Corrió a toda velocidad para poder detener lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que se descubriría su verdadera intención, pero en esos momentos le importaba poco.

La llegada del ejército de su hermano fue en el momento idóneo.

Aprovecho que el viejo se puso en modo de batalla y había tomado a Kagome en brazos para poder sacarla del lugar.

Llevaba ya un arco y flecha porque ya fuera para escapar o parta terminar con el viejo ella los necesitaría.

Viéndola como muñeca rota en sus brazos no estaba seguro que la chica pudiera hacerlo.

Escuchó a uno de los guardias decir que había intentado purificar a su señor.

No le había esperado. Si tan solo hubiera esperado un momento…

No, si hubiera esperado el viejo la hubiera violado mucho antes.

Tenía que llegar a la colina del oeste, desde ahí podrían disparar la flecha si es que Kagome podía hacerlo.

-Kagome – dijo impaciente mientras corría por los pasillos – Tienes que resistir, Sesshomaru ha llegado.

Nada.

Ni una sola palabra, ni un solo movimiento. Temía por la cordura de la chica. Había intentado sacarla antes, de hecho una noche había arreglado todo para sacarla, al verla con la espalda destrozada, con la mueca de dolor en su rostro, no pudo soportarlo más.

Arregló todo para sacarla esa noche. Acudió al calabozo con algo de comer y aprovecho el cambio de guardia para hacerlo.

Kagome le vio sorprendida cuando abrió la celda. Inuyasha le apuro a salir, que la sacaría esa noche, pero ella se negó, le dijo que tenía un deber, que tendría que soportar y hacerlo, que contaba con él para ayudarle cuando el momento fuera indicado.

Maldita mujer terca. Por haber esperado ahora estaba medio muerto, o mejor dicho estaban medio muertos, porque una vez Sesshomaru se enterará que él había permitido que la tortura llegara a ese punto lo mataría también.

Aprovecho su conocimiento en los pasajes secretos del palacio para poder salir del palacio. Kagome iba en sus brazos, aún respiraba, no podía oler la muerte en ella, pero su mente parecía fragmentada.

Corrió por los oscuros pasillos, usó toda su fuerza para correr a la mayor velocidad. Podía escuchar alguien detrás de la próxima puerta, y unos segundos después se enteró de quien era.

Soltó un gruñido en forma de amenaza.

Salió por la puerta que daba al jardín trasero y se encontró a Kykio esperando por él, con su arco y flecha apuntándole. Estaba sola, porque claro que pensaba que él no se atrevería a atacarla, no con la información que tenía.

No había escapatoria, tenía que enfrentarla en ese momento.

-Quien pensaría que fueras un traidor – dijo Kykio sonriendo. – Ryokutsusei-sama te matara por esto.

-No, el viejo morirá hoy – dijo Inuyasha -¿No sabes que el ejercito de Sesshomaru esta llegando?, ¿Crees que perderá sabiendo que Kagome esta aquí?

-Te ves muy confiado, ¿acaso te olvidas que solo yo se la ubicación de tu hijo? – preguntó furiosa.

Inuyasha dejó a Kagome en el suelo, y volteo a ver a Kykio.

-¿Hablas del pequeño llamado Taro?, ¿Cabello negro, pequeño, tímido? – preguntó Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a Kykio.

Por primera vez pudo ver el miedo reflejado en la mirada de Kykio. Sonrió de forma satisfactoria al verlo.

-¿Creíste que podías mantener esto en secreto?, afortunadamente mi hijo ya tiene una familia – dijo Inuyasha acercándose más.

-No te acerques o te purifico – le amenazo Kykio.

-¿Con tu poder espiritual inexistente? – preguntó Inuyasha en tono burlón - ¿crees que no me había dado cuenta que tu poder espiritual había desaparecido?

Kykio no espero a que Inuyasha se acercara más, se dio la media vuelta e hizo el ademán de echar a correr, de gritar, pero Inuyasha fue mas rápido, dio un salto y se coloco delante de ella, y antes que pudiera hacer nada le atravesó el pecho con sus garras.

Kykio le vio sorprendida, no podía creer que el sucio hanyou hubiera descubierto todo. Intentó agarrarle, sacar algo de poder espiritual, pero hacía mucho que habían desaparecido.

Cayó al suelo dejando un charco en la sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Inuyasha no espero a ver la vida extinguirse de los ojos de la sacerdotiza. Levantó a Kagome del suelo, tomó el arco y las flechas y se puso en marcha, sentía su corazón martillando en su pecho, acababa de matar a la mujer que alguna vez había amado.

No tenía tiempo de procesar lo que acababa de pasar, no por el momento. Estaba seguro que después, cuando todo hubiera pasado se derrumbaría, pero por el momento tenía la misión de llevar a Kagome a un lugar seguro.

Y por Kami que lo haría.

…

Podía ver el palacio, sus hombres venían detrás de él, llegarían unos minutos mas tarde, el no había podido esperar, no después de lo que había sentido.

Desde el secuestro de Kagome no sintió nada. Sabía que estaba viva, si, pero nada más había pasado a través del lazo.

Sabía que ella le estaba negando el acceso, le estaba protegiendo y el no podía encontrarse más desesperado.

Estaba furioso porque no podía saber qué es lo que estaba pasando. Aún así tenía que admitir que la ausencia de algo a través del lazo le permitió trabajar en las estrategias y en lo que se tenía que hacer.

Ahora camino hacía el ataque de un momento para otro sintió una ola de sensaciones a través del lazo. Angustia, desesperación, sufrimiento y sobre todo dolor.

Kagome sufría, en ese pequeño instante pudo sentir el dolor físico y emocional de su pequeña esposa.

No quería pensar que debió de haber pasado para que Kagome perdiera su control.

Antes de poder hacer algo o poder enviarle consuelo el lazo se cerró de nueva cuenta y de nuevo nada.

La sensación de pánico le lleno. No le agradaba la horrible sensación de perder el control, pero esa explosión fue lo último que pudo soportar.

Recuperaría a Kagome, y mataría a Ryokutsusei. Con o sin ejército.

Se adelanto a sus hombres, y llegó al palacio antes.

Y ahí, frente a él estaba Ryokutsusei, rodeado de sus hombres.

Esta vez no perdería, recuperaría el oeste, vengaría a su padre y se aseguraría de matar al desgraciado que lastimo a Kagome.

El destino del clan se definiría en esa batalla.


	36. Peleando por ti

El olor a sangre llenaba el ambiente, los sonidos de la batalla resonaban con fuerza, a su alrededor solo podía ver hombres peleando, sus propios soldados estaban teniendo dificultades para deshacerse de los humanos.

¿De dónde habían salido tantos?

Estaban bien organizados, con trampas y estrategias especificas para su raza. Sesshomaru y Akiyama se aseguraron de dejar claro las debilidades de los dragones, las trampas de humo inhibían el poco olfato que tenían y la visibilidad, sus armas apuntaban directamente al pecho, en el punto donde era mas débil, acabando con los soldados de un solo disparo.

Hizo el intento por acudir en la ayuda de sus hombres pero el ejercito de Akiyama lo mantenía ocupado, estaban bien entrenados, sin desperdiciar esfuerzos avanzaban a través de las diferentes puertas del palacio.

Y finalmente estaba Sesshomaru, quien mas daño hacía, avanzando a pasos agigantados, matando a sus soldados como si fueran principiantes. Parecía decidido a derrotarlo, a hacerlo lo mas pronto posible.

Mandó por la sacerdotisa hace unos minutos, solo con ella podría acorralarlo, hacerlo retroceder, al final la miko sería su llave hacía la victoria, no se dejaría derrotar, no por el cachorro de Toga, no había derrotado al gran general para dejarse vencer por un cachorro.

El soldado al cual había mandado por la miko regreso, pero podía ver en su rostro que no eran buenas noticias.

¿Había muerto?, no, era poco probable, se había asegurado de no herirla físicamente lo suficiente para eso. Finalmente rompió su espíritu, pudo sentirlo en su último encuentro, que aunque desagradable para él, necesario. No le gustaba copular con humanos, solo cuando extremadamente necesario, y en este caso no le quedo ninguna otra opción, la mujer tenía mas voluntad que la mayoría de los demonios.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preparándose para las malas noticias.

-Mi señor, la sacerdotisa…- comenzó su guardia temeroso.

-¡Suéltalo ya! – le mandó el desesperado. No estaban como para esperar a que el guardia tomara el valor que obviamente no tenía.

-¡Ha escapado! – gritó el guardia aterrado – Las puertas estaban abiertas, los dos guardias apostados fuera del calabozo fueron asesinados, tenían… marcas de garras.

Inuyasha.

Era un traidor en todo el sentido de la palabra. Traicionó a su padre, y ahora le traicionaba a él. Rompió una de sus reglas al darle importancia a un traidor, alguien que había roto la confianza de su familia o antiguo señor no era digno de confianza, pero con Inuyasha rompió la regla. Su conocimiento del área le hizo ganar la batalla, tenerlo a él le hizo ganar la obediencia de muchos de los exsoldados de Toga.

Pensó que no sería tan estúpido como Toga, nadie le traicionaba, nadie.

Pero al parecer el hanyou tenía talento para traicionar en los momentos mas indicados.

Le mataría, le haría pedacitos, no quedaría nada de él.

Nada.

-¡Encuéntrenlos! – gritó furioso. –Tráiganlos aquí, vivos.

El guardia salió disparado, aterrado y aliviado de haber salvado la vida.

Había llegado la hora de hacerse cargo del desastre. Reconocía cuando las cosas estaban en su contra, pero aún había posibilidades para ganar.

…

Había reportes de un ataque del exterior. Los soldados de Ryokutsusei, su nuevo señor, habían salido primero a combatir, pero estaban cayendo a una velocidad impresionante. Estaban preparándose para pelear, sus hombres se ponían las armaduras, podía oler el descontento en ellos, y los comprendía.

Habían peleado por Toga-sama, el legitimo jefe y líder del clan del oeste. Perdieron y como consecuencia tuvieron que pelear para Ryokutsusei, después de todo eran el ejército del palacio del oeste, no del clan Taisho, aunque sus corazones estaban con la familia Taisho.

Ellos servían al oeste.

Terminó de ajustar su armadura y volteo a ver con determinación a sus hombres.

-Debemos pelear con determinación – dijo seguro – Si hemos de sacrificar nuestras vidas será por la gente del oeste, no por Ryokutsusei.

Los soldados le vieron y después de algunos minutos asintieron, no satisfechos, pero resignados.

Un discurso motivacional no era su fuerte, pensó que poder decir para motivar a sus hombres para pelear con fuerza y voluntad.

La puerta del cuartel se abrió de un golpe y uno de sus hombres de confianza entró agitado.

-¡Es Sesshomaru-sama! – gritó emocionado – El es quien está atacando el palacio, ¡Quiere recuperar el trono!

Inmediatamente reino el caos en el cuartel. Los soldados se veían confundidos, emocionados, temerosos, hablaban entre sí, le volteaban a ver esperando instrucciones.

El príncipe había regresado para reclamar el trono que nunca le debió de haber sido arrebatado.

No lo dudo.

-¡¿Qué esperan?!, ¡Debemos ayudar a nuestro legítimo líder a reclamar lo que es suyo! – dijo con energía.

Esta vez sus hombres lanzaron un grito de batalla motivado por la lealtad que le tenían al clan Taisho.

Finalmente sus corazones estaban del lado de la batalla que debieron estar desde un principio.

Después de todo, ellos servían al oeste, y no había mejor opción para el oeste qye Sesshomaru Taisho.

…

Golpear, lanzar, matar, y repetir. Expandir su veneno, atravesar al enemigo con sus poderosas garras goteando veneno, deshacerse de tantos soldados como le fuera posible. Su mente registraba por olor quien era enemigo y quien era aliado, no había nada más en su cabeza, si se permitía pensar en los que significaba la ausencia del otro lado del lazo que compartía con Kagome podría perder la cabeza, y necesitaba estar al 100% para ganar.

Bloqueo todo sentimiento y pensamiento lógico, y dejo que su instinto de batalla se hiciera cargo de todo.

Sentía la presencia de Ryokutsusei cerca, cada demonio que mataba se acercaba más a su enemigo principal.

El demonio que tenía enfrente era ligeramente mas poderoso que los demás. Un capitán quizá.

Estuvo a punto de atacar cuando vio que se inclinaba ante él.

Una pequeña parte aún racional de su mente lo identifico como su excapitán. Parecía estar jurándole lealtad a mitad de la batalla.

Generalmente tenía mas presencia para hablar con sus subordinados, pero no ahora.

-Mátalos a todos – simplemente dijo.

Su ex capitán le vio con los ojos bien abiertos, solo por un instante. Después lo entendió. Asintió decidido y se hizo a un lado.

Sesshomaru emprendió la carrera de nueva cuenta, despachando cuerpos de los enemigos en segundos, a su paso dejaba una estela de veneno y sangre.

Ryokutsusei estaba justo enfrente de él, y Sesshomaru no espero a enfrentarse con él en su forma humana.

Se transformó en el gran perro de pelaje blanco que caracterizaba, la mitad de su pelaje estaba cubierto en sangre, haciendo la imagen más aterradora aún.

El dragón lanzó un rugido de batalla, se transformó en el poderoso dragón que era. Su tamaño era considerablemente mayor al de su enemigo, sin embargo, ahora en su verdadera forma, con sus instintos afinados, podía sentir la amenaza del lado de Sesshomaru. Había riesgo de perder.

Se lanzó al ataque al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru lanzó una mordida al cuello, por unos minutos logró evitarla, envolviendo su cola en una de las patas del gran perro. Sesshomaru le mordió la cola que sostenía su pata, cayeron encima de una de las alas del palacio, haciendo pedazos el edificio.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie, y lanzó un rugido atronador. El dragón le lanzó una bola de fuego, Sesshomaru la evito y corrió hacía el, lanzando una mordida tras otra, siempre apuntando hacía el cuello y su corazón.

Ryokutsusei logró rodear a Sesshomaru con su cuerpo, apretaba con fuerza, intentó arrancar la cabeza al gran perro pero este soltó veneno de sus poderosas fauces, el dragón se vio obligado a retroceder al tiempo que el veneno se iba arremolinando en el suelo, haciendo tóxico el piso, y todo a su alrededor.

Los soldados que conocían a su señor, emprendieron la huída lejos del veneno, los soldados enemigos no tardaron en reconocer el peligro e intentaron escapar, los soldados del oeste les acribillaron en cuanto pisaban fuera del terreno del palacio.

La lucha se había reducido a dos grandes demonios. Ryokutsusei no tenía más ejercito, sus fuerzas habían disminuido considerablemente, su victoria o derrota dependía exclusivamente de él, aunque una victoria se vería difícil. Aún si lograba vencer a Sesshomaru, Akiyama estaba dispuesto a terminar el trabajo.

Ryokutsusei dio un coletazo a otro pedazo de edificio, derrumbándolo a su paso, parecía dispuesto a deshacerse de lo más que podía.

Inuyasha podía ver a Sesshomaru batallando con Ryokutsusei, se sentía como un cobarde por estar en terreno alto, lo más alejado de la batalla, pero su tarea era proteger a Kagome. Le volteo a ver preocupado, parecía pérdida en sus pensamientos.

Se agachó a la altura de la pequeña miko y trató de verla a los ojos y traerla de vuelta, pero no hubo resultado. En su mirada no había nada, ni un pequeño destello de conciencia.

-Kagome – le dijo en un tono desesperado – Sesshomaru te necesita, ¿recuerdas tu objetivo? Tienes que sellar a Ryokutsusei.

Nada. Inuyasha le tomó de los brazos y le agitó buscando una respuesta de manera desesperada.

-¡Puede morir si no haces algo! – gritó enfurecido.

Tomó aire un par de veces, no lograría llegar a ella enfadado, volteo a la batalla y vio como Sesshomaru caía.

No había tiempo.

-Se que sufriste – dijo Inuyasha en un tono más calmado – Prometí cuidarte y fallé, cuando todo esto acabe, Sesshomaru puede condenarme a la muerte, pero realmente lo que me interesa ya está resuelto, Taro tiene una madre, tu.

Algo reaccionó en ella. Inuyasha pudo ver un destello en la mirada de Kagome.

-Tu pequeña bebe te necesita, Taro, te necesita, Sesshomaru está peleando por ustedes, así que levántate y pelea.

Kagome estaba pérdida en su mente, donde no había dolor, ni sufrimiento, la oscuridad era bienvenida, estaba tan cansada.

Los recuerdos parecían borrosos, recordar traía sufrimiento así que ¿Por qué hacerlo?, por algo se había encerrado en la oscuridad, no quería moverse, no quería pensar.

La persona que estaba enfrente de ella parecía estar desesperada, en un pequeño rincón de su mente reconoció a quien estaba enfrente, pero su nombre se le escapaba, de hecho mientras mas hablaba esa pequeña parte de sí misma que aún quería luchar conseguía traerle más recuerdos.

La última frase que escuchó le hizo reaccionar por un leve momento.

No sabía por que, pero tirar una flecha hacía un objetivo en especial parecía lo más urgente.

No tenía muchas energías, probablemente tirar una flecha se llevaría todas sus energías, pero a este punto no encontraba nada por que no hacerlo.

Se levantó tambaleándose, sintió como le ayudaban a mantener el equilibrio. El arco y flecha estaban ya en sus manos, así que salió de su pequeño refugio en la oscuridad al cual pronto volvería, y vio la escena.

Un dragón, y un gran perro blanco peleaban.

Ryokutsusei, y Sesshomaru.

Las imágenes de lo pasado la semana pasada regresaron a ella con rapidez. Todo ese dolor, esa frustración, esa ira la uso para tensar la flecha y concentrar todo su poder en la flecha. No sabía si sobreviviría, pero se encargaría de sellar a Ryokutsusei.

Tensó la flecha, sintió todo su poder en una sola flecha, era su último recurso, Sesshomaru se encargaría de lo demás. Quizás después de lo que le había pasado encontraría repugnante el seguir a su lado, y ciertamente no le culpaba, apenas podía estar bajo su misma piel, pero esa tarea, por lo que realmente había venido al palacio se haría.

Vio la oportunidad en el momento que Sesshomaru acorralo a Ryokutsusei, su pecho estaba libre de obstáculos, así que lo puso en la mira y disparo.

La flecha recorrió su camino dejando una estela rosa de poder espiritual.

Dio en el blanco, pudo ver el rostro desfigurado del dragón, el dolor, y la derrota.

Su flecha lo había inmovilizado, y lo último que alcanzó a ver antes que sus fuerzas le abandonaran fue a Sesshomaru arráncanosle la cabeza a Ryokutsusei.

…

En medio de la batalla, de todos sus instintos a lo máximo, su bestia reinaba, y aún así, cuando sintió a Kagome del otro lado no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que aullar de dolor. Podía sentir su dolor a través del lazo, su confusión.

Le busco con la mirada y la vio en el peñasco con la flecha lista.

No lo dudo y uso una parte de su energía de reserva para inmovilizar a Ryokutsusei.

No duraría mucho, pero fue suficiente para que la flecha diera en el blanco.

Sus instintos le decían que se alejara, pero recobro el control sobre su cuerpo, ya no era necesario que la bestia reinara, necesitaba terminar con lo que Kagome había empezado, así que mordió con fuerza el cuello del dragón, aplico toda la fuerza que tenía en sus fauces y finalmente sintió la cabeza desprenderse del cuerpo del dragón.

Había terminado.

El cuerpo inerte del dragón cayó con un fuerte estruendo en el campo de batalla, se hizo el silencio de todos, por un momento no se escucho nada, y del silencio siguió un fuerte estruendo de aullidos de victoria, de gritos de alivio y alegría.

Sesshomaru soltó la cabeza que llevaba en sus fauces y volteo al peñasco.

Kagome estaba en el suelo, y su hermano estaba sosteniéndola.

Regresó a su forma humanoide, sintió el dolor de sus heridas, sus extremidades pesaban una tonelada cada una. Dar un paso era doloroso, respirar era doloroso, podía sentir la sangre fluir de alguna parte de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que su maltrecho cuerpo intentaba curarse al mismo tiempo que la sangre salía.

Aún así, dio un salto tras otro hasta llegar al peñasco.

Ignoro a Inuyasha y se concentró en su pareja. Podía sentir su cuerpo apenas sobreviviendo. Veía con claridad cada moretón, cada golpe, lo delgada que estaba. Su rostro pálido le confería un aspecto débil y sin vida.

Si no fuera por su olfato pensaría que estaba muerta.

Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, casi de manera imperceptible. La tomo entre sus brazos lo mas delicado que pudo.

Su nariz estaba inspeccionando lo que su vista no podía. Heridas, sangre seca, mugre, tierra, el olor de Inuyasha estaba sobre la superficie, el aroma de las lágrimas era algo que apenas podía tolerar, pero sobre todo, hubo un aroma que sobre salió a todos los demás.

Semen.

Era muy tenue, apenas perceptible, pero ahí estaba, y solo significaba una cosa.

Su bestia interior, no lo soportó, lanzó un rugido de dolor e ira al mismo tiempo que sentía como perdía el control sobre si mismo.

Había fallado. Le hirieron de manera irreparable, Kagome estaba entre sus brazos, apenas viva, su esposa nunca debió haber estado en esas circunstancias. Sin importar el por que, ni las circunstancias era inconcebible que esto hubiera pasado.

El gran Sesshomaru Taisho recuperó sus tierras pero ¿a que precio?

¿Podría volver a reinar en sus tierras sin pensar en el precio de la paz obtenida?

¿Había valido la pena?

Antes de poder contestar la bestia en su interior se abrió paso, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sesshomaru no tuvo fuerzas para controlarse.

No más.

No después de Kagome.

La transformación era inminente.

…

Akiyama corrió durante la multitud que festejaba su victoria. Si no se daba prisa todos podrían morir a manos de un tai-youkai enfurecido. Ser alzó sobre su propio ejército y llegó al peñasco al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru comenzaba la transformación.

No tuvo otra opción.

Saco su espada, y atravesó el hombro derecho de Sesshomaru de un solo movimiento.

La transformación se detuvo, Sesshomaru cayó en la oscuridad.

No tardo Akiyama en despojarse de su haori, Inuyasha tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero le imitó, se saco su haori azul marino, y comenzó a hacerlo trizas.

Le vendaron la pierna herida, le vendaron el hombro, y todas las demás heridas.

-Corre por un médico – dijo Akiyama con urgencia – los llevaré a alguna parte del palacio que esté disponible.

Inuyasha asintió y dio la media vuelta echando a correr con velocidad.

Habían ganado el oeste, pero temía que el precio hubiera sido demasiado alto.


	37. Recuperando el control

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Como podrán adivinar, vamos llegando a la recta final, espero les gusten los últimos capítulos, y aprovechando de este espacio, estaba considerando el crear una secuela de esta historia, así que me gustaría saber de su opinión, por lo que espero sus comentarios.**_

 _ **¡Espero les guste el capítulo!**_

…

El caos había reinado durante las primeras horas después de la batalla. Los festejos de las tropas se extendieron hasta el día siguiente, había hombres danzando y bebiendo en todos los rincones disponibles, ajenos al ánimo lúgubre y agridulce de su nuevo señor.

Akiyama impuso el orden al día siguiente. Las tropas de los señores feudales humanos se retiraban con sus heridos, las tropas de los demás señores youkais de igual manera tomaban su camino hacía sus tierras. Las tropas del oeste comenzaron con la labor de reconstrucción, levantar escombros, reorganizar el lugar.

Estaba consciente que esas órdenes le pertenecían a Sesshomaru, ahora su igual, como señor del oeste, pero después de la victoria se encerró junto con Kagome en lo que quedaba de su vieja habitación. Miroku y un sanador se establecieron cerca de ellos para sanar las heridas de Kagome.

Múltiples golpes, un par de costillas rotas, una contusión en la cabeza, pero lo peor era el abuso que había sufrido. Después de una revisión completa, determinaron que aunque la violación había comenzado no se había completado, no del todo. El tenue aroma a semen que Sesshomaru había captado era el líquido preseminal que lanzaban los dragones para preparar a su pareja. Sus rituales de apareamiento eran de los mas salvajes, y estaba seguro que de haber consumado en su totalidad el acto, Kagome no estaría entre ellos en esos momentos.

Aunque eso no lo hacía menos grave.

Sesshomaru apenas había lanzado algunas palabras, no quería que nadie les molestase, mando traer a sus hijos, pero después de eso nada.

Necesitaba que saliera a dar la cara. Su pueblo lo necesitaba, acababa de tomar el poder, un poder que le había sido arrebatado, su padre nunca le traspaso el poder de manera legítima, por lo que tenía que demostrar que era bien ganado.

Llegó al ala oeste donde se encontraba Sesshomaru.

Un par de guardias se encontraban de pie fuera de la habitación, al verlo desistieron en intentar detenerle.

Abrió la puerta corrediza e inmediatamente el aroma a hierbas medicinales le lleno las fosas nasales. Su olfato no era tan bueno como el de los inus, y aún así el aroma le picaba la nariz, no podía imaginar cómo debería de estar afectando a Sesshomaru.

La habitación estaba medio iluminada, en medio del tatami se encontraba el futón matrimonial con Kagome en medio, pálida como la nieve, apenas respirando, apenas sobreviviendo.

Y en el fondo estaba sentado Sesshomaru, con una mirada hacia la nada. Sus heridas estaban ya terminando de sanar, incluida la que él le había hecho. Su cuerpo parecía estar en buenas condiciones, aunque no pudiera decir lo mismo de la mente o el espíritu del muchacho.

-No te mande llamar – dijo Sesshomaru finalmente después de unos segundos.

-No – acepto Akiyama – Pero necesitas escuchar lo que vengo a decir.

-No – dijo Sesshomaru – Lo que necesito es que Kagome se recupere.

-Tu pueblo te necesita – dijo Akiyama – Acabas de recuperar el poder, necesitas salir y hacer acto de presencia, hay multitud de asuntos pendientes, de solicitudes, audencias…

-No – volvió a decir Sesshomaru – Durante meses antepuse todo a Kagome, mi pueblo, mi venganza, la batalla, y este es el resultado.

-Es tu deber – dijo Akiyama – Dado que tu padre no esta aquí para decirte lo siguiente, yo lo diré en su lugar.

Sesshomaru le vio impaciente, su mirada denotaba cansancio y dolor. Aún así Akiyama siguió con su discurso.

-El deber de un líder es anteponer sus responsabilidades con su pueblo antes que las propias, ¿crees que cualquiera puede ser líder? Anteponer las responsabilidades no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer, se requiere de una fuerza de voluntad de hierro, la voluntad que tuvo tu padre cuando tu madre falleció cuando tu eras apenas un cachorro de meses de nacido, el dolor de la pérdida le marco el alma, pero aún así tenía un deber contigo y con su pueblo, y tu debes hacer lo mismo, de lo contrario el sacrificio y dolor de Kagome habrá sido en vano.

Sesshomaru le vio sorprendido, el dolor era tan grande y abrumador que no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese dolor lacerante marcando el alma de ambos. Kagome sufría en silencio, todo el tiempo, su cuerpo sanaba lentamente, el se encargaba de traspasar toda la energía que podía para ayudarle, pero aún así era lento el proceso. Su demonio interior aullaba en conflicto.

Cuando recién había terminado todo en su interior se desato una batalla de voluntades. Su instinto quería sostener a Kagome hasta que se curara, otra parte, la mas salvaje, quería yacer con ella para eliminar cualquier aroma de otro macho en ella, pero el mas sobrecogedor era la sensación de fracaso.

Nunca en su vida había fracasado en nada, no hasta antes de conocerle a ella. La eligió como su compañera consciente de su debilidad, creyó que el siendo un youkai de primer categoría podría protegerla de su propia debilidad. Su padre lo había hecho, el también podría.

Pero nada había resultado como quería. Estalló la guerra, le hizo viajar y le abandono cuando estaba embarazada, le hizo pasar hambre y frio, viajo con su familia como prófugos, se escondió en un templo, y ahora su amada esposa estaba postrada en la cama después de haber sido torturada, y violada.

No, el había fallado en lo mas importante. Falló como esposo, como pareja, como protector, como padre.

Obtuvo la victoria de su palacio, pero ahora esa victoria no significaba nada.

O no lo había hecho hasta que Akiyama le señaló algo que debió haber visto desde el principio.

Kagome se había sacrificado por el oeste, si él se negaba a regir las tierras, ese sacrificio, ese dolor habría sido en vano.

-Piensa en lo que te dije muchacho – dijo Akiyama – Hay una cena con los jefes de estado esta noche.

Akiyama salió de la habitación y Sesshomaru se quedo en silencio, mientras acariciaba con el pulgar la frente de su esposa.

…

Estaba preocupado. Le habían encerrado en cuanto todo terminó, por más que preguntaba nadie sabía decirle como estaba la señora del palacio. Esperaba que estuviera mejor, se había esforzado demasiado, le vio sobre pasar sus límites y ayudar a vencer a uno de los más grandes demonios de sus tiempos. Por unos instantes al verla así, le recordó a Kykio en sus viejos tiempos, cuando le había conocido.

Tan poderosa, tan desinteresada de su propio bien. Se sacrificaba por aquellos que requerían de su cuidado, era una buena miko, al final su único pecado había sido enamorarse de él, olvidar que su existencia se regía por el bien de los demás. Querer algo para ella misma.

Si él nunca la hubiese amado quizás estaría viva en alguna aldea, ayudando a los aldeanos.

Pero si no la hubiese amado tampoco existiría Taro, y no se arrepentía de la existencia de su hijo.

No, tenía que aceptar que la vida les había jugado una mala pasada. Kykio tuvo que morir en manos del hombre que alguna vez le había amado. Y era un dolor, una cicatriz que le acompañaría de por vida.

Había matado a la madre de su hijo.

No estaba seguro de cómo continuaría su vida. Su hijo finalmente estaba a salvo, con una familia.

Se puso de pie cuando escuchó pasos. Unos segundos después identificó el aroma de Akiyama acercándose por el pasillo.

Al llegar a su puerta le ordeno a los guardias que abrieran la puerta y les dejaran solos.

Inuyasha le vio confundido.

-Sesshomaru te necesita – dijo sin rodeos – La salud de Kagome no es buena, su salud mental no es estable, de ninguno de los dos.

-Soy un traidor – dijo Inuyasha sin comprender, ¿Cómo un traidor le ayudaría a su hermano?

-La historia oficial es que desde un principio trabajaste con nosotros, eras un espía, y tu misión era facilitar la victoria final de Sesshomaru, eres un héroe de guerra – dijo Akiyama.

-No – dijo Inuyasha sin dudarlo. Pagaría por lo que había hecho, no saldría impune de sus pecados y errores.

-Sesshomaru se encargará de tu castigo cuando este mejor, lo que menos necesita el oeste es a los hermanos Taisho peleados – dijo Akiyama dándole un cambio de ropas nuevas.

-¿El ya lo sabe? – preguntó Inuyasha desconfiado.

-No, confío en que se presentará en la cena de hoy, si no, tú tendrás que ejercer el papel de anfitrión, es tu deber ¿entendido?

Inuyasha le vio serio por unos instantes. Como todos Akiyama confiaba poco en el, ¿Quién podría confiar en el sabiendo que había traicionado a su propio padre? No, esa desconfianza era algo que se había ganado.

Lo único que quedaba era recuperar la confianza de quienes lo permitieran. Podrían pasar años, pero el trabajaría, y quien sabe, quizás después de unos años podría levantar la cabeza orgulloso y decir que finalmente merecía su lugar en el oeste.

Miro de nuevo a Akiyama y asintió.

-Bien – dijo el demonio – Seguramente tendrás mucho que hacer, los pequeños llegarán hoy, no estoy seguro que tu hermano este en condiciones de hacerse cargo de ellos, tu tendrás que hacerte cargo de ellos durante un tiempo.

-¡Pero no se nada de niños! – dijo Inuyasha aterrado.

-Bueno, aprenderás –dijo Akiyama sonriendo levemente – Después de todo tengo entendido que uno de ellos tiene mas relación contigo que con Sesshomaru.

Después de eso el viejo demonio le dejo libre. Inuyasha le vio sorprendido, el viejo lo sabía. Quizás le estaba proporcionando una de las pocas oportunidades que tendría para poder estar con Taro.

En silencio comenzó a cambiarse con las nuevas ropas. Agradeció la oportunidad de poder estar con su hijo, de ahora en adelante tomaría las oportunidades y reorganizaría sus prioridades.

Taro y la familia eran primero.

…

Habían ganado. Obtuvo noticias apenas horas después de la batalla final, así que en cuanto lo supo organizó todo para que viajaran al palacio. Kagome no querría aplazar el encuentro con sus pequeños, eso lo sabía.

Cuando llegó el mensajero el ya tenía todo listo. Ayame estaba esperando por el con Hotaru de la mano. El llevaba a Hitomi en la espalda y Taro corría detrás de él emocionado.

Había sido difícil mantenerlos en paz. Hitomi lloró la gran parte del tiempo, y al principio Taro le hizo compañía un rato. Al final le hicieron ver que él era el hermano mayor, tenía que cuidar a Hitomi, y en su pequeña mente eso fue suficiente para dejar de llorar. Se puso de pie y tomó a su hermanita en brazos.

Kagome hubiera estado orgullosa.

Vamos, incluso el bloque de hielo estaría orgulloso.

El cuidar de los cachorros de Sesshomaru le había hecho pensar en los propios. Si bien adoptaría a Hotaru cuando Ayame fuera su pareja, tendrían cachorros propios. Quería tener una gran familia, y el pequeño Hotaru sería un gran hermano mayor, estaba seguro.

Lo primero era aceptarlo en el clan, darle su lugar, Ayame estaría satisfecha con esto, le cuidaría, entrenaría y criaría como su propio hijo, y después, podría encargarse de darle algunos hermanos a Hotaru. Sonrió con la idea de sus propios hijos.

Llegaron a terreno del oeste. Podía ver la destrucción que había dejado la batalla, había paredes destrozadas, edificios caídos, escombros en las calles. Las tropas de Sesshomaru estaban ya trabajando en la reconstrucción, pero incluso para un ejército tan bien entrenado sería tardado.

Caminaron a través de las puertas, esperaba el encontrar a Kagome de pie, con su traje de sacerdotisa, esperando por sus hijos, pero no había nadie, no Kagome, no Sesshomaru. En su lugar, en la entrada del palacio estaba Inuyasha, con un kimono formal y un gesto adusto, bastante incomodo de pie en la escalinata.

Algo había pasado, estaba seguro. Inuyasha no había aparecido en el mapa, no para las reuniones, no para los planes tácticos, para nada. Y ahora estaba de pie, en el lugar que debió de haber estado Sesshomaru, luciendo bastante incomodo.

-¿Qué haces aquí cara de perro? – preguntó Kouga molesto - ¿Dónde esta Sesshomaru?

Inuyasha le vio enfadado, y aunque su usual respuesta debió de ser algo ofensivo, su respuesta calmada y seria, le confirmo a Kouga que algo había pasado.

-Esta ocupado – dijo Inuyasha extendiendo los brazos para tener a Hitomi.

Ayame le vio sospechosa, Kagome debería de estar ahí, no Inuyasha.

-¿Crees que Sesshomaru o Kagome me dejarían venir por sus hijos si no estuvieran de acuerdo? – Preguntó Inuyasha impaciente – Tengo instrucciones de llevarlos enseguida a que los atiendan.

Ayame le extendió a la bebe, esperando que llorara, pero al parecer, al regirse por el aroma de un familiar, Inuyasha como familiar mas directo, la pequeña hija de Kagome encontró sus brazos reconfortantes.

Taro le jaló la tela del pantalón de Inuyasha.

-¿Y mi mamá? – preguntó muy serio.

-Esta descansando – dijo Inuyasha agachándose a su altura – Puedo llevarte a que te bañes, y te cambies para verla.

Taro pareció sopesar la idea, y la encontró adecuada. Quería lucir bien para su mamá y su papá, por lo que decidió que darse un baño sería aceptable. Volteo a ver a quien estaba enfrente, lucía orejas, y tenía el cabello blanco y largo como su papá, su aroma sin embargo parecía mas familiar, y esto lo confundió. Desde que su mamá había "despertado" sus sentidos los aromas le confundían muchísimo, pero si no se equivocaba, Kouga le había dicho que debería confiar en sus instintos.

-¿Y tu quien eres? –preguntó curioso.

-Inuyasha soy tu…tío – dijo el hombre pareciendo nervioso, o ansioso.

-¿Y me vas a llevar con mis papás? – preguntó Taro – Porque Ayame me dijo que tenía que cuidar a mi hermanita y a donde va ella voy yo.

-Irás con tu hermanita – dijo Inuyasha enternecido. Le extendió la mano al pequeño, con el corazón en la mano, ansiando su contacto, aunque fuera un leve instante. El pequeño la tomo.

-Bien – dijo con una voz ronca, tratando de esconder su emoción en su voz – Un sirviente los instalará en sus habitaciones, habrá una cena de estado hoy.

Taro volteo la cabeza y vio se despidió con la mano de su amigo Hotaru. Camino de la mano junto a su tío, exploró lo que sería su hogar, parecía no estar completamente construido, había mucha gente entrando, saliendo y corriendo por los pasillos. Se preguntó si siempre sería tan caótico como en esos momentos.

-¿Mi papá está ocupado? – preguntó Taro.

-Después de una batalla siempre hay mucho que hacer, Sesshomaru como líder del oeste es quien tiene mas trabajo – dijo Inuyasha- Debes tener paciencia.

-De acuerdo – dijo Taro - ¿Y tú me vas a cuidar cuando mis papás no estén?

-Si tu papa me lo permite, sí, yo te cuidaré, tienes que creer que daría mi vida por ti, o por tu hermanita – dijo Inuyasha muy serio. Los demás desconfiarían de él, pero quería que su hijo, confiara en que el haría todo por él.

-De acuerdo tío – dijo Taro satisfecho y sonriendo.

Inuyasha sonrió, más feliz de lo que en mucho tiempo se sentía, llevaba de la mano a su hijo, por el momento formaba parte de su vida, lo cuidaría, y si la vida se lo permitía, le cuidaría por siempre.

…

Había una niebla cubriendo todo pensamiento, sabía que ella era quien se había encerrado en su interior, todo parecía tan lejano, el dolor, el sufrimiento, los recuerdos dolorosos, solo estaba ella, flotando agradablemente en esa bruma, lejos de todo.

Al principio se sentía bien, había sufrido tanto, y ahora no había nada desagradable. Sin embargo después comenzó a sentir algunas cosas que suponía estaban pasando en el exterior. Alguien estaba curando sus heridas, y sentía a Sesshomaru a través del lazo, de hecho sentía la energía que le estaba siendo transmitida con regularidad, podía sentir su cuerpo sanando de forma más rápida de lo que hubiera tardado normalmente.

Pero sobre todo sentía la angustia y desesperación de Sesshomaru, como algo muy dentro de si misma, algo que estaba ahí, pero era incapaz de hacer algo, sabía que su propio dolor, su propia angustia y desesperación serían mucho mas devastadoras que las de Sesshomaru. Era egoísta lo sabía, pero no era capaz de resolver sus asuntos, no aún.

Por las noches, Sesshomaru la envolvía en sus brazos, y era casi tan bueno como la bruma que la envolvía. Dulces palabras le eran susurradas al oído, toda la noche, algunas en un dialecto que no entendía, pero que llamaba a su alma a reunirse con la de él, a despertar y salir a su encuentro, otras veces, entendía por pedazos lo que le decía.

 _"Vuelve"_

 _"Te necesito"_

 _"Se que eres fuerte, regresa a mi"_

 _"Tus hijos te necesitan"_

 _"Juro protegerte"_

Muchas veces era tentada a regresar, a despertar, pero le seguiría mas dolor, lo sabía, Sesshomaru le instaba a regresar, sabía que sus hijos le esperaban, Hitomi, Taro y de solo pensar en dejarlos le dolía el corazón. Necesitaba curarse para poder salir por ellos, por Sesshomaru, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, ¿Cómo manejar un dolor tan grande que amenazaba con llenar todo con un vacío enorme?

Cuando el dolor amenazaba con salir a la superficie, la bruma la envolvía, y todo dejaba de importar una vez más. Las caricias de su esposo eran las que volvían a traerla casi a la superficie, solo las palabras que le susurraba le hacían querer salir de esa bruma y quedarse con él.

Pero aún no.

…

Sabía que Akiyama tenía razón, tenía que salir y hacer frente a su gente, planificar la reconstrucción del oeste, de su palacio y de su gobierno, lo que había querido desde que Ryokutsusei mató a su padre. Solo que ahora encontraba la tarea pesada, engorrosa, y sin sentido. Aún así su sentido del honor le hacía levantarse y pensar en sus responsabilidades.

Se pregunto cómo es que su padre había logrado volver a sus actividades después de la muerte de su madre. Siempre se enorgullecía de su habilidad para el manejo de sus emociones, de poder ver todo de manera fría y calculadora, pero en esos momentos no tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentar al mundo, no con Kagome en ese estado, no con ella luchando por sobrevivir a ese dolor que les estaba consumiendo a ambos.

Una vez acercándose la hora de la cena se preparó como si fuera a otra batalla más. Se dio un baño, y eligió un atuendo formal, se vio al espejo tratando de averiguar si su rostro indicaba algo de lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo.

Su hermano se acercaba, gruño sin poder evitarlo, le habían explicado la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, el oeste necesitaba un frente unido, pero eso no hacía el tolerarlo mas fácil. Por el su padre había muerto, por él Kagome estaba en ese estado, si la hubiera salvado antes, si él hubiera entendido los planes ocultos de su esposa…

Levantó la cabeza cuando pudo percibir el aroma de sus dos hijos combinados con el de Inuyasha.

Hitomi y Taro eran una esperanza que tenía para que Kagome lograra recuperarse. El guardia anunció la entrada de Inuyasha y el salió a recibirlos en la sala de estar de la habitación.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta, el pequeño Taro corrió a sus brazos, pudo ver la mueca de dolor de Inuyasha, pero en esos momentos no le importó.

Cargó al pequeño en brazos, aspirando su aroma, al mismo tiempo que Hitomi le era depositada en el otro brazo. Tenía a sus otras dos razones para salir y enfrentar al mundo entre sus brazos, y de pronto la energía le regreso al cuerpo.

Haría lo que fuera necesario para sanar a su esposa. El lazo que mantenían era fuerte, tendría que ser suficiente para sanarla, para comunicarse con ella cuando las palabras no llegaran a ella, se aseguraría de hacerle saber que estaría con ella todo el tiempo, aunque estuvieran en habitaciones separadas, el estaría ahí.

Levantó la vista y vio a Inuyasha tensó, esperando instrucciones.

Comprendía las palabras de Akiyama, pero eso no significaba que su hermano se quedara sin castigo, tenían cuentas pendientes, pero tendrían que ser aclaradas entre ellos.

-Kagome necesita descansar – dijo Sesshomaru sin ofrecer mas explicaciones – Lleva los niños a sus habitaciones, y dile a Ayame que cuide de ellos durante la cena.

-Puedo cuidarlos – se ofreció Inuyasha. Sesshomaru le vio de reojo. Entendía de alguna manera el dolor por el que pasó su hermano todos esos años, privado de su hijo, si le quitaran a Hitomi haría cualquier cosa por estar con ella, y aún así sus instintos no le permitían confiar en Inuyasha.

-Estarás presente en la cena – dijo Sesshomaru tajantemente – Ayame los cuidará.

Inuyasha asintió y salió de la habitación, tomando a sus hijos de las manos y le dejo terminar de arreglarse.

Era ya casi hora de la cena, volteo a ver a su mujer en la cama y se inclino hacía ella, le dio un dulce beso en su frente y susurró con total convicción.

"Volverás a mi, lo juro"


	38. Junto a ti

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Lamento la tardanza, mientras mas se acerca el final mas difícil es darle final a la historia de cada uno de los personajes, pero espero les guste.**_

Regresar en si no había sido fácil, se requirió del momento adecuado para hacerlo, y la motivación perfecta.

Sucedió una tarde cuando la nana de Hitomi estaba paseándola en su habitación, su pequeña hija lloraba, llevaba ya de hecho unas horas haciéndolo, y al parecer Sesshomaru no estaba disponible, y la niñera parecía desesperada. Podía sentir el dolor de su hija, estaba incomoda, y tenía hambre pero sobre todo ansiaba su contacto. Su pequeño espíritu, busco con ingenuidad al de su madre, hacía días que la percibía pero no lograba tener contacto con ella y comenzaba a afectarle.

Llegó un punto en el que no lo soportó. No hubo mayor esfuerzo, simplemente abrió los ojos y sintió de golpe todos los dolores físicos y espirituales. Las memorias regresaron con fuerza, pero encima de todo eso, estaba el llanto de su hija. Así que decidió concentrarse en eso.

Se sentó a pesar de las protestas de su cuerpo. Su espalda le dolía, sus brazos parecían entumecidos, y su vista un poco borrosa.

La niñera le vio sorprendida, y Kagome simplemente extendió los brazos, y la mujer lo entendió todo.

Depósito a la bebe en los brazos de su madre, y el llanto fue disminuyendo poco a poco, mientras mas le hablaba Kagome menos lloraba la pequeña, hasta que el llanto descontrolado se convirtió en un hipido.

La niñera avisó al guardia que la señora había despertado para que pasara el mensaje al señor y trajeran comida y prepararan un baño.

-Kagome-sama – dijo la mujer aliviada – Enseguida le prepararemos un baño, mande a traer una bandeja con comida.

-Gracias – dijo Kagome con una voz rasposa. No tenía intenciones de hablar demasiado, o de explicar su estado, o como se sentía, pero un baño y comida eran un buen comienzo.

Sostuvo a la pequeña Hitomi, cuanto la había extrañado, su pequeña bebe, sintió como si una eternidad las separara. Levantó la vista y busco a Taro, casi siempre estaba cerca, pero esta vez parecía estar ausente.

La niñera le vio buscar con la mirada y lo entendió.

-Kagome-sama, el joven amo esta con su tutor, cada tarde pasa a verla, ya no ha de tardar en llegar – dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Kagome asintió y bajó la vista hacía su bebe. Se preguntó que es lo que pensaría Sesshomaru. No había sido capaz de defenderse, no como ella pensó que podría, había escapado de su lado para llevar a cabo un plan que al final no funcionó como pensó en un principio. No solo eso, su plan tuvo un precio demasiado alto y quizás la imagen del oeste se vio afectada.

¿Estaría molesto con él?

No, quizás furioso, otro hombre la tocó de manera íntima, muchos hombres le vieron casi desnuda, si ella sentía vergüenza y humillación Sesshomaru debería de sentir asco.

No podía sentir de otra manera. Los inus eran muy territoriales, y ella dejó que otros pasaran ese límite.

Sintió una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. No podía llorar, no cuando había sido su decisión, no cuando tenía dos hijos que cuidar y atender, no porque era la señora del oeste, y tenía un papel que desempeñar.

Secó la lágrima de su mejilla y respiro profundo.

Un par de doncellas entraron poco tiempo después con una bandeja de comida y otra se dispuso a preparar el baño.

La nana se inclino para tomar a la pequeña Hitomi, pero esta comenzó a llorar, y Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-Puedo cargarla – dijo Kagome sentándose en el borde del futon.

Le llevaron el desayuno al futon y comió mientras la pequeña le miraba tranquila. Se parecía tanto a Sesshomaru…

Minutos mas tarde, mientras se preparaba para un baño, el pequeño Taro entró corriendo, Kagome pudo escuchar sus pasitos por el pasillo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y al verla el corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Mamá! ¡Despertaste!- dijo el pequeño emocionado – Papá decía que no sabía cuando despertarías, pero ya lo hiciste.

-Me han dicho que estas tomando tus lecciones – dijo Kagome abrazando al pequeño – Lamento no haber estado consciente…

-Esta bien mamá, cuide de mi hermana pequeña, todos los días me aseguraba que no llorara y la cargaba – dijo orgulloso - ¿Verdad que hice bien mamá?

-Por supuesto que si Taro – dijo Kagome sonriendo levemente – Has sido un buen hermano mayor.

El pequeño Taro resplandeció orgulloso al recibir los comentarios de su madre.

-¿Por qué no le avisas a tu padre que cenaremos todos hoy en el jardín? – le dijo Kagome sonriendo – Hace mucho que no tenemos una cena en familia.

-¡De acuerdo! – dijo Taro emocionado -¡Le diré a papá!

Taro salió corriendo emocionado y Kagome suspiro. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, no podía seguir desmoronándose, sus hijos le necesitaban, y aunque muriera de miedo respecto a la actitud que conseguiría de Sesshomaru lo afrontaría con valor.

…

Desde la cena de estado las cosas habían estado caóticas. Las audiencias con su gente eran largas, había tantos problemas por resolver, tanto que reconstruir, alianzas que restablecer, tratados que firmar, y había varios eventos que estaba posponiendo, porque no tenía tiempo, pero principalmente porque Kagome no estaba a su lado.

Tenía que admitir que parte que solo tenía la mitad de su atención en los problemas del oeste. Escuchaba a los aldeanos, atendía los problemas urgentes, delegaba los menos importantes, veía los planes de reconstrucción, supervisaba levemente las obras, pero en realidad la mayor parte de su atención estaba en el lazo, en Kagome.

Esa tarde estaba viendo los planos de lo que sustituiría el calabozo. Había decidido destruirlo, una bodega le sustituiría, y el calabozo se trasladaría a otra ala. Su jefe de construcción le había indicado que la bodega estaría lista, y los calabozos quedarían en las afueras, cerca de las barracas de los soldados. Era una buena idea, no quería que su esposa viviera entre malos recuerdos. De hecho el salón del trono estaba siendo remodelado.

Estaba revisando los planes cuando finalmente sintió la presencia de la mente de Kagome a través del lazo. Se levantó de la silla, los demás le vieron de manera extraña, confundidos, Sesshomaru, sin decir una sala palabra salió de la habitación, comenzó a caminar hacía donde sabía estaba Kagome, podía olerla, ansiaba escuchar su voz, todo el enojo que sintió cuando se fue, cuando se dejó capturar desapareció por completo.

Solo quería estar ahí para ella.

En el camino, se encontró a Taro quien le vio, con la mirada brillante, venía corriendo, y parecía emocionado.

-Papá- dijo el pequeño – ¡Mamá despertó, y dice que quiere que cenemos en el jardín!, ¿verdad que podemos?, ¿verdad que si?

Sesshomaru asintió y el pequeño Taro saltó del gusto.

-¡Iré y le diré al Tío Yasha – dijo Taro que salió corriendo para buscar a Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru suspiró, el pequeño como era de esperarse tomo una afinidad por Inuyasha, lo cual podría llegar a ser confuso para el pequeño, el como figura paterna tenía que establecer un lazo mas fuerte que el de Inuyasha, era otra de las situaciones que tenía que hablar con Kagome.

Antes de entrar a la habitación percibió el aroma de Kagome. Estaba cansada, confundida y triste, no estaba recuperada todavía pero seguramente estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para fingir que así era.

Entró a la habitación y vio a Kagome sosteniendo a Hitomi, quien por primera vez desde el ataque estaba en paz, la niñera le veía contenta, hablando de lo que había sucedido, pero él podía ver como la mirada usualmente llena de brillo de Kagome estaba apagada, sin vida.

Kagome volteo a verle y pudo comprobar el vacío que aún sentía su esposa, y se odio por no haber podido evitar todo su sufrimiento.

-Taro me comentó que quieres comer en el jardín – dijo para empezar, era un tema fácil, había tantos complicados que el tema de la comida era algo fácil con lo que comenzar - ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente fuerte?

-Estoy bien – dijo Kagome

Sesshomaru pudo oler la mentira en el aroma de Kagome, quería sostenerla en brazos e indicarle que todo estaría bien, que estaba segura, pero la postura tiesa de su esposa le indico que no sería bien recibido.

En su lugar despidió a la niñera con la vista. La mujer entendió y salió de la habitación después de una inclinación de cabeza. Se hinco a la altura de Kagome y acarició con su mano derecha la cabeza de Hitomi.

-Todos estos días estuvo muy inquieta – comentó Sesshomaru – Dormía a mi lado, de otra manera no podía conciliar el sueño, es muy pequeña, se guía solo por sus instintos, estar cerca de sus padres es lo único que la mantiene tranquila.

-¿Aún siendo mitad demonio? – preguntó Kagome viéndola con atención, Sus ojitos se mantenían cerrados, su cabello suave parecía haber crecido unos milímetros en su ausencia.

-Tiene sangre Taisho – dijo Sesshomaru – La fuerza de la sangre de mis ancestros es fuerte, tendrá sus instintos bien afinados, y será una gran guerrera si así lo desea.

Kagome asintió, su pequeña y su hijo estaban a salvo, su alma gemela estaba a salvo. Su sacrificio había resultado, terminaron con el enemigo a costa de su propio cuerpo y mente, pero lo lograron, y eso era algo reconfortante.

Sintió una mano de Sesshomaru sobre la suya y ella levantó la vista, había tantas cosas ocultas, apenas contenidas en la mirada de su esposo. Su mirada color oro resplandecía más que nunca, temía enfrentar su situación real, sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría, ansiaba su contacto, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo parecía temeroso, estaba confundida y no sabía realmente como afrontar todo lo que guardaba en su interior.

Sesshomaru pareció percibir su confusión, ya que cuando Kagome quiso retirar su mano este se lo impidió.

-No – le dijo suavemente. Acarició con el pulgar la palma de su mano, mientras veía sus manos entrelazadas. – Cuando te fuiste estaba furioso…

-Sesshomaru…

-No comprendía cómo es que te habías sacrificado, tu seguridad era mi responsabilidad, no quería a la madre de mi hija en manos del enemigo – continuo Sesshomaru – Los días siguiente fueron peor, solo pude controlarme gracias a que sabía que si no lo hacía posiblemente no podría rescatarte, y tu contabas conmigo.

-No quiero hablar de esto – dijo Kagome soltándose de Sesshomaru con miedo.

-No tenía idea que Ryokutsusei fuera a ser tan duro contigo – continuo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie.

-No sigas – dijo Kagome conteniendo las lágrimas – No ahora.

-Necesitamos hablar de esto – dijo Sesshomaru tratando de controlar su tono de voz, sin embargo el mar de emociones que provenían del lazo le impedía mostrarse tan sereno como quería.

-Lo sé, pero no estoy lista – dijo Kagome abrazando a Hitomi, como si fuera su escudo protector.

Sesshomaru le vio al borde del llanto. Estaba desesperado por conectarse con su esposa, por hacerla entender que había fallado como protector y esposo, pero que no volvería a pasar, nunca más. Sin embargo tenía que ser un contacto mutuo, de nada serviría que la forzara a hablar de lo que había pasado si ella no estaba lista.

-Bien – dijo Sesshomaru finalmente – Iremos a tu paso.

Kagome le vio aliviada. Se relajo visiblemente y Sesshomaru se odio por provocarle más estrés a su ya frágil esposa.

-Cenaremos en el jardín – dijo Sesshomaru dirigiéndose para la salida -

…

Había regresado al palacio en cuanto se entero que Kagome y Sesshomaru estaban de vuelta, recogió sus cosas, las de Rin y le informó a Miroku que deberían de regresar al palacio. Su esposo no puso demasiadas objeciones, ya había trabajado para Sesshomaru con anterioridad, y podía volver hacerlo, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema.

Al llegar esperaba encontrar a Kagome feliz, después de todo recuperaron el palacio, tenía a su familia completa de vuelta, y regresaba a su hogar. Pero el panorama que encontró fue muy diferente.

Kagome estaba cenando con su familia en el jardín, pero se veía distante, su sonrisa no llegaba a su mirada, su lenguaje corporal hablaba de una incomodidad, la pequeña Hitomi gateaba cerca de ellos, y Taro, su pequeño hijo adoptivo estaba sentado comiendo, parloteando, sin estar al tanto de la tensión de sus padres.

¿Qué había pasado? Algo muy grave seguramente, no encontraba razones del por que Kagome debería ser infeliz. Rin le vio confundida, percibiendo de igual manera la extraña atmosfera de la escena.

-¿Qué les sucede mamá? – preguntó. Sango sintió algo cálido en su interior al escuchar a la pequeña llamarla "mamá", lo venía haciendo ya desde hace unas semanas, y aún sentía un calor en su interior al escucharlo.

-No lo sé cariño, vamos a instalarnos y después si podemos veremos a Kagome – dijo Sango volteando a ver la escena una vez más.

Miroku, que venía detrás, con algunas de sus pertenencias volteo a ver a los amos del castillo y suspiro.

-En cuanto acuestes a Rin tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Miroku a su esposa. Sango le vio confundida.

-Quiero reportarme con Kagome primero – dijo su esposa.

-No hasta que sepas lo que sucedió – dijo Miroku firme – Te reportarás mañana.

-Pero…

-Querida Sango, no retrasaría esto si no fuera extremadamente necesario.

Sango le vio sospechosa, pero después asintió, era verdad, su ahora esposo no le pedía cosas sin sentido, y si efectivamente sabía lo que había pasado, lo mejor era escucharle y esperar a hablar con él.

…

Taro finalmente se había dormido, tenía que admitir que le costó una eternidad, el pequeño tenía mucha más energía ahora que su youki estaba libre. Le contó dos cuentos, y le mando firmemente a dormir, el pequeño se quedo en su cama pero estaba segura que no estaba dormido, no aún.

Hitomi era otra cuestión. Estaba dormida en sus brazos, pero no podría pasarla a su propia cuna, ni quería, pasó demasiado tiempo lejos de ella como para separarse por una noche, se sorprendió de ver cuánto había crecido, y se sintió culpable por dejarla por voluntad propia.

Llegó a la habitación y se encontró con Sesshomaru quitándose la ropa, preparándose para dormir. Por un momento dudo, pero se decidió y entró a la habitación, tenía que confiar en su esposo, le dijo que irían a su ritmo, pero aún así, ansiaba su contacto y a la vez temía su rechazo.

-Dame a Hitomi, preparate para dormir – le dijo su esposo.

Kagome asintió y le puso en un brazo a su pequeña.

Ignoró la parte de su mente la cual le decía que esto era incorrecto, se obligo a quitarse la primera capa del kimono, sacó su yukata para dormir, y se quitó lo restante del kimono, dejo por unos instantes su espalda descubierta, y fue entonces cuando escuchó el gruñido que provenía de Sesshomaru.

-No te cubras – dijo con una voz áspera.

Kagome obedeció, aunque eso le costó gran parte de su fuerza de voluntad.

La mano fría de Sesshomaru paso por cada una de sus cicatrices, cerró los ojos y se obligo a quedarse quieta. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió los labios de Sesshomaru sobre una de sus cicatrices, y luego otro, y otro.

Las lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas, dolía demasiado, su corazón ansiaba sanar, su alma lo necesitaba pero los recuerdos se lo impedían. El recuerdo de las palabras del dragón estaban en su memoria, las sonrisas de los soldados al verla desnuda, la humillación de verse privada de su dignidad, la fuerza de voluntad de la que tuvo que hacer acopio para no rendirse.

-Eres hermosa – le susurro Sesshomaru.

-No, no lo soy – dijo Kagome entre sollozos.

Sesshomaru le hizo voltear, le levantó la cara con su mano libre para que pudiera verle a los ojos.

-Tengo entendido que los guerreros humanos se enorgullecen de sus cicatrices – dijo Sesshomaru – Cada una representa la valentía que se tuvo en batalla, y tu eres una guerrera Kagome.

Kagome le vio sorprendida, cerró los ojos sintiendo como su alma curaba un poquito, un pequeño pedacito de ella regreso y solo atinó asentir.

-Enorgullécete de tus cicatrices, así como yo me enorgullezco de llamarte mi esposa – dio Sesshomaru.

Y ahí estaba, otro pedacito de su alma regreso a ella. Por primera vez desde su regreso al palacio sintió esperanza de recuperarse, de volver algún día a sentirse segura y feliz.

-Vamos a dormir – dijo Sesshomaru suavemente – Los trabajos de reconstrucción comienzan temprano.

-Vi que estaban modificando algunas partes que no estaban en los planes – dijo Kagome mientras se ponía su yukata.

-Los calabozos serán bodegas, pasaremos los calabozos cerca de las barracas de los soldados – dijo Sesshomaru sin darle importancia.

-Gracias – dijo Kagome de corazón.

-Este es tu hogar, quiero evitar malos recuerdos, de cualquier tipo – dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome suspiro y se dejo envolver por el calor de su esposo y su pequeña, por primera vez desde su captura durmió sin pesadillas.

…

Las sesiones de entrenamiento duraron hasta muy tarde. Si era sincero, extendía lo más posible sus sesiones para no tener que ver a su hermano, o a su familia.

Llegó a su habitación y se despojó de su haori, estaba muerto de cansancio, podría dormir y…

Un sonido seco en su puerta le hizo dirigirse a la puerta y al abrirla encontró a Taro medio dormido.

-Tio Yasha – dijo el pequeño – No puedo dormir.

-¿Por qué no vas con Kagome? – preguntó Inuyasha agachándose a su altura.

-Duermen con Hitomi – contestó Taro levantando los brazos.

Inuyasha le tomó en brazos y lo cargo hasta su futón. El pequeño se acomodo de prisa y se quedo dormido en pocos segundos.

Era increíble sentir a su hijo recostado a su lado. La calidez que sentía era algo que no podía describir, y aunque era la mejor sensación del mundo sabía que estaba mal.

No podía quedarse, había notado que Taro se apegaba más y más a él, y no podía permitirlo, no cuando Sesshomaru e Kagome ya le habían adoptado. Su hijo necesitaba estabilidad, y ver a Sesshomaru como su padre, por mas que los instintos le enviaran hacía el.

Mientras permaneciera cerca los instintos del pequeño le confundirían.

Le dolería, lo sabía, irse le partiría el corazón, y nunca estaría completo, pero era lo mejor para Taro.

Se permitió el abrazarle y sentirle cerca, solo esa noche se lo permitiría, por la mañana le dejaría ir, partiría del oeste y dejaría que su hijo formara un lazo con Sesshomaru, aunque su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.

…

Por la mañana cuando Sesshomaru entró al dojo para practicar se encontró con Inuyasha esperando por él. Llevaba un pequeño bulto, lo cual suponía que era su ropa. Sabía que este día era inevitable, su hermano no podía permanecer en el palacio, no en unos años, su traición aún dolía, su confianza en el él todavía no estaba restaurada y quizás nunca lo estaría.

-Me voy – anunció Inuyasha serio. – Se que no te interesa demasiado, solo vengo a pedirte algo.

Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de añadir que él no tenía derecho de pedir nada, pero algo dentro de él se lo impidió, creía saber que pediría.

-Cuida de él como si fuera tuyo – pidió Inuyasha – Si me quedo sus instintos se confundirán, no puedo quedarme.

-El es un Taisho, y será cuidado como tal – dijo Sesshomaru solemne.

Inuyasha asintió, sabía que su hermano era honorable, su hijo tendría una familia, el había pagado un precio muy alto, pero había valido la pena.

Se dio la media vuelta, dio un último vistazo al palacio que fue su hogar, algún día volvería, lo sabía, y para ese día, sería una mejor persona, estaba seguro.


	39. Ceremonias Finales

¡Hola!

Bueno, finalmente esta historia llega a término, habrá un epilogo, pero nada más, he decidido no realizar una continuación y en lugar de eso concentrarme en una historia nueva.

En cuanto a algunas dudas o comentarios que alguien hizo, estoy de acuerdo en que hay algunas palabras que no son iguales en español o ingles, por ejemplo "mate" en ingles es compañero o compañera, pero con un sentido mucho mas profundo, desconozco si en español hay algún término que pueda igualar el significado pero a mi parecer, la palabra compañero (a) me parece insuficiente para describir, por cual opté por esposo (a). El lenguaje igual, estoy al tanto que en los tiempos antiguos no se hablaba de esta manera, si estamos hablando de Japón, seguramente había un lenguaje mucho mas elaborado, con sufijos que describen el estatus de las personas, pero al no ser experta en este tipo de lenguaje y de sufijos, prefijos, me decidí por un lenguaje un poco mas sencillo, pero que transmitiera lo que quería decir.

Por último, me preguntan por qué Inuyasha se fue.

Bueno, al ser inus, me parece que se rigen por sus instintos, Taro podrá ser más humano que demonio, pero aún así, sus instintos le hacían estar más cerca de Inuyasha. Esto es malo por una razón, Sesshomaru Y Kagome ya lo han adoptado como hijo suyo, por lo tanto que forme un lazo con Inuyasha podría ser confuso para el pequeño, por lo cual lo mejor es que Inuyasha se fuera, además, no olvidemos que cometió alta traición, algún castigo debe haber para él.

Si tienen más dudas o comentarios, no duden en preguntar y contestaré en el epilogo.

Por último no olvido comentar que el siguiente capítulo trascurre meses después del último.

Finalmente, quiero darle las gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer la historia, y comentar, espero verlos pronto en la próxima historia, ya estoy pensando en ella, así que, ¡nos veremos pronto!

…

Las flores inundaban el ambiente, había flores de todos tipos adornando el lugar de la ceremonia, los asistentes llegaban, adornados con sus mejores ropas, después de una guerra, en tiempos de paz, una ceremonia de matrimonio youkai era muy bien aceptada.

Kagome se encontraba encerrada en una de las habitaciones más alejadas de la ceremonia con la novia.

Ayame estaba siendo preparada por dos doncellas y por la misma Kagome. Su kimono era de una seda exquisita, obsequio del mismo Sesshomaru, su cabello pelirrojo adornado por las flores de sakura, y tenía un leve maquillaje el cual la hacía ver más hermosa.

Kagome suspiró, una parte de esta celebración le provocaba envidia. Ella nunca tuvo oportunidad de ser la novia, de ser preparada con esmero, de tener un kimono tan hermoso, solo y exclusivamente para uso de esa ocasión, ver a Sesshomaru ataviado con un hakama ceremonial y ver a todos sus familiares, esperando por su felicidad.

Por supuesto que no se arrepentía de cómo habían pasado las cosas, habían sido tiempos de guerra, y lo más importante era el estar con Sesshomaru, aún hoy en día, era lo más importante, pero no podía evitar que una pequeña parte de ella sintiera envidia de Ayame.

Se reprendió a si misma, sonaba tonto después de todo lo que habían pasado, que ella soñara con una ceremonia, era ya la dama del Oeste, no necesitaba ninguna ceremonia, y punto.

\- ¿Crees que esté haciendo lo correcto? – preguntó Ayame nerviosa – Acepte a Kouga porque no dejaba de pedírmelo, y si lo amo, pero…

\- Kouga es un buen hombre Ayame, lo sabes, es valiente, bueno con Hotaru, lo va adoptar como su propio hijo, será el heredero de su clan, y sobre todo, él te ama, ha insistido tanto porque sabe que lo vales.

Ayame asintió, aun así mordió su labio inferior, estaba nerviosa, con su primer amor nunca tuvo una ceremonia, su amor había sido prohibido, y ahora, que finalmente estaba enamorada de nuevo temía que todo fuera un sueño, todo parecía tan perfecto, Kouga le amaba, tenía que ofrecerle, amaba a su hijo, era bueno con los niños y no necesitaba nada más en la vida.

¿Se podía ser tan feliz sin pagar el precio?

Kagome le tomó de la mano y le hizo desviar su atención.

-Se feliz Ayame, lo mereces, has sido madre soltera durante mucho tiempo, has sido una mujer fuerte, perdiste a un gran amor siendo joven, y lo has hecho maravilloso, deja que Kouga te de la felicidad que mereces, no cometas tantos errores como los hemos cometido Sesshomaru y yo, simplemente sigue a tu corazón.

Era cierto, Kagome y Sesshomaru habían sufrido lo que pocas parejas sufrían el resto de sus largas vidas, pasaron una guerra, una larga separación, ataques, y una violación. Y aun así estaban juntos, a costa de todo, no eran perfectos, pero ciertamente algunos de sus errores les habían hecho la vida mucho más difícil.

Ella quería Kouga, y mejor aún, Hotaru amaba a Kouga, tenía que confiar en que todo saldría bien.

Kagome le terminó de acomodar el kimono y le miro sonriendo.

-Me alegra que por lo menor una de las dos tenga una preciosa ceremonia – dijo Kagome sincera. Tenía envidia de Ayame, si, pero la mayor parte de su corazón era feliz por su amiga, quien no había tenido una buena vida, de verdad agradecía que la vida de Ayame fuera a mejorar.

-Oh Kagome – dijo Ayame con lágrimas en los ojos – No pensé lo que esto podría significar para ti.

\- No pasa nada – le calmó Kagome – Estoy feliz por ti, por ambos de verdad, se merecen ser felices.

Ayame sonrió y asintió.

-¿Puedes ir a ver si Hotaru está listo? – preguntó Ayame. Kagome asintió.

\- Sango estaba revisando que estuvieran listos, ahora voy – dijo Kagome

Kagome salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de los niños. Los pasillos estaban llenos de gente, los sirvientes iban y venían, si no se equivocaba los invitados estaban llegando. Abrió la puerta que daba al cuarto de los niños y encontró a Taro, jugando con Hotaru, ya completamente listos.

\- ¿Están listos? – preguntó Kagome. Vio a Rin con un precioso kimono rosa, y a Sango más elegante de lo que nunca le había visto. – Estás preciosas.

-Nadie puede competir contigo Kagome – dijo Sango sonriendo – Fue in lío hacer que estos tres estuvieran listos, pero al final lo logramos, Rin ayudo.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Kagome viendo a Rin. – Muy bien hecho Rin.

Kagome se acercó a la cuna de Hitomi y se agacho para verla. La pequeña estaba medio vestida, al parecer el kimono le quedaba bien, pero se había movido demasiado. Se agacho a levantarla y la pequeña sonrió feliz de ver a su madre.

La pequeña a pesar de tener apenas un año ya lucía de al menos dos o quizás más. Sus facciones cada vez parecían más a las de su padre, era una niña preciosa, y Kagome sentía como su corazón se llenaba de amor cuando la tenía a ella y a Taro en brazos.

-Vamos, la ceremonia va a empezar.

-Si mamá – dijo Taro extendiendo su manita para poder tomar la de Kagome.

Con sus dos hijos, y su amiga detrás de ella, Kagome se dirigió a la sala donde sería la ceremonia. Como lo supuso ya estaba llena, vio a Sesshomaru conversando con otros lores. Al sentarse, Sesshomaru le volteo a ver y Kagome se sonrojo.

En las últimas semanas Sesshomaru había sido muy atento, las remodelaciones del palacio estaban casi listas, aun así, el cómo nuevo señor del oeste estaba muy ocupado, su oficina siempre estaba ocupada con gente que quería verle, a veces ella tenía que atender a esa gente mientras Sesshomaru atendía otros asuntos.

Cuando tenía que atender a la gente, llevaba a Hitomi, quien se entretenía en el piso, jugando, sabía que pronto tendría que conseguir una niñera, la pequeña que ya caminaba y corría cada vez era más inquieta.

Después de unos minutos Sesshomaru se reunió con ella, Taro se subió al regazo de su padre, y aunque generalmente esto no lo hubiera permitido Sesshomaru, desde que habían vuelto al palacio se había ablandado un poco.

…

La ceremonia había estado hermosa, Ayame lucía preciosa, con su kimono. Kouga le juró amor enfrente de todos, y Kagome sintió algunas lágrimas derramarse en sus mejillas, y cuando esto paso, la mano de Sesshomaru se posó en las suyas, reconfortándola.

La felicidad de sus amigos era contagiosa. Podía sentir las sombras que le rodeaban alejarse, hasta casi desaparecer. Lo mismo pasaba cuando Sesshomaru le hacía el amor.

Había costado mucho el dejarle tocarla de manera íntima, pero el no había sido más que paciente. Descubrió que cuando Sesshomaru le hacía el amor entonces todo desaparecía por un tiempo, las pesadillas, los recuerdos, todo desaparecía, y solo quedaban ellos dos.

Desgraciadamente no siempre podía ser así. Había días en los que las sombras acechaban más que otros, pensaba en el dragón, en sus manos sobre ella, en las miradas de los soldados, y cuando todo empeoraba sentía rabia, y furia, hacía ella, hacía Sesshomaru. Una vez llegó a purificarle la mano, le creo una quemadura que le duro toda la noche. Solo después de haberle visto dañado y herido regreso en sí.

Pudo haber entrado en ataque de pánico al verle herido, pero su esposo le tomó entre sus brazos y le calmo, solo como él podía.

Aún en días así sabía que la vida era mucho mejor que antes. Ahora era más fuerte y había adquirido experiencia de vida que le hacía más sabía que antes. Tenía dos hermosos hijos, por los cuales valía la pena sacrificar todo.

No, no podía quejarse.

…

Regresaron al palacio solo para encontrarse con la tarea de tener que organizar la ceremonia de toma de poder de Sesshomaru. No hubo cuando su padre perdió el oeste, y a su regreso estaban tan ocupados con las reparaciones y los asuntos urgentes que no pensaron en eso.

Ahora, con todo un poco más en orden podía comenzar con los preparativos. Sango le ayudaba cuando podía, Rin que crecía rápidamente, le podía ayudar también, sobre todo cuidando de Hitomi.

Nunca había preparado nada de ese tamaño, pero le resultó muy vigorizante, todo el día estaba ocupada, casi podía sentir a la vieja Kagome regresando poco a poco. Siempre había algo que hacer, Sesshomaru intentaba ayudar cuando no estaba en consejo, o en viaje, pero era pocas veces.

Al regreso de uno de esos viajes, cuando ya casi todo estaba listo para la ceremonia, Kagome comenzó con nauseas en las mañanas.

No necesitó mucho para saberlo, no después del último embarazo.

No podía sentir al bebe todavía, pero cuando Sesshomaru abrió la puerta de la habitación y le volteo a ver, Kagome pudo ver el momento exacto en que se enteró de su condición.

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? – le preguntó cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Unos días – contestó Kagome nerviosa. - ¿Te agrada la idea?

Sesshomaru le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas y asintió.

-Esta vez tendrás los cuidados necesarios, si es necesario dejarás la preparación de la ceremonia en alguien más, le diré a Miroku que traiga un doctor de cabecera…

-Sesshomaru – dijo Kagome sonriendo – Todo va a estar bien, voy a estar bien.

-Lo sé – dijo Sesshomaru – Eres una mujer fuerte, aun así me aseguraré de cuidar bien de ambos, esta vez no habrá guerras, ni huidas, ni santuarios.

Kagome sonrió al escucharle y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-La ceremonia ya está casi lista, y las náuseas no son tan malas – dijo sonriendo Kagome.

En ese momento Sesshomaru hizo un juramento, protegería a toda costa a su esposa, esta vez no fallaría, esta vez ella sería cuidada, y protegida como debió de ser desde el principio. Hitomi aún era muy pequeña, los inus generalmente esperaban a que el primer hijo pudiera pelear para tener al que sigue, pero al ser Kagome una humana las cosas cambiaban, ahora tenían a dos hijos pequeños, demasiado pequeños, y a uno más en camino. Necesitaba protegerlos a toda costa.

Kagome le acarició la mejilla y le beso con ternura.

-Estaremos bien.

…

Por el tiempo que duro su segundo embarazo Kagome redefinió la palabra sobre protección, siempre había alguien con ella, no importaba que pidiera siempre lo tenía, la trataban con algodones, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, a veces estas actitudes le complacían, los dolores en su espalda lo agradecían, pero había otros días, como ese, en el que le fastidiaba tener a dos o tres sirvientes tratando de hacerle sentarse en un cojín.

Por Dios, ¡Había llevado un bebe en medio de una guerra!

No necesitaba estos cuidados innecesarios.

Sabía sin embargo, que hablar con los sirvientes era estúpido, la fuente de toda esta sobre protección era su esposo, y estaba decidida a hacerle entender que no lo necesitaba.

Le encontró en el dojo con Taro. Su hijo estaba creciendo a una velocidad increíble, al igual que Hitomi, quien por casualidad se encontraba en el piso del dojo, viendo a su padre y hermano peleando.

-¡Ta-chan! – dijo al señalar a Taro. Kagome suspiro, su pequeña tenía una extraña fijación por su hermano mayor, todo el tiempo quería estar con él y el pobre de Taro a veces sufría por eso.

-¡Okasan! – dijo Taro al verla llegar. Sesshomaru bajó la espada de entrenamiento y le vio, Kagome supo que pudo percibir su enojo.

-Taro, ¿Por qué no llevas a Hitomi a comer algo? – preguntó Kagome.

Taro volteo a ver a su padre, y de regreso a su madre y asintió. Hitomi se levantó y alzó la manita para que su hermano le llevara.

-¿Qué te molesta? – preguntó Sesshomaru.

-No necesito tanta protección – dijo Kagome – Me baño y hay dos sirvientes, salgo a caminar otros dos, quiero comer y otros dos, tuve a Hitomi en medio de una guerra, no necesito tanta protección.

-Precisamente – dijo Sesshomaru acariciando su mejilla – Este embarazo tiene que ser diferente del primero, esta vez tendrás los cuidados y comodidades que no tuviste en el primero.

Kagome suspiro, nunca podía ganar con Sesshomaru, ¿era mucho pedir un poco menos de atención de los sirvientes?

Sabía que era imposible, Sesshomaru quería tenerla entre algodones, y sábanas de seda, alimentarla hasta saciarla y darle todas las comodidades que no tuvo antes. Lo que ella necesitaba era un poco de espacio, libertad, se sentía inútil con alguien siguiéndola a todos lados.

Tomó aire y trato de ver las cosas por el lado positivo, todo estaba bien, sus hijos crecían en paz, si tenían suerte no se acordarían de nada de la guerra, ella tendría los recuerdos, pero sería suficiente, podría sobrellevarlo.

-Bien – dijo Kagome suspirando – Mis padres van a llegar en unos días, será mejor que nos preparemos.

Sesshomaru le vio resignado, era cierto, los padres de Kagome llegarían en unos días, querían estar presentes cuando Kagome tuviera al bebe, esta vez estaba seguro que sería un niño, podía sentir su youki.

-¿Quieres saber el sexo del bebe? – preguntó Sesshomaru acompañándola. Kagome le vio sorprendida.

-¿Sabes que será? – preguntó Kagome sorprendida, después cambio de idea – No, no me digas, quiero que sea sorpresa, saberlo es antinatural.

-No lo es para un inu – dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo ligeramente.

-Bueno tu esposa humana no quiere saber – dijo Kagome decidida, dejando a Sesshomaru detrás.

…

Tachimaru nació dos días después de la llegada de los padres de Kagome, el parto duro algunas horas, esta vez no hubo complicaciones, Kagome pudo tener al bebe sin la preocupación de bloquear sus poderes, Sesshomaru pudo acercarse a ella sin tener miedo de lastimarlos.

Su hijo tenía el cabello de su madre, con unas pequeñas orejitas sobresaliendo de su cabeza, y unos ojos dorados, tal y como los de su padre. Al llevarlo con sus hermanos, se asomaron con curiosidad a verlo, Hitomi alzó la cabecita absorbiendo el aroma, al igual que Taro. Sesshomaru sabía que el vínculo entre hermanos tenía que ser forjado lo más pronto posible, entre Taro y Hitomi surgió de forma fácil, quizás por la naturaleza más humana de su hijo, pero entre youkais era mejor forjar una relación lo más temprano posible.

-Es familia – dijo Taro sonriendo.

-Es su hermano menor, se llama Tachimaru – dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-¿Tachi? – preguntó Hitomi sonriendo.

-Así es princesa, ahora eres una hermana mayor – dijo Kagome sonriendo. Hitomi abrió los ojos sorprendida y después asintió.

-Seré una buena hermana – dijo decidida.

Kagome no dudaba de la palabra de su pequeña, al parecer tenía el carácter decidido de su padre, pero ella sabía lo que era ser una hermana mayor, y ciertamente no le sería fácil.

Sesshomaru se recargó en la pared mientras Kagome, sentada en el piso, rodeada de almohadas y juguetes les mostraba como Tachimaru tenía unas diminutas orejitas. Su familia había crecido de manera exponencial, ahora tenía tres hijos y una pareja.

Nunca creyó que tendría tantos hijos a decir verdad. Pensó que conseguiría a su pareja, y tendría a un heredero, y eso era todo. Pero ahí estaba, con tres hijos, una compañera humana, y con deseos de expandir la familia.

Los inus tenían familias grandes por naturaleza, mientras mas fuerte el Alpha más miembros, y el era fuerte, lo suficiente para tener más hijos.

Se preguntó si Kagome sabía a que grado le había cambiado.

Y cuando ella volteo a verle, y le sonrió supo que estaba consciente de todo. De cuanto había cambiado él, y cuanto había cambiado ella, ambos tenían un poco de oscuridad, y un pasado que les hacía más fuertes, no eran las mismas personas que cuando se conocieron, pero estaba bien, de alguna manera podía imaginar a su padre estando en paz finalmente, y a decir verdad, él lo estaba también.

FIN

PD: ¡Nos vemos en el epílogo!


	40. Epilogo

¡Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza, la verdad es que estos días ha sido un caos, demasiada tarea en la universidad, demasiadas cosas que hacer y en los últimos tres días, la tragedia del terremoto aquí en México ha pegado duro, es horrible ver en las noticias como sacan a personas sin vida, como hay edificios que se derrumbaron, la experiencia en si fue horrible, pero pensé, ¿Qué mejor forma de sacar todo mi estrés? Escribiendo por supuesto, así que aquí está el epilogo que se los hago llegar con mucho amor.

Nos veremos en mis próximas historias!

Finalmente había terminado el entrenamiento intensivo al que le había mandado su padre, podía decir con seguridad que ahora era más fuerte que cualquiera de los soldados de su padre, le había costado el doble de esfuerzo, desde muy pequeño supo de su naturaleza, a pesar de tener sangre demonio, no tenía la suficiente en comparación con sus hermanos, o con Hotaru, que era un demonio completo, sus sentidos estaban menos desarrollados, sus habilidades sensoriales disminuidas y desde el principio su padre se enfocó en desarrollar sus habilidades para crear estrategias, y usar la mente para vencer al enemigo.

Aún no entendía porque su sangre parecía ser más débil que la de sus hermanos. Él era el primogénito de su padre, debería ser el más fuerte, pero día con día se encontraba con sus habilidades disminuidas, su fuerza inferior a la de sus hermanos, era hábil con la estrategia, si, pero no era suficiente.

Durante su entrenamiento Hotaru le hizo una observación. Hablaban de otra persona, el hijo de un noble menor que tenía solo 1/4n de sangre youkai. Un cuarto.

Cuando se enteró y pudo ver las habilidades que tenía se dio cuenta con horror como el tenía más en común con este hombre que con Hotaru, cuando debería de ser al revés. Si, era más fuerte, y su sentido del olfato era mucho mayor, pero nada más.

Entonces supo que algo no cuadraba. No quería creerlo pero mientras mas avanzaba en su entrenamiento más lo sospechaba.

Terminó el entrenamiento gracias a su mente aguda, pero estaba seguro que en un futuro cuando su pequeño hermano Tachimaru o los gemelos tomaran el entrenamiento lo rebasarían sin problemas.

Visualizó el palacio, faltaba una hora de caminata pero ya podía verlo a lo lejos. No quería llegar con una actitud fría y de enfado, pero no podía evitarlo, sentía que le habían mentido, quería saber sus verdaderos orígenes, incluso su madre le había mentido, necesitaba encontrar las respuestas.

Se detuvo en la colina antes de llegar al palacio y tomó aire.

Enfrentarse a su padre sería peligroso.

-Sentado ahí no vas a llegar al palacio, aunque no estoy seguro que quieras hacerlo.

Taro volteo sorprendido a su alrededor, para encontrar a un youkai con una capucha puerta mirando el palacio a unos metros suyos. Intento obtener el aroma pero le era imposible, el youkai lo había escondido, y esto no le dio buena impresión.

¿Por qué esconder su aroma?

-No vas a poder descifrar mi identidad por mi aroma – Adivinó el desconocido – Lo he ocultado, sospecho que no seré bien recibido, pero tengo que ver a tu padre.

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy? – preguntó Taro finalmente.

-Lo sé todo, tu eres Taro Taisho, te sigue Hitomi, Tachimaru, y finalmente los gemelos, puedo decir que tu padre se ha mantenido ocupado – dijo el desconocido.

-¡¿Quién es usted?! – preguntó Taro a la defensiva. Se puso de pie de un salto y adquirió una posición de pelea.

-No necesitas pelear conmigo – dijo el desconocido con una suave voz – No soy enemigo de tu padre.

-Sabes demasiado – dijo Taro sin dejar su posición actual.

-Podrás saber mi identidad si llegas al palacio, tu padre seguro sabe que estas aquí – dijo el desconocido.

Inmediatamente después saltó a la rama del árbol más cercano y antes de decir otra cosa saltó hacía otra rama camino al palacio, su velocidad era demasiada para ser humano, tendría que darse prisa.

Salió disparado hacía el palacio, conocía el camino como la palma de su mano, aplico su máxima velocidad, si no le alertaba a su padre del desconocido seguro le reprendía, había dicho que no le haría daño a su familia, pero no le creía.

Llegó al palacio y al verlo los guardias estaban a punto de inclinarse para saludarlo pero el los detuvo.

-¡Cierren las puertas! – les gritó mientras pasaba.

-Taro-sama…

-¡Ciérrenlas!

Camino por los pasillos, tratando de asimilar los aromas de su familia, su madre estaba con los gemelos en el jardín, Hitomi estaba ausente y Tahcimaru en el estudio, lo cual no era raro.

Su padre estaba en su oficina, así que se dirigió hacía su oficina sin pasar a ningún otro lado.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a dos consejeros de su padre con él, al verlo levantaron la vista e inclinaron la cabeza.

-Taro-sama – dijeron al unisonó.

-Déjenos solos – dijo su padre. Podía oler el estrés de su hijo a distancia.

Los asesores salieron de la oficina y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos.

-¿Por qué la urgencia? – preguntó su padre.

-De camino vi a un extraño – empezó Taro tomando asiento – Llevaba capucha, su olor y youki estaban ocultos, pero sabía de nosotros, sabía mi nombre, el de mis hermanas, todos.

-Eso es información pública – dijo su padre viendo a Taro. Había crecido en los dos años de su ausencia. Estaba mas ancho, su cuerpo ya no era delgado sin músculo, podía ver la confianza que emanaba, pero también otra cosa, algo más que había crecido dentro de él.

-Dijo que no sería bien recibido, y de no ser un enemigo no veo el por que ocultar su presencia – dijo Taro ofendido porque no le tomaran en cuenta.

No sería bien recibido, oculto, todo eso sonaba sospechoso lo sabía, pero durante los pasados años había tenido encuentros así con solo una persona, y estaba seguro que esta vez no le sería diferente. Solo esperaba que no decidiera pisar el palacio, no así, oculto, esperaba que su inteligencia se hubiera desarrollado un poco más en su ausencia.

-Tenemos que tomar medidas – dijo Taro con urgencia.

-No será necesario – dijo su padre poniéndose de pie.

-¡Podría ser un enemigo! – dijo su hijo enfadado. -¿No confías en mi?

-Basta, no debes crear pánico si no tienes la información completa – le dijo su padre.

Y entonces todo regreso con fuerza, las horas del entrenamiento, la sensación de haber sido engañado, de no pertenecer, de saber que su padre y su madre le habían mentido. Todo regreso con fuerza.

Sesshomaru notó el cambio en el youki de su hijo, sabía que era inevitable, estaba a punto de explotar y soltar todo su enojo, y el tendría que contenerle.

-Siempre es lo mismo – dijo Taro furioso -¡Nunca me tomas en cuenta!, me mandas lejos sin preguntarme primero, soy el más débil de todos nosotros, no me tratas como alguien de la familia…no…

-Taro – dijo su madre quien entró apresurada en la oficina. Había percibido el aumento de youki de su hijo y se apresuro a la oficina de su esposo.

-Me han mentido – dijo furioso hacía su madre – Tu que se supone deberías de cuidarme lo único que has hecho es mentirme.

-¡Taro! – dijo Kagome con dolor.

-¿Quiénes son mis verdaderos padres? – preguntó Taro con enojo apenas contenido, al ver no respuesta de su madre se giro a su padre y grito - ¡Contesta!

Su madre fue empujada por la explosión repentina de poder y choco contra la pared. Sesshomaru decidió que era suficiente, sin darle oportunidad de controlarse, le tomó del cuello y le levantó sin esfuerzo.

-Contrólate

Taro intentó zafarse del agarre de hierro de su padre pero no podía, y no le parecía justo, quería respuestas, las necesitaba.

-¡Sesshomaru! – dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie. – Basta.

-Necesita aprender a controlarse – dijo Sesshomaru impecable.

-¡Necesito saber la verdad! – dijo Taro con voz entre cortada.

-¿Aunque no te guste? – preguntó el youkai que vio en el bosque.

Sesshomaru desvió su atención hacía el recién llegado, Taro pudo ver que su padre parecía molesto.

-No te metas Inuyasha – dijo su padre.

Inuyasha, era el nombre de su tío, lo había escuchado de pequeño, era emisario de su padre, siempre de viaje, siempre en negociaciones, lo había visto en pocas ocasiones, no entendía por que ocultaba su presencia de su padre, si mal no recordaba había dicho que no sería bien recibido.

-No podrás ocultárselo por siempre – dijo Inuyasha dejándose ver por completo – No cuando se compara con sus hermanos.

Sesshomaru bajo a Taro y Kagome se apresuró a ver a su hijo, le tomó de la mejilla y le vio a los ojos. Estaba confundido, estaba sufriendo, lo sabía, podía verlo, podía sentirlo.

-¿Es cierto eso? – preguntó dulcemente Kagome.

-Hitomi podría ser más fuerte que yo, Tachimaru lo será cuando entrene – dijo Taro avergonzado – Soy bueno con la estrategia, pero …pude verlo en el campamento madre, no soy igual a los demás.

Kagome volteo a ver a Sesshomaru, no podían dejar sufrir a su hijo, no así.

-Tiene que saberlo – dijo segura.

-¿Saber que? – preguntó Taro levantando la vista hacía su padre - ¡¿Saber que?!

Sesshomaru dio un paso al frente, miro a su hijo a los ojos y contestó.

-Eres un Taisho, pero no eres mi hijo natural – dijo Sesshomaru. Para cualquiera se escuchaba con su voz fría pero para Kagome e incluso para Inuyasha, sabían que esa simple oración le había costado un mundo.

Taro le vio en shock, no era hijo natural del que siempre había creído su padre, no era su hijo natural. Solo había dos Taishos, su padre y…

-Si- dijo Inuyasha – Yo soy tu padre.

Por un momento todo se quedo en silencio, Kagome podía sentir las energías de todos, estaban en alerta, a la espera que cualquiera se moviera.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Taro acercándose a Inuyasha - ¿Por qué dejaste que mi…que otro se hiciera cargo de tu responsabilidad? ¿Era demasiado para ti?, ¿o quizás un bebé tan débil era una desgracia para ti?

Inuyasha le sacó los colmillos y Taro le empujo. Inuyasha le aplico una llave y le inmovilizó en el suelo. Taro pataleo, e hizo lo posible, pero Inuyasha fue implacable.

-Te voy a soltar, pero vas a escucharme – dijo mientras lentamente le soltaba. Taro se levantó como un resorte y se alejo de todos en la habitación.

-Tu madre se llamaba Kykio, era una sacerdotisa, era el amor de mi vida – dijo Inuyasha con dolor evidente en su voz- Tuve que ir a la guerra y dejarla, desafortunadamente no me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti, lo supe hasta que regresé, quería hacerla mía, entonces ya era muy tarde, ella había cambiado, te ocultó, y me manipulo hasta el final.

-Eso dices – dijo Taro incrédulo.

-Yo te encontré en un refugio para madres embarazadas de un demonio – dijo Kagome dando un paso hacía su hijo – Por entonces yo estaba embarazada de Hitomi, la guerra obligo a tu padre a dejarme en el refugio, y ahí estabas tú, eras callado, y andabas por ahí, sin nadie que te cuidara.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron? – preguntó Taro desconcertado - ¡Lo hubiera entendido!

-No queríamos hacer distinciones – dijo Kagome soltando un par de lágrimas. – Para nosotros eres como un hijo más.

-Eres mi heredero – dijo Sesshomaru después – Desde el momento que te acepté como hijo mío lo supe, significaría que serías mi heredero, y te preparé para eso.

Taro le vio confundido, su padre decía la verdad, siempre le indico que era el heredero, que algún día sería quien se hiciera cargo del oeste, nunca le dijo que era débil, solo le dijo que tenía diferentes habilidades.

-Se lo que es competir con tu hermano – dijo Inuyasha – Soy un medio demonio, te deje en manos de Sesshomaru porque ya tenías una familia, te busqué por años, y cuando te encontré…cuando lo hice, ya tenías una madre amorosa y un padre que te cuidaban, no me necesitabas.

-Taro – dijo Kagome buscando acercarse a su hijo.

-Necesito pensar – dijo Taro alejándose – yo… necesito pensar.

Taro salió corriendo de la sala y Kagome estalló en llanto, Taro era su hijo, quizás no de sangre pero lo amaba como a los demás, como a Hitomi, a Tachimaru o a los gemelos. Era su hijo.

Sesshomaru le rodeo con un brazo y vio a su hermano.

-Traigo noticias del emperador – dijo Inuyasha después de un momento – Hay pequeños grupos de rebeldes, quieren derrocar a la dinastía Tokugawa.

-¡No vamos a hablar de política mientras mi hijo esta por ahí sufriendo y…

-Kagome – dijo Inuyasha – No conozco a mi hijo, no como tú, pero sé que el lo superara, es un Taisho, y ustedes lo han educado, es fuerte, lo sé.

-No queda más que esperar – dijo Sesshomaru, volteo a ver a su esposa - ¿Por qué no vas con los gemelos? Seguro ya habrán escapado de la niñera.

Kagome se secó las lágrimas y asintió. Vio a Inuyasha y le dio una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Es bueno verte – dijo sincera para después dar un apretón en el brazo a Sesshomaru y salir de la habitación.

Sesshomaru entonces dedico su atención a Inuyasha.

-Va a reunirse un consejo, en secreto – dijo Inuyasha – El emperador te quiere ahí, estuve en la capital un par de meses, sabe que eres fuerte, sin embargo no estoy seguro que sepa que somos demonios.

Sesshomaru asintió. Ir al consejo significaba tomar partido, por el gobierno actual. Habían mantenido el poder por varios años, pero no estaba seguro que fuera la mejor decisión, conforme pasaba el tiempo sabía que había movimientos, nada se quedaba estático, y temía que era el tiempo de una revolución.

-Si te niegas…

-Lo sé – dijo Sesshomaru sentándose detrás de su escritorio - ¿Averiguaste algo de los rebeldes?

-Un poco – dijo Inuyasha – No hay mucha información aún, no he logrado cruzarme con nadie.

-Iré al consejo, necesito que investigues el movimiento rebelde – dijo Sesshomaru para después añadir – Cuando yo haya regresado.

-¿Quieres que me quede? – preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido.

-Se acercan tiempos difíciles, tienes experiencia, y eres un Taisho, defenderás al clan con tu vida – dijo Sesshomaru definitivo.

-Defenderé al clan y a la familia con mi vida – añadió Inuyasha sincero – No fallaré.

Sesshomaru asintió, estaba seguro que su hermano no fallaría, en el paso hizo todo por cuidar y proteger a su hijo, esta vez haría lo mismo, no fallaría.

-Debo ir a preparar todo – dijo Sesshomaru. Inuyasha supo que era momento de salir de ahí.

-Iré a asearme – dijo para después salir.

Estaba por atravesar el pasillo cuando de lejos vio a su hijo sentado en uno de los árboles más altos y alejados. Podría dejarlo solo, pero la necesidad de saber si se encontraba bien era mas fuerte que él.

Así que se dirigió hacía el árbol y subió por él, rama a rama, dejando que Taro pudiera olerle, y detectarle.

-No quiero hablar contigo – dijo cuando estaba a unos metros.

-Tu madre esta angustiada – dijo Inuyasha.

-Lo sé – dijo Taro serio – Pero no puedo verla en estos momentos, si la veo me preguntaré como era mi verdadera madre, como…

-Era una mala persona – dijo Inuyasha – La vida y el dolor la convirtió en una persona amargada, creéme que Kagome fue la mejor madre que pudiste haber encontrado.

-No pertenezco aquí – dijo Taro – Mi padre es el demonio mas fuerte de la zona, si no de todo Japón, tu eres medio demonio, mis hermanos también, y yo…

-Y tu eres un Taisho , el lugar de los Taisho es juntos, sobre todo en tiempos de guerra – dijo Inuyasha. Taro le vio sorprendido – Se acerca una guerra, no será tu primera, pero si la que vivirás conscientemente.

-No lo sabía – dijo Taro

-Nadie lo sabe – dijo Inuyasha – Nosotros que hemos vivido por mucho, sabemos cuando se acerca una guerra, y esta será una larga, tu padre nos necesita, a ambos.

-No soy fuerte – dijo Taro.

-Escucha muchacho, no te menosprecies, no vayas por ese camino, no es agradable, lo sé, no eres tan fuerte como los demás, pero eres un buen estratega, aprovecha tus fortalezas, no tus debilidades.

Taro le vio sorprendido. Inuyasha se sonrojo, era la primera vez que su hijo le veía con algo parecido a la admiración.

-Baja de este árbol y prepárate para la cena – le dijo – Tu padre nos necesita.

…

Estaba ansiosa, no sabía si Taro se presentaría para la cena, Sesshomaru estuvo ausente el resto del día, y había movimiento en el palacio. No, se acercaban tiempos difíciles de nuevo.

-¿Madre? – preguntó Hitomi al verla distraída - ¿Qué sucede?

-Se acercan tiempos difíciles – dijo Kagome. No le mentiría a sus hijos. Si algo le había enseñado la guerra era a mantenerse alerta, necesitaba que sus hijos se mantuvieran alerta.

-¿Madre?- preguntó Hitomi asustada.

-No tengas miedo – dijo Kagome en un tono dulce – Tu padre no dejará que nos pase nada, sin embargo no puedes olvidar que no solo eres una princesa, también eres una guerrera, debes dejar de lado por un tiempo tus ambiciones por conseguir ese príncipe que quieres, cariño, debes concentrarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Hitomi vio a su madre y asintió algo avergonzada. Durante años dejó de lado su entrenamiento, se concentró en los vestidos, las reuniones, los entretenimientos vacíos. Había nacido durante una guerra, era una guerrera, y había llegado el tiempo de demostrarlo.

-Reanudaré mis entrenamientos – dijo segura.

-Me aseguraré que tu hermanos sigan tus pasos – dijo Kagome – Ahora vamos, que tu padre nos esta esperando.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Inuyasha y para su sorpresa Taro, estaban sentados. Kagome tuvo el impulso de abrazar a su hijo, pero enfrente de todo el personal era imposible, así que en su lugar le sonrió y Taro le sonrió, muy brevemente, pero le respondió.

Finalmente Sesshomaru llegó a la cena, todos le veían expectantes, pero el no dijo una sola palabra, en su lugar los sirvientes comenzaron a servir la cena y continuaron en silencio hasta que Hitomi se aclaró la garganta.

-Padre, deseo reiniciar mi entrenamiento – dijo en un tono cuidadoso, como si se tratara de algo normal en ella, cuando sabían que había odiado el entrenamiento con toda su alma – Mis amigas son buenas en ciertas artes marciales, no puedo permitir que sean mejores que yo ¿cierto?

Hitomi sonrió orgullosa, una sonrisa que a Kagome a veces le recordaba a Inuyasha, un rasgo familiar sin duda.

-Por supuesto que no – dijo ofendido Tachimaru – Yo también incrementaré mis horas de entrenamiento.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Kiba, uno de los gemelos mientras alzaba su nariz para olfatear a Inuyasha.

-¿A qué huelo? – preguntó Inuyasha sonriendo. Los gemelos seguro eran un dolor de cabeza para su hermano.

-A familia – dijo Hanna sonriendo.

-Es tu tío Inuyasha – dijo Kagome sonriendo – Ha estado de viaje por eso no lo conoces.

-¡Wow! – dijo Kiba

Inuyasha sonrió al ver al pequeño asombrado. No podía negar que extrañaba ser parte de su familia, durante todos sus viajes el ver a las familias le hacía pensar en las suya, ya había aceptado hace mucho que su hijo tenía una familia completa, y quizás algún día el tuviera la suya propia, pero en ese momento estaba más que satisfecho al saber que finalmente podría ver crecer a sus sobrinos, y ayudarlos cuando pudiera.

Finalmente la cena termino, y Sesshomaru se puso de pie, el resto de la familia le prestó toda la atención.

-El gobierno ha solicitado mi presencia en reuniones posteriores en relación a la seguridad nacional – comenzó Sesshomaru – Como saben, esto significa que hay riesgo de una posible guerra en el futuro, por lo que el clan deberá tomar las precauciones necesarias, Inuyasha se quedará en mi ausencia, él y Kagome, se harán responsables del clan en mis ausencias a estas reuniones, por otro lado, todos reiniciaran sus entrenamientos, sin excepción, somos un clan poderoso, y sobreviviremos a muchas revoluciones y batallas, no lo olviden.

-Lo haremos bien padre – dijo Tachimaru orgulloso.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado padre? – preguntó Taro.

Sesshomaru asintió.

-Vamos a mi estudio – dijo su padre, comprendiendo que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar no le agradaría.

Kagome les vio preocupada. Después de lo sucedido esperaba poder charlar con su hijo para suavizar las cosas, tenía la sensación de no tener control sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y le preocupaba, sin embargo no le quedaba otra opción que confiar en que Sesshomaru cerraría el asunto de la mejor manera.

-Estarán bien – dijo Inuyasha levantándose de la mesa – Tu y mi hermano han hecho un excelente trabajo.

-Gracias Inuyasha – dijo Kagome conmovida por la sinceridad de Inuyasha - ¿Y no has penado en formar una familia propia?

Inuyasha suspiro, sabía que este tipo de preguntas se acercarían, Kagome le sonrió divertida, y por un momento disfruto del ser parte de esa familia, el ser molestado, el entrar en confianza con las personas que eran mas importantes para el.

-Vamos tío Inu, queremos enseñarte nuestro escondite perfecto – dijeron los gemelos. Inuyasha volteo a ver a Kagome en busca de ayuda, pero esta solo le sonrió.

-¡Vamos! – le urgieron jalándole.

Inuyasha solo pudo ver el rostro sonriente de Hitomi, y entonces supo que le esperaban largas horas.

Mientras tanto en el estudio de Sesshomaru, estaban padre e hijo, sentados frente a frente, tratando de descifrar, al contrario, sin tener mucho éxito hasta el momento.

-¿De que deseabas hablar? – preguntó Sesshomaru finalmente.

Taro le vio nervioso, estaban pasando tantas cosas, pero lo último que había pasado, solo reforzaba su decisión.

-Quiero renunciar al lugar del heredero – dijo sin demora.

Sesshomaru se tensó al escuchar esto. Había entrenado a Taro con especial esmero para que fuera su heredero, estaba seguro que su nivel de conocimiento era suficiente, y quizás no tendría la fuerza de un youkai completo, pero de sus hijos era uno de los más obstinados. Estaba seguro que tendría éxito.

-No hay diferencias entre ninguno de mis hijos – dijo Sesshomaru creyendo que la decisión se derivaba de los últimos acontecimientos – Eres un Taisho.

-Antes…- dijo Taro suspirando – Antes que supiera lo de mi tío, ya lo había decidido.

Sesshomaru le vio fijamente.

-No soy como tú, o como Tachimaru, o ninguno de mis hermanos, lo supe desde el principio, y ahora sé por qué, mi lugar no es ser tu heredero, no…no me siento cómodo siendo tu heredero, no es para mí.

Sesshomaru le vio por unos minutos, trató de ver a través de la imagen que su hijo había creado con esmero. Era orgulloso, y un gran guerrero, no dudaba que había hecho lo mejor para pasar el entrenamiento, recibió los reportes, estaba seguro que había pasado por mucho para poder sobresalir.

Quizás no se sentía seguro para ser su heredero, sin embargo, él estaba seguro que sería un heredero digno de ser un Taisho.

-Nunca te consideré diferente a tus hermanos – dijo Sesshomaru. Taro le vio sorprendido para después sonrojarse.

-Gracias padre – dijo sonrojado.

-El lugar del heredero quedará pendiente por el momento – dijo Sesshomaru – Si en algún momento decides que deseas retomar el lugar lo harás sin ningún problema.

Taro asintió, nunca creyó que su padre entendiera tan rápido, había esperado una acalorada discusión, pero en su lugar solo fue una plática de la cual la verdad es que no se arrepentía.

-No te decepcionare, me esforzaré en estos tiempos de guerra.

-Se que lo harás.

Taro inclino levemente la cabeza para despedirse, Sesshomaru asintió dejándolo partir, su hijo abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a su madre, quien al verlo sonrió y le abrazo.

-¿Crees que estará bien? – preguntó Kagome preocupada.

-Lo estará – dijo Sesshomaru – Todos lo estaremos.

Kagome le tomó de la mano y sonrió satisfecha. Confiaba en Sesshomaru, en su familia y en la fortaleza del clan, podía venir lo que quisiera, ellos estarían unidos, haciéndole frente.


End file.
